


Нью-йоркская история

by Addie_Dee, Tanka_Moreva



Series: NYS [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 102,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен Эклз — высокопоставленный кризисный управляющий: дом на острове Шелтер, квартира с видом на Центральный парк. В свои двадцать семь Дженсен работает уже на третью компанию, помогая прорваться на новый рынок и пытаясь не допустить ее банкротства. Дженсен любит свою работу, свой Город и свою рассчитанную до мелочей жизнь. Но случайная встреча в нью-йоркском ресторане с Джаредом, тусовщиком, моделью и открытым геем, меняет все.<br/>Подослан ли Джаред конкурентами, чтобы скомпрометировать Дженсена и вывести из игры? Или эта встреча — сама большая удача в его жизни?<br/>И смогут ли два настолько разных человека создать что-то вместе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Город, который никогда не спит

**Author's Note:**

> Любовь — это ответ, но пока ждешь ответа, секс задает очень даже неплохие вопросы». Вуди Ален

Квартирка Джареда находилась в торце старого семиэтажного кирпичного дома, на пересечении МакДугал–стрит и северной Вашингтон–сквер. Полуовальное окно единственной комнаты выходило на улицу — верх рамы был изогнут, будто архитектор перевернул улыбку, пришпилив ее к следующему этажу. Вид из окна загораживала пожарная лестница, куда, за неимением балкона, Джаред любил выбираться с чашкой кофе, проснувшись после полудня; сидеть на подоконнике можно было, не опасаясь вывалиться на радость соседям и дворникам.

В Нью-Йорк Джаред приехал осенью, хотя очень хотел после совершеннолетия сразу, но — не получилось. Бросил и Техас, и свой колледж — скучно и консервативно, никаких приключений, никаких толерантности и веселья. Если, конечно, не считать весельем родео, приевшееся еще в средней школе. Поэтому когда приятель из колледжа, приглашенный на семейный ужин, пошутил: «Ты выгладил рубашку, словно чертов педик», Джаред не продолбал свой шанс. Он ответил достаточно четко, чтобы смогли услышать и родители: «Верно, старик. А под джинсами у меня полосатые плавки Этьена Дево; одна из полосок подходит к цвету рубашки, вторая — к джинсам, остальные отлично контрастируют с черным фоном. Немного кислотно, но весело». Отец поперхнулся, а мама испуганно поинтересовалась, почему она не знает Этьена и зачем Джаред носит чужое белье.

Этьена Дево он продолжал любить за жизнерадостность и яркие цвета, хотя мог уже позволить себе покупать и дорогие бренды — только потому, что получал вещи со значительной скидкой, а порой и бесплатно, после того как весь день щеголял в них, снимаясь для рекламы и разных тематических журналов. А что еще делать юному гею без диплома в Большом Городе? Клаббинг требовал интересной одежды и денег, жилье отнимало все заработки, и останься Джаред простым официантом — квартиру в Гринвич-Виллидж не потянул бы, хотя до прихода Старбакса это местечко считалось вполне богемным. Так что когда клубные приятели предложили сняться для рекламы белья — он не отказался. После рекламы его заметили и пригласили в журнал для геев, где он позировал перед объективами с голым торсом и чуть приспущенными джинсами. Фотографии вышли еще удачнее первых, реклама белья сменилась джинсами и парфюмом, а на страницах тематических журналов он уже красовался в расстегнутых рубашках за более высокие гонорары. Чем больше одежды оставалось на Джареде, тем круче платили, и все равно денег едва-едва хватало: накопить не получалось и тысячи долларов; но балансировать на грани, не зная, что будет завтра, оказалось в кайф.

Джареду предлагали разными способами решить все финансовые проблемы. Но не позволяли принципы, последние, от которых он не избавился и не собирался избавляться: никакого порно и никакого кокса. Большой Город подарил свободу, и Джареду не хотелось ее проебать.

Приключений он так и не нашел, зато познакомился с кучей тусовщиков, зажигающих с четверга по воскресенье в «Лаве» — гей-клуб удачно располагался напротив его дома. В «Лаве» пульсировала энергия, басы проходили через каждый нерв, отдаваясь вибрацией в груди, тесная толпа на танцполе под действием музыки сплачивалась, и в ней находиться было комфортно и радостно: блеск глаз, объятия и неизменные признания в любви, мимолетные, как и комплименты, будоражили кровь. Если хотелось секса, среди танцующих Джаред всегда находил кого-нибудь сексапильного и владеющего своим телом — того, кто отдавался ритму целиком и полностью. Если неделя выматывала и настроение падало до нуля — танцпол заряжал счастьем. Единственное, чего клуб не мог предоставить — постоянного партнера и близких друзей, несмотря на то, что Джаред тесно общался и с аниматорами, и с ди-джеями, и даже с владельцами клуба — он вообще легко, без таблеток от застенчивости, знакомился и сходился с людьми. Поначалу те, кто его не знал, считали Джареда закинувшимся, а после признавались: «Тебе экстази не нужно, ты сам — экстази». «Круто», — отвечал Джаред, тут же забывая о сравнении. Но помнили остальные: в «Лаву» его уже пускали просто так, без платы и без очереди — время от времени его галиматья вдохновляла аниматоров на очередную тематическую вечеринку. Клуб получал публику, публика — веселье, а Джаред — пару коктейлей за счет заведения.

Сегодня в клубе устраивали маскарад, и Джаред обещал поддержать аниматоров, поэтому проснулся не на закате, как обычно, а около четырех.

Предстояло много работы.

Для начала он выпил кофе, стоя на железной лестнице и глядя на снующие туда–сюда машины. Затем вывалил весь свой гардероб на пол. Отобрал бледно-голубые новые, но скучные джинсы и четыре разноцветных футболки. В квартире царила тишина, но в голове Джареда потихоньку разгонялась мелодия, переходя из легкого транса в прогрессив. Под веселый бит фантазия не просто разыгралась, а оторвалась как следует: джинсы он разодрал и раскрасил краской из баллончиков для граффити, а футболки варварски разрезал на несколько неравных частей, сложив из них одну: где связал ткань узлом, где скрепил мебельным степлером, забытым в квартире предыдущим жильцом; с рукавами решил не заморачиваться, просто нарисовать на бицепсе подводкой какую-нибудь ерунду.

Стрелки часов неуклонно приближались к шести. Когда небо за окном приобрело глубокий сизый цвет, а легкие облака порозовели, он, не спеша и наслаждаясь каждой минутой, принял душ. Надел свои любимые плавки Этьена Дево. Нанес гель для тела с запахом нового парфюма хрен-знает-кого — со съемок остался пробник, гримерша поделилась, после того как Джаред, совершенно не думая о выгоде, похвалил ее стрижку.

Не секрет, что во время танцев люди потеют, а Джареда через час энергичных махов руками — хоть выжимай, никакие дезодоранты не спасали; спасал гель для тела — пот хоть не пах, как лошадиный.

Сегодня Джаред как никогда надеялся встретиться с кем-то особенным.

Он успел натянуть раскрашенные джинсы, когда ожил сотовый. Редактор моды «Готэма» — одного из журналов, где Джареду неплохо платили, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил:

— Я нашел тебе агента. В восемь он будет ждать в «Модерне». Это ресторан в Музее современного искусства. Столик заказан на Говарда. Оденься пристойно и будь приличным мальчиком. Это бизнес, а в нем хорошие манеры — важны. За ужин заплатит Говард, но возьми немного мелочи на бар.

Джаред мысленно застонал: скучный вечер в музее против маскарада в «Лаве». Но денег у него едва хватало до следующей съемки, и постоянная работа не помешала бы, тем более если за поиск новых контрактов и посыл всех психов на хер — отвечал бы агент. Но вот хотел ли Джаред становиться профессионалом в модельном бизнесе?

— Музей в районе Центрального парка, на Шестой авеню. Так что переодевайся, бери такси и вперед.

От таких предложений не отказываются.

Эту фразу Джаред слышал часто. Ее любили повторять и владельцы «Лавы», и каждый ди-джей, заруливший к ним из Майями, Ки-Уэста и даже с Ибицы. Как правило, она произносилась в туалете и сопровождалась свернутой стодолларовой купюрой и белыми дорожками кокса.

Но кто же отказывается от честной работы?

Клубный прикид явно не подходил для встречи. Джаред, все еще колеблясь, не послать ли ему этого Говарда подальше, достал прямые, узкие джинсы Ральфа Лорена, цвета индиго, вполне приличные — многие клерки носили такие с пиджаками — и белую сорочку от него же. Полосатые плавки переодевать не стал — агент вряд ли обладал настолько проницательным взглядом.

Интересно какая обувь считается приличной для ужина? С одной стороны — Центральный парк, с другой — музей искусств. Сандалии или мокасины? Хотя, если поехать на метро, можно прийти раньше и сесть за стол, и никто его ступни разглядывать не будет.

Оставалось надеяться, что ужин не затянется до полуночи, и он успеет в клуб.

Дженсен, хоть и владел домом на острове Шелтер, чаще всего оставался ночевать на съемной квартире, удобно расположенной между 61–й и 62–й Западными улицами. Под северными окнами протекал шумной рекой Бродвей, в южных — Манхэттен был как на ладони. Терраса выходила на Центральный парк — приемлемая компенсация за высокую арендную плату. Работа отнимала все свободное время, и тратить лишних три часа по суше и воде до спальни, скажем так, не вдохновляло. Никто Дженсена не ждал; дом пустовал, и одиночество угнетало там, как нигде. Дженсен не продавал его только по одной причине: такая недвижимость давала дополнительные очки к статусу, а в его кругу статус был важнее удобств и расходов на налоги.

Дженсену недавно исполнилось двадцать семь, и к этому возрасту, начав с нуля и без поддержки, он добился немалого благодаря тому, что выделяло его среди прочих выпускников экономических школ: он умел генерировать простые идеи, которые работали и до которых не могли додуматься другие. Он умел правильно рисковать и брать на себя ответственность. Выводить из кризиса и раскручивать застывший бизнес. В двадцать семь он работал антикризисным управляющим уже в третьей компании — очень неплохо оплачиваемым управляющим. Но вот с личной жизнью не сложилось — не хватало времени да и сил строить отношения. К тому же, афишировать свои предпочтения означало сузить круг будущих бизнес–проектов. Он мог рассчитывать только на краткосрочные случайные связи, и квартира в кондоминиуме, в сердце Нью-Йорка, подходила ему больше, чем семейное гнездышко в респектабельном пригороде.

Нью-Йорк — огромный город, город возможностей, нравился Дженсену сочетанием башен из стекла и бетона и старых кирпичных небоскребов, нравился заливами и реками, зеленью посреди выверенной сетки кварталов — Центральным парком. Каждый вечер он срезал по нему угол, отправляясь ужинать в ресторан в Музее искусств. Двадцать минут неторопливого променада по вечерним шумным улицам — и усталость отступала. Гудки нетерпеливых водителей, гул моторов, обрывки фраз от спешащих домой белых воротничков невидимым телефонным собеседникам, разговоры полуночников, только что позавтракавших, о предстоящих развлечениях, легкий шелест велосипедных шин — ритм Большого Города освежал и заряжал энергией лучше кофе и стимуляторов. В музее всегда хватало людей, но они не раздражали даже в барном зале, где за столиками ужинали компании и, пытаясь перекричать музыку, обсуждали прошедший день. За стойкой всегда находилось место, Дженсен неизменно присаживался пропустить стаканчик аперитива, глядя в зал, а затем, дождавшись друга или партнера по бизнесу, или, если ужинал один, знака метрдотеля, переходил в обеденный зал, где высокие вазы из цветного стекла с пышными букетами азалий оттеняли кипенно-белые накрахмаленные скатерти, сверкало серебро столовых приборов и хрусталь бокалов, а вместо бодрой электронной музыки звучал приглушенный джаз. Дженсен привык оставлять хорошие чаевые, поэтому официанты услужливо отодвигали стулья и разворачивали салфетки, наливали воду в стаканы и оставляли наедине с меню, ненавязчиво появляясь, когда он был готов сделать заказ.

За столиком в барном зале сидел парень, смутно знакомый, хотя в ресторане Дженсен его раньше не встречал; судя по приборам на две персоны, кого-то ждал, а этот кто-то опаздывал — и достаточно серьезно. Парень медленно цедил воду и вертел в руках сотовый, прикладывал его то к подбородку, то к губам. В жестах сквозили небрежность и леность, но в то же время возникало ощущение, что он готов в любую минуту сорваться с места — возможно оттого, как он вскидывал голову и прищуривался, пристально глядя вперед, на очередного посетителя, и разочарованно выдыхал, когда того провожали к другому столику.

Ага, ждет незнакомого человека, явно мужчину — женщин игнорирует. Интересно, кто он? Студент? Клерк? Ничего не заказывает, потому что вежлив и хочет разделить трапезу? Или не хочет есть? Или мало денег? Рубашка не дешевая, хоть и простая, верхние пуговицы расстегнуты. На манжетах запонки, простой металл, но тем не менее. Человек с запонками вряд ли бедствует. Галстука нет или успел снять? Скорее всего, не надевал вообще: рубашка свежая, к ужину. После целого дня в офисе она бы не выглядела такой отглаженной.

Отглаженная рубашка с расстегнутым воротом — хороший знак.

Хорошим знаком оказался и короткий разговор по телефону, после которого парень залпом допил воду, поднялся и направился к бару. Сорвалась встреча, видимо.

— Чили мартини, — попросил он, облокачиваясь на стойку. Бармен окинул его взглядом, но просить удостоверение не стал. Отрезал дольку перца, стряхнул ножом в шейкер, добавил меда и принялся выжимать лайм.

Парень сел на табурет рядом с Дженсеном и закинул ногу на ногу, чертову длинную ногу, затянутую в темную джинсовую ткань — кстати, джинсы из последней коллекции Ральфа Лорена. Дженсен понимал, что нужно отвести взгляд, но как назло зацепился за ступню, прикрытую коричневыми ремешками сандалии. Сглотнул и только после этого смог осторожно осмотреться: он себя не выдал? Никто ничего не заметил?

Бармен тем временем добавил водки, малинового сиропа и льда и стал взбивать коктейль. Жуткое сочетание. Мальчишка расстроился и вместо ужина решил надраться?

— Сегодня дикие пробки, — неожиданно для себя произнес Дженсен, — знакомый не смог сюда проехать, отложил наш традиционный ужин по четвергам.

— Да, весь Манхэттен встал, — кивнул парень, — моя встреча тоже перенеслась.

Голос у него оказался мягким, низким, с приятным тембром.

— Поэтому я люблю ходить пешком.

Парень в ответ просиял. На щеках заиграли ямочки. Взглянул озорно из-под челки и просто сказал, мгновенно связывая себя с Дженсеном:

— Я тоже.

Не улыбнуться в ответ было невозможно. Детская непосредственность и по-своему очаровательная естественность, без зажима или переигрывания. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Совершеннолетний ли?

— Живешь рядом?

— В Гринвич-Виллидж, снимаю квартиру. А ты?

— Между Центральным парком и Бродвеем.

— Круто.

— Гринвич-Виллидж тоже неплохо.

— Согласен.

— Я там работаю, недалеко. Почти соседи.

Парень запрокинул голову и фыркнул. Бармен, улыбаясь, поставил перед ним треугольный фужер, заполненный кубиками льда и коктейлем желтого цвета. Сбоку на фужере висел кружок перца.

— Настоящее волшебство, — эти слова вызвали у бармена усмешку, но глаза его, съевшего не один пуд соли лиса, выдали — комплимент уж очень пришелся по сердцу.

— Ты же еще не пробовал, — пожал плечами Дженсен.

— Цвет идеальный, значит, и вкус будет правильным. Вообще удивительно, как малиновый сироп становится желтым. Ты видел малину?

— Конечно, видел. Она же смешивается с соком лайма, разбавляется водкой…

— Химию я понимаю… просто меня всегда поражало, насколько легко один цвет можно превратить в другой… и как могут сочетаться на первый взгляд дисгармоничные оттенки.

— Как и ингредиенты в твоем коктейле. Сочетание противоположностей.

— Да, мне такое нравится. Я, кстати, Джаред.

— Очень приятно, Джаред. Я Дженсен.

— За встречу? — Джаред поднял бокал, глядя в упор на Дженсена своими восторженными глазами, в которых прыгали чертята.

— За встречу.

За Нью-Йорк и пробки. За то, что их бросили и они познакомились.

Расходиться ни одному, ни другому не хотелось, поэтому, когда метрдотель кивком головы показал, что столик готов, Дженсен предложил:

— Не откажешься поужинать?

— Поужинать? Здесь?

Джаред было обрадовался, но тут же заметно сник. Вероятнее всего не рассчитывал на траты: наличных у него могло оказаться впритык.

— Я угощаю, — добавил Дженсен и быстро пояснил: — Не хочу есть в одиночестве. В следующий раз ты меня угостишь. Идет?

— Идет!

Их провели к столику у стеклянной стены, откуда замечательно проглядывался двор музея — затерянный среди городских зданий оазис деревьев и скульптур.

— Что ты будешь? Есть предпочтения?

Джаред очаровательно смутился.

— Я здесь в первый раз. Не знаю.

— Рыбу? И вино?

— Звучит здорово.

Официант бесшумно подошел к ним.

— Вашего фирменного лосося, — заказал Дженсен, не глядя в меню, — и...

Нескольких секунд ему хватило для изучения винной карты.

— Бургундское, Шабли первое Крю Монте де Тоннер.

— Два бокала?

— Бутылку, нам есть что отметить.

Светло-золотистое вино плескалось в бокалах; после овощей, уложенных на тарелках в художественном беспорядке, им, наконец, принесли рыбу.

— Шабли хорошо дополняет лосося, — Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула, и Джареду стало жарко. Он потянулся к бокалу и допил его одним глотком. Не полегчало.

Дженсен не смеялся, он наблюдал, снисходительно, но совсем не обидно. Наоборот. Джаред ради такого взгляда был готов на все что угодно.

Подняться без страховки по стене небоскреба, например. И на сто двадцатом этаже удержаться от порывов ветра. Или сорваться вниз. Когда так смотрят — не страшно и сорваться.

Официант наполнил его бокал заново и быстро, до того, как Джаред успел попросить льда в воду, ушел к другому столику.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Дженсен.

Лезу вверх.

— Ищу себя. А ты?

— Тоже ищу. Какое-нибудь дело, чтобы полностью им загрузиться.

— Получается?

— Еще как. Даже чересчур порой.

— А у меня пока нет прорыва.

— Его и не должно быть сразу. Сначала ты работаешь, очень долго, безрезультатно. А потом за одну секунду все меняется. И ты не можешь понять. Как? Уже? Успех?

— Ты с самого начала знал, чем будешь заниматься?

— Наверное, да, где-то со средней школы. До этого меня совсем не интересовали учеба и скучные книги. А в какой-то момент — будто подменили.

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Джаред и погладил ручку ножа.

— Разве?

Дженсен смотрел уже насмешливо, но все равно не обидно. Обида заключалась в другом.

— Да, — опуская голову и разглядывая поочередно ладонь, нож, белую скатерть, каждую ее ниточку, ответил Джаред. Впервые за полгода в Нью-Йорке ему стало неудобно за свою бесцельность. — Только у меня наоборот.

Джаред поднял глаза. Сердце бухнуло отчаянно громко и провалилось, потому что Дженсен накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Ты разберешься, что делать.

Кончики пальцев онемели, и тогда пришла смелость.

— Есть совет?

— Есть, — ладонь Дженсена слегка погладила его ладонь. Мимолетное движение, до мурашек на коже. — Ешь рыбу. Остынет.

Он отодвинулся, убирая руку. Джаред, как за спасательный круг, схватился за приборы. Он ел очень медленно, тщательно пережевывая маленькие кусочки, желая растянуть этот ужин. Но лосось все равно закончился быстро.

Дженсен неправильно понял его взгляд на официанта. Подозвал и заказал:

— Мне как всегда, а моему гостю — яблочный пирог с кленовым мороженым.

И добавил:

— Тебе понравится.

— Ты часто сюда ходишь?

— Живу недалеко, люблю пройтись вечером.

— Ночью город совсем не такой, как днем. Я люблю ночь. Она все преображает. — Вино ударило в голову, и Джаред понимал, что его несет, но остановиться не мог, ведь Дженсен опять наблюдал со своим странным выражением на лице, удивленным и восхищенным одновременно. — Скучный будничный город становится похож на сверкающую елку. Каждая ночь как канун Рождества.

— А под елкой непременно подарки? — хмыкнул Дженсен.

— Предвкушение подарков. Праздника.

Предчувствие сегодня не подвело его и сбылось.

— Скучный и будничный город. Похоже, ты никогда по-настоящему не гулял днем по Нью-Йорку. Надо тебе как-нибудь показать его.

— Я согласен увидеть твой Нью-Йорк, — Джаред не улыбался, он произнес это очень серьезно, так, что весь взмок. Дженсен не сводил с него глаз, но, когда собрался что-то ответить — их прервал официант. И момент был упущен.

Перед Джаредом поставили разрисованный полосками джема белый фарфоровый прямоугольник с крошечным куском пирога. Перед Дженсеном — рюмку-тюльпан. И налили в нее коньяк. Вот, значит, как обычно.

— Совет! — Дженсен понюхал рюмку, но пить не стал. — Ты просил совета. Мне кажется, все эти поиски себя и прочая чушь у многих из-за каши в голове. Из-за конфликта между собственными желаниями, требованиями окружающих и ценностями общества. Пытаться угодить всем — тупик. Выход один.

— Какой?

— Стать эгоистом.

— Это не сложно.

— Альтруистичным эгоистом.

— Это как?

— Как? Хм. — Дженсен пригубил коньяк, выдерживая паузу. У Джареда подтаивало мороженое, стекая каплей на пирог, но он не замечал. — Да вот взять хотя бы Центральный парк.

— Центральный парк?

— Да. Он до восьмидесятых двадцать лет приходил в упадок. Мусор, граффити, митинги, драки, вандализм. Там было опасно даже днем. В итоге нашлись люди из числа альтруистичных эгоистов. Они создали некоммерческую организацию, Комитет по охране природы именно этого парка, привлекли добровольцев, провели реконструкцию. Добровольцами стали ньюйоркцы, они же стали и хранителями парка. Думали ли они обо всем Городе? Нет. Только о себе. Они любили этот парк, привыкли в нем гулять и хотели сохранить его для себя и своих детей. Эгоистично? Да. Но выгоду получил весь Город. Если размениваться, то только на такой эгоизм, понимаешь?

Ну как не понять?

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/NYS/01_color_final.jpg)

Когда они вышли из ресторана, стемнело окончательно. Рыжие огни фонарей, зеленый глаз светофора на перекрестке, красочные вспышки рекламы на фасадах, горящая алым бегущая строка на последних этажах бизнес-центра, переливающийся свет витрин — все они словно продлевали день. После строгого монохромного обеденного зала они шагнули в чудесный Город из снов, и Джаред боялся сделать что-то не так и разрушить чары. Дженсен не пожелал Джареду спокойной ночи, не пригласил к себе. Он просто направился по Шестой авеню к Центральному парку, а Джаред, не говоря ни слова, пошел рядом. Домой ему не хотелось, о клубе он забыл и сейчас с удовольствием дошел бы до Таймс-сквер, вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух, и повернул назад. И с еще большим удовольствием затащил бы Дженсена к себе. Если бы жил на Шестой авеню.

К себе в Гринвич-Виллидж не пригласишь. Дженсен привык к комфорту, а что у него? Железная пожарная лестница? Старая кровать? Крошечный душ? И гардероб, вываленный на пол. И потом, Гринвич-Виллидж в другой стороне, идти не меньше часа, это не случайно по пути зайти выпить кофе.

Да и Дженсен не зайдет. Ни случайно, ни нарочно. Он отличался от всех знакомых. Респектабельностью. Такому не нужен случайный секс. Только нормальные отношения, а что Джаред? Разве он может быть равным партнером для Дженсена? Всего лишь собеседник за ужином. Одноразовый.

Сотовый телефон, который Джаред расстроенно вертел в руках, выскользнул и шмякнулся на асфальт, прямо в белый квадрат света от витрины.

— Черт! — Джаред нагнулся. Рубашка задралась и вечерний воздух тронул поясницу, заставив поежиться. Телефон не пострадал, упал мягко: экран не треснул, сим-карта не вылетела. Джаред выпрямился, проверяя, работают ли кнопки, и, когда повернулся к Дженсену, не сразу понял, что тот не просто его ждет.

Дженсен стоял рядом, на лице лежал отблеск рекламы, и не заметить совершенно завороженного взгляда Джаред не мог. Сомнения отступили. Джаред шагнул вперед и накрыл губы Дженсена своими губами.

Легкая ваниль и терпкая корица, и сладкие фрукты, и сахарный мёд, и кислый шиповник, и резкий спирт — каждое мгновение, что он не мог оторваться от Дженсена, вкус поцелуя менялся, унося с собой последние остатки самообладания и гордости. Удивленный, расслабившийся Дженсен с полузакрытыми веками, сменивший энергичного и напористого — к которому Джаред за короткое знакомство уже почти привык, — тоже сшибал с ног. Он бы ни за что не смог расцепить руки, если бы Дженсен не отстранился.

Вот и все. Сказка кончилась.

Джаред никогда не интересовался статусными игрушками, он успел повидать всякое и услышать тоже. И получить немало недвусмысленных предложений жить красиво, не прикладывая усилий. Отказывался, не жалея, что никогда не попадет в мир шика и больших денег.

Но стоя на обычной улице, в двух шагах от Центрального парка, он, наконец, понял, что терял. И чего никогда не получит.

Вопрос Дженсена прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что Джаред поначалу оцепенел, не веря ушам.

— Обменяемся номерами телефонов?

Они расстались возле парка, а Джаред все еще не верил, что Дженсен доступен теперь из списка контактов.

— Я позвоню, — пообещал Дженсен, словно решив его добить, — завтра ближе к вечеру.

И улыбнулся. Повернулся к нему спиной и растворился в ночном сумраке парка.

Такого не поцелуешь во второй раз, не рискнешь.

Джаред пошел дальше, в обход, к Бродвею, по пути гадая, в каком из домов живет Дженсен и на каком этаже. Про клуб он вспомнил сразу, как потерял Дженсена из вида, но настрой был неподходящий. Как никогда хотелось смаковать свое одиночество. Нет, не так. Разделять коктейль из смятения, страха и счастья с Городом, не равнодушным каменным монстром, а живым и любопытным. Таким, как и сам Джаред.

Дженсен включил приглушенный свет, в полумраке постоял возле аквариума, перегораживающего стеклянной стеной гостиную. Белые и синие лампы сквозь толщу воды рисовали на полу футуристические дуги. Ленточного лепорина, как обычно зависшего головой вниз в водорослях, но еще не уснувшего, Дженсен нашел сразу — по коричневым и серебристо-желтым полоскам. Большая рыбка, аж семь с половиной дюймов, не для домашнего разведения, но Дженсен мог себе позволить и крупнее.

Дженсен многое мог себе позволить, соблюдая меры безопасности: тот же лепорин шустро выпрыгивал из воды на волю, если его забыть закрыть наглухо.

Многое в жизни требовалось держать запечатанным, чтобы не вырвалось на свободу, но иногда и Дженсена накрывало, и он забывал об осторожности. Как накрыло на улице, когда задралась рубашка и мелькнули из-под джинсов яркие полоски на черных плавках.

Печеные яблоки и кленовое мороженое — приятное послевкусие, будто он сам ел десерт, а не целовался на темной улице, пусть и полупустой. Хорошо хоть не на Таймс-сквер. И почему на улице? Нельзя было пригласить Джареда сюда, показать аквариум, лепорина, провести приятную ночь?

Дженсен повернулся к шедшему во всю стену — и половину второй, сглаживая угол — окну. За ним, внизу, сиял Бродвей, яркий, как… как Джаред, юный и предсказуемо своевольный. Не возникло бы осложнений из-за этого.

Дженсен знал одного специалиста, предупреждающего осложнения — тот уже двадцать лет работал в службе безопасности строительной корпорации, занимался проверками связей глав профсоюзов с мафиозными семействами, ну и различной оперативной мелочевкой.

Дженсен понимал, что перегибает палку, когда позвонил Теду и назвал полученный номер телефона и имя объекта. Но так будет спокойней. Если уж начинать роман, то не дергаясь по пустякам и без паранойи.

Он не дергался по пустякам до пятничного ланча, когда Тед особым голосом попросил в свободную от работы минутку заглянуть к нему в кабинет. По личному вопросу.

Тед Костелло — с седыми висками, грузный и флегматичный, в неизменной коричневой паре — встретил Дженсена энергичным рукопожатием. И запер дверь.

Интересно.

Не менее интересным оказался и стол Теда, на котором красовалась небольшая, месяцев за пять, стопка периодики. Сверху лежал последний номер «Готэма» — журнала для истинных ньюйоркцев, современных метросексуалов. Ничего выдающегося: проходная публицистика, советы обо всем, тенденции сезона. Дженсен этот номер где-то листал, убивая ожидание. Скорее всего, в самолете.

— Решил сменить гардероб? — пошутил Дженсен: приготовления Теда к разговору ему не понравились.

— Ты, видимо, тоже. Садись, Дженсен, садись.

Тед опустился на стул, не расстегнув пуговиц и не откинув полы пиджака. Подвинул к себе стопку.

— Любопытное чтиво, — сказал он. — Не интересовался?

— Листал когда-то.

— А это помнишь?

Тед ловко раскрыл «Готэм» ближе к середине. На развороте среди хитов сезона красовались джинсы Ральфа Лорена. Те самые, цвета индиго.

И джинсы эти красовались на одном знакомом субъекте.

Джареде, что б его, Падалеки.

То-то он вчера показался знакомым. Но чтобы так?

— Вижу, вспомнил, — хмыкнул Тед.

Ну, подумаешь, реклама джинсов. Ничего криминального. Хотя то, что Джаред оделся не сам, а следуя советам стилиста из журнала — неприятно цепляло.

Но у кого нет недостатков? Неумение одеваться — достаточно безобидное. Научится.

— Еще несколько номеров «Готэма», до этого — каталог одежды, — Тед раскрывал и раскрывал глянец, заваливая стол рекламными сетами. Со страниц на Дженсена смотрел Джаред — внимательно, задумчиво, задорно. От улыбки, вот такой щедрой для всех подряд, и ямочек на щеках — кололо на порядок сильней.

Но ничего криминального по-прежнему не было. Пока Тед не добрался до откровенных журналов для геев.

— А вот наши, так сказать, хиты. Шиномонтаж. Тюрьма. Автомеханик. Гонщик. Хм, затрудняюсь подобрать название.

На этих фотографиях плохо раздетый — и на том спасибо! — Джаред выглядел иначе. Да и снимались они явно не для продвижения модных коллекций.

А для продвижения секса как такового. И продавали — Джареда. Томный взгляд исподлобья, длинная челка. Подводка для глаз, блеск для губ, масло для тела. Все блестело и переливалось, даже нарочито размазанная имитация грязи.

— Джаред Падалеки, родился в Техасе девятнадцатого июля, родители, брат, сестра; колледж — бросил, живет в Нью-Йорке с сентября. Двадцать три года исполнится летом. Совершеннолетний, ничего незаконного. Арестов и правонарушений не имеет, штрафов — тоже, машины нет, кредитов не брал. Нигде постоянно не работает. И если бы не эти журналы… Кстати, он ни в каком модельном агентстве не числится, ставки за съемки, согласно налоговой декларации, у него минимальные. Родители не богаты, он с ними не общается. Тем не менее снимает квартиру в Гринвич-Виллидж. Квартира небольшая, но аренду он позволить себе не может. Платит при том аккуратно. Как думаешь, где берет деньги?

Думать о деньгах Джареда не хотелось. Но Дженсен понимал, куда клонит безопасник. Жить на Манхэттене, носить джинсы Ральфа Лорена, не работать Джаред бы мог, только если бы кто-то его содержал.

Вчера он кого-то ждал. И задергался, когда Дженсен предложил поужинать. Черт, у него даже на ужин не нашлось денег. Каких-то несчастных пятьдесят долларов.

Черт. Как же скверно.

Хорошо, если у Джареда один спонсор.

— Серое вещество заработало, отлично. Но, мне кажется, ты несколько не ту роль отводишь мальчику. Видишь его жертвой, когда, кто знает, он может быть и хищником.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Как ты с ним познакомился?

— В баре.

— Кто первый заговорил?

— Я…

— Отчетливо слышу «но».

— Но Джаред сам подошел и сел рядом.

— Парень, ходячий секс, судя по твоему виду, подходит и садится рядом с тобой. Думаешь, совпадение?

Почему бы и нет?

— Он кого-то ждал. И не дождался.

— А может, он ждал тебя? Подумай над этим. Только спокойно.

— Бред. Ему позвонили, такой короткий разговор, знаешь, извиниться за пробки и все.

— Или сказать, что ты в баре.

— Но зачем?

Тед долго смотрел на него, как на мальчишку.

— Филадельфия, — произнес он, когда не дождался ответа от Дженсена.

Филадельфия? У них на повестке дня одна Филадельфия. И чертов строительный бизнес. И чертовы проблемы с возведением пригородного микрорайона таунхаусов. И помощь сенатора…

Точно. Боб.

Они строили микрорайон для среднего класса, бросавшего город, где как раковая опухоль росли черные гетто. Успели пригнать технику и вырыть котлованы. Но на землю претендовала компания, желающая соорудить огромный молл — и не желающая пускать в свой штат чужаков из Нью-Йорка, у нее имелись нужные связи в мэрии, и на стройку посыпались проверки и запреты. Время и деньги утекали как вода, и если бы Дженсену не удалось сыграть с сенатором пару раз в гольф и заразить своим проектом — затея скоро потеряла бы всякую рентабельность.

— Наш Бобби, лоббирующий строительство, если ты еще помнишь, — католик. Очень рьяный католик. И малейший скандал — тем более, гей-скандал — сорвет кому-то джек-пот.

Тед прав.

— Думаешь, Джареда наняли скомпрометировать меня?

— Почти уверен. Знаешь, кто звонил ему в пятницу? Тот самый короткий разговор про пробки? Старина Хью Нейджелл. Редактор из «Готэма». А еще по совместительству приятель по колледжу нашего дорогого и любимого конкурента, Джереми Маклахлана. Это пока не доказательство. Это просто нежелательный контакт. Очень нежелательный.

— Впечатляюще. Откуда данные по звонкам?

— Не буду говорить, они не вполне легальны и не интересны. А вот это все собрать, — Тед похлопал по журналам, — ты мог бы и сам, набрав запрос в поисковике.

— Тебе нужны эти журналы?

— Хочешь взять на память?

— Раз ты запрещаешь мне видеться с оригиналом, буду дрочить на фото.

— Все шутишь? Плохой знак. И, между нами, я тебе ничего не запрещал. И не могу запретить.

— Значит, можно рискнуть? Соблюдая меры предосторожности?

— Ты собираешься после секса, как самка богомола, съесть своего партнера?

— Нет.

— Тогда единственная мера предосторожности — не пересекаться с ним.

— Каминг-аут если кому и повредит, то только мне. Максимум — с сенатором дела будет вести Бен.

— Все зависит от силы скандала. Если Падалеки расскажет в журнале о своем преуспевающем партнере — это одно. А если подобьет его на противоправные действия — совсем другое.

— Противоправные действия?

— Секс в публичном месте.

— Ну, это вряд ли.

— В туалете клуба, например. Совсем не редкость. В парке. В припаркованной машине. Ты устоишь? Уверен? Вспомни Хью Гранта.

Он не Хью Грант. И уж как-нибудь устоит. Тем более, эксгибиционистом он никогда не был. Хотя целовался же на Шестой авеню. Да, тот поцелуй вряд ли возмутил кого-либо в Большом Городе, но Дженсен никогда еще не целовался на улицах. И инициатором выступил Джаред.

— Еще может быть сцена ревности, — продолжил Тед, — на каком-нибудь приеме.

На приемы Джареда не брать. Да и вообще, кто говорит о серьезных отношениях? Легкий роман; такой, как Джаред, быстро надоест.

Он справится и без советов Теда.

— Порно здесь тоже есть? — Дженсен хлопнул ладонью по стопке.

— Нет. Но и того, что есть, хватит.

— Спасибо, Тед.

Дженсен поднялся, сгребая журналы. Он не собирался их рассматривать, не собирался вообще к ним притрагиваться, но оставить у Теда не мог. Однако дома, злой и расстроенный — хотя с чего бы, Джаред ему ничего пообещать не успел — пролистал всё. И даже подрочил.

Значит, Джаред решил поиграть. И ведь там, в ресторане, он вел себя так, словно знал, что нужно говорить, о чем молчать, что спрашивать. Будто читал чертово досье на него.

Ну что же, если Джаред хочет поиграть, Дженсен тоже не против. Только по своим правилам. Не прокалываться, контролировать себя и Джареда — что какой-то мальчишка против него? У Дженсена есть фора. И опыт опасной игры, правда, в бизнесе, а не в отношениях. Но какая разница? Тед будет ворчать, но Тед — известный перестраховщик. Если бы Дженсен так же опасался любого чиха, ни за что не стал бы тем, кто он есть.

А сеты в журналах, в общем-то, ничего. Чтобы подрочить.


	2. Уик-энд

Джаред вернулся домой под утро; на Бруклинском мосту дождался рассвета, долго разглядывая через стальные прутья, как солнце поднималось, окрашивая небо в нежно-розовый и наводя позолоту на темные небоскребы нижнего Манхэттена. Почти две мили пешком до Гринвич-Виллидж он уже плелся — сказывались и бессонная ночь, и шатания по Городу. Наскоро принял душ, добрел до постели и отрубился.

Разбудил его телефон. За окном ярко светило солнце — очень странно. Казалось, он проспал весь день: слишком много снов промелькнуло, слишком хорошо выспался, — а вечер и не думал начинаться. 

Вот как полезно гулять: несколько часов сна, и ты свежий, как номер «Нью-Йорк Таймс» с печатного станка.

Джаред потянулся, с удовольствием разминая мышцы. 

Он не посмотрел, кто звонит — какая разница? — нажал кнопку и очень расслабленно произнес:

— Привет.

— Привет, — отозвался Дженсен, и Джаред подскочил, ни черта не понимая, почему Дженсен не на работе и почему звонит так рано. Не может же быть, что тот решил продолжить вчерашнее знакомство? Или может?

— Как дела? — стандартные вопросы тем и хороши, что их можно использовать тогда, когда мысли испарились разом. 

Говорят, от счастья глупеют, и Джаред являл собой как раз такой пустоголовый пример.

— Неплохо, а у тебя? Ты ничем не занят?

— М-м-м, нет, вроде ничем, если…

Если не считать чертову встречу с агентом, который не пришел вчера в ресторан. С другой стороны — и замечательно, что не пришел.

— Если?

— Деловая встреча, ну, которая не состоялась вчера. Помнишь?

— А должен?

Конечно, Дженсен не должен помнить о такой ерунде, понятно, они знакомы по одной выпивке в баре, одному ужину в ресторане и одному поцелую на ночной улице, весьма невинному. И все-таки прозвучало обидно.

— Вчера, когда мы с тобой познакомились в баре, я ждал одного человека… 

Дженсен нехорошо молчал. Прозвучало, и правда, двусмысленно.

— Деловая встреча, — уточнил Джаред.

— Деловая встреча, которая сорвалась из-за пробок, благодаря чему мы познакомились, — Дженсену удалось сформулировать нормально. — Хм. Джаред, какой, по-твоему, сегодня день?

В вопросе содержался подвох, точно, наверняка. Но вот какой?

— Пятница.

— Замечательно. Когда проснулся, тогда и наступил новый день. Да?

— Да? — голова не просто опустела, в ней устроили перезвон дверные колокольчики из лавки напротив. Точно такой же противный си-бемоль.

— Через полчаса я буду около твоей квартиры. В машине. Спускайся готовым.

— Готовым к чему?

Еще один совершенно дурацкий вопрос. Джаред с досады прикусил язык, чтобы тому неповадно было болтать всякую чушь.

Дженсен рассмеялся, приятно, тихо и немного хрипло, и стало плевать на агента и будущую работу. Можно позвонить и перенести на понедельник. Агент должен пойти навстречу, ведь вчера-то все сорвалось не по вине Джареда. А если и нет — подумаешь, что-нибудь другое подвернется. 

— К похищению, — отсмеявшись, ответил Дженсен. — К полноценному похищению на два дня. Полчаса, Джаред. Время пошло.

В голове все перепуталось.

— Ты уже выходишь? Два дня? А ты сегодня не работаешь? Куда мы едем?

Дженсен ответил на каждый вопрос четко, но коротко:

— Я уже в рэндж ровере. Да, два дня. Я не хожу по субботам в офис. Можешь одеться свободно, мы едем за город.

За город? Два дня? 

Суббота?

Что значит — суббота?

Как — суббота? Он проспал сутки?

Последний вопрос от отчаяния Джаред задал вслух.

— Выходит, что так, — отозвался Дженсен, — и я очень рад, что ты выспался на все выходные вперед.

В таких случаях говорят, что комментарии излишни. И Джаред обошелся. Без комментариев.

Ему начинало нравиться его состояние временного оглупления. Но тишина в трубке отрезвила.

Полчаса.

Собраться на два дня.

Он подорвался в душ. 

Дженсен попросил одеться просто. Но у Джареда не было ничего простого — даже интересных однотонных трусов. Хотя… завалялась одна белая футболка с треугольным вырезом. И обыкновенные джинсы DKNY. На болтах, зато с потертыми карманами и обтрепанными краями. И, если тщательно покопаться в вещах, должны найтись приличные трусы — облегающие, приятные, но скучные полубоксеры. Серого и синего цветов. Синие подойдут лучше. 

Джаред набросил на плечи полотенце — времени вытираться уже не оставалось — и почистил зубы. Осмотрел себя в зеркале. Бриться или сойдет и так? Успеть бы одеться и выпить кофе. Бритву лучше взять с собой.

И зубную щетку.

И презервативы.

И любрикант.

Быть готовым.

И куда все это запихать, скажите пожалуйста? В карманы джинсов?

Джаред метнулся из душа, так окончательно и не вытершись. Включил кофеварку.

У него с колледжа оставалась сумка для ноутбука, кожаная, коричневая. Если найти ремень к джинсам и обуть сандалии, то сумка будет кстати.

Закинул в сумку все нужное. Ну, он надеялся, что нужное.

Кофеварка щелкнула, когда он застегивал джинсы. Вовремя. Как раз оставались пять минут на чашку кофе.

Джаред натянул футболку и выбрался из окна на лестницу, сразу заметив черный, сверкающий на солнце рэндж ровер. Дженсен тоже увидел его — второй этаж! — вышел из машины. В бледно-голубых выцветших джинсах и серо-зеленой рубашке-поло. 

На глазах поблескивали черными стеклами солнцезащитные очки. 

Очки.

Джаред чуть не пролил на свои «обыкновенные» джинсы кофе.

Как Дженсену шли и очки, и джинсы, и поло! Умопомрачительно.

Не мало ли им будет пачки презервативов?

— Второй чашки кофе не найдется? — спросил Дженсен, задирая голову.

— Увы, но я могу поделиться с тобой этой. Забирайся.

Глупость еще та. Но вылетела сама собой — клубные приятели постоянно ходили к Джареду именно этим путем.

Дженсен подтянул лестницу на себя, опуская, и, прежде чем Джаред трижды прикусил свой язык, преодолел разделявшие их два пролета. Сразу стало тесно. Джаред сел на подоконник и протянул чашку Дженсену.

— Неплохо устроился, — хмыкнул Дженсен, делая глоток. Очки скрывали выражение глаз. Вот что он имел в виду? У него наверняка окна выходили на Центральный парк или Бродвей, а что интересного ему на железной площадке Джареда?

— Готов?

— Не успел побриться, — ляпнул Джаред и мысленно постучал себя по голове.

Дженсен провел ладонью по его щеке.

— Мне нравится.

Он аккуратно пристроил чашку на подоконник и поцеловал Джареда. 

Его губы, горькие и вкусные, напоминали кофе. И перед тем, как отстраниться, Дженсен потерся щекой о щеку.

— Мне очень нравится. Поехали?

«Куда угодно, как угодно», — Джаред готов был прокричать на весь Гринвич-Виллидж. Но сдержался. Перегнулся через оконный проем в комнату, поставил чашку на пол, дотянулся до сумки.

Выйти нормально через дверь у него не хватило ни силы воли, ни терпения. 

На полупустых субботних улицах Большого Города Дженсен разогнался, рискуя заработать штраф за превышение скорости. Рэндж ровер, мощный, но тихий и с плавным ходом, нес их с Манхэттена в Квинс — через платный туннель и обшарпанную гудящую промзону. 

Начиналось самое настоящее приключение, и от предвкушения будоражило так, что усидеть на месте не получалось никак. Позади на горизонте высились башни Манхэттена, строгой ломаной линией врезаясь в небесную синь; совсем не похоже на избитые рекламные проспекты. 

Вместе с жилыми кварталами по обеим сторонам дороги выросли коричневые противошумные щиты. Но если смотреть не на них, а на желтую разделительную полосу, летящую следом, словно луч солнца, и при этом краешком глаза коситься на Дженсена — лучше вида не найти. 

Город закончился внезапно. Замелькали деревья, низенькие домики, таунхаусы, а их три полосы вместе с отбойником так и тянулись вперед, огражденные теперь сеткой-рабицей.

— Включить радио? До парома еще ехать и ехать.

Джаред кивнул, и Дженсен защелкал кнопками, выбирая станцию.

— И куда паром?

— На остров.

— Необитаемый?

— Обитаемый. Но, к счастью, довольно скудно. Случайно встретиться с оленем куда проще, чем с соседом.

— Звучит чертовски заманчиво.

Дженсен еле уловимо улыбнулся. Большего Джареду и не требовалось.

Дженсен молчал весь остаток дороги: даже когда Джаред, подпевавший радио, разошелся настолько, что хлопнул его ладонью по колену.

А еще он пытался выглядеть серьезно. Конечно, после того как залезаешь в гости по пожарной лестнице, пьешь кофе вдвоем из одной чашки и целуешься, серьезным казаться непросто, но Дженсен справился, и Джаред немного оробел. Что и требовалось.

Спящий в субботнее утро Гринвич-Виллидж расслабил Дженсена, да и Джаред, свежий и солнечный, поспособствовал. Если бы Дженсен не видел — о'кей, не дрочил на те сеты — принял бы его за неискушенного первокурсника. Поэтому, когда Джаред позвал выпить кофе, Дженсен быстро прикинул, что общественный порядок — за неимением общества — они вряд ли нарушат, и рванул к нему. 

Прижимаясь к расслабленному Джареду на крошечной железной платформе, ощущая его вкус — мятная зубная паста и сладкий кофе — на своих губах, Дженсен хотел только одного — завалиться внутрь и не выходить никуда, не тратить короткие выходные на поездку за город. Может быть, перебраться попозже к себе, прихватив Джареда и еду из ресторана. И не вылезать из кровати до самого чертового понедельника.

Именно это желание отрезвило. Несмотря на заявленное Теду, выпускать из своих рук переговоры с сенатором Дженсен не собирался. А, значит, следовало соблюдать правила. Когда мозги отключаются под напором спермы, стоит позаботиться об отсутствии свидетелей. На острове они маловероятны, в Городе — неизбежны. Дома он сможет контролировать ситуацию, пусть и не контролируя себя. 

Если играть, то на своей территории.

Нехотя пришлось признать: он не думал целовать Джареда среди белого дня на улице. Но на мгновение думать перестал.

Джаред на лестнице был будто оживший фотосет из гей-журнала — того, где он позировал на фоне каких-то железок, только в более откровенной позе. Два часа с ним в машине — в тесном салоне, не касаясь — превратились в пытку. Джаред не выглядел подозрительно, мистер сама непосредственность, вертел головой, постоянно ерзал и косился так, что Дженсен удержался, лишь заставив себя мысленно пересмотреть строительные сметы. Благослови бог тех, кто придумал затемненные стекла очков. 

Они проехали под раскидистыми кедрами, лесная дорога свернула налево, и заросли расступились перед зеленой лужайкой, на которой стоял его дом. Настоящее дерево, оригинальный проект, три спальни, атриум... И распахнутый настежь гараж. 

Подъезд к гаражу загораживал синий мини-вэн.

— Черт! — вырвалось у Дженсена.

— Неожиданные гости?

— Нет, не гости. Тереса. Я попросил убраться и подготовить комнаты. Месяц сюда не заглядывал. 

— Помешаем ей? Или прогуляемся?

Прогуляться? Но где? Не ломиться же в лес, кормить клещей и пугать оленей.

Хотя… можно и прогуляться. Вокруг острова. Показать Джареду заповедник и маяк.

— Пошли, — хмыкнул Дженсен. 

Интересно, знает ли Джаред, что у него есть моторная яхта? Удивится или нет? 

Дженсен объехал по газону мини-вэн, аккуратно загнал машину в гараж и вышел на веранду. Джаред выбрался следом, перекидывая сумку через плечо. В гостиной гудел пылесос, поэтому заходить они не стали: Дженсен обогнул дом и остановился, любуясь. Вид открывался потрясающий: до самой воды зеленел идеально подстриженный травяной ковер, а чуть правее у деревянного пирса качалась на волнах пришвартованная яхта. Светло-серая, с изящными обводами, новая и для своего класса очень быстроходная. 

— Познакомься с «Даниэлой». 

Джаред смотрел на яхту, как на чудо.

— Два двигателя, разгон до тридцати пяти узлов. Сорок семь футов в длину, от носа до кормы. Небольшая, да, но вместительная.

Джаред перекатился с пяток на носки.

— Мне нравится.

На яхту Тереса не заглядывала — уборка салона была включена в стоимость техобслуживания, за которое Дженсен платил популярному на острове мелкому сервис-центру. 

Свои деньги ребята брали не зря: кают-компания сияла чистотой и свежестью — все стеклянные поверхности надраены до блеска, на сливочной коже диванов, казалось, никто никогда не сидел, на столике — ваза с виноградом, очередной «подарок от фирмы».

И ходовая часть работала как часы.

— Вперед? — спросил Дженсен, опускаясь в рулевое кресло и заводя мотор.

Джаред встал рядом, спиной опираясь на лобовое стекло. Береговая линия медленно двинулась, отдаляясь. Джаред разглядывал все с любопытством, даже жадностью: стоявшие на приколе катера и яхты, мимо которых они проходили, ивы, купающие ветви в воде, Дженсена, панель управления, черно-белые постеры на стенах салона. Снова Дженсена.

Он не пытался соблазнить или выглядеть соблазнительно: никаких неестественных поз, облизывания губ — ни малейшего пошлого жеста. Он ничего не делал, не дразнил, не считая того, что его плечи обтягивала белая футболка, зауженная к поясу, а упругий зад — чуть приспущенные джинсы. Он просто был настоящим соблазном — со своей улыбкой, ямочками, лисьими глазами, лукавыми и лучистыми, непослушными, торчащими во все стороны волосами. Со своими широкими плечами и узкими бедрами, накачанными бицепсами и тонкими запястьями. Контрастный. 

— Постоим немного возле заповедника, потом посмотрим маяк, — произнес Дженсен, стараясь хоть иногда отводить от Джареда взгляд.

Заглушить бы мотор, спуститься вниз в одну из кают с двуспальной кроватью и перестать уже столько думать о сексе. Проверить, на месте ли кубики на прессе, или это кропотливая работа фоторедакторов в специальных программах. 

От Джареда трудно было оторваться. Животный магнетизм, как он и есть, в натуральном виде. Вот, что хотели передать фотографы, все как один, но статичность картинки сводила на нет их усилия. Попробуй, обуздай стихию – ничего не выйдет, такое под силу только настоящему титану. Обаяние Джареда имело ту же природу, стихийную, прорываясь внезапно, но мощно, как торнадо или девятый вал, сметающие все на своем пути.

Что ж, конкуренты выбрали правильный козырь.

— Подплываем к заповеднику. Если повезет, увидим белых цапель… — Дженсен не успел закончить фразу, как Джаред сорвался с места — на палубу.

Дженсен включил задний ход, и, когда яхта начала останавливаться, вырубил мотор. Джаред стоял на корме, облокотившись на поручни, разглядывал клены и ясени, запруду, траву и полевые цветы. Искал обещанных цапель, но не находил.

— Подождем, — Дженсен встал рядом, — их тут много.

Джаред живо обернулся.

— Чем займемся? Есть идеи?

— Угу…

Дженсен не стал продолжать. Положил руку на шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя, внимательно разглядывая каждую черточку на лице. Ресницы Джареда дрогнули, и веки опустились, прикрывая глаза. Мягкие губы поддались и раскрылись,хотя Дженсен едва прикоснулся к ним; осторожный, но любопытный кончик языка лизнул его язык, и цапли стали никому неинтересны. 

Не надо никаких кают. Никого поблизости нет, можно остаться на палубе. Разве что кто-то караулит с телескопическим объективом в чаще леса или на одной из маячащих за проливом яхт. Смешно — но кто знает размах Маклахлана?

— У тебя есть что-нибудь удобнее белых диванчиков? — решил Джаред вопрос с палубами и каютами и ткнулся кончиком носа в переносицу. Дженсен не предполагал, что у него там найдется эрогенная зона, но она — черт возьми! — нашлась, иначе как объяснить, что по телу побежали мурашки, а внутри, под гортанью, сделалось сладко-сладко.

— Есть. В трюме.

Две каюты, и в каждой — подиум с матрасом почти в семьдесят квадратных футов. И свежее белье.

Они спустились вниз. Дженсен прямо от трапа двинулся к ближней каюте, на ходу щелкая выключателем. Ряды красных и синих точечных светильников, встроенных в пол по бокам от постели и ровной линией над изголовьем, вспыхнули, и Джаред присвистнул.

— Ух, ты! Как на космическом корабле. В смысле... футуристический дизайн. 

Каюта, обшитая вишней, космический корабль ничем не напоминала, но свет действительно создавал такую иллюзию. Раньше Дженсен об этом не задумывался.

Джаред сел на матрас и снял с плеча сумку. Черт возьми, когда они целовались, на нем висела сумка? Или он захватил ее по пути из рубки?

— Ты спишь с ней в обнимку?

Джаред улыбнулся, очень и очень хитро. И достал свой стратегический запас. Любрикант и презервативы. Подготовился мальчик, молодец.

Дженсен вслух ничего не произнес, но Джаред почуял, снял сандалию и бросил обиженно:

— Ты сам сказал быть готовым.

Послушный мальчик. 

А потом, так и оставаясь наполовину разутым, стащил футболку. И Дженсен замер. Потому что фоторедактору ничего не пришлось пририсовывать. Кубики были его, настоящие.

Джаред скинул вторую сандалию и забрался на матрас с ногами, упираясь спиной в стену. Дженсен застыл в шаге от кровати. И перестал дышать. Во всяком случае, Джаред его дыхания не слышал. Только легкий плеск волн о борт яхты. 

Снять джинсы или рано? Надо что-нибудь сказать. Уместное. А что сейчас уместно? Что говорят владельцам яхт? Раньше Джаред не сталкивался с такими.

Потрясающими. Да, верное слово — потрясающими. Аж потряхивает.

Интересно, каким именно бизнесом он занимается? Чем занимались его родители? В его правилах привозить к себе за город случайных любовников, или Джаред — песчинка, попавшая в отлаженный механизм?

Дженсен покачнулся и внезапно — Джаред успел лишь моргнуть — оказался на постели, рядом, а его губы — на губах Джареда.

Медовая сладость, кофейная горечь и морская соль — невозможно оторваться. Прохладная кожа, по которой так приятно скользить пальцами и кончиком носа. А еще — аромат; Джаред украдкой нюхал и втягивался, как торчок с белыми дорожками, которому снова и снова нужна доза, — в запахе Дженсена угадывались и дорогой парфюм с древесными нотами, и терпкая свежесть, и совершенно нераспознаваемое, уникальное, только его. 

И был сам Дженсен, настойчивый и нежный, сочетание крайностей заводило круче поцелуев. 

Дженсен вел, и Джаред, не сомневаясь, уступил инициативу. 

Многим нравилась его фигура, но еще никто так тщательно не исследовал языком пресс. Джаред только от этого мог бы позорно кончить, если бы Дженсен не бросил таким тоном, что обожгло: «Даже не вздумай». Пришлось принимать меры. Джаред вспомнил, как киты выбрасываются на берег, как варварски убивают дельфинов дикари, и залив окрашивается кровью. Как нефтяная пленка не дает дышать морским котикам.

Он всхлипнул, и Дженсен, возившийся с его болтами вместо молнии, погладил левое бедро: «Сейчас, Джей». 

Оттого, как он сократил имя, и как оно прозвучало, потеплело не только в груди, но и в паху. Дженсен наконец стащил с Джареда джинсы и выдернул из-под него покрывало. И разделся.

Подтянутый, но не накачанный, очень естественный, загорелый, будто с рекламного проспекта отдыха на Гавайях, Дженсен сидел на пятках и разглядывал трусы Джареда с таким озадаченным видом, что Джаред, развалившийся было на королевского размера кровати, заерзал.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет полосок, — сообщил Дженсен и провел рукой по промежности, натягивая ткань.

Простое движение, а ошпарило, будто в комнате ожили гейзеры.

— К черту тряпку, — выдохнул Джаред. 

Дженсен улыбнулся и очень медленно, дразня, спустил трусы до колен. Дальше Джаред просто ногой поддел их и скинул, куда уж получилось.

Яхта качнулась сильней, и Дженсен растянулся на Джареде, утыкаясь губами в ключицу. 

Заниматься сексом на волнах оказалось интереснее, чем дома или в машине. 

— Ты любишь долгие прелюдии или наоборот? — обещание в голосе Дженсена щекотало воображение, пока его язык щекотал мочку уха. Терпеть сил не оставалось, поэтому Джаред перевернулся на живот, раскидывая руки и ноги, как морская звезда.

Дженсен опустился сверху, накрывая собой, вдавливая в матрас, втираясь кожей в кожу. Его прерывистый шепот — дурацкие постельные слова — выплавлял из Джареда все лишнее, оставлял лишь самое необходимое, простое: движение — сливаясь с яхтой, покачиваясь, как она, вперед-назад, дыхание — частыми глотками, одним воздухом на двоих.

Вдох оборвался, когда Дженсен вошел в него. Ладони успокаивающе провели по пояснице и спине. Джаред приподнялся, Дженсен тут же понял без слов, обхватил руками. Джаред вцепился в стену и двинулся назад, запрокидывая голову, пытаясь дотянуться губами до губ Дженсена и утыкаясь тому в щеку.

— Черт, — вырвалось у Дженсена, и он перестал тормозить. Он больше не задавал глупых вопросов — просто нарастил темп движений.

Красные и синие огни подсветки поплыли. Стена под рукой намокла от пота. Резкие выдохи Дженсена, да и собственные — словно со стороны — оглушали сильней, чем рев проходящей мимо моторки. От Дженсена внутри жар растекался по ягодицам, спине, плечам и вниз к паху волной неземного кайфа.

Дженсен еще ускорился, и снова пришлось принимать меры: представлять их командой гребцов на последних ярдах дистанции. Река, солнце, летящая лодка. Раз, плеск, весло вышло из воды, очертило оборот, вошло в воду. Синхронно. Идеально. Два. Три.

Раз. Два. Три. Раз…

Дженсен пришел к финишу первым, глотнул воздух и обмяк, выпуская Джареда из рук. Джаред, чемпион и дурак, завалился на бок. Готовый взвыть от жажды разрядки, вцепился в свой член, но не успел дернуть — ладонь Дженсена легла сверху. Большего Джареду и не требовалось.

Разве что поцелуй.

Дженсен улыбался так светло, что на ум лезло забытое, из школьного курса литературы — «лучезарно». Сперма темным пятном выделялась на бледной, дорогущей, наверняка, простыне. Джаред заворочался, устраиваясь, чтобы не видеть это пятно. Не вписывалось оно сюда. Впрочем, как и он сам.

Дженсен задремал, все с той же улыбкой, счастливый и недосягаемый. Смотреть на него такого было невыносимо: уик-энд закончится, и вряд ли они еще раз пересекутся. Спать не хотелось. Джаред осторожно слез с кровати. Найти бы здесь душ, а потом покараулить цапель на палубе, дожидаясь, пока Дженсен выспится. Заодно и позагорать. 

И поесть. Если они отправятся смотреть маяк, как собирались, обед им не светит, повезет, если к ужину вернутся. А Джаред не завтракал, он вообще не ел целые сутки; чашка кофе, выпитая пополам с Дженсеном с утра, не в счет. 

Одна из стен каюты под рукой дрогнула и сдвинулась, открывая шкаф. Если чутье Джареда не подводило, а обычно оно не подводило, за шкафом должен был располагаться душ. Пусть тесный, он как-нибудь втиснется.

«Тесный» душ оказался действительно с другой стороны шкафа — и настолько просторным, что даже не верилось, что он на компактной яхте. Черт, да у Джареда в квартире душевая кабина была меньше. И там уж точно не предусматривалось двадцати режимов подачи воды и установки температуры прямо в градусах, а не на ощупь.

Слева от кабинки аккуратно высилась стопка полотенец цвета шампанского — как если смотреть сквозь бокал на свет, наверняка того же оттенка, что и простыни. В верхнее, огромное, как для пляжа, Джаред и завернулся, не вытираясь. Добрел до кают-компании, но еды никакой не отыскал — кроме винограда. Пока жадно уминал ягоды — стоя, голой задницей на сливочный диван садиться было неловко, — гуляющий по палубе ветер подсушил кожу. Джаред натянул трусы и боком, держась за крышу рубки, выбрался на нос яхты. Расстелил полотенце и улегся караулить птиц.

Сладкий виноград притупил голод, и стало неважно,будет ли Дженсен дальше, или они вернутся в разные Нью-Йорки, которые больше никогда не пересекутся. Сейчас они совпали — удачно для Джареда. Его еще никто не похищал. Ему понравилось.

«Живи настоящим», — напомнил он себе. Пока оно есть, пока оно слепит, как полуденное солнце. 

Очки, конечно, он захватить не догадался.

Не страшно, можно ненадолго прикрыть глаза, шум крыльев не услышать невозможно. 

Из райских волн сна Дженсена выдернул звонок. Телефон заливался из кармана весьма предусмотрительно сброшенных на пол джинсов.

— Мистер Эклз, — в трубке бодро затараторила Элис Хоуп, помощница его ассистентки, юная, серьезная, честолюбивая, — билет забронирован на завтра, вылет в три после полудня из Джи-Эф-Кей. Заказать вам машину?

Машину? Вылет?

— Э-э-э. 

— Вашингтон. В понедельник у вас встреча с сенатором. Джулия согласовала расписание. Сенатор Тенар встретится с вами за ланчем. Два часа назад пришел факс из Филадельфии… мистер Коэн считает, что вам лучше разобраться лично и на месте.

Еще бы Бен так не считал: Дженсен всегда предпочитал сам во всем разбираться. Но зачем уезжать в воскресенье, чтобы пообедать с Бобом в понедельник? Вашингтон не на краю света. И потом…

Потом, у Дженсена были планы на весь уик-энд. И эти самые планы сейчас слонялись где-то по яхте, вместо того, чтобы дремать под боком.

— Элис, — Дженсен не удержался и зевнул, — отмени заказ, полечу после утреннего совещания в понедельник.

— Простите, я не вовремя, — Элис сбилась. Джулия не повела бы бровью, сказала «о’кей» и попрощалась. Но Джулия старше Элис в два раза, ничего удивительного. 

Дженсен поморщился.

Элис, будто увидев, мигом собралась и отрапортовала:

— Я перенесу вылет на одиннадцать утра понедельника. Хорошего отдыха, сэр.

— И тебе тоже.

Дженсен потянулся и, поднявшись с кровати, тут же споткнулся о штаны Джареда. Куда все-таки тот подевался?

Судя по раскрытой настежь двери и влажным стенам кабины, принял душ, не так давно. Жаль, что не вернулся обратно в постель.

Дженсен сунул голову под кран, пытаясь проснуться. Мозги расплавились в желе: незапланированно позволить себе расслабиться, выпасть из слишком плотного рабочего графика оказалось чревато. Такие перепады до добра не доводят. Ему позарез требовался рядом кто-то постоянный, кто-то симпатичный и неугомонный.

Как Джаред.

Неугомонный Джаред спал на носу яхты в одних трусах и не замечал ни белых птиц, ни того, что его поджаривает солнцем. Он вообще вряд ли представлял, как выглядит со стороны, и Дженсен порадовался, что ни один фотограф не догадался снять Джареда на яхте, разложив именно так. 

Дженсен присел рядом. И провел рукой по волосам. Оказалось, очень приятно пропускать волнистые пряди сквозь пальцы.

Определенно, в этом есть что-то медитативное.

Джаред улыбнулся и только потом открыл глаза.

— Я не сплю.

— Вижу. Оденься, сгоришь.

— Ты хочешь меня одеть? Я был так плох?

— Я люблю среднепрожаренные стейки только за столом, не в постели.

— Можем прикрыть меня тобой.

Джаред потянулся, разморенный и счастливый, утягивая в поцелуй, потерся кончиком носа о нос:

— Второй раунд? Все равно никаких цапель тут нет.

Дженсен молча отодвинулся в сторону.

Недалеко от берега в воде большая белая птица с желтым клювом выискивала вкуснятину на дне. Джаред вскрикнул, и цапля, выгнув шею в сторону опасности, шумно сорвалась с места; разбежалась по топкому дну, взмыла вверх, расправляя крылья и вытягивая черные лапы. 

Джаред вскинул голову, щурясь, провожая ее восхищенным взглядом.

— Красавица.

И добавил, едва она пропала в чаще леса:

— Ты часто привозишь сюда гостей? 

— Гостей? Или?..

— Или. Любовников.

— Ни разу.

Удивительно, но Джаред — первый, кого захотелось видеть на острове. Весь уик-энд. А может, и не только уик-энд.

— Тогда почему я здесь?

Говорить правду так приятно. Особенно глядя в наивные, чистые глаза:

— Мне еще никогда каждое мгновение не хотелось заниматься сексом.

Джаред, замерший, натянутый, как струна, выдохнул, рассмеялся, обвивая Дженсена руками и ногами, опускаясь с ним на палубу.

Соблазн, как он есть, в своей стихии. Перед таким не устоять.

На это и рассчитывали? Секс в публичном месте? Они, конечно, на яхте, но на территории заповедника.

Черт.

Выдохнуть, сжимая зубы, со свистом. И отстраниться. Непросто, совсем непросто.

— Поразительная сила воли.

Джаред лежал под ним, все еще смеясь, и гладил пах Дженсена, дразня кончиками пальцев.

Немедленно бежать. Хотя бы в рубку.

— Пора к маяку, иначе обед придется есть остывшим.

— Если у тебя есть здесь что-то кроме винограда, можно и потерпеть.

— Надо посмотреть. Должны быть чипсы и орешки. 

Дженсен поднялся, ожидая, что Джаред двинется за ним, но тот остался загорать на палубе.

Дойти до рулевого кресла, сесть, успокоиться, досчитать до десяти, не глядя на нос яхты — он еще и ноги раздвинул! — завести мотор.

Первые минут пять, как они тронулись в сторону Кедрового мыса, прошли отлично. Пока Джаред не заскучал. Веселиться он решил весьма изобретательно. Вернулся в рубку, сел на пол перед Дженсеном и потянулся к молнии на джинсах.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Хоть так получу свои калории. Я очень, очень голоден.

— Мне испугаться?

— Расслабиться. Ого.

Дженсен после душа натянул джинсы сразу на тело, не заботясь о белье, — мало свойственный ему поступок, который Джаред, судя по загоревшимся глазам, всецело одобрял.

— В такую жару как фруктовый лед, — пробормотал он, обхватывая член Дженсена, и лизнул головку с таким видом, будто перед ним действительно мороженое. Вкус ему понравился, и он, не размениваясь на прелюдии, попытался заглотить целиком.

Дженсен только и успел, что перевести управление на автопилот да подумать об очередной своей глупости.

Джаред старался, прилежный мальчик, и хотя, если не кривить душой, минет на лучший в жизни Дженсена никак не тянул, то, что Джаред не был асом в отсосах — будоражило почище безукоризненной техники. Яхта шла на автопилоте, в фарватере, выдерживая расстояние до ближайшего берега достаточным для реакции даже напрочь отключившегося мозга. Конечно, из проток в любой момент мог вынырнуть наперерез катер, но риск пьянил, добавлял ощущениям терпкости, как глоток джина.

Хотя уже от одного вида: опущенные веки, впалые щеки, мокрый подбородок, спутанные волосы — наливались сталью яйца, и сдержаться, продлить на минуту-другую удовольствие удавалось с трудом.

Джаред отстранился вдохнуть воздуха, поддрачивая член Дженсена рукой. Проговорил, будто пьяный:

— Как в машине на полном ходу. Но тут просторней. — И наделся ртом снова.

Дженсен представил себя за рулем: чем глубже брал Джаред, тем сильней нога давила на газ. Нос больно ткнулся в пах, руль повело, реальность смешалась с грезой, и Дженсена выгнуло в кресле.

Джаред — не профи, совсем нет — давился и слишком спешил, — но Дженсен словно влетел в стену на скорости в двести, кончая.

И растекся амебой в кресле, глядя, как Джаред вытирает ладонью лицо, тянется вверх, к нему, щекоча шепотом ухо:

— Ты что-то говорил про орешки и чипсы?

— Да, чипсы. Если ты потерпишь. — Дженсен положил ладони на его бедра и не удержался, стиснул упругие ягодицы.

— Долго?

— Зависит от тебя. И меня, — Дженсен потянул его к себе, но отвоевал всего дюйм. — Иди сюда.

Бросил еще один взгляд на пустой фарватер, усмехнулся и прижался губами к кубикам на прессе. Джаред выдохнул воздух с шипением, подаваясь ближе, в руки Дженсена, позволяя сдернуть с себя трусы; налитый уже член проехался по щеке, и Дженсен придержал его пальцами — подальше от щетины. 

— Я надеюсь, что после этого мы спокойно дотерпим до ужина, — пробормотал он, имея в виду совсем не голод.

Вернее, не тот голод.

Тот голод они у маяка заедят чипсами.

Он сорвал джек-пот. Кто бы мог подумать, что в музее — ладно, в баре при музее — можно сорвать джек-пот. Похищение, шикарная яхта, крышесносный секс — и это только начало уик-энда. Джаред готов был даже голодать, перекусив двумя пакетиками чипсов, ну, почти двумя: Дженсен таскал у него из рук вкусные ломтики и отвлекал запрещенными приемами, если Джаред пытался отстоять свою порцию. Арсенал этих приемов у Дженсена был впечатляющим — у Джареда едва дым из ушей не шел. А когда Джаред увидел идеально круглые камешки на мысе, гладкие, крупные, облизанные морской водой, похожие на гиганские разноцветные леденцы, Дженсен воспользовался тем, что он замер от восторга — и сожрал все орешки.

Маяк, несуразный кирпичный домик для великана, впечатлил меньше галечного пляжа, но Джаред изобразил восхищение и не стал озвучить свои ассоциации.

Как и другие: секс под экстази. Джареду не то чтобы требовалось, но несколько раз он попробовал и согласился, что ощущения иные. Вместо привычно быстрого перепихона выходила долгая прелюдия, бесконечный трах с перерывами на смех, ласки, дурачество, косячки и новый трах. Даже ожидание пропадавшей то у одного, то у другого эрекции проходило весело и затейливо.

Джаред, конечно, не принимал ничего, кроме собственноручно сваренного кофе, и исключал особые вещества в съеденном винограде. Но вело от Дженсена — даже от дурацкой игры, которую тот затеял, воруя чипсы, — как от того экстази. И хотелось, постоянно хотелось — долго, быстро, отдаваться, брать — как угодно. Ни голод, ни усталость не перебивали.

Дженсен подошел с телефоном в руке и прижался, проехав губами по шее так, что мурашки побежали по всему телу.

— Хорошо, Тереса, — промурлыкал в трубку, — оставь на столе. Я буду минут через сорок. Нет, можно не ждать. Грасиа.

Джаред обхватил его за спину, втираясь пахом в бедро.

— Тереса приготовила фахитос. Ты еще голоден?

Джаред повернул голову, пытаясь поймать губами губы Дженсена. Это определенно круче экстази. Раз в сто.

— Зверски голоден.

И жадно поцеловал, будто бы пытаясь найти у него во рту гуакомоле.

Дом Дженсена после яхты показался пустым и просторным. Слишком просторным: светлые стены, пол из выбеленного дерева, громадные окна — воздух, свет и невесомость, невыносимо усилившаяся в столовой — пронизывающем оба этажа атриуме с прозрачным потолком.

Ужин был сервирован по полной программе: льняные салфетки, надраенные до блеска приборы, фарфоровые тарелки на противоположных концах длинного стола, колоннада бокалов; в центре, на еле горящей спиртовке громоздилось накрытое стеклянным колпаком блюдо. Все это чертовски не вязалось с мексиканской едой. Да и чинное соблюдение правил этикета — сидя на расстоянии пяти ярдов — никак не вписывалось в понятие хорошо проведенного вечера. Желудок заурчал, предавая Джареда, а от тоски и блеска — или голода и слишком высокого потолка — закружилась голова. Стены и пол дрогнули, как при качке, хотя на суше ее не было и быть не могло.

Дженсен подхватил его под локоть.

— Заворачивай себе лепешки и пошли на диван в гостиную. Поедим перед телевизором.

Чтобы разместить тарелки, с придиванного столика пришлось спихнуть на пол извилистую, как коряга, вазу. Зато они смогли сесть рядом — бедро Джареда касалось бедра Дженсена — и есть руками, облизывая друг у друга пальцы, игнорировать ток-шоу на экране, раздевать взглядами, молча улыбаться, изредка возвращая поцелуи — самый классный соус к ужину. А потом, сыто полулежа, смотреть с середины серию «Закона и порядка». Оторвать Джареда от Дженсена не смог бы, пожалуй, и конец света.

— Душ? Бассейн? — предложил Дженсен, когда серия закончилась.

— Душ. Бассейн завтра. — Джареда все еще с непривычки качало.

Они отнесли посуду на кухню, сложили в посудомоечную машину. Поднялись на второй этаж. Слева от балкона над столовой находилась одна спальня, справа — две, вторая чуть дальше от лестницы. Дженсен кивнул в их сторону.

— Выбирай. Советую ту, что дальше. В ближней вход в душ через гардеробную.

— А где будешь ты?

— Здесь, — Дженсен шагнул налево, и, не успел Джаред возразить, что хочет спать с ним, произнес: — После душа заходи.

Гостевая спальня удивила неожиданным дизайном. Джаред долго рассматривал косые причудливые перекладины в изголовье широченной кровати, пытаясь понять, что они ему напоминают: снова космический корабль? Гардеробная предсказуемо пустела ящиками, чехлами и одинокими вешалками. Ванная зато оказалась скучной, хотя и навороченной, не хуже, чем на яхте. За душевой кабиной висела пара белых махровых халатов, на полке лежала стопка полотенец, тоже белых. В огромном зеркале на стене Джаред поместился в полный рост. Во вращающемся шкафчике он нашел полный набор, как в дорогой гостинице: запечатанную зубную щетку, пасту, новую одноразовую бритву, гель для душа, шампунь с кондиционером и бог знает что еще. Захотелось не спеша попробовать все, побриться наконец и почистить зубы, выскоблиться полностью, постепенно избавляясь от запаха Дженсена, от собственного пота, чтобы потом заново вобрать только Дженсена, только его.

Джаред открыл воду, настроил режим массажа, чтобы немного взбодриться, разделся, и, оглядевшись, аккуратно сложил свои вещи на краю раковины.

До комнаты Дженсена он добрался в халате. И замер в дверях. Дженсен лениво потянулся на кровати, переворачиваясь:

— Я уже решил, что ты заблудился.

Он был совершенно голый, ничем не прикрыт и — божественно красив.

— Ты собираешься там простоять весь вечер? У меня были другие планы.

Джаред медленно подошел ближе, уперся коленом в кровать, не понятно с чего оробев. Дженсен хмыкнул и сел, помогая ему развязать пояс.

— А ты все-таки не сгорел, — пробормотал он. 

— Захотелось стейка?

— Я откопал гель после загара. И собирался испытать его на тебе. Хотя бы в качестве профилактики, как думаешь?

Джаред ходил в Городе в солярий, и профилактика ему была не нужна. Но отказаться от ладоней Дженсена, втирающих в него гель, — он же не идиот.

— Хорошая идея.

— Раздевайся. И сходи за гелем, он в ванной, на раковине.

Джаред оглянулся, не представляя, куда повесить халат, Дженсен фыркнул, и халат тяжелой волной упал на пол. Так называемый «гель» в массивной зеленой банке оказался кремом. «Биотерм». С частицами перламутра. Черт побери.

Джаред открутил крышку: новый, ни разу не пользовались. Как он вообще оказался у Дженсена? Продали по ошибке? Шел в общем наборе? Принюхался: пахло приятно.

— Джаред, — позвал Дженсен, — ты что там, дрочишь? 

Джаред встряхнул головой, вернулся назад в спальню с банкой в одной руке и крышкой в другой.

— Серьезно? Крем с перламутром?

— Эта банка ждала тебя.

— Не знаешь, как от нее избавиться, или у тебя фетиш такой?

— Заткнись, — Дженсен рассмеялся, забрал у него крем, зачерпнул щедро ладонью и принялся втирать в плечи Джареда.

— Буду сиять у тебя в постели, — хихикнул Джаред, падая на живот и подставляя спину и ягодицы под его руки.

— И даже этого не увидишь, — пообещал Дженсен, — разве что частями. Я буду единственным зрителем. Никакого хоум-видео…

— Так не пойдет, — возмутился Джаред, выхватил банку и вскочил, задирая руку к потолку. — Я тоже хочу смотреть на тебя. Блестящего.

— Джаред, — Дженсен угрожающе выдохнул — не мог дотянуться. Они стояли на кровати, и выше Дженсен мог добраться только в прыжке.

Джаред сделал подсечку, и оба рухнули поперек матраса. Причем Дженсен удачно оказался снизу.

Джаред чмокнул его в нос.

— Мы договорились?

Он кончиками пальцев достал немного крема и осторожно, ожидая, что одернут в любой момент, размазал по шее Дженсена. 

— Хорошо.

Дженсен улыбнулся, по-настоящему, без иронии или раздражения, и у него засияли глаза, от них лучиками к вискам потянулись ниточки морщин. Казалось, он весь светится: и ямочкой на подбородке, и уголками губ, и кончиком носа, и бледными веснушками на щеках, и мазком перламутрового крема на шее. Джаред отставил на пол банку, обхватил лицо Дженсена обеими руками и прошептал, как одержимый:

— Ослепительный. Какой ты ослепительный.

Дженсен под ним шумно выдохнул, передавая инициативу и разрешая Джареду все.

Джаред спал, приоткрыв рот, и, несмотря на свой рост и мускулатуру, казался таким юным и смешным, что в гортани сделалось тепло и сладко. Нежиться после недолгого сна и безбожно хорошего секса, смотреть на большого ребенка, утомленного активной ролью — таких выходных у Дженсена еще ни разу не было. Никакая удачная сделка не шла в сравнение с банальным свиданием, которое бывает у миллионов пар на этом тесном шарике. Дженсен не любил сидеть без дела, но сейчас чуть не впервые в жизни наслаждался праздностью, неторопливым сексом и сладкой истомой после. Все было идеально, кроме небольшого дискомфорта. Не хотелось вставать и одновременно хотелось смыть с себя следы пота и спермы.

Джаред перевернулся, и на его макушку смотреть стало скучно. Гигиена перевесила лень, Дженсен медленно поднялся, стараясь не шуметь, и как назло споткнулся о банку с кремом, которая так и стояла открытой, забытая ими.

Никогда не угадаешь, пригодится ли ненужное, добавленное для полного набора. Определенно, наносить крем после пребывания на солнце они станут часто. Дженсен, не замечая этого «они», улыбнулся, закрутил крышку и поставил банку на тумбочку. 

После прохладного душа он, довольный, шагнул в спальню и остановился, медленно прислонившись к косяку — Джаред говорил по сотовому телефону. Джаред принес с собой — в его постель — чертов телефон, в то время как телефон Дженсена лежал на первом этаже, в кабинете, отключенным. 

Говорил громко, не шифруясь: видимо, думал, что Дженсен еще в душе. Реплик его собеседника Дженсен не слышал, но превосходно их себе представлял. 

— Хью, мне жаль... нет, не мог позвонить. Не знаю, когда вернусь, это не от меня зависит. Да, я понимаю, что вы мне платите... да, я не профессионал и никогда не собирался им быть. Не уверен, что хочу этого. Нечего обсуждать. Хью, спасибо... но... хорошо. Я постараюсь. Да, я знаю, что вы мне помогаете. Я постараюсь ему понравиться так, чтобы он захотел меня видеть как минимум месяц. Хорошо, я не подведу.

Дженсен, не сдерживаясь, фыркнул, и Джаред живо обернулся.

— Душ свободен.

Джаред с трубкой, зажатой между плечом и ухом, кивнул, умильно и виновато улыбаясь и не вызывая уже ничего, кроме раздражения.

Наивный болван, не профессионал — это точно, торопливо попрощавшись, отправился в душ, оставив телефон на кровати. Хуже того — незалоченный телефон. Они бы ему хоть курс конспирации для чайников прочитали, что ли… Звонок был от Хью Нейджелла, «нежелательного контакта», и говорили они о работе.

То есть о нем, Дженсене.

«Я постараюсь ему понравиться так, чтобы он захотел меня видеть как минимум месяц».

А у мальчишки неплохое самомнение.

Дженсен полез в контакты и фотографии, чтобы окончательно отрезветь, слезть с субботнего кайфа по имени Джаред. И контакты с фотографиями его не разочаровали. В адресной книге встретились: «Тим-9дм», «Супер-дик», «Алекс-волшебные-колеса», «Додо-классный-минет», «Дрочер», «Сутенер» и прочие. Фотографии Джареда с этими фриками порадовали настолько, что Дженсен принялся вспоминать телефон своего врача, прикидывая, как бы перенести встречу с сенатором на вторник, после медосмотра. 

Хотелось выпить, даже больше — напиться. Дожидаться Джареда Дженсен не стал, оделся и спустился вниз. Если уж пить, то с комфортом, на веранде. Предаваться сожалениям тоже лучше устроившись поудобнее.

Джаред подкупал искренностью, он не делал вид, что тащится от секса, от Дженсена, он на самом деле тащился — лучился улыбкой и глазами, показывал всем телом, насколько увлечен. Хотя, если он нимфоман, то и играть ничего не нужно, тем более что Дженсен не старая развалина и не урод.

Джаред приволокся сразу следом, будто чуя изменение в его настроении. Видимо, душ принимал в дикой спешке: Дженсен не успел и четверть бутылки пива выпить.

— Эй, ты как? Все в порядке? — спросил заискивающе и, не дожидаясь ответа, взгромоздился к Дженсену на колени.

— Джаред, ты весишь немало. Как и я. Шезлонг не выдержит.

— Я думал, здесь все сделано на совесть, — Джаред улыбнулся и ткнулся губами в подбородок.

— Я правда думаю, что…

Договорить он не дал, увлек в поцелуи, между ними небрежно бросив:

— Подашь на производителя в суд.

Вряд ли Хью Нейджелл нанял Джареда, чтобы тот заразил Дженсена спидом. К тому же они всю субботу использовали резинки. И сейчас с собой Джаред их взял, предусмотрительный, — шуршат в кармане халата. Да, Дженсен рискнул на яхте с минетом, но теперь уж нечего беспокоиться, все одно — ждать до осмотра. Да и стоит ли раскисать только потому, что конкуренты устроили ему отдых, подослав прекрасный подарок?

— Искупаемся? — спросил подарок, обхватил ладонью оба члена, свой и Дженсена. Отвечать, да и думать, было неохота, но Дженсен честно выдохнул:

— Лень искать плавки.

— Нас никто не увидит. — Джаред двигал рукой вверх-вниз, очень кстати проезжая каждый раз мизинцем по мошонке. Говорил он отрывисто, прижимаясь плотнее к Дженсену. — Уже темно. А мы одни. Можно делать все, что придет в голову. Что захочется.

В подтверждение слов Джаред довел их обоих до оргазма, вытер своим же халатом и утащил купаться.

В бассейне Дженсен пришел в себя, хотя поначалу только и мог, что лениво переплывать от бортика к бортику да целоваться с Джаредом.

Если Джаред — бизнес-проект, глупо обижаться на него. Умнее будет отнестись как к вызову и увести у конкурентов. 

Джаред на яхте. Джаред в доме. В бассейне. Дженсен не мог представить его запертым в квартире, но здесь, на острове, условия были идеальны. И у него появится повод каждый вечер приезжать домой. Нейджелла с его мизерным тиражом «Готэма» — в отставку. Что он мог предложить Джареду? Тесную каморку в Гринвич-Виллидж? Джинсы с фотосета Ральфа Лорена? Джареду? Смешно. Роскошные вещи должны принадлежать тем, кто может их достойно содержать. Никаких больше съемок в журналах. Делиться с кем-то своей собственностью Дженсен не привык.

— О чем задумался? — Джаред попытался заглянуть в глаза, но не получилось, тогда он поднырнул, и Дженсен опомниться не успел, как его, обвивая руками и ногами, потянули на дно.

Конечно, секунд через десять они выплыли, и Дженсен только успел сделать вдох, как Джаред прижался своим ртом к его рту и поцеловал так отчаянно и горячо, жадно глотая воздух, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег, что Дженсен рассмеялся. Прошло не больше четверти часа, как Джаред спустился из спальни и подрочил обоим, а его снова хотелось.

— У тебя какой-то особый кондиционер для волос или гель для душа?

Вопрос неожиданно смутил Джареда.

— Нет, я взял твой.

— У меня ощущение, что ты мне вколол сиалис.

Джаред удивился:

— Тебе что, случалось пользоваться?

— Нет, но каждые четверть часа быть готовым к сексу на протяжении всего дня навевает мысли о сиа…

Дженсен не договорил, потому что Джаред полез проверять его готовность, ныряя под воду полностью. И только от одного этого можно было уже кончить.

Конечно, Джаред ничего ему не колол, не подсыпал, не подливал. Он сам собой представлял опасный коктейль из сиалиса с коксом. 

Дженсен рассмеялся и произнес вслух мысль про коктейль. Джаред как раз вынырнул, отфыркнулся и бросил:

— Прямой путь к инфаркту.

И не поспоришь. Но отказаться добровольно от такого — Дженсен не дурак.

Джаред так и не ушел в свою комнату, заснул с Дженсеном — слишком мало оставалось времени до конца уик-энда, да и чисто физически находиться долго без Дженсена он уже, кажется, не мог. Дженсен не возражал, даже когда ему пришлось поделиться одеялом. Правильное завершение отличной субботы.

Воскресенье тоже началось неплохо: с поцелуя.

— Вставай, соня, — насмешливо, но нежно проговорил Дженсен, и от его голоса, от влажных губ у ушной раковины мурашки побежали по телу — будто морская волна ласково накрыла Джареда, щекотно, но так классно. — Уже полдень.

— Сейчас...

Джаред лениво потянулся, жмурясь, собираясь еще минуточку подремать, но не тут-то было: с него сдернули одеяло и принялись тормошить. Джаред перекатился на Дженсена, перехватывая руки, чтобы избавиться от издевательской щекотки, закрыть глаза и еще немного поспать, но Дженсен подкинул бедра, потерся пахом — и сон как рукой сняло. Джареда трясло, пока он искал в спальне презервативы и смазку, а Дженсен спокойно улыбался и ждал, лежа на животе.

Такой теплый, расслабленный, недвусмысленно показывающий, что хочет его — именно его, Джареда — Дженсен заводил круче всего порно, которое Джаред видел в жизни. Неторопливый утренний секс вместо завтрака оказался забористей самых разгульных фантазий. 

Как было бы здорово каждое утро начинать с Дженсеном.

Он кончил раньше, и когда Дженсен, чертыхаясь, перевернулся на спину, чтобы довести себя до разрядки рукой, Джаред сполз, устроившись поудобнее, и взял в рот так глубоко, как мог.

Дженсен выругался и спустил сразу, прямо в Джареда. Джаред закашлял и отстранился, но Дженсен его удержал, притягивая голову к себе на живот. 

— Отдышись, душ подождет, — его ладонь скользила по волосам, зарываясь пальцами в пряди, и Джареду хотелось то ли скулить, то ли мурлыкать.

— Чем займемся? — спросил он вместо этого; горло саднило, и вопрос прозвучал хрипло.

— Кроме секса? — хмыкнул Дженсен. — Есть идея. Ты играешь в гольф?

— В гольф? 

Джаред снова закашлял.

— Ничего, я тебя научу. Сразу после завтрака. И после крема от солнца.

Крем от солнца. Джаред фыркнул.

— Теперь это так называется?

В следующий раз он был не против отдать инициативу Дженсену.

— Одна чашка кофе на двоих? Серьезно?

— Плачу тебе тем же. Даже больше. У меня еще тарелка с тостами.

Дженсен лучился энергией, он был до отвращения бодрым. Уводил кофе и лучшие куски хлеба прямо из рук и рта.

— У тебя завод включился с утра?

— Побегал полчасика, поработал. А еще выспался. Благодаря тебе. Впервые мне ничего не снилось — кайф.

— Побегал? Полчасика? 

Жаль, он проспал Дженсена, бегущего вдоль кромки залива. Хотя где он мог тут бегать, кругом же лес?

— На беговой дорожке.

— Да ну?

Джаред огляделся, не понимая, куда можно в пустом атриуме спрятать немаленький агрегат. 

— В подвале мини-тренажерка, — пояснил Дженсен и тут же слизнул с Джареда усы из кофейной пенки.

— А?

— Я тебе все покажу.

Один кофе на двоих вышел весьма и весьма горячим. Джаред уже дал зарок ничему не удивляться. Ни странному способу поглощать еду, который сложился, несмотря на короткий срок знакомства, в ритуал с непременным тисканьем и поцелуями. Ни разным настроениям Дженсена. Ни его словам.

Но не удержался от возгласа, когда увидел «мини-тренажерку». Мини, ну разумеется. У кого-то приступ скромности?

— По-твоему, две тысячи квадратных футов — немного?

— Не две, а полторы не наберется. Конечно, немного.

Беговой, гребной, эллипс, несколько велотренажеров, груша, штанги, подпорки, диски, гири — чего тут только не было! Даже дорожка для гольфа с лункой имелась.

— Ты здесь играешь в гольф?

«Мини-тренажерка» Дженсена Джареду понравилась — здесь можно было отлично размяться и прокачать мышцы, и он бы с радостью сюда вернулся, но тратить воскресенье на силовую тренировку не желал. 

— Нет, — Дженсен отодвинул одну из зеркальных стен, — здесь я отрабатываю удар, если на улице дождь или темно. А в хороший солнечный день — дышу свежим воздухом.

За стеной оказалась кладовка со спортивным инвентарем. Скорее, даже не кладовка, а склад. Джаред представил, как Дженсен заехал в какой-нибудь «Парагон Спорт» и планомерно скупил все, что попалось ему на глаза. Или поручил менеджеру. А, может, заказал в онлайн-магазине, поставив галочки по всему списку товаров.

Дженсен тем временем выудил сетку, коробку с мячами и набор клюшек.

— Теперь перчатка. За тобой кожаный пуф, видишь? Подними сидение.

— Мне не нужны перчатки.

— Не перчатки, а перчатка. Ты правша? 

— Да.

— Значит нужно защитить левую руку.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что левой рукой ты будешь держать клюшку крепче правой. Чтобы рука не вспотела, а клюшка не соскользнула, чтобы не было мозолей и вообще никаких неожиданностей.

— Мы как будто собрались устроить многодневный турнир. Да и ручки у клюшек приятные, — Джаред провел ладонью, привыкая к холодному металлу стержня и резиновому покрытию рукоятки.

— Мы собрались научиться бить по мячу. Правильно бить. И, поверь, после сотого удара ты не будешь считать грип — запомни, грип, а не ручку! — приятным.

Джаред не стал больше спорить и вытянул первую попавшуюся подходящую по размеру перчатку. Дженсен достал всего лишь одну клюшку с очень широкой головкой — будто Джаред такой уж редкостный мазила. И долго рылся в пуфе, придирчиво выбирая перчатку для себя.

— Готов? — спросил он наконец у Джареда, хотя тот давно уже стоял, демонстративно привалившись к стене. — Пошли.

И сунул ему коробку с мячами. Нести клюшку не доверил.

На веранде Дженсен остановился, нахмурился. 

— Слишком активное солнце. Нужны бейсболки и защитный крем. Жди здесь.

— Крем от со-о-олнца, — протянул Джаред. Дженсен только головой покачал.

Руки, шея, лицо — немного времени требуется, чтобы обезопасить себя от вредного ультрафиолета, но у них ушло столько, что Джаред успел понадеяться — в гольф они будут играть в подвале ночью, а сейчас займутся чем-нибудь поинтересней. Но Дженсен обломал весь кайф: нахлобучил бейсболку разомлевшему Джареду на голову и щелкнул по носу.

Поначалу Джареду гольф не понравился совсем. Дженсен долго и занудно ставил сетку, затем они отошли от нее на десять ярдов, и Джаред стал учиться важному приему: как правильно держать клюшку. При этом пришлось прослушать всю историю гольфа, клюшек и хватов, и, когда Джаред от отчаяния взялся за грип так, будто собрался поздороваться с ним, Дженсен просиял.

Позорные пять, ну хорошо, пятнадцать минут, когда Джаред замахивался и бил мимо мяча или не головкой, а пяткой клюшки — после чего мячи улетали гораздо правее сетки, и искать их в густой траве было не так уж и легко — можно было не учитывать, ведь он играл первый раз в жизни. Плечи ныли от неудобной позы: приходилось стоять, наклонившись вперед на полусогнутых ногах, оттопырив зад. И кто придумал, что гольф — игра для джентльменов? 

Дженсен в итоге смилостивился над ним, встал сзади, обхватил его руки своими руками — и с третьей попытки они послали мяч точно в цель.

Гольф вдруг сделался интересным. Дженсен не отлип, пока Джаред не усвоил траекторию удара, и Джаред впервые испытывал кайф, строя из себя бестолкового ученика. Он смеялся, откидывал голову назад, наслаждаясь мимолетным прикосновением губ Дженсена к шее и его близостью, носился к сетке за мячами, как ошалевший щенок, со смехом падал в траву. И в финале, когда он сам послал подряд пять мячей в сетку, и счастливый, распираемый от эйфории, свалил Дженсена на газон, тот рассмеялся, слегка цапнул Джареда за нос и сказал:

— Да, мозоли у нас будут явно не от клюшек.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/NYS/02_color_final.jpg)  



	3. Переезд

Понедельник настиг писком будильника. Джаред спал, приоткрыв рот, привалившись к плечу Дженсена, и будить его было бесчеловечно, но им предстояло три часа добираться до Манхэттена: проскочить без пробок можно, только если встать до рассвета.

— Джа-а-ред, — позвал Дженсен, — пора.

Тот лишь поморщился и отвернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Дженсен провел рукой по затылку, по примятым завиткам каштановых волос.

— Можно принять душ вместе. Тогда у нас останется время на кофе.

Джаред застонал и приподнялся, категорически не желая открывать глаза.

— Я сейчас, Дженс-н, сейчас.

Пришлось брать его в охапку и запихивать под прохладный душ, чтобы он начал соображать. Джаред сослепу стукнулся о стойку душа, пока намыливал голову, потом решил прибавить горячей воды и пустил холодную.

— Черт! — окончательно пришел в себя он. — Уже утро?

Дженсен энергично растирал себя полотенцем. Он опасался, что совместный душ потребует неслабого напряжения воли, но дезориентированный сонный Джаред, невинный как ребенок, вызывал лишь умиление и смех. И хорошо — для другого у них не оставалось времени. 

— Почти полпятого. И нам надо поторопиться. Паром отходит в десять минут шестого.

Джаред в ужасе уставился на Дженсена.

— Полпятого? Ты встаешь в такую рань? Еще же спать и спать.

— Поспишь в машине. Вылезай быстрей. 

Чтобы поторопить, Дженсен снял с крючка полотенце. И сказал, как маленькому:

— Я тебя ловлю.

Джаред рухнул в его руки с воплем раненного индейца, дал себя закутать и увести на кухню.

Он никуда не торопился и казался таким свободным, что под ложечкой засосало — свободы Дженсен никогда не мог себе позволить. Может, а ну его все? Подумаешь, немного опоздать — не так уж и смертельно, следующий паром через полчаса.

Но Джаред допил кофе и убежал одеваться. Дженсен ждал его, ежась на промозглом ветру у гаража; в машине сразу включил кондиционер на обогрев. 

Джаред задремал и не видел, что они чудом попали на первый паром: многие выбрались за город, едва только потеплело — впервые после холодного апреля, и теперь рвались назад; перевернулся на другой бок и причмокнул, когда Дженсен расплачивался: девять долларов за машину и по два за каждого пассажира, спасибо, сдачи не надо. Через пятнадцать минут они были на другом берегу.

Воздух светлел, еще сизый, но уже прозрачный. Они неслись по крайней левой полосе, и Дженсен в совершенной тишине и наедине со спящим Джаредом, прижавшимся щекой к стеклу, почувствовал себя немного счастливее, чем обычно.

Джаред проснулся, когда они уже катили по Городу. И оставшуюся дорогу, даже в темном туннеле, сидел, повернувшись к Дженсену, и не сводил с него глаз, но не произнес ни слова. Дженсен тоже молчал, стараясь не слишком широко улыбаться, и ждал, когда же Джареду надоест. 

Они проскочили плотный поток в Кипс Бэй и выбрались на незагруженную, но уже ожившую МакДугал.

— Приехали, — Дженсен остановился точно под пожарной лестницей, под той самой лестницей, где они пили кофе и целовались. 

Джаред не шелохнулся.

— Я тебе позвоню, — говорить ничего конкретного Дженсен пока не стал. Не предлагать же в восемь утра, на бегу, съехаться и жить вместе. 

Джаред дернулся и потянулся к его губам, зло и отчаянно. Дженсен мягко ответил. Отодвинулся, большим пальцем пригладил торчащий вихор на виске и пообещал:

— Мы еще увидимся.

Джаред, явно не веря, тряхнул головой.

— Спасибо за уик-энд. Я его не скоро забуду.

— И я тоже. 

Дженсен не считал себя сентиментальным, но не тронулся с места, пока Джаред не поднялся по лестнице и не влез в окно.

Вчера после гольфа, переплетаясь всеми конечностями, они валялись на диване перед телевизором, и Дженсен попытался поговорить серьезно:

— Чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

Джаред скорчил гримасу и ушел от ответа:

— Да ерундой всякой. Ничего постоянного.

«Ерундой» Дженсен остался доволен: свое нынешнее положение Джаред не ценил. Аппетиты у него — судя по тому, как следил за собой, — тоже были неплохими. Удачный шанс предложить сделку, купить его целиком, с ямочками на щеках и непослушными, торчащими во все стороны волосами, такими взъерошенными после секса. Купить стальные кубики и бицепсы, пусть себе поддерживает форму у Дженсена в подвале. 

Аппетиты Джареда Дженсен мог удовлетворить — запросто. Но предложить сделку ни тогда, ни сейчас не смог. Посчитал неуместным. И даже продуманный план, как им провериться у врача — контакты из телефона Джареда еще стояли перед Дженсеном кадрами кошмарного сна — сейчас казался глупым и перестраховочным.

А сам он себе казался очень старым и неповоротливым.

Потому что любой другой не стал бы переводить отношения в подобие контракта, а влез за Джаредом в окно и в постели — у Дженсена оставались добрых полтора часа до работы! — предложил бы жить вместе. Все, никаких проблем.

Кроме «нежелательного контакта» — Хью Нейджелла.

Джаред вылетел из головы, как только Дженсен добрался до офиса и зашел в приемную. Элис Хоуп, в темно-синем костюме и с туго завязанными в узел каштановыми волосами, приветливо улыбнулась и протараторила:

— Доброе утро, сэр. Доннехи и Коэн прилетели из Филадельфии. Они вас ждут в девятой переговорной.

— Успеем до самолета?

— Успеете. Они летят с вами, — Джулия, как всегда с плащом через руку, возникла на пороге с тремя бумажными стаканчиками кофе. — Разбирайте, юристы подождут пять минут.

Она бросила плащ на стул и отхлебнула свой кофе. Очень неплохо сваренный, горький и ароматный.

Дженсен привык к такому, на ходу, стоя в своей приемной, а не на пожарной лестнице в Гринвич-Виллидж. 

— Что такого важного в Вашингтоне, что потребовался десант?

Джулия молча пила кофе. Тогда Дженсен перевел взгляд на Элис.

— Сенатор передумал вносить наш проект в бюджет, — довольно сообщила та.

— Что?!

Рука Дженсена дрогнула, и кофе выплеснулся на манжету.

— Элис! Нельзя же говорить такое под руку… Дженсен, немедленно снимай пиджак и галстук, их еще можно спасти, рубашку— уже нет.

Элис, потускневшая разом, бросилась доставать салфетки. Джулия, руки которой оставались чистыми, принялась развязывать шефу галстук.

— Ого, а тут интересней, чем в переговорной, — раздался веселый голос Кита Доннехи — правой руки Дженсена в Филадельфии, юриста и проверенного соратника по прошлому проекту; Дженсен нанял его, собирая в новом деле надежную команду.

— Джулия, почему ты никогда не раздевала меня? — И дядюшка Бен Коэн, юрист со стажем — он работал еще с отцом Дженсена — тут как тут.

— Быстро дуй в кабинет, — Джулия сунула Дженсену салфетки в руки, — и баррикадируйся там, я их задержу.

Галстук она бросила на стол, поверх распечаток.

Киту, однако, удалось проскользнуть в кабинет следом.

— Значит, сенатор передумал?

Дженсен скинул пиджак и стал расстегивать рубашку. Кит — гей, как и сам Дженсен, — деликатно отвернулся, предпочитая смотреть в окно.

— Да, он отказался вносить в бюджет наше финансирование. 

— Почему я об этом узнаю от секретаря?

— Он отправил уведомление по официальным каналам, Дженсен.

— Вот я и спрашиваю… К черту. Разберусь. Переключаемся на кредит департамента?

— В том-то и дело. Они снова завернули нашу заявку.

— Какого дьявола, Кит? Все же шло отлично! Им же понравилась наша программа.

— По последним сведениям — уже не нравится. Но вот если мы увеличим число площадей для малоимущих…

— Мы ведь только сторговались на пенсионерах!

— Именно. Мне кажется, под нас копают. И в департаменте кто-то мутит воду, и с сенатором нечисто. С департаментом будем работать, всех купить нельзя. А с сенатором — вся надежда на тебя. Дженсен, найди, где на него можно надавить.

— Тед?

— Он все проверил. Сенатор чист. К нашему проекту тоже не подкопаться. Дело, скорее всего, в прошлом.

— Ты считаешь?

— Они сделали первый ход, Дженсен. Теперь наша очередь. 

— А чем свой отказ аргументирует сенатор?

— Перерасход бюджета. Да, ребята, ваша мечта о прекрасном пригороде мне самому греет душу, но Америка увязла на Востоке: Ирак, Афганистан, Южный Таиланд — все деньги идут на войну и безопасность. Демократия под угрозой…

— Какая чушь!

— Чушь полная, — согласился Кит.

— Он же мечтал о вкладе в историю. Мечтал, что его именем назовут улицу или библиотеку. 

— Поэтому я и считаю, что его прижали. Но чем и кто — непонятно. Наши ли это конкуренты? Или те, кто метят на его место? Нужна точная информация.

Дженсен еще как был согласен, что имена им бы не помешали. И желательно со списком прегрешений, чтобы к юридическим и этическим доводам о том, что делают с шантажистами закон и общество, иметь дополнительные козыри.

— Ты был не в Нью-Йорке? Я тебе звонил, Бен тебе звонил. Элис отменила вылет…

— Сенатор сам предложил встречу в понедельник за ланчем — у всех на виду, в воскресенье он бы не стал со мной разговаривать. Если, конечно, его действительно шантажируют.

— Хорошо ушел от ответа, но я все-таки повторю вопрос: где ты был? Если ведут сенатора, то и тебя могут вести. 

— Не могут. — Дженсен застегнул запонки и подошел к Киту. — Уже ведут.

И не смог сдержать улыбки.

— И ты рад? 

— Я всегда рад игре, а уж когда меня в ней так ублажают...

— Ничего не понял.

— Расскажу по пути. А сейчас послушаю тебя, что там опять требует департамент.

— Достаточно, чтобы не спать по ночам. Покажу документы в самолете. Кстати, Дженсен, Боб сам хотел встречи с тобой — поэтому у нас есть шанс.

Джаред добрался до кровати, разделся и упал ничком, лицом в подушку: в ушах не замолкал рев двигателя удаляющегося ровера. «Я тебе позвоню». «Мы еще увидимся». У Джареда не было ни одной причины сомневаться, что так и будет, но он все равно не мог поверить: прошедший уик-энд напоминал то ли сон, то ли порно-рассказ из дешевых гей-журналов, для которых Джаред позировал. И абсолютно не вписывался в Джаредову реальность. Джареду впервые хотелось — по-настоящему — эту реальность изменить. Впервые собственная жизнь казалась ему не свободной и веселой, а глупой и никчемной, без смысла и будущего.

Уснуть не получалось — утренний шум Города, к которому Джаред давно привык, сегодня долбил в черепную коробку, как басы на танцполе. Накрутившись на скрипучей кровати и сбив в ком и так не самое свежее белье, Джаред замотался в покрывало с головой и провалился наконец в жаркую полудрему. И все четыре часа догонял Дженсена на Нью-йоркских улицах, трахал его, подставлялся ему и снова догонял. Проснулся он в час пополудни в полном раздрае. Такое с ним было дважды за всю жизнь: в тринадцать, когда осознал свою ориентацию, и после школы, когда решил вырваться на волю — будущее пугало и воодушевляло одновременно.

А еще банально хотелось Дженсена — здесь и сейчас — организм требовал разрядки.

Рой, в своем привычном прикиде бомжа с диджейским прошлым, решил зайти в гости через окно, когда Джаред в подробностях представлял, как к нему забирается Дженсен в одном галстуке.

— Чувак, — радостно начал Рой, но разглядев, чем занят Джаред, дернул себя за одинокий дред посреди стриженой головы и деловито продолжил: — Чувак, тебе помочь?

— Дрочить? Сам справлюсь. Кофе на кухне.

Рой усмехнулся — вылитый смайлик с кривой запятой вместо рта — и присел на подоконник.

— Мне и тут неплохо.

— Давно порнушку не смотрел? 

— По мне так ты круче.

— Будь другом, свали на кухню. У меня сейчас упадет.

— Могу подержать.

— Нет!

— Облом.

Рой нехотя поднялся и побрел на кухню. Вряд ли он там сможет усидеть больше двух минут — с него станется заснять на видео и залить на ютуб.

Чертыхнувшись, Джаред довел себя до разрядки и поплелся следом. Рой чуть не поперхнулся кофе; разнокалиберные колечки на нем возмущенно зазвенели — Роя, его дред и левое ухо обожали все металлодетекторы Города.

— Ты бы оделся, что ли… То онанируешь, то разгуливаешь в чем мать родила, так можно и заикой заделаться.

Джаред протянул руку за чашкой, но Рой отодвинул ее.

— Иди в душ, чудовище. Ты весь воняешь сексом, да и выглядишь — хоть сейчас снимай и зарабатывай на тебе миллионы.

Джаред не стал спорить. Он просто оставил открытой душевую: Рой любил задавать важные вопросы через дверь и, не получив ответа, стучать кулаком и пугать соседей.

— У тебя слишком выебанный вид, — крикнул ему Рой. — Сам бы ты так не справился. Кто постарался? Только не говори, что твой агент.

Джаред высунулся в коридор и проорал в ответ:

— Уговорил! Не скажу.

— Ты заарканил старину Хью? Натурала Хью?

— Иди к черту, Рой. Он не из тусовки, ты его не знаешь.

— Ну так просвети меня.

Джаред молча показал стене средний палец. Но нормально помыться все равно не получалось — Рой генерировал версии:

— Ты наконец нашел себе папика, чувак? Запаренный работой менеджер по продажам? Адвокат? Редактор? Он очень старый, Джа-а-аред?

Вода капала с волос на пол, у душа уже собрался ручеек, воздух неприятно холодил мокрое тело, а голова Джареда торчала в проеме двери и оправдывалась:

—Обломись! Тридцати нет.

— Женат?

— Обломись снова!

Пять минут перепалки спустя Джаред наконец молча пил кофе, пока Рой разглядывал его, не скрывая скептицизма:

— Значит, молодой, красивый, богатый, с домом на острове, яхтой и без жены. Принц Совершенство–таких–не–бывает. В чем наеб?

Джаред подумал, что никакого наеба нет — просто этот уик-энд был единственным, но вслух сказал:

— Это все неважно, чувак. Ну, то есть… круто. Но — неважно. Крышу от другого сносит. Черт, как объяснить... Ну знаешь, все думают: сейчас я, конечно, не очень удался, но на самом-то деле я — ого-го, и такой, и сякой, смелый, успешный, ну, ты понимаешь. Так вот. Я рядом с ним себя таким и чувствовал. Таким, каким всегда мечтал быть. А он… Он — про кого я даже и мечтать не мог.

— Меня сейчас стошнит. Он тебе таки раскрыл радости кокса, Белоснежка? Или ты втюрился до слюней, как школьница, в какого-то маньяка-расчленителя с кучей бабок?

Джаред провел пальцем по дреду, цепляя ногтем колечки, и протянул манерно, закатывая глаза:

— Ро-ой, детка, ты так беспокоишься за меня. Я тронут.

— Ты пропал на четыре дня, урод, — фыркнул Рой. — И вообще я к тебе не с пустыми руками.

Он полез в бесконечные карманы своих шорт, из десятого, а может, и одиннадцатого — Джаред быстро сбился со счета — вытряхнул разноцветные карточки. В глазах зарябило от кислотных красок. 

— Флаеры печатал. Принес поделиться. Так не нужны? Я пошел.

— Дай посмотреть.

— Чумовая вечеринка в эту пятницу. И сегодня — в фитнес-центре на углу с Мэдисон будет движуха. Если выполнить их нормативы и дать себя сфоткать — можно за просто так получить полугодовую карту.

— Фитнес — это хорошо, а вечеринка, гм… — Джаред вертел в руках пеструю глянцевую рекламку.

— Что-то не так?

— Ну я бы сделал поинтересней дизайн для чумовой пятницы.

— И чтобы ты сделал? 

— Подай вон тот журнал. «Готэм», ага.

— Удиви меня, малыш!

— Никуда не уходи.

Пролистнув страницы, Джаред нашел почти пустую, с одиноким фото флакона духов, и безжалостно выдрал. Согнул лист так, чтобы подходил по размеру. 

— Тебе один экземпляр пожертвовать не жалко? 

— Валяй, — кивнул Рой. — Можешь портить.

Джаред хмыкнув, разорвал флаер на несколько частей. Долго раскладывал их на белом фоне, будто крутил трубу калейдоскопа, и найдя, наконец, нужный ракурс, попросил:

— Достань из холодильника яйцо, пожалуйста. 

— Ты меня интригуешь, — сообщил Рой, но яйцо достал. 

— Что поделать, клея нет в хозяйстве. Не дыши.

Джаред аккуратно слил белок на блюдце и, по одному поднимая разноцветные клочки, обмакнул их тыльной стороной и вернул обратно, слегка придавливая большим пальцем.

—Неплохая концепция, — Рой почесал ухо. — Только дискретная очень. Бессвязно.

— Маркер есть?

— Конечно. — В карманах Роя нашлись на выбор целых три.

Джаред — где штрихами, где одним движением — дорисовал руки: одни ладони сжимали кусочки приглашения на чумовую вечеринку, другие жадно тянулись к ним.

— Все еще бессвязно?

Рой серьезно, уже не дурачась, разглядывал, что вышло у Джареда.

— Не нравится? Сыровато, конечно, и небрежно слишком сделал…

— Это чума, Джаред, захлопни свой рот, если не врубаешься. Следующий макет я покажу тебе еще до того, как мы в типографии напечатаем тираж. Лады?

— Лады, — пожал плечами Джаред, собираясь выбросить свой шедевр. Но Рой перехватил руку и отобрал макет.

— Совсем сдурел. Я забираю, раз тебе пофиг.

— Валяй. Так что ты там говорил про фитнес? Там, куда я ходил по скидке, халява кончилась.

— Я сам оплачу твой фитнес, если ты будешь думать мозгами, а не членом. Твой телефон звонит? Что это за ужас? Мне стыдно, Джаред, считать тебя своим другом.

— «Деньги» Лайзы Минелли — это классика, чувак.

— Поставил на звонок Принцу?

— Старине Хью. Кто еще, кроме редактора «Готэма», может пробудить во мне меркантильность?

— Тебе лучше знать, — пожал плечами Рой. И был совершенно прав: Хью и близко не влиял на Джареда так, как Дженсен.

У Капитолийского холма, несмотря на накрапывающий дождь, Дженсен вышел из такси, уступая его Киту и Бену, — до кафе, выбранного для встречи сенатором, оставалось хорошим шагом минут пятнадцать-двадцать. Если в будущем году они не получат деньги либо в кредит от департамента, либо из бюджета штата — закончат банкротством. Этот риск был предусмотрен в бизнес-плане, но мало кто из команды сомневался, что проект попадет в программу доступного жилья для среднего класса, а сенатор — поможет своему городу. Еще неделю назад Боб пылал энтузиазмом сделать что-то реальное для Пенсильвании, его амбиции простирались дальше законотворчества. Увековечить свое имя, чтобы гордились внуки: шоссе или улица имени Роберта Тенара — что ж, не самая причудливая слабость. Не взятка, а вежливое «спасибо» в ответ на помощь своим. Обычная практика. Дженсен, правда, не исключал, что дело не в топонимике, и сенатору захотелось попробовать себя на предстоящих через два года выборах губернатора. В любом случае Боб был в деле, и его желание встретиться подтверждало, что он не просто передумал.

Кафе оказалось ничем не примечательной забегаловкой, переполненной разношерстной публикой из мелких госслужащих и туристов, слишком темной из-за деревянных панелей и занавешенных окон-витрин. Официанты в помятых красных жилетах, черных брюках и белых рубашках лавировали по залу между тесно составленными столиками. За одним из них, у окна, сидел Боб Тенар в своем неизменном светло-сером — слишком дорогом для окружающей обстановки — костюме и приветливо махал Дженсену.

— Удивляешься? — привставая, чтобы пожать руку, хмыкнул Боб. — Привык к накрахмаленным скатертям и вышколенным официантам? Толпа людей не всегда плохо, Дженсен. Если разделяешь их вкусы, конечно. А я разделяю и тебе советую.

Он мог говорить так долго, не выпуская руку собеседника, давая тому насладиться своей благородной сединой на висках и яркими голубыми глазами. Рука у Боба была плотная, тяжелая, пожатие — крепкое, но несколько минут пытки в тисках Боба Тенара обычно себя оправдывали — так он выказывал расположение. Официант возник у столика, спасая Дженсена, и они наконец сели.

Дженсен не успел раскрыть меню, как Боб заговорил: 

— В твоем Нью-Йорке нормально не пообедать. Что вы едите? Омлет с сосисками? — Сенатор нагнулся над столом, будто собираясь выдать секрет, и подмигнул, как верному заговорщику: — Начни с салата «Марисони». Подкопченная курица, молодой шпинат, орехи — божественно.

— Хорошо, Боб, — улыбнулся Дженсен, кивком показывая официанту, что можно записывать.

— Мне салат с цыпленком на гриле. И минеральной воды, пока ждем заказ, — добавил Боб, уже не спрашивая.

Когда официант умчался, Дженсен позволил себе иронически заметить — добродушие сенатора настраивало на непринужденное общение:

— Хочешь прожить до ста лет?

— Поддерживаю трезвый образ жизни. Нет-нет, не смотри так, я здоров и хочу таким оставаться. 

— Похвальное желание, но зачем мешать другим убивать себя? 

— Ты собирался пропустить стаканчик вина?

— Нет, Боб, я его лучше пропущу в самолете, если попадем в грозу.

Официант появился с бутылкой «Эвиан», быстро шваркнул ее на стол, даже не открыв, и исчез, как провалился сквозь землю.

— Да, нравы тут попроще, — не смутился Боб, наливая Дженсену воды. — Зато ни одного знакомого лица из Конгресса. А то сидишь, будто на работе, не расслабиться, не продохнуть. Я иногда еще дальше забираюсь, на городском рынке есть закусочная для туристов, там такие блинчики — пальцы слопаешь.

— А как же холестерин, Боб?

— Ничего с тобой не случится, если съешь один блинчик. Посмотри на меня. Разве мне нужны диеты?

— Нет, Боб, не нужны.

Боб давно потерял юношескую стройность, но толстым не был. Вес, вкупе с сединой, придавал ему солидность — да, он бы мог получить голоса избирателей, деля с ними ланчи в забегаловках и рассказывая на митингах о блинчиках. Если бы грамотно переходил от еды к дорогам и социальным программам; интересно, действительно ли он метит в кресло губернатора?

— И тебе, Дженсен, нечего бояться потерять форму. Я же знаю, с твоей работой на каждых переговорах семь потов сходит, почище, чем в спортзале.

— Мне уж точно нечего бояться. У меня не публичная профессия, я могу себе позволить сидеть в кабинете во время кризиса в каком угодно виде. Это вы, политики, вечно под прицелом у репортеров. 

— Репортеры? Ты отстаешь от жизни, Дженсен. Репортеры нынче подхватывают старые сплетни. Первыми начинают блоги. Блоги-блоги-блоги, у каждого в этом кафе есть блог. У каждой секретарши, внештатного эксперта, мелкого чиновника, рядового юриста, уборщицы. Прогресс — вот что отодвинуло репортеров от сенсаций. И всеобщая возможность публиковаться. Любой телефон способен сфотографировать нечто скандальное и отослать в сеть мгновенно… Это тонизирует.

— Ужасная картина вырисовывается, Боб. Все друг у друга под колпаком?

— Отличная, если ты честен. Ты же не задумываешься о том, как камеры слежения ущемляют твои права, когда идешь в магазин покупать костюм? А вот если ты идешь его красть, камеры здорово усложнят твою жизнь. Подумай сам…

Боб разогнался и ясно давал понять: говорить на тему, важную для Дженсена, он не собирается — или пока не готов. И стоило его остановить и прощупать почву.

— Не поэтому ли ты ходишь сюда, Боб? — Дженсен отставил полупустой стакан в сторону и посмотрел сенатору прямо в глаза.

— Прости? — Добродушие пропало, как и не бывало, Боб словно бы вежливо ждал ответа, но его взгляд впился в Дженсена.

— Современные технологии. Секретарша из Капитолия видит сенатора в дешевом кафе с минералкой в руке, фотографирует и выкладывает в своем блоге. Через день приходит журналист, и ты даешь интервью о своем трезвом образе жизни среди обычных людей.

Боб разом расслабился и даже коротко рассмеялся — от облегчения? Или Дженсену почудилось промелькнувшее разочарование?

— Сразу видно в тебе деловую жилку. Превратить банальный ланч в предвыборную акцию, я о таком даже не подумал. Хорошая идея, Дженсен.

Дженсену оставалось в ответ только учтиво улыбнуться. Уж кто-кто, а политик способен изобрести не один, сто и один способ извлечения максимального рейтинга из обеденного перерыва.

Интересно, если бы он был на месте Боба, как бы смог поэксплуатировать прошедший уик-энд? Заявить, что плевал на межклассовые предрассудки? Или что в штате назрела необходимость регистрации браков, невзирая на пол? Или что он такой же, как и большая часть избирателей: умеренно любит спорт, достаточно сильно неравнодушен к еде и другим удовольствиям? Будь он политиком, пресса разорвала бы его на кровавые ошметки за Джареда. И блогеры, как падальщики, доели.

Размышления прервал официант с подносом. Заказанный под давлением Боба салат выглядел и пах на удивление неплохо.

— На вкус тоже съедобен, поверь мне, — усмехнулся Боб; удивления, видимо, скрыть не удалось.

Наверное, кафе не зря в этот час забито людьми, и Боб сюда ходит не только из-за рейтингов. Если Дженсен не отравится — судя по ценам отравиться здесь можно было запросто — стоит запомнить адрес на будущее.

— Мне нравится твоя смекалка, твой практичный ум. Правда, у тебя есть некоторые предубеждения, но кто от них свободен? Ты никогда не думал о политике, а?

Дженсен и виду не подал, что вопрос застал его врасплох: не читает же Боб мысли? Разумеется, нет. А значит, реплика про политику неспроста.

— Мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь.

— Нравится, пока тебе улыбается удача. Ты спасаешь тонущий корабль, не спорь, кризисный управляющий, по сути, — капитан, который должен привести потерпевшее крушение судно в порт. Но что будет, если до суши ты не доберешься? При первом крахе? Если тонешь, то тонешь лишь раз. Потом трудно будет снова встать у руля, мало кто рискнет взять такого капитана.

— Если я окажусь настолько некомпетентен, туда мне и дорога. 

— В основе далеко не каждого краха лежит некомпетентность. Многое зависит от удачи. Рулетка, Дженсен. Просто хотел, чтобы ты не забывал об альтернативе.

— Вы у себя в Капитолии, что, собираете всех неудачников?

— В каком-то смысле, да. Полностью довольный всем человек, этакий противный до тошноты везунчик, вряд ли пойдет в политику. А если и пойдет, то не сможет работать. Тут как нигде нужны упорство и прилежность, чтобы не сдаваться, получая незначительный результат от своих усилий.

— Боюсь, Боб, я привык к хорошему результату и непригоден для политики. 

— Спасать тонущие корабли — важное дело. Но политика — это нечто большее. Это твой вклад в будущее.

— Спасатели настоящего зарабатывают больше, чем вкладчики в будущее.

— И адвокаты получают больше судей, верно, но быть судьей почетней, чем адвокатом. Не все измеряется деньгами, Дженсен, как бы для вас, деловых людей, это кощунственно ни звучало. 

— Деньги дают свободу. Это тоже ценность, Боб. И они нужны для хороших дел. Например, постройки нового района в Филадельфии.

— А, ваш проект. Очень хороший, помню-помню. Вы даже с ним попали в программу доступного жилья в департаменте городского строительства.

— Еще не попали. И программы будет мало. Нужна помощь бюджета. В который ты, Боб, обещал нас включить.

— Сожалею, Дженсен, в этом году я не смогу вам помочь. Но я уверен, вы справитесь. Недвижимость сейчас растет в цене и быстро. Вы найдете деньги, уверен. Хотел бы я помочь, но… если ты передумаешь, добро пожаловать в политику. Мне пригодились бы твои способности решать головоломки и находить выход из тупика. Да и не только мне.

Хью Нейджелл не звонил поинтересоваться делами или поболтать о погоде, он задал один вопрос: «Ты можешь быть в редакции в течение часа?» Тон Хью подразумевал, что если Джареду придет в голову отказаться, это будет последний их разговор.

До редакции «Готэма» Джаред добрался как раз к моменту, когда сотрудники свалили на обеденный перерыв, в опен-спейсе остались лишь Хью да незнакомый человек в темно-синем шерстяном, не по погоде, костюме. Не успел Джаред поздороваться, как незнакомец произнес:

— Вы уверены, что он подойдет?

Он разглядывал Джареда, как товар на витрине, оценивающе, неприятно. Джаред мысленно показал высокомерному придурку средний палец...

— Камера любит Джареда, — радостно, даже будто с облегчением отозвался Хью. — Спасибо, что приехал. Знакомься, наш клиент — представитель часовой империи, мистер Джонсон. — Хью не дал Джареду вставить ничего вроде «очень приятно», хлопнул по плечу и весело, не без вызова спросил: — Готов поработать с самим Риком Вентером?

О Рике Вентере Джаред слышал совсем мало. Говорили, что он гений, и что, как всякий гений, — совершенно невыносимый тип. Работать с ним приятного мало — съемка могла затянуться и на сутки, а могла закончится в первую минуту: мало у кого получалось с ним сработаться. Но, если получалось, снимки выходили очень и очень крутые — такие многие стремились получить в свое портфолио.

— Вижу, удивлен, ну пошли, познакомлю тебя со всеми, — Хью обнял Джареда за плечи и потянул за собой. Джонсон в синем костюме двинулся за ними, Джаред видел его отражение в стеклянной перегородке, отделяющей опен-спейс от кабинетов.

В студии, на раскладном стуле из белого пластика, сидела девушка в халате, очень красивая, похожая на Белоснежку: алые губы, нежно-розовая кожа, румянец и длинные темные волосы. Она первая повернулась к ним, и Хью начал представлять команду именно с нее: — Это наша звезда — Кейт. Джаред, тебе сегодня придется изображать неземную страсть к этой малышке. Смотри, не обижай ее.

— Хью, тебе все бы шутить, — улыбнулась Кейт и пропела почти приветливо: — Привет, Джаред.

— Привет, Кейт.

— Вот там расставляет софиты Питер, возле него суетится помощник Рика — Вейн. А где Лиан? Где наш гример?

— Она пошла за кофе, сейчас вернется, — сообщила Кейт. 

— Рик будет с минуту на минуту, и кофе вместе с Лиан несдобровать. Выльет, и хорошо, если не на голову. А где стилист?

— Обед же сейчас, Хью. Не переживай, мы успеем. К тому же я уже готова. У тебя хороший загар, Джаред.

— Спасибо.

— Да, ты очень свежо выглядишь, — подхватил тему Хью, — открыл купальный сезон? 

Не рассказывать же им про Дженсена, гольф, яхту, бассейн. 

— Выспался, — бухнул Джаред.

— Это ты кстати, Рик от тебя живого места не оставит.

— Я все слышу, Хью! 

Джаред повернулся и увидел живую легенду. В старых потертых джинсах с заплатками и цвета гнилой зелени рубашке с закатанными рукавами; от правого запястья под рукав уходили, переплетаясь, черная и зеленая лианы — татуировки Джареду нравились не особо, но смотрелось интересно. Джаред поднял глаза и поежился. Рик чертовски напоминал пирата, не киношного, а настоящего: с залысинами на высоком лбу, забранными в хвост черными волосами и хлестким, до костей пробирающим взглядом.

— Что это у нас тут за ямочки? — Рик точно так же разглядывал Джареда. — Не знаю, Хью, не знаю… может и выгореть, а может и прогореть. Работаем? Э-э-э... 

— Джаред, — подсказал Хью.

— Джаред.

— Да, конечно, Рик. Рад познакомиться.

— Так, — Рик хлопнул в ладоши, — приличия соблюдены, а теперь, вашу мать, почему он не одет?

— Не раздет, ты хочешь сказать? — вставил Джонсон. 

— А ты кто такой?

— Это представитель клиента, — пояснил Хью.

— Тогда пусть держится в стороне и не мешается под ногами. Посадите его подальше. В кресло со всеми удобствами. Вейн!

Хью попытался улизнуть:

— Ладно, я пошел, у меня еще обзор горит, если что…

— Стоять, — Рик схватил его за лацкан пиджака, — где гример? Где стилист? Почему съемки задерживаются? Я о «Готэме» был лучшего мнения.

— Сейчас позвоню, может, пока выпьешь кофе?

Хью достал телефон, но не успел он позвонить, как в студию влетела женщина в теле с кофе в руках. Одета она была странно и безвкусно, будто выбирала вещи из гардероба, не глядя: пестрый фиолетовый шарф не очень лестно подчеркивал искусственную рыжину волос, которые торчали во все стороны, как у Медузы-горгоны, и не подходил к оранжевой блузке в горошек. Короткие черные бриджи превращали полные ноги в слоновьи.

— Лиан, ты вовремя, — выдохнул Хью, не давая ей перевести дыхание и вытереть салфеткой испарину.

— У тебя пятнадцать минут на этого субъекта. А поскольку кофе твой за это время превратится в помойку, я с удовольствием его спасу, — заявил Рик.

— Джаред? — Лиан отвела руку с кофе за спину, подальше от загребущих лап фотографа, и улыбнулась персонально Джареду, и сразу стало не важно, во что она одета и как выглядит, потому что, единственная из всех в студии, она светила улыбкой от души. — Готов? Марк, наш стилист, оставил тебе джинсы, потом он прямо на тебе их поправит. Переоденься вот там, за ширмой, я через минуту подойду, помою руки.

— Почему он в джинсах, а я в шортах? — надулась Кейт.

Рик приподнял ее за подбородок.

— Потому что, котенок, пялиться будут на твои ноги, а не на его.

Джаред не стал медлить, быстро разделся за ширмой, аккуратно сложил свои вещи и натянул приготовленные джинсы, которые пришлись ему впору. Неудивительно, у Хью имелись все его размеры.

Когда он застегивал болты, подошла Лиан, покачивая в руке бутылку масла.

— Будем делать из тебя красавчика?

Джаред поморщился. Грим еще ладно, кожа у него не идеальная, но вот масло на тело — красиво только на большом расстоянии. И воняет отвратно.

— У тебя неплохой загар. Солярий?

— И солярий, и уик-энд за городом.

— И спортивный образ жизни. Одобряю. Не дергайся и закрой глаза. Последний штрих. Волосы тебе сейчас Марк уложит. От девушек, наверняка, отбоя нет?

— Гм…

— Даже уши покраснели. Где тебя Хью нашел? В воскресной школе? И совратил?

Джаред натурально закашлял.

— Хью он… он…

— Нет, я не в том смысле. Можешь быть спокоен, Хью у нас любит брюнеточек. Просто сбил с пути своей модой.

— Э, думаю, нет. Думаю, я сбился с пути давно и самостоятельно. 

Хью, наоборот, вытаскивал Джареда на социально одобряемую тропинку. Но всего этого Лиан, пожалуй, знать не стоило.

На волосы ушло еще минут пятнадцать, и Рик, устав ждать и лишившись кофе, стал что-то тяжелое швырять об пол. Джареду очень хотелось посмотреть, что дает такой звенящий звук, но сосредоточенный Марк, своим безмолвием оттеняющий радушную Лиан, без вариантов повернул голову Джареда к стене и долго размазывал гель по волосам.

— Мы готовы, — сообщил Вейн, — осталось надеть часы.

— Мы никогда не начнем. Быстро. Погнали!

Кейт скинула халатик, оставшись в очень коротких джинсовых шортах — и только-то. Ее тоже щедро вымазали в масле, как и Джареда.

Марк надел им на запястья цветной пластик. 

— Так, котенок, ложись на подиум, да, повернись, рука с часами на груди, приподнимись. Да не нужна мне твоя голова, дура, оторви зад от пола, он у тебя все равно маленький, не тяжелый, давай. Расставь ноги. Джаред, садись там. Давай, сделай вид, что хочешь ее.

Джаред очень честно постарался сделать именно такой вид.

— Ну чего ты пялишься на нее, как молочный теленок? Ты что, из деревни? Девок не видел?

— Из Техаса.

— Убью Хью. Так вот, ковбой, перед тобой горячая крошка, ты уж изобрази взгляд исподлобья, положи руки ей на бедра, бедра не бодаются. Так, не дышите, работаем. Марк, чего ты полез в кадр?

— Шорты задрались. И у Джареда циферблат перевернулся.

— Хорошо, замерли все.

Джаред стоял на коленях на полу и пытался вспомнить уик-энд. И Дженсена, который терпеливо ждал, пока он искал презервативы.

— Нет, не пойдет. Вейн, что у нас со светом? Джаред, ты можешь наклониться и лизнуть ей плечо? Только чтобы часы были видны.

Лизнуть плечо. В масле. Гадость. Да и Кейт не в восторге. Она, пролежав полчаса в неудобной позе, перестала быть милой с Джаредом.

— Ты не можешь меня не лапать? 

— Я не виноват, что тебе неудобно.

— Отлично, — Кейт разогнула ногу, задевая пах Джареда.

— Можете сдвинуться влево? 

У Джареда затекла нога, и ныл локоть, которым он опирался о пол, чтобы не раздавить Кейт. А съемки продолжались. Вейн суетился вокруг осветительной техники и Рика, Рику ничего не нравилось, Джонсону ничего не нравилось категорически. От софитов было жарко: тек пот, щипало в глазах, масло воняло адски — им уже несколько раз Лиан поправила грим, а Марк — одежду. Позу они сменили на еще более неудобную. А Рик неумолимо требовал:

— Посмотрите друг на друга, как влюбленные. Как влюбленные, я сказал! Два чурбана на мою голову. Кейт, ты как будто не профи, заразилась от этого деревенщины? Ты даже выглядишь уродиной. Ну же, влюбленное, одухотворенное лицо. Дайте им воды со льдом, они сейчас расплавятся. О! Вейн, обложи их льдом. Кейт, запрокинь голову. Лед подтает и будет то, что надо.

Лед это, конечно, здорово — когда его кладут тебе в коктейль, а не пихают между грудей. Кейт в руках Джареда вздрогнула и заплакала: очень тихо, так, что даже Вейн не заметил, у нее из глаз покатились слезы.

— Ты чего? — не двигая губами, прошептал Джаред.

— Шея затекла, больно, отвали.

Но Джаред просунул руку под шею, поддерживая ее. Другой рукой провел по волосам.

— Ты красивая.

Кейт улыбнулась.

— Ты милый, конечно, но тебе ничего не светит. Ничего.

Взаимно, котенок, хотелось сказать Джареду. Но он удержался. Кейт и так досталось. И еще достанется.

— Очень жаль, — он попытался придать своему лицу самое грустное выражение, и, судя по короткому смешку Кейт, у него получилось забавно, — а я уже задумался о смене ориентации.

— Нет, лед плохая идея, бога ради, принесете полотенца! Джаред, у тебя запор? Улыбаться! Немедленно!

Каждая минута оборачивалась часом, а час — неделей. Время неумолимо тикало на запястьях — Рой с ребятами уже завалились в фитнес-клуб, пока Джаред корячится здесь. Хотелось толкнуть штангу и размять мышцы, а не валяться практически на полу на виду у толпы незнакомых людей. Поэтому, когда телефон Джареда проиграл несколько раз припев «Я хочу все» Депеш Мод, прерывая съемочный процесс, Джаред так обрадовался, что забил на ор Рика. Да, виноват, да, не выключил. Зато можно встать, вытянуться, привалиться к стене. И услышать голос Дженсена. Который все-таки позвонил.

— Дженсен. Привет. Прости, не могу сейчас говорить. Я на работе. Ну… подвернулись съемки. Рекламные. Нет, не модель. То есть… вроде как. Черт, я не знаю, когда освобожусь. Ладно… до завтра.

Телефон Джаред машинально сунул в карман, тут же достал и выключил под тяжелым взглядом Рика. Но даже рассвирепевший пират-фотограф не мог сейчас стереть идиотскую улыбку с лица Джареда: Дженсен позвонил.

Кейт подошла, потягиваясь.

— Я тоже люблю эту песню.

— Устала?

— Немного.

Она прислонилась к плечу Джареда, и он обнял ее одной рукой.

— Стоять! Не двигаться! Снимаем! Кейт поверни голову. Чуть-чуть-чуть. Да! Именно про такие взгляды я и говорил, остолопы. 

Только Кейт облегченно вздохнула, как Рика осенило:

— Давайте теперь часы наденем ей на щиколотку. И ногу Джареду на плечо. Не смотри на меня так, девочка. Лежа! Потом наоборот. Она приподнимет ему штанину. Зубами. А после — немного похулиганим.

— Он нас разденет, вот увидишь, он такие места для часов найдет, что эту рекламу запретят, — прошептала Кейт. — Лучше бы я снималась в порно. Хотя бы уже разок получила удовольствие.

Джаред рассмеялся. Рик может все обставить почище порно. Но Кейт права. Удовольствие в процессе — не предусматривается.

Разговор с Бобом никак не укладывался ни в одну вразумительную схему, и чем больше Дженсен думал над ним, тем дальше заходил в тупик. Это же надо было — слетать в Вашингтон, чтобы пообедать! Очень смешно. Что ему такого сказали, что не могли сказать по телефону? Предложили работу? Серьезно? Что это вообще было?

Чертовы политики считают, что мир вращается вокруг них, и распоряжаются людьми, совершенно не думая о чьем-то комфорте, кроме собственного.

Боба шантажируют? Да он сам кого хочешь прижмет к стенке и обведет вокруг пальца. Старый лис. Почему все-таки ему понадобилась личная встреча? Если не считать ее обычным капризом, конечно, ведь считать так — изначально настроиться на поражение.

Боб сказал все, что мог. Но что он реально сказал? Невербально? Что ему неприятна нынешняя открытость? Он насторожился, когда Дженсен упомянул про дополнительные голоса, которые можно найти, если обедать с народом. Или нет? Что же проскользнуло в беседе? Что-то ведь такое случилось, когда сенатор напрягся и расслабился — как раз на реплике Дженсена про популизм дешевых ланчей.

В аэропорту, дожидаясь Кита и рейса, Дженсен зашел в ресторан, заказал кофе и достал ноутбук. Лучше всего решать трудную задачу, переключившись на монотонную работу. В почте скопилась корреспонденция: внутренняя корпоративная текучка, уточнения от Элис по отмененным встречам и письма, помеченные как важные, — от Джулии. Дженсен успел часть из них просмотреть, разобраться с простоем грейдеров и пообещать увольнение менеджеру, их курирующему, позвонить в частную клинику и договориться на завтра, когда одновременно объявили посадку и в аэропорт примчался взмыленный Кит.

— Кофе, минеральную воду? — любезная стюардесса наклонилась, чтобы проверить ремни.

— Воду? — Кит явно дожидался ответа Дженсена.

— Нет, воду после ланча — уволь. Кофе.

— Мне тоже и что-нибудь поесть.

— У нас сегодня выбор из трех блюд, но я бы предложила вам ягненка на кости.

Стюардесса улыбнулась, но не Киту, а Дженсену.

— Ягненок мне подходит.

— А вам?

— Мне орешки и кофе. Спасибо.

Она плавно отчалила от них, еще раз улыбнувшись — будто сверкнув с обложки журнала.

— Она на тебя запала, Дженс. Мой ремень безопасности ее не волновал.

— Лучше скажи, какого черта Бен потащил тебя с собой? В Филадельфии все так хорошо, что ты можешь безнаказанно бросить площадку? Или в Вашингтоне так плохо?

— В Вашингтоне довольно паршиво. И сам знаешь, в департаменте никто никуда не спешит. Я бы остался на пару дней, но тут один управляющий поднял на уши банк, который предоставляет нам лизинг на грейдеры. Ладно, я шучу, выдохни. Сегодня был самый кровопролитный раунд переговоров, для схемы Бена нужны были два игрока. Я пришлю тебе отчет, как доберусь домой. И потом… я подумал, что стоит быть под рукой, если Боб... Так что насчет Боба?

— А что насчет Боба? Боб соблюдает сухой закон, пьет вместо вина воду, ест то, что и обычные служащие госдепа, говорит, что уважение важнее денег, и зовет меня в политику.

— В политику. Тебя? В качестве кого?

— Игрока, но не актера, насколько я понял.

— Ну-ну. Пока ты будешь мнить себя серым кардиналом, на деле он будет пользоваться твоими мозгами.

— Самое удивительное, Кит, что он так и сказал. Ему нужны мои мозги. 

— В политике?

Они оба уставились друг на друга.

— Да, в политике, — протянул Дженсен. Мозаика начала складываться. Будто щелкнул заевший механизм и шестеренки закрутились. — Думаешь, это завуалированная просьба о помощи?

— Тебе лучше знать… — Кит осекся: к ним подошла стюардесса. Она разложила столики, постелила салфетки и поставила перед Дженсеном фарфоровую вазочку с орешками.

— Кофе будет через минуту. Сливки, сахар? Пирожные?

— Спасибо, не надо.

— А мне сливки, пожалуйста, — попросил Кит. — Можно у тебя взять орешки? Пока мне принесут этого ягненка…

— Валяй. Я все равно не хочу есть. 

— Скажи еще, ты их взял для стимуляции мозга.

— И скажу. Потому что. Было в разговоре ощущение, что Боб напрягся. Но потом расслабился. И сразу стал намекать на открытые двери в политику для меня.

— А о чем вы говорили до этого?

— Об открытости, о доступности информации, мол, блоги уже даже у уборщиц, и все за всеми следят.

— Гм. За ним следят?

— Боб высказался, что это нормально для честного человека, а для вора — прессинг. И я сказал…

Дженсен замолчал, потому что им принесли кофе. И Кит чуть не опрокинул его на себя от нетерпения.

— Что ты сказал?

— Плевать, что я сказал. Он говорил про камеры. Когда ты идешь грабить магазин, камеры усложняют тебе жизнь. И уставился на меня, как будто я должен был прочитать его мысли.

— Там, в кафе, были камеры? За вами следили?

— Не думаю… Какого черта он бы туда меня позвал? Погуляли бы где-нибудь в парке. Надо отследить записи на камеры всех встреч сенатора за последнюю неделю. Публичные мероприятия. Может быть, ланчи. Возможно, в том самом кафе. Хотя это было бы слишком в лоб для Боба.

— Ты представляешь, сколько это работы?

— Мне не нужно представлять, для этого есть Тед.

— Посмотрим, что он скажет, — кивнул Кит, отвлекаясь на стюардессу.

Ягненок пах отлично, и Дженсен даже пожалел, что плотно пообедал вместе с Бобом. 

Тед, когда они завалились к нему в кабинет около шести вечера, не удивился, что рабочий день продляется на неопределенный срок. И ничего не сказал, просто сидел и слушал, даже не открыв ежедневник.

— Тебе не нужно ничего записывать? — поднял брови Кит.

Тед посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что даже Дженсену, хотя он глупостей не говорил, захотелось извиниться, и повторил все, что успело прозвучать.

— У меня отличная память, — добавил он. — И, кстати, Дженсен, я не забыл о разговоре в пятницу. Кит в курсе?

— Не в курсе. — В отличие от Дженсена, Кита взгляд безопасника ничуть не смутил. — Но утром он собирался мне рассказать, кто его ведет.

— Тебя ведут? — нахмурился Тед. — И когда ты планировал обратиться ко мне?

— Я уже обращался. В пятницу. Но сейчас думаю, что зря. С Джаредом, возможно, мы попали пальцем в небо. Скандала никакого не потребовалось, сенатор и так отказался от нас. Чем Джаред может быть опасен? 

— Кто такой Джаред? — вклеился Кит.

— Под Дженсена подложили мальчика, — отмахнулся от него Тед. — Если бы я знал, чем именно он может быть опасен! Я даже не знаю, в какую сторону он играет: закрепиться при тебе и сливать инсайдерскую информацию или устроить аутинг с уголовным подтекстом и тем выбить тебя из обоймы.

— Это не слишком… э-э-э? — Кит перевел взгляд на Дженсена, явно пытаясь что-то ему сказать — возможно, что Тед заигрался в «Крестного отца». 

Дженсен промолчал, но Тед поймал намек и в свою очередь постарался изобразить своим невыразительным лицом, что Кит здесь явно лишний.

— Дженсен, мы нарушили правила, вышли из своего сегмента в чужой. Законом не запрещено, но негласно мы перешли дорогу многим. Это серьезная игра. Ты знал, во что ввязываешься, и мы должны быть готовы к последствиям. В том числе и к личной мести.

— А если его перекупить?

— А с чего ты взял, что ему могут быть нужны только деньги?

— Не знаю, деньги нужны всем. Я собираюсь поселить его у себя.

— Конечно, Дженсен, если ты будешь соблюдать правила безопасности, бумаги оставлять в сейфе на работе, не пускать его в кабинет, если настроишь свою прислугу против него, чтобы наблюдала и не верила, то можно поиграть в шпионские игры и сливать через Джареда дезинформацию.

— Тед, он не профессионал.

— А ты знаешь, где он сейчас? В «Готэме». Зашел к старине Хью четыре часа назад и до сих пор там.

— Сейчас проверим.

Дженсен вытащил телефон, набрал номер Джареда. Кит сел удобнее, доброжелательно улыбаясь, Тед скучающе откинулся на спинку кресла. Они оба сделали вид, что не слушали, что Дженсен говорил Джареду во время краткой беседы, но очень заинтересованно взглянули на него, когда он нажал на отбой.

— Снимается в каком-то рекламном сете. Всего лишь работа, Тед.

Но в уме всплыла фраза, которую сказал Джаред, фраза, от которой во рту сделалось кисло.

«Я постараюсь ему понравиться так, чтобы он захотел меня видеть как минимум месяц».

— Дженсен, — Тед наклонился вперед. — Не хотел говорить, но неужели у тебя во время уик-энда сорвало тормоза? 

— Ты следил за мной?

— Я следил за Джаредом с вечера пятницы. Предполагал, что он выйдет на заказчика. Но…

— Дженсен, сколько вы знакомы? — сменил щекотливую тему Кит. Он отлично знал, когда Дженсен закипал и умел предотвращать взрыв. Еще и из-за этого умения он получил свою работу в команде. 

— Сегодня пятый день.

Пятый день, а Джаред уже крепко сидит в нем и не отпускает. Наверное, оба — и Кит, и Тед — считают, что он свихнулся. 

— Тед, поставишь камеры, жучки, сигнализацию на кабинет. Раз в неделю будешь проверять дом на чужие жучки.

— Ты сумасшедший. В спальне тоже ставить камеры? В сортире? И он ведь может пустить в дом кого угодно. Понимаешь?

— Я Тересе скажу, что… что он сын моего друга. В поисках, чем бы заняться. Наркоман. Любит клубы. Сейчас на реабилитации, и ему нужно держаться подальше от бывших дружков. Она поможет.

— Если ты уже все решил…

— В любом случае я выигрываю, Тед. Если он все-таки информатор, то будем сливать дезу. Если он просто человек, который любит деньги, что ж, думаю, я легко его перекуплю у Хью Нейджелла.

— Мне кажется, Дженсену давно нужен постоянный партнер, — произнес Кит. — К тому же надежнее завести любовника и контролировать его одного, чем все агентства эскорт-услуг Нью-Йорка. А в случае скандала проще будет представить Дженсена пострадавшей стороной. Я только надеюсь, мальчик — совершеннолетний.

— С юристом трудно спорить. Дженсен, умеешь ты подкидывать работку.

— Зато со мной не скучно, — усмехнулся Дженсен, подумав, что за эскорт-услуги он Киту обязательно врежет. Как-нибудь.

— Это уж точно. Когда ты собрался его перевозить?

— Завтра по плану диагностика в медицинском центре, не хочу сюрпризов, послезавтра — можно.

— Тогда предупреди Тересу, что завтра приедут мои ребята и проверят дом. И, возможно, придется кому-то поселиться у тебя, чтобы быть всегда рядом…

— Излишне, Тед.

Дженсен поднялся, показывая, что разговор окончен, и вышел из кабинета. Кит догнал его уже у лифта.

— Спасибо, что поддержал, — Дженсен надеялся, что прозвучало достаточно ядовито, но Кит не купился.

— Не благодари. Скажи лучше, он так хорош?

— Да, Кит.

— Пять дней и ты готов жить вместе? Ты влип?

Дженсен, конечно, влип, но признаваться не хотелось.

— Это сделка, — пожал он плечами.

— Разумеется.

— Кит, мне некогда устраивать социально одобряемые ритуальные танцы.

— Ты просто его покупаешь.

— Он продается.

— Послушай… я лезу не в свое дело, но у Теда профессиональная паранойя, а тебе явно очень нравится этот парень. Я давно не слышал, чтобы ты с кем-то говорил таким голосом, как с ним по телефону. Может, не стоит пороть горячку?

— Ты лезешь не в свое дело.

— Я знаю. И не пытайся меня отбрить констатацией этого факта. 

— Что ты от меня хочешь, Кит? Чтобы я не сразу перевозил его на остров, а поводил перед этим месяц по ресторанам, урывая время от работы и подставляясь под камеры и шантаж?

— Не втягивай в это Теда.

— Думаю, я зря втянул тебя.

— Может быть, и так. Пойдем, я куплю тебе выпить. 

— Мне завтра на медосмотр. Так что давай обойдемся без выпивки.

— И тебе тоже?

— Честно провериться обоим, Кит.

— Ты поразительно рационально иррационален. Я впечатлен. Умеешь. 

Дженсен снисходительно улыбнулся. Если Джаред играет в промышленный шпионаж — вот кто виртуоз в рационально-иррациональном.

— Обычно мы после съемок заваливаем к Бидди, ты был там? Ирландская пивнушка, в которой самые вкусные диетические салаты, можно не считать калории.

Кейт вся светилась от радости, оттого, что работа закончена и можно честно отдыхать. Джареда после съемочной потовыжималки диетические салаты не вдохновляли; но мысль о куске мяса, который наверняка найдется в ирландской пивнушке, желудку понравилась.

— Идти недалеко, пару кварталов по Черч-стрит и налево по Мюррей. Мимо Старбакса. Неужели не видел? На вид такая неказистая синяя забегаловка, зато внутри неожиданно уютно. Бидди Эрли, ну? 

— Нет, не был, но с удовольствием схожу, я вроде проголодался.

— Тогда дождись меня после душа, хорошо? 

— А остальные?

— А зачем им нас ждать?

Логично. Кейт щелкнула его по носу, совсем как недавно Дженсен, и пошла смывать масло. «Ниш медиа», которой принадлежал «Готэм», заботилась о моделях. В гей-журналах Джареду обычно после съемки приходилось довольствоваться бумажными полотенцами — и как бы он ни растирался, на кожу все равно налипали пыль и песок, а одежду приходилось сдавать в химчистку. После душа заметно полегчало; сушить волосы Джаред не стал, просто тщательно помассировал голову полотенцем. Не спеша оделся, пролистал сообщения на телефоне — скопилась всякая чушь от приятелей по клубу. Рой написал, что Джаред продолбал фитнес, и абонемент достался придурку Кэлу. От Дженсена ничего не было. Лучше уж было пойти в паб с ребятами, чем валяться весь вечер дома и напрасно ждать звонка.

— Готов? — от Кейт пахло цветочными духами и свежестью. Она подвела глаза и накрасила губы. Выглядела на миллион долларов, несмотря на джинсы и белый топ, как будто и не устала вовсе.

— Ты тоже отлично смотришься, — улыбнулась она, хотя Джаред и слова не произнес. — С тобой не стыдно пройтись по Бродвею.

Она продела руку в его локоть и повела за собой. 

Полуголыми обниматься на глазах у всех, одетыми — идти чинно под руку. Сразу видно профи. 

Около коробки с реквизитом в студии Кейт остановилась.

— Нам разрешили взять рекламный товар. Лиан даже немного протерла их, ну, от масла.

— А ты уже выбрала?

Кейт показала запястье. Его плотно обхватывал голубой ремешок.

— Тогда я себе возьму розовый.

— Не глупи. Возьми лучше белый. Или серый. Или красный. Или…

— Стоп-стоп, пусть будет красный.

— Дай застегну.

— Ты просто прелесть.

Кейт промолчала, а потом тихо произнесла, отведя глазу в сторону:

— С тобой очень приятно работать, Джаред. Я чуть все не испортила. Спасибо, что помог.

Джареду захотелось чмокнуть ее в макушку, но он удержался. Просто улыбнулся.

— Веди меня, я тут не очень хорошо ориентируюсь.

Кейт сразу ожила, встряхнулась, и они бодро прошагали через опен-спейс, где несколько человек еще сидели, уткнувшись в мониторы — интересно, зачем редакции моды работать по ночам? — к лифту.

— Здесь до фига журналов, не только «Готэм», — заметила Кейт. — Приживешься в «Ниш», работы будет, хоть отбавляй. Куда лучше, чем красоваться на пакетах или в каталогах дешевой одежды. И оплата другая, и отношение.

— Так я вытащил счастливый билетик? — ухмыльнулся Джаред.

— С Риком — точно. Он сделает из нас таких красавцев — все работодатели будут требовать именно этот взгляд, губы, руки, бог знает, что им приглянется. И не обращай внимания на его вопли, он душка на самом деле. Среди фотографов бывают такие сволочи. Настоящие садисты. Чем тебе больнее, тем у них, видишь ли, материал выразительнее.

Паб, действительно пронзительно-синий, выглядел, как недавно окрашенный покосившийся сарай. 

— Там уютно, пошли, — улыбнулась Кейт.

Внутри играла негромкая ирландская музыка, желтый рассеянный свет заливал пестрый бар, на стенах вместо украшений висели рубашки-поло в витринах, газетные вырезки, старая реклама пива, клюшки, чемоданы. На одной стене от руки было написано: «Бургер и две бутылки местного пива за десять баксов». Рекламка у входа гласила: «Сэкономьте деньги на самолет в Ирландию!»

— Да-да, — подтвердила Кейт, — здесь каждая штучка — по-настоящему с острова Эмеральд. А заведение принадлежит Бидди Эрли. Ее все знают как Колдунью из Клэр.

— Однако.

— Да, она исцеляла людей. Если у тебя разбито сердце, если что-то болит — посиди здесь.

— И все пройдет?

— И все пройдет.

— Так все идут сюда исцеляться?

— Нет, конечно, — Кейт рассмеялась. — Поесть! Ну или шары погонять на бильярде.

— Здесь есть бильярд? — завертел головой Джаред. — Где?

— Внизу, а вот и Хью.

— Хью? — растерялся Джаред. — А где остальные?

— Какие остальные? 

— Ты сказала, что… я подумал…

— Ничего, Хью, ты же не против нашей компании?

Хью явно ждал одну Кейт и был удивлен не меньше Джареда. Он сидел с бокалом пива за столиком, рассчитанным на двоих, а перед ним горела свеча. Судя по всему, надеялся на романтический ужин, а не на дружеские посиделки со своими протеже.

Хью опомнился первым, придвинул плетеный стул от соседнего столика, усаживая Кейт рядом с собой. Джаред опустился в кресло напротив.

— Приятный сюрприз, — вежливо произнес Хью, смущая Джареда еще больше. Мечтая провалиться сквозь землю, Джаред схватился за папку с меню.

— Я решила ему показать, что неказистый вид снаружи еще не повод пройти мимо.

Подошедший официант спас Джареда и Хью от ответа. Кейт заказала свой диетический салат и легкую колу. Джаред ткнул пальцем в строчку меню:

— Пожалуйста, большой бургер Бидди. И Гиннес. 

— Он же огромный, Джаред! Сыр, бекон, картофель! — всплеснула руками Кейт. — Жутко калорийно. И пиво тоже.

— Котенок дело говорит, — поддержал ее Хью. — Тебе надо следить за формой.

— Во мне все сгорает, как в топке, — Джаред до сих пор не привык к таким разговорам, тянуло оправдываться: — Хороший метаболизм. И я люблю потягать железо.

— Повезло, — вздохнула Кейт. — Завидую.

— На минуту оставлю вас, — Хью поднялся, Кейт пришлось привстать, чтобы выпустить его.

Джаред проводил его взглядом. Откашлялся. И не успел произнести: «Мне очень жаль, что я вам помешал», как Кейт взяла его за руку.

— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня с ним. — Джаред рефлекторно сжал кулак, и Кейт погладила его по костяшкам. — Он хороший, но я не могу так просто дать ему отставку. Как бы он ни пытался потом быть объективным, все равно не получится, понимаешь?

— Понимаю… наверное.

— Не думай, что он отыграется на тебе. 

— Он знает о моей ориентации.

— И, кроме того, у него на тебя явно планы. У тебя ведь не было ваучера на эти съемки, я права? Ты со стороны, так? Только начинаешь? И Хью поставил тебя к Рику!

— Я не состою ни в одном агентстве, верно. И ваучера у меня нет. Но Хью собирался познакомить меня с Говардом.

— О. Говард — это «Ниш», это круто. Хью будет делать из тебя звезду.

— Зачем ему это?

Кейт не ответила: появился официант с напитками. Как только тот отошел, она пояснила:

— Раз Хью тебя тянет — значит, у него есть финансовый интерес. Благотворительностью в нашем бизнесе никто не занимается. Или ты им сейчас тиражи повышаешь, или он видит, как тебя выгодно продать. Найти хорошее лицо — редкость, как ни странно. Ну, в твоем случае — хорошее тело.

— Таких, как я, — полно.

— Да. Но надо еще, чтобы камера любила. Чтобы ты не начинал психовать посреди съемки, исполнял любой каприз, умел непринужденно улыбаться, вися голым на морозе вниз головой. Мне кажется, ты именно такой. И у тебя есть мозги. Не удивительно, что Хью в тебя вцепился.

— Спасибо, — растерялся Джаред.

— Не скучаете? — Хью вернулся, когда Кейт уже откинулась на спинку стула и потягивала через соломинку колу.

— Ждем тебя, — улыбнулась она.

— Выпивка есть. А где же еда? — Хью аккуратно обогнул Кейт и сел на свое место. — Рик вас загонял?

— Совсем чуть-чуть.

— А ты, что скажешь, Джаред?

— Мне понравилось.

— Отлично. Потому что в будущем у тебя подобной работы будет немало. И захочется не раз послать все к чертовой матери. Но не стоит. Это не просто подработка, ребята. У вас есть шанс круто пойти в гору. Но все зависит только от ваших усилий.

Он отхлебнул пива, заметив официанта с тарелками. Пока Кейт и Джаред поглощали, словно соревнуясь, кто быстрее, свою еду, Хью цедил пиво. Судя по его руке на спинке стула Кейт, по позе, выражению лица — он расслабился. Хорошо, потому что Джаред все еще испытывал вину.

Она усугубилась, когда Кейт отложила приборы, достала десять долларов, посмотрела на свои новенькие голубые часы и произнесла:

— Спасибо за компанию, так приятно ужинать не в гордом одиночестве. Мне пора, увидимся еще.

Вскочила со стула, чмокнула Джареда в щеку и была такова.

— Почему тебя, а не меня? — не понял Хью.

— Потому что меня — безопасно, как брата? — пожал плечами Джаред.

— Вы тут посекретничали без меня? — Хью резко сменил тему. — Не отнекивайся, знаю я такие разговоры. Не раз слышал. Кейт умная девочка и воспитанная. Она плохого не посоветует. Я договорился с Говардом. Завтра жду тебя в десять в редакции. Не упусти свой шанс.

— Шанс стать моделью?

— Шанс сделать карьеру. Неплохую карьеру, Джаред. У меня нюх на людей.

— Я буду, Хью, — Джаред допил пиво и, не зная, куда деть руки, принялся вертеть пустой бокал.

— Иного не ждал. Пойдем по домам, завтра вставать рано.

Они расплатились и, на прощанье пожав руки, разошлись в разные стороны. Хью свернул на Западный Бродвей, а Джаред взял такси. Раз у него теперь есть постоянная работа и гонорар за съемку, можно не беспокоиться о расходах и не плестись на метро. Доехал он быстро, поднялся, для разнообразия, по парадной лестнице и устало рухнул в кровать, подгадав как раз к звонку Дженсена.

— Привет. Не спишь? Скажи, что ты не спишь так рано.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Джаред, хотя мышцы лица болели адски, — не сплю.

— Все еще работаешь?

— Нет. Валяюсь на постели.

— Один?

— Тебя же нет рядом.

Дженсен хрипло рассмеялся, и этот смех резанул по оголенным нервам: немедленно увидеть, утолить сенсорный голод, прижаться, почувствовать, что он живой, не сон, не иллюзия.

— Завтра приеду. С утра.

— Утром у меня встреча. В десять. Насчет работы.

— Значит, ты модель, Джаред? 

— Нет, я… Ну… это были просто подработки. Правда, ничего серьезного. Но сейчас как-то все тронулось с места. Вроде как… — Джаред замялся: ему одновременно хотелось похвастаться, рассказать про шанс сделать крутую карьеру, и казалось, что такая карьера вызовет в Дженсене лишь брезгливое недоумение.

— Я приеду в девять. И поговорим. Угостишь меня кофе? — прервал Дженсен его колебания.

— Обязательно. Как прошел день?

— Не просто. А у тебя?

— У меня новые часы. Был рекламный сет одной марки. 

— Хорошие часы?

— Забавные. Из красного пластика.

Дженсен молчал, и Джаред подумал, что тот не понял, как часы попали к нему.

— Они дешевые. Не больше трех сотен стоят. Нам разрешили взять после съемок. 

— Ничего страшного. Не последние твои часы уж точно. 

— Они прикольные и мне нравятся. Надо было и тебе выбрать…

— Ты выпил?

— Немного, — сокрушенно выдохнул Джаред, — немного пива. Я чертовски устал, мы пошли в паб. 

— Мы? 

— Я. Кейт. Хью. Кейт быстро убежала.

— Да-а? Мне стоит ревновать? — голос Дженсена звучал иронично, но Джаред все равно покаялся:

— Нет. Кейт хотела мягко отшить Хью. И потащила меня с собой. Я соскучился, Дженс. Хочу тебя увидеть.

Дженсен долго молчал, и Джаред испугался. Он стал считать пульс и дошел до ста двадцати, когда Дженсен мягко ответил:

— Я тоже. Спокойной ночи, Джаред.

Ночь обволакивала, размягчала, Огни Города внизу мерцали, меняясь, складываясь в калейдоскопные узоры, настраивая на созерцательный лад. Подозревать и злиться — завтра, сегодня спать...

Интересно, кто-нибудь в «Готэме» в курсе, что редактор моды после работы ужинал с моделью? И, если узнают, как сильно пострадает репутация старины Хью. Если бы, скажем, Боб вдруг решил поужинать с курьером из Капитолия, какие бы сплетни пошли? Что у него романтические отношения с сотрудником? Или что он шпионит за кем-то из коллег? В любом случае реноме Боба оказалось бы подмочено.

Зачем Хью так подставляться с Джаредом? Неужели он не предполагает, что за ним могут следить? Особенно, если он после ирландского паба идет к своему другу, Джереми Маклахлану, который по счастливому совпадению претендует на небезызвестный район в Филадельфии?

Полный раскаяния голос Джареда все еще неприятно резал слух, хотя в трубке уже была тишина, а Джаред видел сны. «Кейт хотела мягко отшить Хью. И потащила меня с собой». Ложь и ложь беспомощная, Джаред и сам почувствовал, переключился: «соскучился», «хочу увидеть».

На столе в гостиной стоял ноутбук, раскрытый на присланном Тедом отчете агента: 

«Объект “Дж” под руку с девушкой, проявляющей к “Дж” интерес, в 23:20 вошел в паб “Бидди Эрли” (Мюррей-стрит, 43), где его ждал за столиком, сервированным на двоих, объект “Х”. “Х” оставил объект “Дж” со спутницей наедине с 23:25 до 23:40. В этот промежуток разговаривал по телефону (с Маклахланом — Т. К.) Девушка ушла в 23:50, “Дж” и “Х” разошлись в 00:20: “Х” отправился в отель “Смит Трибика” (Западный Бродвей, 85). (Маклахлан снимает там номер — Т. К.) “Дж” взял такси и добрался до…»

И чем Хью может подкупить Джареда? Возможностью работать в модельном бизнесе? Обещанием выгодных показов и съемок? Несравнимо с тем, что может предложить Дженсен.

Если только Джаред не помешан на публичности и собственная физиономия на каждом углу не интересует его больше денег и комфорта. Сколько там он должен был продержаться? Месяц? Ну что ж, неплохо справляется. Не исключено, что продержится — во всяком случае, не думать о нем у Дженсена не получалось. И даже поздний ужин с Хью не мешал планам: диагностический центр, дом на острове. Чем быстрее он увезет Джареда, вырвет из сферы влияния Хью, тем лучше.

И для самого Джареда, и для Дженсена, и для микрорайона в Филадельфии.

В девять утра Дженсен подъехал к знакомой пожарной лестнице в Гринвич-Виллидж и задумался: позвонить Джареду, чтобы узнать номер квартиры, или подняться так? Будь это кто угодно другой, Дженсену даже в голову не пришло бы лезть в окно, но с Джаредом... 

Рама оказалась поднята. Дженсен уже занес руку, чтобы постучать, но рассмеялся сам над собой и перекинул ногу через подоконник. Узкую, как пенал, комнату заполнял густой запах свежесваренного кофе. Выцветшие обои, никаких постеров или картин, только несколько карандашных рисунков, криво пришпиленных в дальнем углу. Старая, наверняка не одно десятилетие переходившая от жильца к жильцу мебель; низкая кровать была уже застелена, поверх покрывала лежал телефон — Джаред ждал Дженсена, и хотелось верить, что ждал не только по заданию «Готэма». Однако на крохотной кухоньке Дженсена постигло разочарование. За покосившимся столом сидел тощий парень с дико выкрашенной головой: половина торчащих прядей желтела, как сено, другая — зеленела, как канадский газон. Парень сосредоточено ровнял визиткой дорожки прямо на затертой клеенке и ничего не замечал.

— О! Привет. Ты рано… — Джаред обернулся от плиты.

— Не вовремя?

— Почему? Будешь кофе? Я сейчас сделаю.

— Перебьюсь. У тебя гости?

— Это? Это Майк, он сейчас не в кондиции, чтобы познакомиться. 

— Я вижу.

— Ему потребовалось где-то зависнуть.

— И ты ему предоставил убежище?

— Вообще, у меня мало кто спрашивает разрешения. Просто заходят и все.

— Я подожду в машине.

Джаред, вздохнув, растерянно перевел взгляд с Дженсена на торчка и обратно, сграбастал своей широкой ладонью волосы со лба и дернул.

— Сейчас оденусь.

Дженсен только после этих слов понял, что Джаред стоит перед ним в халате и тапочках.

— Жду.

Все пять минут, что Дженсен провел в салоне ровера, он потратил, сочиняя колкости. Но Джаред спустился с маленьким термосом, улыбнулся и, мазнув Дженсена по щеке губами, прошептал на ухо:

— Доброе утро.

Отвернул крышку, и аромат горячего кофе наполнил салон автомобиля.

— Будешь?

Кофе помог сбросить оцепенение. Помог собраться с мыслями и начать разговор. А вернее, торг.

— У тебя встреча?

— Да, в десять в редакции «Готэма». Возможно, у меня появится агент.

— Ты решил заняться модельным бизнесом профессионально? Серьезно?

Джаред мотнул головой, по его щекам разлился румянец. Он и без того со своими ямочками и блестящими глазами был неотразим, а уж раскрасневшийся — Дженсен сглотнул. 

— У меня не так много вариантов вообще-то.

— Я спрошу по-другому, Джаред. Тебе действительно хочется заниматься модельным бизнесом? 

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Это временная работа. Просто чтобы сводить концы с концами.

— Хорошо. Это я и хотел услышать. А если тебе не пришлось бы сводить концы с концами? Ты бы обзавелся агентом?

— Наверное, я бы по приколу попробовал и бросил. Работа не такая легкая, как кажется. Конечно, это не порно, но все же… иногда кажется, что…

— Продаешь себя? И дешево?

— Да, что-то вроде этого. Глупые мысли. Все себя продают так или иначе. Все имеют свою цену. И платят за нее способностями и прилежанием.

— Ты говоришь, как учительница в воскресной школе. Про труд, прилежание и способности.

— Моя мама — учительница.

— И как она относится к твоему образу жизни?

— Ей незачем знать подробности, хватит главного. Я жив, здоров и счастлив.

— А ты счастлив, Джаред?

— Как и любой человек. К чему весь этот разговор?

— К тому, что я никак не могу предложить. Пристегнись, прокатимся.

— Куда? 

— В одну частную клинику. Я оплатил два медосмотра.

— Ты болен?

— Нет. А ты?

— О!

Такое долгое «о» и по-настоящему обиженный вид.

— Я хочу тебе доверять и предлагаю довериться мне. 

Соображал Джаред быстро. Лицо его просветлело.

— Ты… ты предлагаешь постоянную связь?

— Подразумевая вместе с ней отказ от других связей.

— Звучит как контракт.

— Наверное, да. Но я собственник. Если ты со мной, то только со мной.

— А ты хочешь быть со мной?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой?

Джаред смотрел на него, открыв рот, снова в долгом «о», на этот раз беззвучном. Дженсен провел большим пальцем по раскрытым губам, по этому «о», и Джаред поймал его, сжал губами и языком — отвечая на вопрос без слов.

Дженсен медленно толкнулся пальцем глубже, позволяя захватить себя в теплый плен — и все планы, и все инструкции Теда чуть не вылетели из головы. В машине. На людной улице. Идиот.

— Скучал? — попытался он выправиться, изобразить иронию, но голос предал неожиданной хрипотцой.

В следующее мгновение Дженсен — наплевав на все — целовал эти губы, дразнящие, невозможные, сладкие.

— Дженсен, — Джаред мотнул головой, упираясь ладонью в грудь. — Давай потом, у меня зимой пару раз был небезопасный секс...

После уик-энда звучало настолько смешно, что Дженсен фыркнул. Но отстранился.

— Будем вместе пить антибиотики. 

— А если...

— Умрем вместе. Хотя я слышал, что «если» передается только через кровь. Значит?

— Что?

— Чур, не кусаться.

Джаред рассмеялся — звонко, с облегчением, — и уже сам поцеловал Дженсена, не отрываясь так долго, что затекла шея. Машина — не самое удобное место для поцелуев, особенно с их ростом. И не самое безопасное.

Дженсен отодвинулся окончательно, положил руки на руль, подальше от соблазна. Джаред потянулся следом, обнять, но, оробев, дотронулся до спины только кончиками пальцев. И сразу уткнулся в плечо:

— Вдруг тесты что-то найдут?

— Будем тебя лечить.

— О!

— Есть другие варианты?

Джаред снова ринулся целоваться, и Дженсен, чтобы отвлечь, напомнил:

— Не хочешь предупредить агента, что не придешь на встречу?

Джаред шумно вздохнул и полез в карман за телефоном, делая свой выбор не в пользу Хью. 

Дженсен не хотел прислушиваться, хотя сгорал от любопытства, но тихий голос Джареда и раздраженные вопли Хью слышал отлично. Сильно тот разошелся, из-за увольнения рядового сотрудника так не бесятся.

— Я слишком много в тебя вложил, сукин сын, чтобы ты так меня кидал! Ты понимаешь, что это конец твоей карьеры? 

— Да, — Джаред отвернулся от Дженсена, неловко стукнулся локтем о стекло. 

— Рано или поздно сдохнешь в своих трущобах от передозировки, и черт с тобой. Забудь мой телефон. Забудь вообще все телефоны, тебя теперь никто снимать не будет, даже в порно!

Джаред опустил замолчавшую трубку. Он выглядел расстроенным, но не выскочил из машины, не бросился перезванивать, извиняться, вымаливать прощение.

Выкуси, Хью! Сто — один в пользу Дженсена.

— Похоже, он недоволен, — Дженсен едва удержался от улыбки.

— Конечно, я же его продинамил. Жаль. Он хороший мужик. И действительно много для меня сделал. Не хотел я так с ним расстаться.

Джаред удрученно смотрел на темный экран телефона.

— Джаред, — Дженсен хлопнул его по колену, привлекая внимание, — если у нас не сложится, неужели ты думаешь, я не смогу найти тебе новую квартиру и приличную работу?

— У меня есть квартира, а работа... — Джаред ошарашенно посмотрел на него. Потом повторил, очень медленно и недоуменно: — Если у нас не сложится? Ты о чем?

— Я говорил уже, что не хочу тебя ни с кем делить. Если ты со мной, то значит — ты со мной. После медосмотра я тебя снова похищу. Только уже не на уик-энд. Тебе же понравилось на острове?

— Да, — Джаред смотрел все еще настороженно.

— Ты не думал там остаться со мной?

— Вместе? Жить вместе? 

— Пока кому-нибудь из нас не надоест. Но неважно, кто первым охладеет, я помогу тебе в любом случае.

— Не слишком романтично, — хмыкнул Джаред, но подался вперед, закидывая ладони Дженсену на шею. — А как же вместе–навсегда–пока–смерть…

Он явно подкалывал, но Дженсен предпочитал сразу ставить точки над i.

— Я прагматик, любые отношения имеют начало и конец. 

— С ума сойти. Ты никого еще не любил?

Дженсен не стал отвечать на провокационный вопрос.

— Нас ждут в диагностическом центре. У тебя будет много возможностей доказать, что я неправ.

— Берегись! — рассмеялся Джаред и, наконец, пристегнул ремень безопасности.


	4. Пасмурно в раю

Первый месяц на Шелтере тянулся бесконечно, но закончился быстро: почти медовый, с хмельной истомой и мучительными ожиданиями Дженсена с работы. В пять утра тот уезжал и возвращался только к восьми вечера; пятнадцать часов без него текли так медленно, что казалось, будто минутные стрелки не двигаются, а время застывает каплей смолы: ни дохнуть, ни пошевелиться — полный ступор. Из которого, надо признать, замечательно выводила Тереса. Джаред близко познакомился с ней через три дня после того, как перебрался на остров. Дженсен уехал на работу, а он задремал, смакуя прошедшую ночь. И сквозь сон услышал возмущенный голос:

— Эй, мальчишка, это комната Дженсена. Твоя в том конце дома, что ты здесь делаешь? Ну-ка вставай и топай к себе.

— Нет, я сплю здесь. Уже третью ночь. Дженсен не против.

Спать Тереса ему не дала, прогнала вон со словами: «Набрался, ничего не соображает». И стала приезжать каждый день, не доверяя ему дом. Следила за каждым шагом. Будто он собирался обчистить Дженсена до нитки.

Джареда еще никогда не принимали за вора.

Он пробовал просыпаться раньше или не ложиться совсем, но Тереса не одаривала его и тенью улыбки, видимо, решив, что он пытается подлизаться.

Да он и пытался. Это преступление?

Джаред старался не пересекаться с ней: шатался по округе, валялся на пирсе с книжкой, зависал в спортзале, проскальзывая наверх, в душ, едва она заканчивала со спальнями. На первый этаж он спускался, только когда Тереса уезжала, а ровер Дженсена заруливал к дому. Но даже считанных минут за день под ее неодобрительным взглядом хватало сполна. 

Ел он одни бутерброды, наскоро слепленные, пока Тереса была занята вдали от кухни; с ней рядом кусок в горло не лез. Но она как будто не замечала, что Джаред не притрагивается к ее готовке, не замечал и Дженсен, что обед каждый раз ожидает его нетронутым.

Самое обидное заключалось в том, что Тереса — красивая, как танцовщица фламенко, и строгая, как школьная учительница — по-прежнему нравилась Джареду. Вот только Джаред ее раздражал. Зато к Дженсену она относилась лучше, чем любящая мать к хорошему сыну. Взгляд ее смягчался, а улыбка превращала лицо в почти неземной лик — такие Джаред видел только на лекциях по истории искусства в колледже, когда Свенсон включал проектор и рассказывал про мадридскую школу живописи. И прощалось Дженсену все, даже обман. 

Про обман выяснилось случайно: Тереса, в очередной раз выставляя Джареда из спальни, пробормотала по-испански: «Непутевый, совсем голова не работает из-за наркотиков. Сидит за компьютером всю ночь, а потом падает в чужую постель».

— Голова не работает из-за наркотиков? — тупо повторил Джаред по-английски. 

— Мало ли, что ты бросил. Не надо было и начинать. Прячешься здесь теперь, слоняешься без дела. Подумал о своих родителях? А каково им было Дженсена просить? Он слишком добр к…

— Родителях?

Тереса одарила его таким взглядом, что Джаред немедленно все понял:

— Это вам Дженсен сказал?

Тереса смутилась и в первый раз дрогнула. Ей не приходило в голову, что Дженсен может соврать.

— Возможно, я что-то не так поняла.

Эту обиду пришлось проглотить — Дженсен только плечами пожал, когда Джаред вечером спросил: «Какого черта? Наркотики? Родители?» Бросил что-то о необходимости предупредить сплетни и перевел разговор на другую тему. Джаред не понял, чем сплетни про скрывающегося в доме наркомана лучше сплетен о живущем там же любовнике — тем более, что своих пристрастий Дженсен, вроде бы, не скрывал. Но Дженсен умел так оборвать вопрос, что задавать его по новой желания не возникало.

Джареду было даже интересно, что Тереса подумает, когда застукает их. Что Дженсен пустился во все тяжкие и предал доверие гипотетических друзей — Джаредовых родителей? Или что Джаред совратил его, чистого и правильного?

Тереса застукала их во вторую субботу утром. Они не обратили внимания на шум подъехавшего мини-вэна, потому что Дженсен сидел на краю бассейна, а Джаред из бассейна отсасывал ему.

— Простите. — Тереса попятилась к машине и, не говоря больше ни слова, уехала.

Джаред рассмеялся:

— Теперь ты ей скажешь, что я тебя соблазнил.

— Именно.

Но Дженсену и говорить ничего не пришлось, Тереса сама все себе объяснила. И явно не в пользу Джареда. 

— Мне кажется, — посетовал однажды Джаред Дженсену, — она считает, что наша греховная связь — лучший выход для меня, и что ты сделаешь из меня человека, при ее участии. И осуждает, что я долго сплю.

— Она права, — Дженсен пожал плечами. — А ты вставай пораньше и занимайся своими делами.

Вставай пораньше и занимайся своими делами. Хорошо сказано — лучше не придумаешь! А Дженсен поинтересовался, есть ли у Джареда какие-нибудь дела на Шелтере? В Гринвич-Виллидж Джареду скучать не приходилось: он плыл в потоке людей и событий, случайных подработок и клубных вечеринок. А здесь жил только вечерами. 

Но обижаться на Дженсена не получалось. Тот мог сказать, как отрезать, и тут же компенсировать слова теплым взглядом или медленной лаской, ведя ладонью вдоль позвоночника, забираясь кончиками пальцев под ремень. Мог щелкнуть по носу, долго и с удовольствием копаться в лохмах, массируя голову — так, что Джаред чуть ли не в кольцо сворачивался вокруг него. 

Тереса продолжала делать вид, что Джаред — сын знакомых Дженсена, но из кровати больше не гоняла и стала давать спать до обеда: каждый раз, выждав минуту после полудня, заходила в спальню и распахивала шторы. Джаред просыпался и натыкался на темный осуждающий взгляд.

Да, он снова лег спать поздно. Да, на нем ничего нет, а простынь сбилась в ногах. Да, он не работает и не учится. Да, он задаром ест и живет.

Бесхитростный диалог с небольшими вариациями — менялось только обеденное блюдо — повторялся день за днем. Повторился и сегодня:

— Буэнос диас, Тереса.

— Добрый день, Джаред, а не доброе утро. Будешь завтракать? Телячье жаркое скоро дойдет.

— Тогда уж обедать. Грациас. Я еще не проголодался. 

— Перестань, я не люблю твой испанский. 

Тереса вышла из спальни и плотно прикрыла за собой дверь. 

— Ты и меня не любишь, — удрученно пробормотал ей вслед Джаред.

Пробуждение оказалось хреновее некуда: Дженсен последнюю неделю приезжал все позже и позже, а вчера впервые пропал на своей чертовой работе и не вернулся домой. Предупредить и не подумал, на звонки и сообщения не отвечал. Джаред ждал его до шести утра, до первого парома, но зря. 

— Ты не погуляешь где-нибудь несколько часов? — с напором спросила Тереса, едва Джаред спустился. — Придут рабочие из «Чистого дома», для генеральной уборки.

Ничего обидного она не сказала, а Джаред не решился спросить, не нужна ли его помощь — от безделья он готов был заменить мойщика окон или чистильщика бассейна. Но его явно выставляли из дома, задавая направление:

— Вон в той стороне, если не поленишься, как обычно, и дойдешь — заповедник Машомак. Иди строго по тропинке, не мусори, ничего не трогай и не ходи, где не положено — не хватало только принести в дом клещей и заразить Дженсена.

Джаред проглотил и это.

— Заправь штанины в носки, да-да, красоваться голышом будешь тут, а в заповедник нужно обуть ботинки и надеть носки.

Ботинок у Джареда не водилось, зато нашлись в не разобранной после переезда коробке синие конверсы и белые носки. Заправлять джинсы он наотрез отказался, но согласился надеть что-нибудь с длинным рукавом. Увидев его рубашку, Тереса цокнула языком и принесла ему старый пуловер Дженсена, цвета запыленного бутылочного стекла.

Четыре мили Джаред брел, постоянно доставая телефон и разочарованно убирая его в карман: сообщения шли потоком — от кого угодно, но только не от Дженсена. Вход в заповедник Джаред пропустил, не заметив, как дорога превратилась в тропу, а кроны сомкнулись над головой. Тишина наполнилась звуками: птичьим гомоном, звонким стрекотанием насекомых, хлопаньем крыльев и шумом прибоя. И все перекрывал тоненький и пронзительный «фьюить». Джаред пошел на свист напрямик, путаясь в осоке, и выбрался на заросший берег. 

Здоровенная — размахом крыльев почти с размах рук у него самого — черно-белая птица пикировала на воду, выставив впечатляющие когти. Джаред выхватил телефон — сфотографировать, как она схватит рыбу, но нажать на кнопку не успел.

— Нарушаем? — спросил незнакомый голос. — Охота скопы — достойная цель, но до берега ты шел не по тропе.

Джаред повернулся, пропуская все самое интересное — судя по плеску и клекоту сзади — и увидел рейнджера.

— Ваш кофе, — Элис поставила на угол стола бумажный стаканчик. День начался рано: с рассветом солнца Дженсен сошел с трапа самолета из Бостона, заскочил в квартиру принять душ и сменить рубашку — и, оказавшись в офисе раньше своих секретарей, успел просмотреть вчерашнюю почту.

— Оперативное совещание начнется через десять минут. Джулия ждет вас в первой переговорной. Филадельфия уже на связи.

— Спасибо. 

Дженсен улыбнулся, прежде чем забрать кофе. Оперативное совещание, как обычно по пятницам, начиналось ровно в девять ноль-ноль. 

Дженсен спустился на первый этаж, где в атриуме, отгороженном от вестибюля непроницаемой стеной и тяжелыми массивными дверями, оборудовали зал совещаний и переговоров — сотрудники коротко называли его переговорной номер один. Посреди просторной комнаты стоял длинный овальный стол из темного дерева, вокруг него — кожаные кресла; несмотря на низкие спинки, сидеть в них было удобно даже во время многочасовых переговоров. Одно из кресел занимала Джулия в твидовом синем костюме: кондиционер морозил воздух так, что даже Дженсену стало не жарко. Перед Джулией на столе лежал блокнот с ручкой и стояло оборудование для связи: ноутбук и микрофон. На плазменную панель транслировался кабинет Кита в Филадельфии. Грэг — управляющий строительством — придвинулся ближе всех к камере, положив ногу на ногу. Лицо его, как всегда, лоснилось, но отталкивающим не выглядело, напротив, казалось, что Грэг сейчас подмигнет и расплывется в улыбке. Его не портил даже невыносимо красный галстук и расстегнутый воротничок. Ричард — главный инженер, седой и поджарый, в безукоризненном костюме, чинно сидел справа от Грэга. Майкл — менеджер по снабжению, шустрый итальянец в просторной тройке на размер больше, чем требовалось, отчаянно жестикулируя, что-то рассказывал сдержанно улыбающемуся Киту — звук они отключили, пока не началось совещание.

У Джулии на микрофоне тоже горела красная лампочка вместо зеленой: их могли видеть, но не слышать.

— Кларк задерживается на пять минут, уже подъезжает к парковке, — сообщила Джулия. — Попал в пробку. 

— Хорошо.

У Дженсена было время допить кофе, пока финансовый директор парковался.

Давно он не собирался на работу в квартире, когда можно встать в семь утра, спуститься в бассейн, побегать на дорожке, принять душ и одеться, никуда не торопясь, и пешком дойти до офиса, по дороге заглянув в кофейню. На острове Дженсен поднимался в пять, оставляя Джареда в постели, и три часа сидел за рулем. Учитывая, что рано уснуть с Джаредом не получалось, Дженсен уже не помнил, когда в последний раз высыпался. Не пора ли ему нанять водителя? Хоть поработать можно будет по дороге.

— Простите за опоздание. Дженсен, Джулия, доброе утро.

Кларк с распечаткой в руках, расстегнув пуговицу на пиджаке, присел за стол поодаль.

— Можно начинать? — уточнила Джулия и, получив кивки, нажала на кнопку микрофона. — Еще раз доброе утро, джентльмены.

Кит потянулся к своей кнопке, Джулия к блокноту, составлять протокол, — совещание вел Дженсен.

— Доброе утро, Джулия. Дженсен, Кларк. Рады всех видеть. Как дела?

— Хорошо, Кит. Пройдемся по протоколу прошлой встречи?

— Не возражаю.

— Ричард, какое отставание от графика?

Тот не спешил отвечать на вопрос, листая ежедневник; Дженсен давно подозревал, что инженер безотчетно пытается досадить ему, считая неприлично молодым выскочкой, но терпеливо ждал. Первым не выдержал Грэг:

— Что ты там копаешься, Дик? Мы должны были уже полным ходом начать возведение стен и перекрытий. А мы только-только заложили фундаменты и прокладываем коммуникации. Отставание у нас…

— Три недели, — бесцветным голосом произнес Ричард.

— В прошлый четверг, — Дженсен сверился с протоколом, — мы отставали от графика на десять дней. Что случилось?

— Случился город, Дженсен, — вмешался Грэг. — Еще четыре — четыре! — комиссии. От нас на каждый чих требуют бумагу, мы не можем в срок даже провести коммуникации. Ты думаешь, мы плохо работаем? Мы вообще не работаем, потому что без разрешения работать бессмысленно.

— Кит, чем муниципалитет обосновывает свои проверки?

— Им пришла жалоба, что мы используем слишком дешевые материалы. Пытаемся сэкономить на жилье, что может привести к его разрушению и гибели людей. Так как мы выбили льготы на налогообложение, город проверяет все. Они не говорят «нельзя», но затягивают сроки.

— И тем временем стройка дорожает. Еще месяц и продавать эти квартиры дешево будет невыгодно, — вступил в разговор Кларк, быстро листая свою распечатку. — Отставание на три недели приводит к увеличению себестоимости на три процента. Еще полмесяца простоя нам обойдется в десять процентов.

— Почему такой нелинейный рост, Кларк?

Но вместо него откликнулся Майк:

— Везти материалы некуда, мы их храним у поставщиков, и натекает кругленькая сумма.

— Грэг, на нашей территории есть склад? Мы купили землю у обанкротившегося завода, складскую землю.

— Мы все снесли, кроме…

Ричард поморщился и холодно произнес:

— Есть один ангар, но его крыша в аварийном состоянии.

Дженсен хлопнул ладонью по столу:

— Грэг, пока вас проверяют, все бригады переведи на ремонт ангара.

— Сначала нужно проверить его состояние, составить техническую документацию, провести закупку нужных материалов, — казалось, Ричард никогда не закончит перечислять.

— Документацию — потом. Оценку сегодня и сразу набросайте смету, Майк все быстро организует. Выйдет дешевле, чем платить за хранение.

— Не уверен, — покачал головой Ричард.

— Правильно, — расцвел Грэг, — я давно предлагал его починить и все хранить самим, не ждать поставок, вечно какие-нибудь накладки. Сколько денег и времени потеряли.

— Дешевле, — поддержал Дженсена и Кларк, — но в долгосрочной перспективе. Мы строим не десять домиков, мы строим сто линеек по десять квартир в каждой. Это не считая инфраструктуры. Если будут проверять каждую щель — ангар нас выручит не раз.

— Значит, сегодня вы оцениваете состояние ангара, присылаете примерный план работ и сроки. Ричард, Майк — жду от вас писем до ланча. Грэг, стройте и день, и ночь.

— Ночью запрещает работать профсоюз, — вздохнул Кит.

— Свяжись с лидером и поговори с ним. Объясни, что наш район для обычных рабочих, возможно даже в нем будут жить эти самые строители. Безопасный район, где не будет ни малолеток с ножами и пистолетами, как в центре Филадельфии, ни мафии, ни гетто. И чем быстрее мы его построим, тем дешевле будут квартиры. Им это выгодно в первую очередь. Мы со своей стороны попробуем пробить для них небольшую скидку на покупку или аренду квартир для членов профсоюза.

— Я попробую, Дженсен.

— Нет, ты это сделаешь. И сегодня дашь мне знать, что тебе ответили.

— Хорошо.

— Ричард, мы можем нагнать график, если пересмотрим планы и после проверок станем в параллель с жильем возводить инфраструктуру?

— Надо посмотреть.

— Жду тогда к следующему совещанию твоих предложений. Что-то хотел сказать, Кларк?

— Проценты, по которым надо платить за лизинг строительной техники… если мы не получим деньги из бюджета, которые покроют часть расходов... 

— А если увеличить долю аренды?

— Упадет скорость окупаемости. А нам потребуются деньги уже зимой. 

— Как скоро и какой кредит мы можем взять, по какой процентной ставке? Можешь подготовить для меня анализ ситуации?

— Есть еще вариант — продать наш недостроенный квартал целиком. Рынок недвижимости уж очень резко растет, может лопнуть, как мыльный пузырь. Как к продаже отнесется Коннор?

Коннор Донован, владелец материнской компании, был одним из главных застройщиков Нью-Йорка — но не Филадельфии. Поэтому и нанял Дженсена, чтобы тот пробил для него нишу в Пенсильвании. Сам он там потерпел неудачу. Вчера Дженсен летал к нему в Бостон, в гольф-клуб, сообщить про сенатора, и они долго разговаривали. Коннор в управление не вмешивался, но держал руку на пульсе. Дженсен знал, что в их проекте того интересует в первую очередь не прибыль, а возможность закрепиться в непокорившемся сразу штате. При масштабах «Донован и сын» квартал таунхаусов, даже обанкротившийся, был что укус комара. Но для Дженсена продажа земли означала крах — провал поставленной перед ним задачи.

— Никаких продаж до окончания строительства, Кларк. Что-нибудь еще? Вопросы, проблемы?

— Составить смету за день на ремонт ангара в погоне за дешевизной — нарушение всех мыслимых и немыслимых правил, — Ричард вскинул голову, глядя на Дженсена.

— Понадобятся складские работники, — быстро вмешался Грэг, не давая инженеру продолжить.

— Найми надежных людей, диверсии нам сейчас ни к чему. Надеюсь, я ясно выражаюсь, Ричард? — Дженсен смотрел прямо на инженера. — Диверсии и саботаж.

Ричард ничего не ответил, просто смерил Дженсена взглядом и отвернулся.

— Хорошо. Джулия разошлет всем протокол, до следующей пятницы.

Он поднялся, закрывая совещание.

Рейнджера звали Хилл — фамилия это, имя или прозвище, Джареду выяснить не удалось. Хиллу не хватало только ружья, чтобы стать вылитым Робертом Редфордом в фильме про охотника на львов: штормовка, заправленные в сапоги джинсы, обветренное загорелое лицо, пшеничные волосы в комплекте. Смотрел он так, что Джареду хотелось зажмуриться и очутиться как можно дальше. Такой пристрелит за сход с тропинки, не изменившись в лице.

— Это не Центральный парк, где можно валяться на газончиках. Здесь клещи. Возможно, парочка уже забралась тебе под штаны. Тебя не предупреждали про высокие ботинки? Про то, что штанины нужно заправлять?

Тереса предупреждала, конечно, но заправлять джинсы в носки? Уродство.

— Ну… — протянул Джаред.

— Все ясно, — припечатал Хилл. — Так, пошли за мной. Обработаем тебя репеллентом. По дороге познакомлю с правилами.

Оказалось, что в заповеднике охраняют скопу — ту птицу, которую Джаред хотел щелкнуть на телефон, и еще разных птичек со смешными названиями — Хилл перечислял долго, Джаред не запомнил и половины. А еще тут было полно растений на грани вымирания, из-за них и нельзя было заходить в лес. Бегать и ездить на велосипеде строго запрещалось даже по тропинкам. 

Джаред все спрашивал и спрашивал, пока они шли к деревянным домикам офиса, а Хилл терпеливо и даже невозмутимо отвечал.

— Вы здесь живете? 

— Когда дежурю. А вот студенты на каникулах живут постоянно. Помогают охранять территорию.

— Охранять?

— Не в том смысле. Заботиться о ней. Проводят наблюдения, работают с посетителями. Хотя нарушителей тоже отлавливают, не без того. Тот, кто бросает в кусты пустую банку из-под кока-колы — злобный нарушитель номер два. Номер три — сошедший с тропы. А номер один — тот, кто причиняет вред флоре и фауне.

— Неплохая работа.

— Хочешь подежурить? В работе есть преимущества. Можно, под надзором, конечно, посмотреть некоторые уголки заповедника, где нет троп. Понаблюдать за скопой, например.

— Правда, можно? — загорелся Джаред.

— Можно, только все-таки давай тебя сперва обработаем отравой, сделаем непривлекательным для клещей. 

Репеллент вонял адски, и непривлекательным Джаред стал не только для клещей, но и для всех прочих форм жизни. Зато ему выдали кепку и серый жилет, а также перчатки, информационные листки с картой заповедника для туристов и пакет для мусора.

— Ты мне сразу понравился, — хлопнул его по плечу Хилл, когда Джаред через три часа вернулся. Он честно обошел весь маршрут, собрал немного мусора и раздал листовки. Время пролетело незаметно, Джаред был рад заняться хоть чем-нибудь, даже таким тупым — лишь бы каждую минуту не слать сообщения Дженсену и не проверять телефон.

— Приходи, когда сможешь. Завтра с утра.

— Завтра суббота, вряд ли.

Дженсен приедет на выходные — приедет же? — и Джареду будет не до заповедника.

— В понедельник? — спросил Джаред. — Я могу с понедельника по пятницу, наверное.

— Отлично. Приходи к восьми часам. Познакомлю с волонтерами.

В сторожке Хилла Джаред сдал свою экипировку, тщательно вымыл руки.

— Купи себе ботинки! Кеды промокают, — на прощанье посоветовал Хилл.

Чтобы купить ботинки, нужно попасть в Нью-Йорк. Но как он попадет в Нью-Йорк без Дженсена? И что, если они разминутся? 

Джаред достал телефон — батарея почти села — но Дженсен по-прежнему не брал трубку. Выждал минут десять, набрал еще раз и ждал, пока вызов сам не завершился. Наверное, Дженсен занят и не может говорить. Ничего, перезвонит. А пока нужно привести себя в порядок и смыть дикий химический запах отрывы для клещей. И телефон поставить на зарядку.

В доме уборка шла полным ходом, но на втором этаже уже закончили. Джаред, невзирая на недовольную Тересу, юркнул наверх и, вылив три колпачка пены с запахом ментола, улегся в ванну.

Что на него нашло, когда он согласился работать добровольцем в заповеднике? Скука? То, что он уже больше месяца ничего не делает? Ха! Можно подумать, он что-то делал в Нью-Йорке. Почему тут острее ощущается собственная никчемность? Потому, что Дженсен постоянно торчит на своей работе? А Джаред, как верная женушка, ждет. И не отходит далеко от дома. Будто его привязали.

Ведь он свободный человек. Кто ему мешает дойти до парома и отправиться в Город? Добраться до Гринвич-Виллидж, до «Лавы», перетереть с друзьями.

Может, назад его подхватит Дженсен.

Да, отличная идея!

Джаред вскочил, проливая мыльную воду на только что вымытый Тересой пол. Если не дозвонится до Дженсена, напишет сообщение, что в Городе, и они могут вернуться обратно вместе. 

Но планы пришлось корректировать. Когда Джаред, наконец одетый по-человечески, спустился, Тереса загородила собой входную дверь.

— Куда это ты собрался? — подозрительно спросила она.

— В Нью-Йорк.

Джаред улыбнулся и сунул руки в карманы. Но Тересу не проняло. Она поджала губы:

— Дженсен в курсе?

— Не знаю. Я послал ему сообщение. Трубку он не берет.

— У меня — возьмет.

— О! Если так, узнайте у него, пожалуйста, когда он будет дома.

— Узнаю. А ты — дуй наверх. Придумал тоже — Нью-Йорк. Снова в клуб?

— Да.

— Никаких клубов. Давай. Ужин через час.

Спорить с ней было бесполезно, поэтому Джаред послушно поднялся наверх, добавил еще две сотни из конверта — последние заработанные в «Готэме» деньги, вышел на балкон, перелез за перила, повис на руках и прыгнул вниз, на мягкую лужайку. Воровато огляделся: на него обалдело смотрел один из уборщиков. Джаред поднес палец ко рту, и уборщик кивнул. Чисто сработано. Впереди Нью-Йорк.

До причала он добрался пешком за полчаса. Еще двадцать минут ждал парома — интересно, дозвонится ли Тереса до Дженсена, и как тот отнесется к его бегству? Наверняка они посмеются над этим вечером.

До «Лавы» Джаред добрался через три с половиной часа; что общественный транспорт, что машина — результат выходил один и тот же. И произвел фурор своим появлением: давно его здесь не видели.

— Джаред! Как ты? Какими путями?

— Через балкон, паром, автобус и метро. Чуваки, есть у вас зарядник? Телефон почти сдох.

— Пошли, поставим у шефа в кабинете. Ты таки выбрался из своей золотой клетки!

— Это не клетка, а гамак. Все офигенно, но от безделья крыша едет. Сегодня даже работал волонтером в заповеднике.

— Ниже падать некуда, Джаред. Дождись Роя, у него как раз была мысль о том, как тебя заманить в одно дело.

— Что за дело?

— К Рою, старик, к Рою. Он тебе пятый день письма пишет. Ты хоть почту проверяешь? На смс явно забил. 

— В твою квартиру, кстати, новые жильцы въехали. А наши туда по привычке как к себе домой. Прикинь? Ночь, три часа, и тут за окном показывается бледный Майк. Залезает внутрь, идет, как зомби, на кухню. Чего ты смеешься? Кончилось бы полицией. Майку повезло, что за ним полез Люк, который еще не успел загрузиться, и они убрались раньше, чем хозяева перестали визжать и вспомнили, где телефон.

— Да уж, — только и выдохнул Джаред. За аниматорами ему по части болтологии было не угнаться.

— Ну что, по коктейльчику «Ночь нежна» для начала?

— Что-то новенькое?

— Изобрели на днях. Тебе понравится.

«Ночь нежна» и правда оказалась нежной — и грустной, как одиночество среди друзей. Джаред сидел, слушал, кивал, улыбался, но не чувствовал себя заодно. С ним что-то случилось, он выпал, как лишняя деталь из отлаженного механизма, и теперь не знал, где его место.

Дженсен не отвечал на звонки, не перезванивал, не предупреждал, что задержится, будто Джареда не существовало в его жизни — с этим можно было и смириться, будь у Джареда собственная жизнь. Но ее не было — ни на Шелтере, ни в «Лаве». 

Джаред прислал кучу сообщений — каждое следующее короче предыдущего, часть из них Дженсен прочел еще утром: в аэропорту они свалились все скопом. Но будить Джареда в пять утра показалось бесчеловечным, и вот теперь тот ограничился одним печальным смайлом, без каких-либо слов.

Дождаться соединения Дженсен не успел: в кабинет вошла Элис.

— Приехали наши акулы.

«Нашими акулами» они между собой звали представителей крупной риелторской компании — Дженсен ее медленно, но верно дожимал, делая вид, что продавать таунхаусы не собирается, а господа акулы добросовестно выглядели совершенно не заинтересованными новым районом. Каждые две недели они встречались и несколько часов вели переговоры.

Телефон пришлось отложить, как и мысли о ланче. Через два часа акулы уплыли, но на почту стали приходить согласования и уточнения по протоколу совещания. Элис, не спрашивая, принесла Дженсену несколько сэндвичей и кофе — тратить время на то, чтобы выйти поесть, он не мог. По еженедельному отчету вышло, что Майк и Кларк упустили выгодный контракт, пришлось долго и муторно общаться с ними: у компании и так тяжелые времена, а они позволяют себе роскошь и нанимают дорогого подрядчика. Зато с ангаром все получилось замечательно, Ричард зря возражал: повреждения крыши не значительны, ремонт займет несколько дней.

Про телефон Дженсен вспомнил к четырем. Но его снова отвлекли.

Тед Костелло был как никогда лаконичен:

— Зайди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Неужели нашел? Неужели в деле сенатора наметился сдвиг? Проверка записей камер наблюдения затянулась: далеко не все из них можно было добыть законно или почти законно. Тед рыл, как экскаватор, но под ковш шла сплошь пустая порода.

Он радушно принял Дженсена, подвинул к нему кресло, опустил жалюзи.

И включил проектор.

В снятой сверху толпе — явно на приеме, скорее всего, благотворительном — Дженсен не сразу отыскал Боба. Сенатор, в смокинге и при бабочке — и в очевидно прекрасном, даже при таком разрешении, настроении — разговаривал с группой увешанных бриллиантами старушек, пил шампанское, пожимал руки всем проходящим мимо. Пока вдруг, без видимой причины, не помрачнел и не скис разом, перестав обращать внимание на публику.

— Перематываю. Смотри, вот бабушки отчаливают, и около него задерживается некто, по виду типичный адвокат. Разговаривают они меньше минуты. И заметь, как меняется настроение сенатора.

— Ему сообщили что-то неприятное?

— Что-то крайне неприятное. Он публичный человек, должен уметь мгновенно брать себя в руки. Здесь он выпадает на двенадцать с половиной минут.

— Проблемы у близких?

— Я проверял. Нет.

— Полагаешь, наша зацепка? Ему сообщили нечто такое, что может поставить крест на карьере?

— Уверен. Наш район дал бы ему очки через два года, на выборах губернатора штата. А сенатор передумал вносить его в бюджет через три дня после этого приема.

— Что за прием?

— Благотворительный бал, организованный зелеными. Неважно. Важно, что на следующий день сенатор отменил все публичные мероприятия, сославшись на проблемы со здоровьем. Не светился на людях. 

— А потом принял решение послать нас и снова вернулся в строй?

— Вроде того.

— Ты думаешь, ниточки ведут к Маклахлану?

— Я сделал снимок этого парня, с другой камеры, при входе у них получше стоит, прогнал через федеральную программу распознавания и нашел его по водительским правам. Познакомься, Дженсен, с адвокатом Питером Льюком. Числится он в конторе, которая входит в холдинг Маклахлана.

— Ясно. Они Боба шантажируют, но чем?

— Дай мне время, и мы будем знать все, что знает он.

— Нам не помешает информация и о нем самом. 

— Собираешься грязно играть?

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, Тед. Я не гангстер. Но я умею вести переговоры: без своих козырей на них делать нечего.

— А если они выложат свой козырь?

— Какой? Ты о чем?

— О Джареде.

— И в чем они могут меня обвинить? 

— А тебя точно не в чем обвинить? Оскорбление общественных нравов?

Дженсен раздраженно отмахнулся.

— Я не оскорбляю нравы, не нарушаю общественный порядок, чту уголовный кодекс, не сажусь пьяным за руль, за руль яхты в том числе. Занимаюсь сексом только в собственном доме. За Джаредом присматривает Тереса, она строга к нему, даже излишне строга.

— Да-да, я в курсе, у меня есть отчеты от своих людей. Но ты все-таки сильно рискуешь.

— Мы обсуждали это не раз, не два. И ты отступил.

— Потому что сенатор отказался по другой причине. Но если мы снова возобновим переговоры с теми, кто его прижал, нужно быть уверенными, что нас не поджидает сюрприз в тылу.

— У тебя есть еще что-нибудь?

Джаред не следил за Дженсеном, не пытался залезть в его ноутбук, уходил на улицу, в спортзал, в гостиную, когда Дженсену звонили. Они разговаривали о чем угодно, только не о строительном бизнесе. Хотя Джаред несколько раз интересовался, чем занимается Дженсен, он принял нежелание говорить о работе дома. Фильмы, книги, новости, погода, спорт, музыка — у них находился миллион тем, и остро не хватало времени их обсудить. Они только-только составили — каждый свой — реестр, что любит и не любит другой. Джаред не любил консерваторов и вообще политику. Не любил молоко, но с удовольствием ел мороженое. Больше всего любил стейки с кровью, леденцы и когда Дженсен после шуточной потасовки ласкал губами и руками шею, когда перебирал пряди его волос. Джаред любил веселье, легко превращал обычные вечера в праздник — и отказаться от него такого Дженсен уже не мог.

Хотя, вероятно, он не мог отказаться от него с первой минуты, как увидел.

Тед хмыкнул, словно прочел мысли Дженсена.

— Даже если мальчишка не замешан ни в чем, его могут использовать другие. Неизвестно, что хуже.

Аргумент бил наповал, хотя полтора месяца наблюдений привели к абсолютному нулю: старина Хью забыл о своем протеже, а Джаред — о нем. Не было звонков, сообщений, встреч. Да Джаред вообще не вылезал с Шелтера, общаясь только с Дженсеном и Тересой.

— Как?

— Надеюсь, Дженсен, мы никогда не узнаем, как. 

— До встречи, Тед. Спасибо за работу.

Дженсен заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться и пожать Теду руку. В конце концов, безопаснику положено подозревать всех. И совсем не обязательно так реагировать на обычное предостережение.

Обычное ли? С самого начала Тед так или иначе настраивал Дженсена против Джареда. Именно поэтому пришлось лгать Тересе, именно поэтому Джаред никак не мог с ней поладить. И хоть не подавал вида, переживал.

Может, стоит немного расслабиться? Отпустить контроль и довериться? Кто знает, как много Дженсен теряет, не пуская целиком Джареда в свою жизнь? Приходить вечером домой, рассказывать, как прошел день, не следя за лицом, в кольце теплых рук — то, что подобного с Дженсеном никогда в жизни не случалось, не означало, что оно невозможно в принципе.

Дженсен не заметил, как добрался до острова, три часа за рулем пролетели как одна минута: вот он вышел из здания офиса, сел за руль, добрался до туннеля — и вот уже подъезжает к дому, предвкушая встречу с Джаредом. Но встретила его взвинченная Тереса.

— Слава деве Марии, вы вернулись, — она еле сдержала себя, чтобы не кинуться ему в объятия. — Я вам звонила, но вы не отвечали.

Лирика тут же отступила на задний план. Расслабиться дома? Какая ерунда, всегда, всегда нужно быть готовым ко всему. 

— Что случилось?

— Джаред сбежал.

— Что?

— Сбежал в Нью-Йорк, я не уследила.

Дженсен достал телефон, черт знает что — звук был отключен, хотя он его не трогал. Так и есть — от Джареда два и от Тересы пять неотвеченных вызовов. И сообщение от Джареда: «Я в Нью-Йорке, вернемся домой вместе?»

Тереса смотрела на Дженсена, чуть не плача, несчастная, испуганная.

Она себя чувствует виноватой? За что? За то, что Джаред решил навестить друзей? Он же не пленник. Ах, да, та самая ложь про проблемы с наркотиками.

— Я все проверила. Он ничего не украл.

Дженсен нервно рассмеялся. Джаред — вор. Джаред — промышленный шпион. Джаред — наркоман. Сколько людей еще заблуждаются о Джареде?

И не заблуждается ли он сам?

То, что Джаред не ждет дома — неприятно царапало. Но, в конце концов, они просто поменялись ролями. Пока в их отношениях ждал только Джаред. А сейчас Дженсен побудет на его месте: подождет.

Тересу следовало успокоить, она с трудом стояла на месте, двумя руками держалась за крестик и, если бы не Дженсен, уже читала бы, наверное, молитву Святой деве.

— Все в порядке, Тереса. Я разговаривал с Джаредом. Он встречается с друзьями. Не с теми друзьями, другими. По колледжу.

Дженсен чуть не добавил: «И судя по голосу, он ничего не принимал». Когда он успел так завязнуть?

— Что у нас на ужин?

Лицо Тересы посветлело, но легче не стало, наоборот — вина за ложь навалилась так, что захотелось немедленно выпить. Выпить и позвонить Джареду.

Дженсен с трудом дождался ухода Тересы, закрылся в кабинете, когда она еще только собиралась домой, налил себе скотча и позвонил Джареду.

Тот не брал трубку.

Тот не брал трубку несколько часов подряд. И как у него не разрядился телефон? Дженсен выпил полбутылки, но до Джареда так и не дозвонился.

Рой появился, когда Джаред пил «Великого Гэтсби» — бармен был явно неравнодушен к Фицджеральду или писал работу по литературе начала прошлого века — в «Лаве» студенты Колумбийского университета встречались часто.

— Что пьешь? — Рой сунул в стакан нос и пошевелил кончиком.— Тебе сделали «Великого Джея»? 

Джаред промолчал, продолжая потягивать коктейль.

— Почему ты не споришь со мной? Я рассчитывал на блестящую победу. У меня и цитата есть в телефоне.

— Потому что Гэтсби звали Джеем? А вообще забавно.

— Что именно? Что я иногда забываю, что ты чертов учительский сынок, хотя и строишь из себя раздолбая и неуча?

— Нет. Джей пьет «Великого Джея».

— Обхохочешься. Джей пьет. Причем один. А где остальные?

— Тебе нужны остальные, чтобы поговорить со мной о деле?

— Фи, как прямолинейно, я думал выпить колу с виски, расспросить тебя о твоем Принце, а ты обломал.

— Прости. Но я буду рад заняться чем угодно, кроме продажи дури.

— Сказка кончилась?

Джаред в ответ вздохнул.

— Подожди, мне правда надо выпить. Не сбегай.

Рой вернулся из бара очень быстро со стаканом своей бурды, успев на ходу отпить из него добрую половину.

— Значит, ты возвращаешься! Рад, очень рад. Красивая жизнь — скучна и не про нас. Жаль, что ты не сохранил квартиру. Найти нормальное недорогое жилье непросто. Надо поспрашивать у ребят, может, они подыщут тебе субаренду.

— Рой, притормози. Мне не нужна квартира. Пока — точно не нужна.

— Так. Стоп. Ты свалил от Принца или не свалил?

— Никуда я не свалил. С чего ты решил вообще?

— А хрен ли ты сидишь тут такой загадочный с выражением мировой скорби на челе и тяжко вздыхаешь?

— Мировая скорбь? Ничего подобного. Нормальный у меня вид. Я задумался. Нельзя? 

Рой с сомнением посмотрел на него, допил залпом остатки и выдал:

— Ну-ну. 

Объяснять не хотелось. Рой все равно не поймет. Ни того, что Джаред особо не заметил, как прошли первые недели, настолько был упоен и оглушен новыми отношениями; ни того, что у него и правда все неплохо, хотя это «неплохо» порой и напоминало тяжелое и горькое похмелье после шумной вечеринки.

— Сегодня был в заповеднике. Чертовски отрезвляет, знаешь. Дикая природа и люди, которые заняты делом. Спасают то, что мы уничтожаем, когда строим города. После него здесь все не настоящее. Я так скучал по «Лаве», вырвался, но скорее разочарован, чем рад.

— Заповедник, говоришь? Это ты удачно. Твоя любовь к зеленым — очень в тему.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы организуем вечеринку, сбор денег в фонд спасения болот. Если все получится и соберем неплохие бабки, то тогда…

— Что тогда?

— Считай, что это репетиция перед настоящим делом. Пройдет удачно — ты первый, кому я расскажу о своей идее фикс. 

— Ну, я польщен. Наверное.

— Мне нужно, чтобы меня потом этот фонд поддержал. И пресса, которая любит дикую природу. Ну и неплохой шанс обкатать пару идей.

— Все еще не понимаю, причем тут я?

— Ты мне сделаешь стиль для вечеринки. Логотип, флаер, рекламный плакат, может, листовки еще. Так, чтобы люди пошли и принесли свои денежки. Я в тебя верю, чувак. Техзадание у тебя в почте валяется, ты ее хоть иногда проверяй, что ли. Денег много не обещаю. Что-нибудь они заплатят, конечно, но главный замес тут в другом.

— Когда последний срок?

— Недели две у тебя будет. Справишься?

Джаред ответил честно:

— Не знаю, Рой. Ты уверен вообще? Я никогда ничего подобного не делал.

— Я уверен. Если ты хоть час уделишь задаче, все будет на мази.

— Я уделю несколько дней, может, больше. У меня полно свободного времени. 

— Ты жалуешься, что у тебя полно свободного времени? Чувак! Ты изменил своим принципам?

— Я, скорее, изменил принципы.

— Вот как. Встречаешь мистера Принца–заплачу–за–все, и он меняет твое мировоззрение меньше чем за триместр. Что на тебя так подействовало? Окунулся в мир больших денег?

— Несправедливый упрек, Рой.

— Да ладно. Небось, рестораны, бутики, личные самолеты, завтрак в Европе, ужин с шейхами, весь мир у твоих ног?

— Это что, краткий конспект твоей мечты? Не знал, что ты почитываешь женские романы. С чего вы вообще все заели с этой золотой клеткой? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я живу на Шелтере. И сосед слева у нас дантист, а справа — адвокат по бракоразводным. Дженсен не миллиардер и не голливудская суперзвезда. Он просто дьявольски много работает. А я… я его жду. И мне надо чем-нибудь заняться, чтобы не свихнуться от безделья.

— Целыми днями ждешь? Ух ты, моя зайка. Да ты влюблен, похоже, в этого парня.

— Не знаю. Наверное, да.

— А он в тебя?

Джаред долго смотрел в стакан, пытаясь сквозь малиновый коктейль разглядеть дно.

— Возможно.

— Он стоит того, чтобы все бросить, Джаред? Ты не жалеешь?

— Нет, не жалею.

Ответ дался с трудом. Дженсен стоил всего, но легче от этого не становилось. Джаред свалил еще до того, как в клуб пришел первый посетитель — не вынес озадаченного Роя. Вот у кого на лице была вся мировая скорбь. И так спешил уйти, что чуть не забыл телефон, ребята еле нагнали у метро. Джаред, не глядя ни на экран, ни в глаза аниматорам, сунул трубку в карман.

Старый вагон метро, дребезжа и раскачиваясь, нес его на Лонг-Айленд, домой, к Дженсену — тот наверняка вернулся, ведь не мог он пропасть совсем, а значит — скоро они увидятся. Дурацкий день закончится. И метания от безделья и лени — тоже. Впереди выходные, Дженсен, а потом — работа в заповеднике и на Роя. Должно здорово отвлечь от скуки; Джаред уже сейчас предвкушал понедельник, хотя еще недавно начало новой недели вызывало лишь тоску.

До причала в Гринпорте он добрался после часа ночи. И обнаружил, что паром уже не ходит. А также — десяток звонков от Дженсена.

Дженсен все-таки ему позвонил!

Дженсен за ним приплывет — полчаса от силы, может, и меньше, на быстроходной «Даниэле». 

Джаред, стоя на пирсе, вдыхая соленый морской воздух, улыбаясь в темноту, набрал номер. Дженсен ответил не сразу и очень сонным голосом.

— Дженсен, ты дома? Или в Нью-Йорке?

Глупо, если Дженсен сейчас в своей квартире на Шестой авеню в Манхэттене. Получится, что Джаред зря сюда ехал.

— Я дома, на острове. Который час?

— Час, два, три — какая разница?

— Для тебя никакой, конечно. Ты где?

— На пирсе в Гринпорте. Думаю, может, вплавь до тебя добраться. Или вернуться в «Лаву» — сегодня «Карибские ночи».

— Не дури. Следующий паром будет только утром. Или сиди там несколько часов, или возвращайся в свой клуб.

Не ожидал — мягко сказано. Джаред вцепился свободной рукой в поручни.

— Что?

— А на что ты рассчитывал, когда ехал в порт после закрытия переправы? Что паромщики вдруг решат поработать всю ночь? Или что я приду за тобой на яхте? Надо хоть иногда отвечать за свои поступки.

Каждое слово било под дых, но отключиться от разговора Джаред и не подумал.

— Молчишь? Неужели молчишь? Что ж, неплохой урок. До завтра.

С чего, интересно, Джаред взял, что Дженсен помчится за ним? Что он вообще нужен Дженсену? 

Возвращаться в «Лаву»? Настроения веселиться и зажигать не было никакого. Джаред бы поехал к себе, останься у него квартира. Но он не мог ее оплачивать, не работая, и сам выбрал. Он сам выбрал все бросить и уехать с Дженсеном.

Некого винить.

Джаред забрался на ящик под щитом с картой Шелтера и раз десять сыграл в тупую стрелялку на телефоне, пока пальцы не онемели от мокрых брызг и прохладного ветра. И, когда надежды уже не осталось, Джаред услышал в ночи тарахтенье мотора.

Минута потянулась за минутой, прежде чем он различил небольшой катер, который на полном ходу несся к берегу. Не «Даниэла». Не Дженсен.

Звонок разбудил Дженсена, и после, несмотря на выпитое и на два непростых рабочих дня, он никак не мог заснуть. Долго ворочался с одного бока на другой, но перестать думать не получалось.

Наверное, не стоило так отыгрываться на Джареде. Сказал бы, что выпил, что устал, и за руль сейчас не сможет никак, пусть Джаред снимет номер в мотеле, завтра приплывет первым паромом, а Дженсен встретит его на пристани. Что соскучился и предпочел бы видеть Джареда под боком, а не слышать по телефону, что он черте где. Но вместо этого Дженсен сорвал досаду и злость — за пустой дом, за бесконечные гудки в трубке, которую Джаред упорно не брал, развлекаясь с друзьями. Еще бы, ему на Шелтере скучно. Что ему может здесь предложить Дженсен? Гольф, которого Джаред не понимает? Прогулки на яхте, на которые у них никогда не хватало времени: дальше Кедрового мыса так ни разу и не забрались. Конечно, на острове полно развлечений, но они все или для туристов, или для круга, к которому Джаред не принадлежит.

И Тереса перешла все границы, пора ставить ее на место: Джаред не ее племянник, ограбивший ювелирную лавку в пятнадцать и только вышедший из тюрьмы. Джаред — его гость.

Шелтер никак не мог конкурировать с Нью-Йорком, а небольшой домик Дженсена — с Бродвеем и шумными авеню. Будь у Джареда хоть какое-то хобби или работа, все было бы проще — они оба возвращались бы сюда с удовольствием. 

Дженсен, не одеваясь, как спал, в пижамных штатах и футболке, спустился в гостиную, прихватив по дороге плед. Пощелкал кнопками на телевизионном пульте, но замелькавшие на экране кадры даже не отразились в сознании.

Какого черта он должен сидеть здесь, не спать и переживать, как там Джаред, догадался ли снять номер в мотеле? Или уехал обратно в Город? Веселиться дальше. Может, позвонить?

Телефон остался в спальне, только это и позволило Дженсену проявить выдержку и продолжить переключать каналы.

На боксерском матче щелкнула входная дверь, и Дженсен не успел подумать о грабителях, как увидел на пороге Джареда. Тот что, морочил ему голову, что опоздал на паром? Зачем? Проверял? Играл? Что за черт?

— Приплыл? — спросил Дженсен, вкладывая в вопрос весь свой яд.

— Да, — Джаред яростно закивал. Чересчур яростно.

— Странно, одежда сухая.

— Меня подвезли на катере. Ребята из заповедника. А так я прикидывал доплыть. Тут же недалеко.

— И что тебя остановило?

— Я не придумал, куда деть одежду и телефон.

Джаред подошел ближе, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза. Только за это хотелось ему вломить.

— Я все испортил, да, Дженс?

Он боялся прикоснуться, просто стоял рядом и ждал, что сделает Дженсен. Но помогать ему Дженсен совсем не хотел; оставил посреди гостиной, а сам пошел на кухню. Сварил кофе, плеснул в кружку бренди и вернулся назад.

Джаред сидел в кресле, уронив голову на руки, и Дженсена снова кольнуло виной. Он опустился на диван, сделал глоток, другой. Джаред наконец выпрямился; но ладони сцепил в замок, зажал между коленей.

— Тебя действительно привезли на катере?

— Да, почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что звучит неправдоподобно. И ты все это время торчал на пирсе?

— Да.

— Зачем?

Джаред вспыхнул и отвел глаза.

— Ждал меня?

— Нет. Да. Не знаю. Глупо?

— Глупо. А что именно ты испортил? Будешь кофе?

— Да, спасибо.

Дженсен передал ему свою чашку. Джаред взял, касаясь его пальцев кончиками своих. Совершенно ледяных.

— Ты замерз?

— Немного.

— Иди сюда, под плед.

Джаред пересел, позволяя Дженсену укрыть себя, но все еще оставаясь настороже, будто ожидая подвоха. Как будто это Дженсен умотал в Город, не отвечал на звонки, а потом разбудил. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил Джаред глухо, прямо в чашку. В пустую чашку. Дженсен ее отнял и поставил на придиванный столик.

— С чего ты это взял? 

— Ты не пускаешь меня в свою жизнь.

— Ты же здесь, рядом со мной.

— С тобой. В строго отведенном месте. С установленными границами. Сюда не попасть ночью и не уйти.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я приплыл за тобой?

— Я надеялся. Ждал. Хотел. Да.

— Я устал, Джаред.

— Я готов был переплыть пролив. А ты? На что ты готов, Дженсен?

Готов отпустить, хотелось ответить, но он промолчал. Потому что это не было правдой. Потому что лишиться Джареда он не хотел. Да и просто не смог бы.

Джаред, как ни странно, как будто понял, подвинулся ближе, глядя исподлобья влажными, блестящими глазами. Поцелуй вышел скованным и неловким — у Джареда были холодные губы, а Дженсена разморило, и им мешал плед. Дженсену стоило бы перебраться к Джареду, растормошить, согреть бешеным сексом, рассмешить, но у него слипались веки. Он только и сумел, что провести рукой по пряди волос. Джаред прильнул к ладони щекой.

— Ты устал, — выдохнул он.

— Я должен был приехать за тобой.

Джаред тихо рассмеялся. А потом поднялся сам и потянул его наверх.

— Ты же дождешься меня из душа? Или лучше вместе принять ванну? Я соскучился.

Он впечатался Дженсену в шею замерзшим носом, в то же время едва-едва касаясь поясницы кончиками пальцев. И этого невесомого прикосновения сквозь футболку Дженсен не выдержал. Прижался теснее, позволяя Джареду крепко обхватить свою спину. Губами уткнулся в висок. Он тоже соскучился. 

Принять ванну вместе — заманчиво, но велика вероятность, что в ванне Дженсен отключится.

— Дождусь, — пообещал он. — Но тебе разрешается разбудить меня еще раз.

Второй поцелуй вышел значительно лучше первого.


	5. Человек предполагает

Ночь выдалась что надо, хотя они достаточно быстро выдохлись. Вернее, Дженсен. Джареду, проспавшему полпятницы, — Тереса взяла выходной — хватило подремать час, чтобы прийти в себя для второго раунда. Но Дженсен крепко спал, и разбудить его Джаред, как ни пытался, не мог. Поэтому тихо нащупал халат и вышел из спальни. Ничего, они наверстают свое днем — Дженсен будет рядом сорок восемь часов и ни минутой меньше.

Захватив ноутбук и телефон из гостиной, Джаред расположился на кухне. Память телефона забилась из-за пропущенных звонков и сообщений Роя с лаконичным: «Позвони немедленно!» Немедленно? 

Кухонные часы показывали почти пять утра. Для Роя самое время. Если он не на танцполе, конечно. На танцполе звонок не расслышать. 

Трубку Рой взял сразу.

— Молоток, что позвонил. А раньше — никак?

В этом весь Рой. Если все хорошо, то все недостаточно хорошо.

— Тебе тоже доброй ночи, чувак.

— Я посадил батарею, пока звонил тебе. Ты куда пропал?

Джаред улыбнулся — пропал он очень удачно наверху с Дженсеном.

— Скажем так, у меня были другие дела. Более важные.

— Более важные — это трахаться со своим Принцем? Тебе не кажется, что ты стал наложницей в гареме?

— Наложницы не трахают своих господ, Рой.

— И спорить не стану. Тебе лучше знать.

— Пока, мило поболтали. Звони еще.

Джаред отрубил связь. Успел сделать два глотка кофе в блаженной тишине, прежде чем Рой перезвонил.

— Джаред Падалеки, дослушай меня до конца!

— До чьего?

— Захлопни пасть и развесь уши. Помнишь фонд, которому мы на прошлой неделе успешно собрали несколько тысяч? Ты рисовал им флаеры. И прочую рекламу.

— Ну.

— Они там все описались от восторга.

— От пары тысяч?

— Мы собрали двадцать три тысячи пятьсот семнадцать долларов, чувак.

— Большая сумма. И как ты ее смог запомнить и не сбиться?

— Некоторым приходится считать, малыш. Принцев не всем хватает.

— Пока.

— Стоять! Ты чем там хлюпаешь?

— Пью кофе. Нельзя?

— Наоборот. Пей и слушай дальше. Зеленым так понравился твой рисунок, что они спросили, можно ли его использовать как логотип самого фонда. Доплатив, естественно.

— Очень смешно, Рой. Я купился.

— Смейся дальше. Разрешение я уже дал. Ты ж, идиот, все провалишь, как два пальца. Они согласовали и вуаля. Зайди к ним на страничку. Можешь не благодарить.

— Секунду… — Джаред кликнул на присланную Роем ссылку.

На сайте фонда в левом верхнем углу красовалась его работа: силуэт бэмби в круге заходящего над водой солнца.

— Я выслал им номер твоего счета. Жди перевод. И еще, у меня бумаги. Тебе их надо подписать. Наверное, стоит показать юристу, но не думаю, что ты захочешь отсудить у захудалого фонда какие-то права. Ты рад? Чего ты молчишь?

Джаред выдохнул и осторожно положил пустую чашку на бок.

— Я не знаю, Рой. Нет, ты все сделал правильно. Я просто… в шоке.

— В шоке от ужаса или от счастья?

— От… счастья.

К концу фразы Джаред улыбался так широко, как только мог.

Его рисунок понравился кому-то настолько, что стал эмблемой не одной вечеринки, а целого фонда. Джаред убил на него две недели: гонялся за скопой, выбросил кеды — после того, как промочил их в десятый раз, у тех наконец отлетела подметка, купил-таки себе ботинки и исходил в них мили, пока случайно на закате не увидел маленького олененка у кромки воды. Образ тогда Джареда захватил сразу, но форма не давалась. Часами напролет он сидел, рисуя и отбрасывая варианты, будто его рука стала одержимой. Тереса ругала его день и ночь, приносила кофе и сэндвичи, но он каждый раз думал: «Вот сейчас закончу и поем», увлекался и приходил в себя, когда хлеб засыхал, а кофе остывал вконец. К вечеру, злой из-за неудач, Джаред поднимался и шел в тренажерку разминать затекшие мышцы. Ел уже вместе с Дженсеном. Сотни набросков отправились в корзину, прежде чем нашлась единственно верная линия. 

— Неплохо вышло, чувак. Я сразу оценил. Короче, жду в Городе. Приезжай скорей. Чем быстрее ты все подпишешь, тем быстрее твой счет ждет пополнение.

— В понедельник устроит?

— Чувак! Понимаю, что тебе не нужны деньги. Но раньше — никак?

— Никак, Рой. В понедельник. Приеду в восемь утра.

— Ты конченый извращенец. Приезжай, когда захочешь. Если нравится общаться с зомби — приезжай в восемь.

— Я понял, Рой, понял. Буду в полдень.

— Хороший мальчик. Дуй к Принцу.

— К Принцу так к Принцу.

Джаред бросил телефон на стол и резко обернулся.

— К Принцу?

В дверном проеме стоял сонный Дженсен.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Нет, не ты. Будильник. — Дженсен включил тостер, достал хлеб. — А что за Принц? Певец? Ты собираешься в полдень к Принцу? 

— Кофе сделать? 

Дженсен кивнул, и Джаред, не вставая с места, включил кофеварку — Дженсен еле успел достать чашку и подставить под струю.

— Звонил Рой, Дженс. Принцем он называет тебя.

— Кто такой Рой? И почему я Принц? Я же не пою.

— Выпей, — Джаред передал чашку. — Ты, кажется, еще спишь. Или… — он подошел ближе и потерся носом о щеку Дженсена. — Вернемся наверх?

Дженсен одной рукой обнял Джареда, во второй, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжая держать кофе.

— Хм, заманчиво, но минут через двадцать приедет водитель. А мне бы еще успеть поесть, принять душ и одеться.

— Сегодня суббота, Дженс, — Джаред плавно провел ладонью по спине Дженсена, вверх до лопаток и вниз, спускаясь значительно ниже поясницы. — Ты совсем заработался.

Своего он добился — Дженсен шумно вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что сегодня суббота. Прости, но мне придется на полдня съездить в офис.

«Прости» Дженсен произнес глухо, прижавшись губами к подбородку Джареда.

— Но почему так рано? Может, пропустишь один паром?

— Чем раньше я уеду, тем раньше я вернусь. А потом…

Дженсен поцеловал Джареда.

— Возьми меня с собой.

— Что?

Дженсен отстранился, недоуменно хмурясь.

— В Город, — быстро проговорил Джаред, чтобы Дженсен не подумал, будто Джаред напрашивается к нему в офис. — Просто подбрось до Манхэттена.

— Зачем?

— Мне нужно подписать кое-какие бумаги.

Дженсен отступил назад, выпуская Джареда из рук. Глотнул кофе.

— Какие именно?

— Сам не знаю. Один благотворительный фонд взял мой рисунок в качестве логотипа. Вот смотри, уже на сайте его разместили.

Но Дженсен даже не взглянул на экран; он выглядел чужим, совсем не похожим на себя несколько минут назад, когда они обнимались посреди кухни. И уж точно не похожим на Дженсена, с которым они дурачились наверху в спальне. Этот Дженсен Джареду не нравился.

— Сколько тебе заплатят?

— Что? Не знаю. Мы не договаривались. Может сотню, может пятьсот. Я не знаю, сколько стоит смена логотипа.

— Ребрендинг, Джаред, стоит миллионы.

— Они вряд ли могут позволить себе заплатить даже тысячу долларов. Да я бы и не взял. Мы же собирали для них деньги.

— Джаред, деньги на рекламные и на целевые расходы проходят по разным статьям. Нельзя же быть таким наивным. Ты в курсе, что такие вот фонды обычно учреждают миллиардеры, когда им приедается играть на бирже, и они задумываются о вечном?

— Нет. Разве? — Джаред не смог сдержать улыбки, в ответ на которую Дженсен снисходительно усмехнулся.

— Насколько я понимаю, нормальный гонорар тебе не нужен. Или... — Дженсен шагнул ближе, Джаред чувствовал его дыхание. — Мне разобраться?

— Нет, Дженс, не надо. Пусть останется все, как есть.

— Джаред, пойми, так дела не ведутся. Нужно реально оценивать свою работу и свое время. Сколько ты потратил на этот рисунок?

— Две недели. Часов по пять. Минус выходные.

— Десять на пять, пятьдесят часов. Возьмем самую низкую ставку…

— Дженсен, так нечестно. Я ведь не профи.

— Ты совсем не профи. Это точно. Ни в чем.

— Но это же хорошо?

— Когда как. Итак. Ты едешь? У тебя десять минут на сборы. Время пошло.

Дженсен демонстративно взглянул на запястье с часами.

— А душ?

— И на душ.

Джаред прильнул на мгновение к нему, желая вернуть своего Дженсена, и тихо произнес:

— Почему надо все сводить к деньгам, а, Дженс?

— Потому что в этом мире все имеет цену.

Голос у Дженсена оставался твердым, но рука качнулась, и кофе капнул на халат Джареда.

— И я?

— И ты. И я. Все. Но могу тебя успокоить. Мы стоим недешево.

После парома Дженсен не заметил, как задремал, привалившись к плечу Джареда: машина бесшумно неслась в сумерках, укачивая пассажиров, скорость не ощущалась, водитель молчал, сосредоточившись на пустой дороге. Звонок телефона, резкий и внезапный, прервал идиллию. Джаред пошевелился:

— Дженсен, тебя.

Звонил Кит, соизволивший только сейчас предупредить, что вылет задержали, и он опоздает минут на сорок. Позвони он раньше, они бы пропустили один паром, использовав эти сорок минут с толком.

— Не буду ждать тебя в кабинете, пойду завтракать. Приходи в наш ресторан, там все и обсудим.

Джаред широко зевнул.

— В наш ресторан? — подозрительно сощурился он. — Мне стоит начать волноваться?

Дженсен раздраженно отмахнулся и от него, и от Кита — который, конечно же, услышал слова Джареда и красноречиво фыркнул в трубку — и прервал разговор: с Китом у них будет для этого полдня. А вот Джареду ответил:

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться о том, где я завтракаю со своим адвокатом. А мне? Как у тебя с деньгами?

Джаред дернул плечом.

— Будут. Я же говорил, что не знаю только — сколько.

— Ясно. — Дженсен достал бумажник и вытащил пластиковую карточку. — Держи.

Реакция превзошла все ожидания. Джаред сперва обрадовался: глаза загорелись, на щеках обозначились ямочки, а потом растерялся: пропал и блеск, и ямочки, и улыбка.

— Но... я не могу. Вдруг у меня ее украдут? Я могу потерять... я...

— Не паникуй. Это дополнительная к основной, но выпущенная к одному счету. Шла в комплекте, презент от банка. На карте установлен минимум: ты не сможешь потратить больше двух штук в неделю. Их выпускают обычно для жен или экономок. Но жены у меня нет, как знаешь, а Тересе я плачу отдельно и заранее.

Джаред так и не взял чертову карточку. Лицо у него застыло, как безжизненная маска.

— Не знаю, что сказать, Дженсен.

— А ты ничего не говори, Джаред. И относись проще. Пока ты не работаешь и ищешь свое место, я тебя поддержу. Не та сумма, чтобы дергаться. Или...или я понял неверно и тебе нужно больше?

Джаред отпрянул, отрицательно помотав головой. Достаточно убедительно.

— Мне мало надо, — пробормотал он, чтобы не разобрал водитель.

— Конечно, мало.

Еще как мало. Например, Джареду вполне хватает его, Дженсена. Скромный, скромный мальчик. Если, разумеется, забыть про его гардероб, на который Дженсен пока не потратил ни цента.

Пора начинать вложения, чтобы получить результат в долгосрочной перспективе.

Джаред, нахмурившись, явно взвешивал «за» и «против». Дженсен не смотрел прямо, чтобы не давить, но накрыл руку Джареда на сидении своей рукой, подсунув под нее карточку, и слегка погладил указательным пальцем. Джаред не сразу, но расслабился, убрал карточку в карман и улыбнулся. Сел удобнее, касаясь коленом. Дженсен любил в Джареде эту способность легко переключаться и оставаться любопытным, искренним и бескорыстным. Наверное, искренним и бескорыстным — во всяком случае ни Дженсен, ни служба безопасности не смогли выявить обратного.

Интересно, на что в первую очередь пойдет кредитка. На одежду? Хороший ресторан? Нужно будет обязательно просмотреть движения по счету. Любопытно узнать, что ему позарез нужно.

Дженсен откинул голову на спинку, чуть повернув ее к Джареду. Приятное утро.

— Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься, — тихо произнес Джаред. — Ты такой... ты сам не знаешь, какой ты, Дженс. Я бы стоял на голове весь день, если бы тебя это смешило.

Он подвинулся, скользнул рукой Дженсену за спину, стараясь, чтобы движение выглядело невинным, но лукавый взгляд его выдавал.

Дженсен хмыкнул и хлопнул ладонью по его коленке. Руку, разумеется, он убрать с коленки забыл.

— Где, говоришь, тебя высадить?

— Все равно, где-нибудь ближе к тебе. Я пройдусь пешком, прогуляюсь, пока Рой спит.

— Не хочешь расставаться со мной.

— Ты прав. Не хочу.

Джаред бросил взгляд в сторону водителя, который и не думал наблюдать за ними, набрался смелости и быстро чмокнул Дженсена.

Джаред вышел в самом начале Боуэри, махнул на прощание рукой и исчез — его загородил автобус, а потом ровер Дженсена свернул на Восточную Хьюстон, и Дженсен постарался выкинуть Джареда из головы. Через пять минут он был уже у «Бальтазара»: французский ресторанчик почти превратился во вторую штаб-квартиру из-за своего расположения — недалеко и от офиса, и от «Сохо Гранд Отель», где неизменно останавливался Кит. Джареду не обязательно знать, что в Музее современного искусства Дженсен не ел ни разу с их первого ужина, все деловые встречи перенес в другие места. 

Ресторан только открылся, и Дженсена устраивала неспешность персонала. Он получил воду, сок и кофе и заказал яйцо всмятку с «солдатиками» — узкими гренками, которые макали в желток; Боб не одобрил бы. Кит появился, когда последний «солдатик» был уничтожен, и Дженсен размышлял, взять ему нормальной еды или вафли с ореховым кремом. Вафли победили.

— Колись, куда ты его спрятал? —спросил Кит, едва официант принял заказ и отошел.

— Кого? 

— Ревнивого любовника, конечно.

— У него свои дела.

— В восемь утра в субботу? Дженсен, неужели он твой брат-близнец?

— Отнюдь. Ничего общего.

— Тогда расскажи, какой он. Всем любопытно.

— Всем?

Глоток воды пошел не в то горло. Дженсен закашлялся и потянулся за кофе, запить. Кит смутился, будто сболтнул лишнего. Когда приступ кашля прошел, Дженсен не смог не поинтересоваться:

— Кому это — всем?

— Многим, — уклончиво ответил Кит. — А чего ты хотел? Сам представил его, как реальную угрозу, а потом как ни в чем не бывало поселил в своем доме и затеял кошки-мышки. Но, я так понимаю, игры не получилось?

— Допустим.

— Он тебя разочаровал?

— С чего ты взял?

Это был неправильный ответ. Правильный ответ звучал бы так: «Это не твое собачье дело». Но вопрос вырвался раньше, чем Дженсен смог осознать, что говорить.

— Значит, нет. Он так хорош? Знаю, я спрашивал уже, но прошло почти два месяца.

Дженсен взял чашку кофе и не спеша отпил. Киту пришлось довольствоваться этим.

— А у него есть повод ревновать? 

— Кит, — Дженсен нарочито не скрывал недовольства. — Ты вытащил меня в восемь утра поболтать о Джареде? Не самая удачная идея. В чем дело?

— Можно, я сначала поем, а потом мы поговорим о деле? И ты займись вафлями. Пока есть аппетит.

— Твое любопытство и забота обо мне лишают всякого аппетита, поверь.

— Тогда спроси у меня что-нибудь. Я недавно читал…

— Кит, я не интересуюсь твоим досугом.

— Но мы же друзья?

— Можно сказать и так.

— Ты не пускаешь меня в свою жизнь, Дженсен. Мы даже поболтать на посторонние темы за завтраком не можем. 

Кит невольно повторил слова Джареда: «Не пускаешь меня в свою жизнь». Возможно, они были правы. Дженсен долго строил свою крепость — неприкосновенную личную зону, в которую никто не смел вносить хаос. Чтобы никаких сюрпризов. Чтобы иметь возможность восстанавливаться за те короткие отрезки времени, которые он отводил себе на отдых. Сил и желания вкладываться в отношения не оставалось. Сначала учеба, потом бизнес, без выходных и отпусков.

До Джареда.

До Джареда он на такие реплики пожимал плечами.

— Давай поболтаем. Как погода в Пенсильвании?

— Отвратительная. Как и сами пенсильванцы. То ли дело — Большой Город. Центр мира. И рано утром можно почувствовать себя его властелином.

— Перечитал комиксов в самолете?

— Нет, обдумывал план нашего разговора. Но он не сработал. 

— Неудачный план.

— Я хотел тебя расслабить, поговорив о личной жизни. А ты напрягся, как на совещании с главным инженером.

— У меня плохо получаются беседы на темы, которые обсуждению не подлежат. Что случилось?

— В десяти милях от нас, у реки, построят завод. Цементный.

— Что-о-о?

— Представляешь, какая будет экологическая обстановочка. Район окажется одним из грязнейших, цены на квартиры упадут так, что туда переползет гетто, а мы разоримся. — Официант как раз поставил перед ним кофе, и Кит отсалютовал Дженсену: — Твое здоровье.

Вкуса вафель тот не почувствовал.

Собак Джаред нашел на задворках Десятой Церкви Христа, когда полез в «Лаву» через черный ход: после пятничного трэша и угара звонки, крики и даже долбеж ногой во входную дверь не производили никакого эффекта, кроме шумового. Но если попасть внутрь квартала — не самая тривиальная задача в Нью-Йорке, с его выстроенными без малейшего зазора зданиями — и по пожарной лестнице забраться на крышу соседнего театра, клуб легко брался штурмом через чердачный люк. Субботнее шоу «Почувствуй себя спецназовцем». 

Рой обычно спал на двухъярусной корабельной койке — бог весть где упертой — в каморке техперсонала. Джаред бы и сам прикорнул там, в бывшем чилаутном кресле, дожидаясь друга, но не вышло. Он удачно проскользнул во двор через читальный зал церкви саентологов и успел добраться до второго пролета пожарной лестницы, когда услышал надрывный скулеж. Какая-то псина жаловалось на жизнь, причем так пронзительно, что Джаред не выдержал, спустился обратно и пошел на звук. Под лестницей стояли контейнеры, а за ними — картонная коробка, возле которой на старом одеяле лежала крупная собака золотистого окраса и не очень понятной породы, чем-то похожая на помесь лабрадора с мастифом, только грязная и исхудавшая. Рядом, вылизывая ей переднюю лапу, сидела отощавшая овчарка со слипшейся в сосульки шерстью. Джаред осторожно шагнул к ним; овчарка тут же ткнулась носом в его колени, внимательно обнюхала и разрешила подойти ближе.

— Что случилось? 

Джаред присел на корточки и погладил больную. Та подняла глаза — такой печали Джареду видеть еще не доводилось. Он дотронулся до лапы — поднять и посмотреть, что там такое, может, рана — и собака снова заскулила. Овчарка рванула вперед, прихватила правое запястье Джареда зубами, не прокусив, но твердо зажав, и зарычала.

— Я ничего не сделаю, — Джаред осторожно положил левую ладонь ей на холку, почесывая за ухом, — только посмотрю. Ну же, пусти. Я вас не трону. Все будет хорошо.

Овчарка наконец перестала рычать, отпустила запястье и даже лизнула в знак примирения. Джаред приподнял больную лапу, но ничего не обнаружил. Во всяком случае, открытой раны не было. Скулеж стал стихать.

— Вы здесь живете?

Собаки, конечно, молчали. Джаред огляделся. Пустая плошка, ошейники. Во двор с улицы не попасть. Значит, псы не бродячие. Вышвырнул кто-то из жильцов? Почему соседи не обратились в надзор за животными?

На ошейниках он нащупал металлические жетоны с именами. 

— Сэди. Харли.

Овчарку звали Сэди, а больную псину — мальчика, как оказалось, — Харли.

— Сколько вы не ели?

Харли ткнулся головой, требуя почесать между ушами. Сэди — умная и строгая девочка — смотрела внимательно. Даже если они и ели недавно, то не доедали — явно давно.

— Что с вами делать, а?

А что делают с бездомными животными? Сдают в приют. Интересно, поблизости есть что-нибудь похожее? А может, стоит вызвать службу, и пусть они сами разбираются? Но Сэди лизнула его щеку, а Харли вздохнул, и Джаред не смог достать телефон и предать их.

— Я вернусь, — пообещал он. 

До круглосуточной аптеки у метро на Шестой авеню он бежал: собаки, конечно, никуда деться не могли, но спокойно идти не получалось. Влетел во вращающуюся дверь и в первом же узком проходе смахнул с полки коробки с зубной пастой. Рядом мгновенно и бесшумно возник серьезный тип в очках. Ростом Джареду примерно по пояс. 

— Простите, я все подниму, — клятвенно пообещал Джаред.

И снес локтем пачку памперсов.

— Ничего не трогай, не шевелись, — потребовал фармацевт Роб Дэвис — как гласил бейдж на халате — и нагнулся поднять упавшее. Джаред осторожно присел на корточки — помочь. В итоге они сработались: Джаред подавал, а Роб — ставил на полку. 

— Чем-то могу помочь? — водружая наконец пачку с памперсами на место, поинтересовался он.

— Роб, у вас есть отдел для животных? Тут недалеко две собаки в плачевном состоянии, они не ели и одна больна. Мне бы что-нибудь взять для них.

— Бродячие? Не советую их кормить, пока не покажешь ветеринару. Вот воды дать можно. Недалеко, в миле отсюда, есть приют. Миссис Браун, она покупает инсулин у нас уже десять лет подряд, своим внукам взяла там собаку. Ветеринар, кстати, в приюте обойдется дешевле. 

Он подошел к кассе, выудил из-под прилавка «желтые страницы», стал листать.

— Через три стеллажа, ближе к стене, отдел зоотоваров. 

Джаред, стараясь больше ничего не задевать — хотя среди полок он еле протискивался — добрался до витрины с поводками, намордниками, игрушками, консервами, подушками, попонками. 

Поводки! Хорошая идея. Собаки могут испугаться и убежать, могут напугать кого-нибудь. Он подобрал два простых ремешка и взял пакет с собачьим печеньем. Чем-то же нужно уговаривать их прогуляться.

Роб ждал его с раскрытой картой.

— Приют вот здесь, — он царапнул ногтем у пересечения Лафайет и Центральной. — Идти недалеко, от силы милю.

— Спасибо.

Джаред знал район, и до Центральной улицы ходил пару раз — всего-то двадцать минут быстрым шагом, но никаких «Пушистых лапок» не помнил. Он вбил координаты приюта в телефон, добавил к поводкам воду и расплатился.

Собаки ждали его на том же месте, разве что немного отползли за контейнеры, и Джареду пришлось выманивать их печеньем. 

Пока они пили, он пристегнул поводки. Сэди сразу подобралась, без всякой команды подошла к ноге и встала, готовая идти гулять. Харли вылизал тарелку, но в итоге последовал ее примеру.

В сквере Вашингтона встречные собачники косились на Сэди и Харли с состраданием, а на Джареда — с неприкрытым осуждением. Как назло, Харли не мог идти быстро, постоянно поджимал под себя лапу, осторожно переставляя три здоровые. К Бликер-стрит собаки заволновались, а Бродвей им и вовсе не понравился. Джареду пришлось и уговаривать, и гладить, и кормить печеньем. Он обещал, что в «Пушистых лапках» Харли вылечат, что им там понравится больше, чем на старом месте. И что он обязательно найдет хозяев. Его бесхитростная болтовня собак успокоила, и когда Харли передохнул — они снова медленно двинулись к приюту по Лафайет. Джаред несколько раз пытался поймать такси, бросая на Харли тревожные взгляды, тот, словно чувствуя, подбирался и даже пытался наступать на лапу. Такси проезжали мимо, а они брели дальше. 

Приют располагался в большом кирпичном доме, сразу за площадью Петрозино. Над входом, на синем козырьке, красовалась надпись «Пушистые лапки», сложенная из белых отпечатков собачьих и кошачьих следов. За просторным окном-витриной, в раме из полированной сосны, виднелась пустая приемная. Режим работы, выведенный белой краской на стеклянной двери, лаконично сообщал, что в выходные дни приют работает с одиннадцати, и им придется подождать полтора часа.

Харли жалобно заскулил, и Джаред постучал по дверной раме. Никто не откликнулся. Джаред уже вздохнул на пару с Сэди, готовясь успокаивать подопечных — как внутри мелькнула тень.

Джаред забарабанил изо всех сил.

Не сразу к ним подошла худенькая рыжеволосая девушка в майке и джинсах, увидела собак и отперла дверь.

— Привет, — не дал ей раскрыть рта Джаред. — Это Сэди и Харли. Я Джаред. Нам нужна помощь.

Он посмотрел умоляюще, надеясь, что отощавшие собаки у его ног выглядят достаточно красноречиво, но для верности еще и улыбнулся. Девушка, внимательно осмотрев всю их компанию, расплылась в улыбке в ответ, и на щеках у нее появились смешные ямочки.

— А я Лора. Быстрее забегайте.

Цементный завод собралась строить «дочка» из холдинга Маклахлана. Кит уверял, что мэр в курсе и все разрешения на стройку есть. Однако подготовительные работы тщательно скрывали: Маклахлан якобы собирался рассекретить проект, когда компания Дженсена построит квартал, но не успеет его сдать. Так откуда информация у Кита?

— Ты уверен в своих источниках? 

— Я уверен. Дженсен, надо продавать землю сейчас, пусть строительство не закончено. Пока никому не известно о заводе. Только так мы вернем все деньги, а возможно, и получим немного прибыли. 

Кит, безусловно, говорил дело — по меркам рядового бизнеса. Если ты стал обладателем инсайдерской информации, если узнал, что на руках у противника флэш-рояль, в то время как у тебя и стрейт не набирается — успей выйти из игры. Успей скинуть активы, чтобы отбить хотя бы вложения. Вот только настоящая цель у их игры — в другом. Продать землю — все равно, что расписаться в собственном бессилии. Донован готов рисковать, значит, и Дженсен — тоже.

Кроме того… Слишком много «если».

Кит отказался раскрыть источник. Что говорило, скорее, в пользу его искренности: будь он намеренным дезинформатором, уж подготовился бы, представил дело так, чтобы выглядело максимально убедительным. Но, не зная источника, Дженсен никак не мог оценить его надежность.

Киту могли подбросить дезу, чтобы вынудить действовать, как выгодно конкурентам. Перетрусить. Все продать. Отказаться от Пенсильвании. Маклахлану не нужен в Пенсильвании Донован, который теснит его по всем фронтам в Нью-Йорке. Куда проще, не заморачиваясь никаким реальным строительством, — и какого хрена Маки дался еще один цементный завод? — одними слухами подвести компанию к банкротству. Но тогда непонятно, почему о заводе первыми узнали они, и не из газет. Слухи добили бы их, только широко распространившись.

В благородство Маклахлана, дающего им шанс уйти красиво, Дженсен не верил. 

К тому же, с того станется построить чертов завод — как могильный памятник надеждам Донована на Пенсильванию.

Нужен план, как выиграть в любом случае — будет завод или нет, деза полученные Китом сведения или удача. Обернуть против Маклахлана его собственное оружие. Слухи о цементном заводе? Прекрасно! Пусть будут слухи о цементном заводе.

Пожалуй, если бы этих слухов не было, их стоило бы придумать.

Кит, внимательно наблюдавший за Дженсеном, допил уже наверняка остывший кофе.

— Мне не нравится это выражение твоего лица.

— Ты должен обожать это выражение моего лица. Ты же знаешь, я не проигрываю.

— Это меня и беспокоит. Ты слишком веришь в свою хитрожопость.

— Придержи язык, Кит.

— Ты не знаешь, чего мне стоило добыть эту информацию, Дженсен.

— Так расскажи мне. Нет? Я так и думал. Я не буду оценивать информацию по усилиям, затраченным на ее добывание, Кит. Но я тебе благодарен. Цементный завод, на самом деле, — отличная новость.

— Дженсен. Это не Мичиган. Там действительно был криминал, и твои флибустьерские методы оказались очень в тему. Но здесь, сейчас — бизнес, просто бизнес.

— Строительный бизнес.

— Дженсен, нам, не повезет, как Дональду Трампу срубить с государства сумму, в два раза превышающую затраты, а потом еще удвоить прибыль продажей. Нам повезет, если мы из бюджета хоть крохи получим. Ты не Дональд Трамп.

— Нет. Разумеется, нет. Я — Дженсен Эклз.

Дженсен махнул официанту, требуя счет.

Они молчали, пока шли по Спринг-стрит квартал до Лафайет. Субботний утренний Город сиял солнцем в окнах и желтым потоком машин на улицах — почти одни такси. О чем думал Кит, Дженсен не знал, хотя, скорее всего, тот копил силы на совещание, которое срочно собирала Джулия. Сам Дженсен — считал. Перебирал варианты и комбинации, пытался найти брешь в своем решении. Как только он начнет воплощать его в жизнь, пути назад не будет. 

У знаменитого дома Пака все расчеты вылетели из головы. Потому что на торце здания напротив во всю высоту висел рекламный баннер. Джаред в джинсах, в одних только джинсах, — с дорожкой волос, убегающей под расстегнутую пуговицу, Джаред с голым торсом и босыми ступнями, сияющий от масла на коже и геля на волосах, обнимал девицу в шортах, которые скорее открывали, чем прикрывали ее задницу.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/NYS/05_color_final.jpg)

Дженсен не сразу понял, что рекламируют они не эротический фильм и не аромат страсти, а обычные часы. Рука Джареда лежала поперек спины девушки, запястье туго обхватывал красный ремешок. Пальцы девушки хищно, собственнически, впивались Джареду в бицепс; на ней часы были голубые.

— Дженсен? — Кит удивленно взглянул на него, а потом увидел рекламу. Усмехнулся.

Плевать. На все плевать.

Разве Дженсен не увез Джареда, чтобы не натыкаться на подобное?

Увез, но совершенно забыл о последней фотосессии. Вернее, воспринял ее, как небольшой сет для «Готэма», но никак не рекламную кампанию новой модели часов. Дешевой модели, массовой. А значит, она будет везде. В журналах, в магазинах, на билбордах. Он будет постоянно на нее натыкаться. Эксклюзив появился бы в паре дорогих изданий и буклетов для клубов с закрытым членством. А это — увидят все. Чем товар доступнее, чем навязчивее и шире его продвижение — уж эти-то правила Дженсен знал неплохо.

Ее рука на его плече, его рука на ее спине. Ее груди касались Джареда, и они оба улыбались так по-свойски, что во рту внезапно стало кисло, хотя для ревности повода не было. Долго же выпускали эту рекламу. Почему сейчас? Город явно издевался.

Все его попытки увезти Джареда на остров, сохранить для себя, никого не пускать в личную жизнь, уже и так обсуждаемую среди подчиненных, не выставлять на всеобщее обозрение свое и только свое — обернулись многоэтажным баннером.

— Хм, видимо, мы зря боялись, — проговорил Кит; его голос доносился как будто издалека, — что ты одержим своим Джаредом. Все не так плохо, если ты еще можешь оценивающе смотреть на других симпатичных мальчиков. Так смотреть.

Дженсен заставил себя отвернуть голову и даже пройти вперед, оставив позади и Лафайет, и Джареда.

Киту незачем знать, кого на плакате и зачем оценивал Дженсен. И знакомить Кита с Джаредом Дженсен не собирался. Кит сразу понял бы, что с одержимостью все обстоит гораздо хуже, чем они с Тедом считали, такого Дженсен допустить никак не мог.

Джаред — его дело и только его.

— Что у нас здесь? — Лора натянула резиновую перчатку и нагнулась к замолчавшему Харли, а тот от удивления сел прямо посреди зала. За Лорой, через стекло, заменявшее стену, из игровой комнаты таращились любопытные котята. Правее виднелась стойка ресепшена, заваленная бумагами, и за ней — дверь, видимо, в глубины приюта.

— Лапа, вот эта, — Джаред присел на корточки, аккуратно взял Харли за лапу и развернул ее. — Не наступает, жалуется, зализывает, но ничего не видно.

— Твои собаки?

— Нет. Нашел только что.

— Хм, — Лора перехватила лапу, задевая ладонь Джареда. Внимательно прощупала собачью подмышку. — Кажется у него здесь небольшая опухоль. — Она подвинула палец Джареда и провела им по коже. — Чувствуешь?

Джаред честно попытался найти опухоль, но ничего особенного не заметил. Но ведь Лоре лучше знать, не так ли?

— Кажется, да, — он улыбнулся ей и убрал руку. — Это очень плохо?

— Я не врач, а он придет не раньше одиннадцати. Давай-ка, мы их пока зарегистрируем и почистим. Поможешь? Или ты спешишь? 

— Нет. В смысле я никуда не спешу. Конечно, помогу.

Лора выпрямилась, сняла перчатку. И смущенно произнесла:

— Ты не думай, что мы всех заставляем работать. Просто никого нет, а я одна не справлюсь.

— Конечно, не думаю. Все в порядке, Лора. Правда.

— О’кей, — Лора подобралась и взяла деловой тон. — Овчарка здорова?

— Не знаю. Я их нашел недалеко от Шестой авеню минут сорок назад. Внутри квартала, под пожарной лестницей. Не знаю, как они туда попали, но кто-то их прикармливал. Стояла плошка и валялось одеяло. И у них ошейники.

— Секунду, я запишу.

Лора взяла со стойки анкету и ручку. Пока она заполняла ее, задавая вопросы — Джареду пришлось все повторить и назвать имена собак — он сидел возле Харли и чесал тому за ушком. Сэди обошла помещение по периметру, удостоила котят укоризненным взглядом и села рядом — сторожить.

Закончив с анкетой, Лора уставилась на ноги Джареда. Смотрела она долго, задумавшись настолько, что стала грызть ручку. 

— Что такое? 

Лора покраснела, застигнутая врасплох. 

— Прикидываю, какой размер обуви ты носишь. 

— Тринадцатый. А зачем тебе? 

— Хм. Интересно, есть ли у нас сапоги такого размера. Пошли. 

Она положила заполненные листы на стойку и открыла дверь. Джаред медленно поднялся. 

— А зачем мне сапоги? 

— Чтобы помочь вымыть Сэди. 

— А Харли? 

— Его почистим потом, без воды. 

Они прошли через коридор в просторную комнату. 

— Это смотровая, — объяснила Лора. — Посидите здесь, я быстро. В ящике можно взять игрушки. 

— Любишь мыться? — поинтересовался Джаред у Сэди, пытаясь среди мышей, косточек и мячиков отыскать что-нибудь интересное. 

Сэди вильнула хвостом, и Джаред решил, что та не против. 

Дверь открылась, когда они во всю резвились: Джаред кидал мячик, Сэди ловила его, показывала Харли и возвращала Джареду. 

— Ой. — На незнакомую девчушку, явно школьницу, они обернулись все втроем. — А где Лора? 

Джаред не успел ответить, Лора появилась сама — с резиновыми сапогами в руках. 

— Привет, Холли. Ты кстати. Посидишь с Харли, пока мы помоем Сэди? 

— А Харли у нас кто? 

— Вот этот золотистый красавец. 

Холли присела к Харли и осторожно погладила его. Харли мягко проворчал, но хвостом качнул. 

— Отлично, все согласны. Джаред, переобувайся. Твоего размера нет, поэтому придется потерпеть. 

Джаред с изумлением смотрел на сапоги. 

— У меня нет носков, — наконец проговорил он. 

— Возьмите пакеты, — посоветовала Холли.

— Хорошая идея, — хихикнула Лора.

Возможно, для них и хорошая. В качестве бесплатного шоу: весело наблюдать со стороны, как здоровый парень подворачивает до колен джинсы, снимает свои любимые сандалии и оборачивает ступни пакетами. Шуршание заинтересовало Сэди, и она лезла под руки, мешаясь. Сапоги давили, но Джаред вовремя прикусил язык: Лоре действительно нужна была помощь, а Сэди — мытье.

Они перебрались в чулан за смотровой; отсутствие окон, бетонный пол со стоком и выложенные желтым кафелем стены даже на Джареда подействовали угнетающе. Лора включила воду, но не успела направить гибким шлангом струю на Сэди — только выставляла температуру — как та кинулась назад, к Харли, который словно почувствовал — залаял. Сэди немедленно отозвалась.

— Спокойно, девочка, — заговорил Джаред, виноватее, чем следовало, — тебе же будет лучше. Потерпи несколько минут.

Сэди не хотела терпеть. Она рвалась наружу. Ни вода, ни шампунь ей не нравились, она испачкала Джареду пеной одну штанину и подлезла под шланг так, что струя попала ему в лицо.

— Фу! — отрывисто бросила Лори, и Сэди удивленно подняла уши.

Слушается? Она знает команды?

— Сидеть. Место.

Сэди покладисто села.

— Молодец, — одобрила Лора и потрепала ее за ухом. — С ними нужно построже, но ласково. А как ты — они сядут на голову.

—Здорово у тебя получилось. Я вот подумал… может, они просто потерялись?

— Все может быть. Попробуем поискать хозяев. Возьми полотенце в шкафу. Я сейчас закрою воду, и Сэди отряхнется. И мы точно будем мокрые с ног до головы. Хотя ты и так...

С волос у Джареда и впрямь текло, на штанине осталось пятно от пены. Не страшно, все высохнет быстро. Больший дискомфорт доставляли сапоги. Ноги в пакетах вспотели, пальцы пришлось поджать, чтобы влезть, и сейчас немыслимо как хотелось распрямить.

У них с Лорой получилось синхронно выключить воду и закутать Сэди в полотенце. Благодарная Сэди лизнула Джареду нос, пока он ее вытирал.

— А теперь очередь Харли. Будешь его успокаивать, и если придется, говорить команды твердым голосом. Рукой можешь гладить, бить рукой — нельзя.

— Я не собирался его бить!

— Поводком тоже бить нельзя. Они должны реагировать на голос.

— Как будто я похож на живодера.

Лора взяла его за локоть.

— Не похож, конечно. Просто это азы, лучше их знать, не так ли?

— Хорошо-хорошо, убедила.

Как только Сэди увидела Харли, прыгнула к нему, но Джаред успел схватить ее за ошейник.

— Все в порядке, Сэди. С ним все в порядке.

— А теперь почистим нашего мальчика, — улыбнулась Лора. — Холли, приготовь, пожалуйста, раствор. Джаред, поднимешь Харли на стол?

— А я думала, ты говоришь о Джареде, — засмеялась Холли.

Джаред и ухом не повел. Он с наслаждением снял сапоги и целлофановые «носки», размял пальцы ног, обул свои любимые сандалии, развернул джинсы. Потянулся, расправляя затекшую спину, и только после этого обнаружил, что за ним наблюдают сразу четыре пары глаз.

— Корзина для мусора за тобой, — быстро нашлась Лора. Джаред с мстительным удовольствием выбросил в нее пакеты.

Холли протянула Джареду прозрачную упаковку с синей тканью.

— Что это?

— Хирургическая простынка, одноразовая, — пояснила Холли. — Чтобы ты не испачкал одежду.

С осторожностью обернув Харли хирургической простынкой, одноразовой, Джаред поднял его на стол.

Харли, хоть и дал взять себя на руки, укладываться не стал. Вскочил на три лапы и радостно залаял.

— Лежать, — строго сказала Лора.

Харли подумал, но решил ее не слушать. Джаред аккуратно надавил ему на бок.

— Лежать, — повторил он. И когда Харли замер на мгновение, погладил по голове.

— Молодцы, оба быстро учитесь! — похвалила и Джареда, и Харли Лора. — За дело! Холли, помогай. Джаред — отвлекай.

Запах раствора, которым девчонки протирали шерсть, Харли не нравился, он беспокойно ворочался и не вскакивал только потому, что Джаред его удерживал и руками, и словами. Сэди забеспокоилась: встала на задние лапы, передние положила на стол — проверить, все ли там в порядке. За это Джаред погладил и ее. Лора покачала головой, мол, снова они вьют из тебя веревки, но улыбнулась.

Они заканчивали процедуру, когда в смотровую зашел невысокий и жилистый мужчина в джинсах и футболке с логотипом приюта.

— Что вы тут делаете? У нас пополнение?

— Марк, посмотри, пожалуйста, лапку, — попросила Лора.

Тот подошел ближе, бросил взгляд на Харли, потом перевел на Сэди и, наконец, на Джареда.

— Всем посторонним дождаться окончания осмотра в приемной.

— Марк, Джаред нашел их, помог искупать овчарку, перенес мастифа.

— У стойки есть телевизор и газеты. Автомат с кофе. Займись чем-нибудь, парень. Овчарка пусть остается.

Джаред не успел опомниться, как оказался за дверью. 

Джулия сработала оперативно: выдернула Бена из Вашингтона, из библиотеки Конгресса. И старый добрый дядюшка Бен в привычном домашнем костюме из джерси попивал кофе, развалившись на диванчике в кабинете, как будто зашел поболтать с отцом Дженсена, а не слушал доклад Кита. Кларку испортили барбекю — он прямо так и приехал, как жарил мясо: в джинсах, теннисных туфлях и майке-поло. Сидел, покачиваясь в кресле с прикрытыми глазами, — не хватало только банки пива в руке. Дженсен, сам без пиджака, ходил по кабинету. Один Тед в неизменном коричневом костюме внимательно слушал, сидя за столом.

— Поэтому я считаю, нам нужно срочно продать землю, — закончил Кит, глядя на Бена.

И началось. Кларк выпрямился, а Бен прищурил глаза, превращаясь из доброго дядюшки в акулу, коей он, собственно, и был:

— С каких пор ты занимаешься бизнес-разведкой, Кит?

— Ни с каких. Мне просто повезло. Нам повезло.

— Очень подозрительное везение.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Бен? Говори прямо.

Бен, проигнорировав наезд в голосе Кита, повернулся к Дженсену:

— Почему мы вообще основываем стратегию на том, что строительство тормозит Маклахлан? Есть доказательства? Тед?

Тед, не отвечая, скосил глаза на Дженсена; тот едва заметно отрицательно дернул головой. 

— Отлично, — Бен все-таки поймал движение. — У одного таинственные источники, у другого — секретные расследования. Может быть, вернемся к бизнесу, мальчики? Проверки, которыми, по утверждению Кита, нас завалили — вполне обычны для такого рода жилищных проектов. Вопрос в другом: почему нам не подписывают разрешения. Виноват ли в том злой волк Маклахлан, или у Красной Шапочки проблемы с пирожками?

Кит втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Ты не справляешься со стройкой, — Бен ткнул в него пальцем. — Удобно иметь конкурента в качестве объяснения всем промахам. Я же не пытаюсь свалить на Маклахлана наши неудачи в департаменте.

— Брейк, — Дженсен поднял ладонь.

Но Кит не внял. Ноздри у него раздувались.

— Ты тоже считаешь меня некомпетентным, Дженсен?

— Я бы тебя уволил, если бы считал некомпетентным, — ответил Дженсен, ледяным тоном стараясь остудить не в меру разошедшегося Кита. Тот что, всерьез считал, что все бросятся ему на шею с криками радости, появись он с такими сведениями?

Разумеется, Маклахлан однозначно замешан: шантаж сенатора сдал его с потрохами. Но и в словах Бена может быть смысл. Стоит проверить, как обстоят дела, послать кого-нибудь прошерстить документацию. Киту Дженсен доверял как своему еще с Мичигана, с первого серьезного дела, но все течет, все меняется. Кто знает, когда свой становится чужим?

— Кларк, — сделал последнюю попытку Кит, — хотя бы ты понимаешь, что нужно продавать?

— Не факт, — отозвался Кларк. — Сейчас очень неудачный момент. Мало сделок на рынке недвижимости. Из Филадельфии население бежит, предпочитая другие, более безопасные места. Недавняя перестрелка в школе уронила цены в районе на двадцать процентов. И я понимаю. Я бы не хотел, чтобы мои дети учились с бандитами. Мы можем как-нибудь сделать так, чтобы эти слухи о заводе не всплыли?

Тед кашлянул, скрывая смешок.

— Наоборот, — Дженсен любезно улыбнулся. — Мы сами их распустим.

Четыре головы обернулись к нему одновременно.

— Поправь меня: ты хочешь поднять скандал, предать эти сведения огласке, не зная, истинные они или нет?

— Именно, Бен.

— Дженсен, если бы я не знал тебя с детства, не знал твоего отца, я бы подумал, что на Маклахлана работаешь ты. Но этого не может быть, поэтому я спрошу: ты не болен?

— Пока информация о заводе закрыта, ее контролируют наши противники. Они решают, когда и где ударить, и, будьте уверены, сделают это в самый неподходящий для нас момент. Оглаской мы выбиваем этот козырь из их рук.

— И топим себя сами, без чужой помощи, — пробормотал Кит, морщась.

— …и можем использовать его в свою пользу, — закончил Дженсен. 

— Лучше уж тогда сначала продать землю, а потом устроить скандал и купить ее обратно по упавшей втрое цене.

— Кларк, если ты считаешь себя остроумным, то зря.

Кларк поднял ладони и скорчил гримасу, мол, я так, мимо проходил. Неформальная обстановка чересчур его расслабила.

— Как использовать? — Бен ожидаемо собрался первым.

— У нас проблемы с муниципальными властями. Маклахлан в том виноват или нет, не важно. То, что проблемы есть, ты отрицать не можешь. Цементный завод в десяти милях от жилого района — прекрасный повод надавить на мэрию экологией. Поднимем бучу, пусть покрутятся, оправдываясь, почему они разрешают загрязняющий среду завод и не разрешают микрорайон дешевого жилья для честных налогоплательщиков.

— У мэра профессия такая — оправдываться, мало кто с ним в этом сравнится, — подал голос невозмутимый Тед, впервые вмешиваясь в разговор. 

— И как ты собираешься избежать обвинений в клевете? — продолжил Бен.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я лично выйду на улицу раздавать листовки? Подключим прессу. Телевидение. Джима Купера, например.

— Комика? — нахмурился Кларк.

— Политического комика. Отличное шоу. Мне понравилось, как он в прошлом выпуске приложил Белый дом.

— Дженсен, комик! Кто поверит комику?

— Те, кто его смотрит. — Дженсен нажал кнопку селектора: — Джулия, подготовь, пожалуйста, справку по аудитории шоу Джима Купера. Рейтинги, состав, все, что найдешь. 

— Начнем комиком, продолжим прессой. Найдем тех, кто не любит мэра Филадельфии, кто не любит консерваторов. Подкинем сюжет о коррупции в Пенсильвании. О проверках на стройке, о затягивании решения вопроса о дотациях в рамках государственной программы «Доступное жилье». И о тайном разрешении строить цементный завод.

— Мэру, возможно, придется попотеть, но мы-то все равно пойдем на дно, Дженсен.

— Или выплывем на гребне поднятой войны. У нас нет другого выхода, джентльмены. Или мы сидим, трясемся и ждем, когда Маклахлан соизволит обнародовать сведения о строительстве завода, или мы наносим удар первыми. И слова «продать землю» в этом кабинете больше не звучат, — повысил он голос.

Все молчали.

Тед подвинул к Дженсену клочок бумаги: «Выяснить источники?»

Соблазн был велик, чертовски велик. Но Дженсен быстро черкнул поверх: «Терпит. Сенатор!», толкнул листок обратно и снова включил селектор:

— И, Джулия, когда закончишь, принеси нам кофе, пожалуйста. — Он сел. — А теперь, Бен, я хочу послушать, как у нас дела в департаменте. Что ты там говорил про «наши неудачи»? 

Джаред покрутился у стойки, выглянул на улицу, посидел на синем диванчике для посетителей. Понаблюдал в окно за котятами. На все у него не ушло и минуты. В итоге он забрался за стойку, стащил из принтера чистый белый лист, из пластмассового черного стаканчика взял карандаш с ластиком, захватил планшет и вернулся на диван.

Сэди получилась у него сразу, она стояла на четырех лапах и смотрела внимательно, строго и оценивающе. А Харли выходил слишком печальным. Джаред каждый раз стирал глаза, но новые получались еще несчастнее.

Лора вышла к нему, когда карандашный Харли наконец был закончен, не считая пары штрихов. Джаред без слов подал ей лист.

— Здорово у тебя получилось,— разглядывая рисунок произнесла Лора. — Если мы сюда добавим надпись, «Сэди и Харли разыскивают хозяина», то, считай, объявление готово. Вдруг кто-нибудь решит их взять, если старый хозяин не объявится.

— А из приюта их разве взять не могут?

— Разбирают обычно щенков. Хотя у Сэди есть шансы. А вот у Харли — их нет.

— Почему?

Харли же очень хороший.

— Та опухоль на лапке — злокачественная. У него меланома, Джаред. Потребуется операция. Дорогостоящая. И меланома — возвращается. Придется постоянно возить его к ветеринару. Никто не возьмет такую собаку. 

— Меланома? 

От этого слова неприятно жгло на языке.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что Сэди возьмут, а его нет? Но их нельзя разлучать.

Лора вздохнула.

— Давай, я сделаю объявление, распечатаем на твоем рисунке, а потом его отксерим?

Она отвернулась достаточно резко, скрывая влажные глаза. Джаред помедлил, но все же подошел и встал за спиной. Они перебрали несколько шрифтов, прежде чем распечатать текст. 

— Повесим на каждый столб в том районе, где ты их нашел. Раздадим во все ближайшие магазины для животных. Мы так или иначе установим хозяина. И выясним, сам он их выгнал, или они потерялись.

В тексте Харли и Сэди просили знакомых позвонить в приют «Пушистые лапки» и рассказать, где они раньше жили. 

— Да, конечно.

Ксерокс медленно и печально выплевывал листы. Вряд ли эти объявления чем-то помогут Харли и Сэди. Прежний хозяин, скорее всего, их выкинул — наверное, не захотел оплачивать лечение Харли. И они останутся здесь. Рано или поздно Сэди заберут. А на Харли у приюта не будет денег, и его усыпят.

Решение, ясное и просто, пришло сразу.

— Я возьму их. Заплачу сейчас и за осмотр, и за операцию. Вы же принимаете кредитки?

Лора оторвалась от монитора.

— Принимаем. Сомневаюсь только, что операцию будут делать здесь. Скорее Марк тебе даст адрес ветлечебницы. А когда ты хочешь забрать их? 

— Сейчас.

— Хм, их надо проверить, привить, анализы сделать. За пару часиков я могу управиться, если постараюсь. Но листовки придется расклеивать тебе.

— Может, не расклеивать?

— Мы должны попробовать найти хозяина. Вдруг они действительно потерялись.

— Ладно. Никаких проблем.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе сразу же придется показать их ветеринару? И Сэди тоже.

— А ее зачем?

— Хотя бы затем, чтобы прогнать глистов.

— О!

— Глисты есть у всех собак. И блохи. 

— Хорошо, думаю, я справлюсь.

— И если хозяин найдется, то их придется отдать.

Джаред мотнул головой, но ответил твердо:

— Да, понимаю.

— Тогда увидимся.

— Обязательно.

Джаред неловко улыбнулся, взял листовки с лотка.

— Подожди, а чем ты собрался их клеить?

— М-м-м, — Джаред развернул листовку. Клейкого слоя сзади, защищенного пленкой, конечно, не было. — Куплю скотч в аптеке. Или клей. 

— У нас есть канистра с клеем. Сейчас поделюсь, только найду пустую кофейную банку. 

Вдобавок к кофейной банке Лора отыскала кисточку.

— Ты только ее принеси, пожалуйста, ладно? Не забудь, не потеряй. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Как будто если твердить это слово постоянно, с Харли все будет в порядке.

Клеить объявления на подъездах Джаред не стал — жители не обрадуются. Лепил на столбы и деревья. В сквере Вашингтона у собачьей площадки, вокруг квартала с «Лавой». А еще заходил в магазины и просил разрешения повесить объявление возле кассы. В «Старбаксе» за кассой стояла студентка, она улыбнулась и прилепила рисунок возле полок с сувенирами. В аптеке и винном магазине тоже взяли листовки без возражений. В одном музыкальном Джареду отказали, в другом работал парень, который узнал Джареда — они вместе тусили в «Лаве», хотя Джаред его не смог вспомнить.

— Я тут шифруюсь. Мои ничего не знают. Приходится одеваться, как лоху. А в клубе у меня светящиеся рожки.

— Ник? — недоверчиво спросил Джаред.

Парень взлохматил волосы.

— Так похож?

— Похож, — расцвел Джаред, хотя все равно не узнавал его.

— Давай сюда своих барбосов. Поищем хозяев.

Когда у Джареда осталось две листовки, он пробрался в «Лаву». В библиотеке Церкви пришлось присесть за стол и несколько минут делать вид, что читает, чтобы, едва служитель отвернулся, быстро соскочить с места и выбежать во двор. Дальше путь был прост: повесить предпоследнее объявление на дереве во дворе, залезть на крышу, по ней спуститься в клуб, зайти в туалет и тщательно отмыть руки и кисточку от клея. А потом растолкать недовольного Роя.

— Тащи бумаги, где нужно расписаться, и я побежал.

— Принц ждет?

Джаред сунул листовку под нос.

— Что это?

— Собаки. Харли и Сэди. Жили у тебя тут под окном.

— Ясно, теперь ты спасатель. У меня к тебе дело, дорогой мой гринписовец. 

— Оно не подождет до следующей недели?

— Подождет. Но подождешь ли ты? Вдруг запишешься в Корпус мира и поедешь спасать несчастных африканцев от малярии. У тебя же все быстро. Загорелся — и нету. А я хочу, чтобы ты загорелся моим проектом.

Рой достал из ящика несколько скрепленных листов со штампами, и Джаред подписал их, не глядя.

— Что за проект?

— Я хочу издать журнал.

Джаред рассмеялся. От души. Рой нахмурился, но терпеливо ждал, когда Джаред закончит.

— Смешная шутка.

— Это не шутка.

— Журнал? Ты серьезно? 

— Очень серьезно. Мне нечего читать. Тонна советов, что носить и как носить, что я должен покупать и хлопья какой марки жрать на завтрак. Моему интеллекту не на что дрочить!

— Рой, — Джаред сделал проникновенное лицо и положил ему руку на плечо. — Я понимаю, что у тебя было тяжелое детство, но в мире давно существуют такие вещи… знаешь, бумажные листы с мелкими черными значками, сшитые вместе. Обычно еще обложка прилагается. Называются «кни…»

— Иди ты нах, умник! Вечно все опошлишь.

— Я? — рассмеялся Джаред. — С тобой мне на этой стезе не сравниться.

— Стезе, бог ты мой. Вот у кого было тяжелое детство. Ты этих листов со значками перечитал однозначно.

— Чувак, мне надо бежать, правда. Напиши мне большое лирическое письмо. Обсудим интеллектуальную дрочку.

— О’кей. Вали. Привет Принцу, Сэди, Харли и всему африканскому континенту. 

— Выведи меня, пожалуйста. Боюсь, через церковь меня уже не пропустят.

— Только ради тебя.

Рой еще что-то говорил, как обычно вплетая в поток слов и будущие планы, и ехидные замечания о самом Джареде, но слушать его Джареду было некогда. Его ждала Лора. Его ждали Сэди и Харли. Хозяин бросил их, потом пришел Джаред, дал надежду и тоже оставил надолго. Нехорошо.

До приюта он бежал и влетел внутрь, изрядно запыхавшись.

— Кисточка, банка, все на месте.

Лора улыбнулась.

— Стакан воды? Ты очень спешишь?

— Как они?

— В порядке. Некоторые анализы будут готовы не сразу. Оставишь почту, я тебе все сброшу, в том числе и список ветклиник.

— Да, конечно, дай ручку, пожалуйста.

— Ты далеко живешь?

Как сказать ей правду? Одно дело Рой, свой, и то он не понимал Джареда. А Лора?

— Недалеко, в Гринвич-Виллидж. Но сейчас за городом. Я могу дать номер телефона на всякий случай.

— Отлично! А я скажу свой. Все в порядке, Джаред. За городом им будет лучше.

Дженсен позвонил, когда он сохранял телефон Лоры. 

— Прости, я выйду, хорошо?

— Конечно.

На улице шум машин не давал толком поговорить.

— Ты еще в Городе? — расслышал Джаред. 

— Да. Но собираюсь домой.

— Тебе прислать машину?

— А ты? Я могу тебя дождаться.

И они вместе с собаками поедут домой. Сэди сядет с Дженсеном, а Джаред возьмет себе Харли. 

— Я буду не скоро, еще часа четыре. Но совещание может и затянуться. Так что, если у тебя нет дел в Городе, не жди меня, бери машину.

— Хорошо. А у меня для тебя сюрприз.

Он встретит его уже дома, с собаками. Закажет ужин из ресторана. 

— Ловлю на слове. До вечера.

— До вечера.

— Тебе перезвонит шофер, чтобы узнать куда ехать.

— Да я не далеко от тебя, на Центральной, три-пять-один.

— О'кей. Понял.

Ровер подъехал ровно через десять минут. Джаред только и успел попрощаться с Лорой да забрать собак. По дороге он попросил заехать в Уолл-маркет и купил по составленному Лорой списку еду, игрушки, миски, подушки, косточки — у него вышла полная тележка. До дома он еле дотерпел: его зверски зализали и Сэди, и Харли.

Заказать ужин он забыл, пока распаковывал покупки и играл с собаками. Подъезжающее к дому такси они услышали все, радостно выскочили навстречу.

— Это и есть сюрприз? — брезгливо поинтересовался Дженсен. 

— Это Сэди, а это Харли…

— Чтобы завтра их здесь не было, — отчеканил Дженсен и прошел мимо застывшего Джареда в дом.


	6. День рождения

Ничего себе сюрприз — два здоровенных пса. Как будто мало одного здоровенного ребенка! Но нет, теперь здесь будут крутиться еще две лохматых бестолочи, требовать внимания, портить обивку и вещи, оставлять повсюду шерсть. И отвлекать Джареда.

Дженсен развязал галстук и швырнул его на диван. Тот упал прямо на набросок Джареда — они в последнее время заполонили дом. И с этими клочками бумаги ничего не могла сделать даже Тереса, хотя она дала им бой, пытаясь приучить Джареда к порядку. Куда там, проще приструнить ветер или научиться управлять погодой.

А если бы они с Тересой иначе отнеслись к хобби Джареда? Если бы поддержали, может, ему не понадобились бы новые игрушки, слюнявые и блохастые. А ведь Джаред с утра радовался этому дурацкому сайту, куда взяли его картинку. Надо было похвалить, а он все испортил. И получил сюрприз.

Дженсен не любил сюрпризы, уж слишком предсказуемо они выходили боком. Как еще один — баннер с часами.

Хорошо хоть больше никакой рекламы не будет. Надо переждать, пока сойдет на нет волна — несколько месяцев, максимум полгода, потом Джареда заменят новыми лицами и все забудется.

Только надо отвлечь его от собак. Рисунки. Отличное хобби.

Дженсен прошел в кабинет, набрал номер Элис, не дожидаясь соединения, перевел телефон на громкую связь и пошел к бару за виски. Пара глотков придется впору — суббота выдалась чудовищной, врагу не пожелаешь такой субботы. И дело не столько в цементном заводе, сколько в том, что Кит стал зарываться. Нет, Дженсен, конечно, поставил его на место, но тот раньше ничего подобного себе не позволял. Что на него нашло? Что нашло на Джареда?

— Добрый вечер, Дженсен, — раздался голос Элис.

— Добрый вечер, Элис. Вы разбираетесь в живописи?

Пока Элис молчала, переваривая вопрос, Дженсен налил себе виски, ровно на два пальца.

— Я люблю выставки, сэр.

— Можете найти для меня онлайн-магазин, где помогут подобрать все необходимое для новичка в рисовании?

— Вы собираетесь рисовать?

— Я? Ни в коем случае. Только этого еще не хватало.

— Простите, я не подумала. Конечно, нет.

— Да даже если я разорюсь, то скорей пойду в уличные музыканты, чем стану малевать.

Эти слова вырвались явно под влиянием глотка виски. Но Элис все-таки нашлась, как помочь шефу сохранить лицо:

— Смешная шутка.

Очень смешная, ничего не скажешь. А все почему? Потому что за весь день он только завтракал. Вот виски и ударил в голову. Пожалуй, Элис стоит ввести в курс дела.

— Мне нужно сделать подарок одному любителю. У него ничего нет, кроме ручки и блокнотных листов и энтузиазма.

— Я посмотрю, сэр.

— Если получится, к понедельнику. Раньше не надо.

— Поняла вас. Хорошего воскресенья.

— И тебе.

Если в понедельник Элис найдет нужный сайт, можно будет сразу все заказать, заплатив за срочную доставку. Даже больше, можно указать адресата — Джареда и адрес — Шелтер. Да, выйдет дороже, зато Дженсену не придется тащить барахло из Города, как грузчику, да и Джаред, получив подарок, раньше отвлечется.

Вот что получается, когда нет самодисциплины и определенного занятия. И если Джаред не может придумать его себе — придется Дженсену планировать ему досуг. Иначе завтра Джаред подберет не собак, а раненого бизона или орла.

Жаль Кита не отвлечь набором «Юный художник»: он стал вести себя панибратски, с чего-то решив, что Дженсен его друг, а с другом можно и не церемониться. Кит должен поддерживать решения Дженсена, его нанимали быть лояльным, а не возглавлять оппозицию, и уж точно не для того, чтобы высказывать замечания о личной жизни. Надо проверить его документацию, пусть попотеет, а потом слетать в Филадельфию, позвать в гольф-клуб и объяснить правила.

Кит уже давно играет в лиге, в которой выволочки делаются между коктейлями и дружеским трепом после пары ударов на поле.

А Джареду неплохо бы понять, чей это дом, и научиться, перед тем, как делать сюрпризы, думать или спрашивать согласия, как минимум. Неужели Дженсен требует слишком много?

Наверное, Джаред уже казнит себя — иначе крутился бы рядом, смотрел своими влажными глазами, канючил, что собаки хорошие.

Хотя. Хотя Джаред никогда не канючил. Никогда ничего не просил. И жил тут только потому, что Дженсен сам его увез, скорее, похитил, заставив бросить прежнюю жизнь. И то, что Джаред тут скучает — не удивительно. Сам Дженсен бывает дома только вечерами и в выходные, а друзья Джареда, к счастью, далеко.

Получается, что у Джареда забрали одну жизнь, а взамен ничего не дали. Секс перед сном? Маловероятно, что Джаред был лишен его в Городе. Дом на Шелтере? А там была квартира в Гринвич-Виллидж с пожарной лестницей и проходным двором. Клубные торчки на кухне. Веселье день и ночь. Разумеется, здесь ему скучно. Разумеется, Дженсен выиграл больше, чем Джаред.

А что, если Джаред решит вернуться в свою жизнь?

И оставит Дженсена?

А что, если он выберет жить в своей тесной конуре с проходным двором, но с собаками?

Куда он, кстати, запропастился? И где собаки? Почему дома тихо, как в склепе?

Атриум был пуст, Дженсен прошел в гостиную, но там тоже никого не оказалось: галстук так и лежал поверх рисунка. Перед домом на лужайке три лохматых головы больше не ждали Дженсена.

Что он сказал такого, когда приехал? Ведь ничего оскорбительного? Потребовал, чтобы собак завтра не было, и все? Неужели Джаред кинулся выполнять распоряжение сегодня? Наверху, в гостевых спальнях, Дженсен тоже никого не нашел, а в их комнате все осталось неизменным с утра: развороченная постель, кинутый на пол халат, полотенце в раковине — Тереса по субботам больше не приезжала. Дженсен задвинул дверь в гардеробную и снова спустился вниз — мобильник он оставил в кабинете. Проходя мимо двери на веранду, Дженсен притормозил. Потому что увидел собачий хвост.

Джаред сидел на ступенях, опираясь спиной о столб. Харли лежал головой у него на правом колене, Сэди устроилась между ног, на траве. Джаред гладил Харли и что-то шептал на ухо Сэди, прижимаясь к ней, а та в ответ утешала его, вылизывая руку.

Сердце провалилось в желудок. Джаред сидел со своими собаками такой уязвимый и подавленный, что слов не находилось. Он прощался с ними, и Дженсен на цыпочках попятился назад: подсматривать за таким личным все равно, что грабить слепого — некрасиво, неправильно, мерзко.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/NYS/06_color_final.jpg)

Доска скрипнула под подошвой. Собаки навострили уши, а Джерад повернулся.

Темные круги под глазами — он плакал? Он, серьезно, плакал? Бледное лицо и сжатые губы. Джаред прощался с собаками? Или с Дженсеном?

Что, если с ним?

Дженсен, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног, подошел и опустился на ступеньку рядом. Джаред привалился к его плечу и всхлипнул.

Все-таки с ним.

И тогда Дженсен сказал эти слова. Он, черт возьми, отличный кризисный управляющий, он знал, что и кому говорить в критическую минуту.

Он сказал:

— Ну, хорошо. Пусть они останутся, пока...

Что «пока» — договаривать ему не пришлось, слава богу — Джаред буквально заткнул его поцелуем. Сэди обрадовалась и помчалась в дом, за ней ушел и Харли. И ничто больше Дженсену не испортило субботу. Даже пожеванный галстук в собачьих слюнях, так и оставшийся на диване в гостиной.

Собаки не решились подняться на второй этаж, но в гостиной неплохо устроились и ночью не беспокоили. Терпения у них хватило до восьми утра — Джареда разбудила возня, а заскуливший Харли окончательно прогнал сон.

— Ты куда? — Дженсен крепче обхватил его за пояс. — Еще рано. Спи.

Даже глаз не открыл, проговорил все сиплым со сна голосом прямо в макушку Джареда.

Джаред лег назад, дождался, когда дыхание у Дженсена выровнялось. Аккуратно отдернул одеяло.

— Не-ет, — Дженсен поднял голову, ткнулся в щеку. — Останься.

Джаред повернулся, провел пальцем по горячим губам.

— Не могу. Собаки. Их надо покормить.

Дженсен соскучился по нему, а он его бросал. Но Сэди и Харли сами о себе не смогут позаботиться.

— Прости.

— Чертовы псы, — Дженсен нехотя разжал руки, отпуская, — а я надеялся, что мы весь день не будем выходить из спальни.

— Мне нравится идея. Только нужно выгулять собак.

— Выгулять?!

Вот теперь Дженсен точно проснулся. Он буквально подскочил и уставился на Джареда. Губы брезгливо поджал, сморщил нос.

— На моем газоне? Выгулять?

— Я уберу, не беспокойся.

Так здорово чмокнуть Дженсена в наморщенный нос, зарыться рукой в ежик волос на его затылке и возить там пальцами, пока не размякнет.

— Хорошо, только не долго. Нечего их баловать.

Джаред честно попытался исполнить пожелание Дженсена. Но тот, видимо, не смог уснуть, и терпение у него кончилось раньше: с прогулки они вернулись как раз тогда, когда Дженсен в спортивной форме заканчивал завтракать.

— Если этим тварюгам полезно бывать на воздухе, я подумал, может совместить? Мы могли бы поиграть в гольф, а они бы побегали где-нибудь рядом?

— Да. Конечно. Дженс, отличная идея!

— Тогда ешь свой завтрак чемпиона, переодевайся и перестань мне слюнявить щеки, ты все-таки пока не пес.

Еще какой пес! Старший брат Харли, не иначе. И, если бы у Джареда был хвост, он завилял бы им так же, как вилял сейчас Харли.

И Сэди, и Харли все правильно поняли. И что они Дженсену сперва не понравились, и что ему нравился Джаред, поэтому Дженсен принял и их. И сейчас — сейчас это уже оливковая ветвь, совместный досуг, хорошая точка отсчета, чтобы познакомиться, как следует.

Да, вчера Джаред облажался. Дженсена надо было предупредить. Рассказать про Харли, про то, почему его никто не возьмет, нужно было подвести Дженсена к совместному решению — взять опеку над собаками. А Джаред притащил псов, не спросив — и чуть не устроил катастрофу. Хорошо, что хоть Дженсен все спас.

Джаред не знал, что бы делал, не дай Дженсен собакам шанс. И хотя оставалось пресловутое «пока» — все обойдется. Дженсен узнает Сэди и Харли ближе и не сможет не привязаться к ним так, как привязался Джаред. Так что гольф — отличная идея.

— Гольф — дерьмовая идея, — буквально через полчаса выдал Дженсен. Потому что Джаред отправлял мячи куда угодно, но не в сетку. А Харли, забыв про свою лапу, гонялся за ними наперегонки с Сэди, «убивал» и с упоением грыз.

— Фу! Харли! Сэди! — смеялся Джаред, и собаки, конечно, его не слушали.

— Ты не в бейсбол играешь, — провожая взглядом мяч высоко в небе, бурчал Дженсен.

— Разве?

Псины рванули за мячом одновременно, но достался он Сэди. Она принесла его Джареду.

— Молодец, моя девочка. Какая умница, правда, Дженсен? Признайся, очень удобно, что не надо бегать самим.

— Особенно удобно, что мячи теперь все в собачьих слюнях, а Харли на них еще и зубы оттачивает.

— Не ворчи. Харли, а этот мяч — твой.

Мяч полетел влево к дороге, и Сэди милостиво разрешила Харли одному его достать.

— Джаред, ну что за поза? Ты же в гольф играешь, а не под член подставляешься. Не прогибай спину. И зад не отклячивай. Что такое?

Харли кашлял — он то ли решил съесть мяч, то ли со слишком большим рвением пытался донести его до Джареда — но мяч застрял, и пришлось Дженсену держать пса, пока Джаред доставал из глотки остатки.

— Глупая псина.

Дженсен отдернул руку, когда Харли капнул на него слюной.

— Он нечаянно.

Харли обиженно засопел и на всякий случай крутанул хвостом. Дженсена не проняло.

— Знаешь, сколько стоят эти мячи?

Вряд ли Харли нанес непоправимый ущерб снаряжению Дженсена —  у того еще оставалась куча коробок. Да в любом случае Джаред может купить дурацкие мячи хоть завтра.

Ага, по карте Дженсена.

Впрочем, у него есть немного наличных, и деньги за логотип скоро придут. Не могут стоить тренировочные мячи целое состояние. Ведь не могут?

— Сколько?

— Ему они не по карману.

Джаред наклонился — якобы почесать загривок Харли — пряча улыбку. Дженсен злился как-то совершенно не страшно, очень трогательно, по-детски.

— У него вообще нет денег.

Харли надоело терпеть их перебранку, мячи больше никто не кидал; он углядел птицу на дереве и, залаяв, рванул к ней. А они принялись собирать инвентарь.

— Испортил всю игру, — буркнул Дженсен, сворачивая сетку.

— Да ладно, какая там игра. Твои подначки и мои удары игрой назвать сложно, — Джаред улыбнулся, пытаясь перевести все в шутку, но Дженсен не обратил на попытку внимания.

— Твои удары точно никакой не гольф. Ты никогда не станешь профи, с таким отношением.

— А мне и не хочется им становится.

— Отлично. Тогда что мы тут делаем?

— Знакомим тебя с Сэди и Харли? Пытаемся расслабиться?

Дженсен не ответил, махнул рукой и пошел в дом, оставляя Джареда разбираться с клюшками, мячами и собаками.

— Вот, испортил нам все веселье, правда? — спросил Джаред у Сэди, и та его лизнула в висок.

Обед прошел в натянутой обстановке. Дженсен зловеще молчал, пока Джаред тайком передавал под стол вкусные кусочки со своей тарелки.

— Мне кажется, что у нас как-то тихо? — за десертом спросил Дженсен.

— Ты молчишь, а собаки не умеют разговаривать. Одному болтать скучно.

— А твои зверюги дадут нам посмотреть телевизор?

— Почему нет?

А что, если Сэди и Харли, оставленные без присмотра, снова напакостят? Как вчера с галстуком? И наступит то самое «пока» Дженсена?

— Ведите себя хорошо! — сказал Джаред Сэди, и та поняла, даже как будто кивнула, мол, не беспокойся, все под контролем.

По ТВ шло дурацкое политическое шоу, комик кривлялся и что-то гнал про Вашингтон и консерваторов, и было неудивительно, что просмотр телевизора быстро сменился тисканьем на тесном, еле вмещавшем их двоих диване. Джаред в процессе возни оказался сверху;  Дженсен прикрыл глаза, и Джаред отстранился поглазеть, какой же он красивый.

— Ай! — Дженсен подскочил, стряхивая Джареда на пол. — Щекотно! Это не ты?

Джаред прыснул и покатился со смеху: Сэди решила попробовать на вкус пятку Дженсена. Пока что языком.

— Ты правда думал, что это я?

Дженсен смотрел так возмущенно и растерянно одновременно, что Джаред просто не смог остановиться: досмеялся до того, что воздуха перестало хватать — сидел на полу и, как рыба, открывал и закрывал беззвучно рот.

— Дурдом. Эй, Джаред!

Звонкая пощечина вернула воздух в легкие, и мир снова обрел плотность, а звуки стали четче.

— Пошли наверх.

Дженсен вздернул его с пола, как нашкодившего щенка, и Джаред поплелся следом. Веселья как не бывало, зато от страха похолодели внутренности. Если собаки будут вести себя так и дальше, это самое «пока» — наступит.

Но наверху, без собак, вдруг оказалось, что Дженсен не был ни зол, ни раздражен. Напротив,очень нежен и до нестерпимого восторга медлителен. Потрясающий, как всегда. Джареда до сих пор от него потряхивало, как в тот, их первый день на яхте.

Свой стон на мучительно-сладком выдохе Джаред услышал со стороны. Дверь, легкомысленно не запертая, распахнулась — и в спальню влетела Сэди. Дженсен замер, замер и Джаред: Сэди оскалилась и зарычала.

— Надо же, — восхитился Дженсен, — она считает себя вожаком стаи. Ты под ее защитой, и тебе делают больно. С ума сойти.

Дженсен ее зауважал? Из-за того, что она разозлилась? Из-за того, что взяла Джареда под опеку?

— Иди, — Дженсен медленно перегнулся и лизнул Джареду мочку уха, — успокой ее и возвращайся. Мы еще скажем ей спасибо за отложенный оргазм, так? — От его голоса тело покрылось мурашками. — Девочка права, что решила за тобой присматривать, хотя сейчас это несколько некстати. Возвращайся, запремся на замок. Я не большой поклонник укусов, даже в постели. А ты?

Джаред зажмурился и впился в его губы.

Тед ждал в приемной. Дженсен взглянул на запястье. Восемь тридцать. Семнадцатое июля. Понедельник. Тед уже на работе.

Настенные часы отставали на полминуты.

Тед в приемной — интересный знак. Хороший или плохой — пока не ясно, но неделя началась не скучно, это уж точно.

— Сэр, ссылку на нужный вам сайт я отправила на почту. Внести в календарь совещание с мистером Костелло? — затараторила Элис более чинно, чем обычно.

— Спасибо, Элис. Пусть нас не беспокоят. Тед, рад видеть.

Они обменялись энергичным рукопожатием.

— Сэр, — Элис хотела что-то сказать, но замялась при постороннем.

— Тед, проходи в кабинет, я сейчас.

— Сэр, — как только дверь за Тедом закрылась, вновь заговорила Элис, — у вас брюки.

— Вполне естественно, что на мне брюки.

Лицо Элис пошло красными пятнами.

— На них шерсть.

Чертовы псы. Джаред же перевозил их на заднем сиденье машины. И никто не догадался после этого пропылесосить салон.

Хотя, возможно, он подцепил шерсть от халата Джареда, когда тот притащился утром на кухню — поцеловать «на дорожку». От кого он это «на дорожку» подхватил, от Тересы что ли?..

— У меня есть липкая щетка, сэр. Вам помочь? Вы позволите?

— Да. И будьте добры, Элис, попросите Купера почистить салон машины.

Хотя вычистить неплохо бы весь дом.

— Обязательно. Повернитесь. Еще. Теперь все в порядке.

Тед расслабленно дожидался, стоя у окна и глядя на оживленную улицу.

— Сожалею, что задержался. Есть новости?

— Да, есть. Я нашел, чего испугался Боб.

— Слушаю. Присядешь?

— Благодарю. Несколько лет назад избирательный фонд Боба получил весьма ощутимый платеж, в размере нескольких миллионов, от одной компании. Ты что-нибудь слышал о «Глобал Фьючерс»?

— Только «что-нибудь». Был скандал, кажется, с неправомочными действиями во время следствия. После него ужесточили правила для офшорных компаний.

— Именно. «Глобал Фьючерс» была зарегистрирована на Каймановых островах. Владелец неизвестен. Подозревалась в отмывании денег, но доказательств не нашли, вернее, не смогли получить сведения о платежах и владельцах официальным путем. Фирма закрылась, но успела подать иск на неправомочные действия, шансы прижать закон имела неплохие. Но предпочла сделку со следствием, какую — никто не знает, и дело замяли по обоюдному согласию.

— Как же тогда Боб Тенар вышел сухим из воды?

— Газеты особо не писали об этом деле. Сколько таких — и не сосчитать. А сенатора Тенара никто всерьез не проверял. Или не хотел, чтобы проверяли.

— Боб связан как-то с той сделкой с правосудием?

— Нет. Но ему для потери репутации будет достаточно одной статьи, которую ни доказать, ни опровергнуть нельзя: сенатором ему помогла стать мафия. Один заголовок — и он политический покойник.

— Да. Есть чего испугаться. Значит, Маклахлан вытащил «Глобал Фьючерс» и приструнил Боба. Неплохо. Неплохо...

— Отчетливо слышу «но».

— Не замешан ли здесь сам Маклахлан?

— С чего ты взял?

— Просто интуиция.

— Зачем ему ворошить прошлое, если он сам замешан? Подумай сам: шантажировать нас...

— Не нас, а Боба. И Боб не в курсе, кто его держит за яйца. Кроме того, скандал с Бобом повредит только Бобу. А не Маклахлану. До Маклахлана официально не добраться.

— В этом все и дело.

Дженсен отбарабанил пальцами по крышке стола три резких удара и один долгий.

— А если добраться неофициально?

— Как?

— Тед, то, что я сейчас скажу, не должно выйти за двери этого кабинета. В первую очередь это касается наших юристов. Ты выслушаешь и скажешь мне в ответ только «возможно» или «невозможно» — и ничего про риск.

— Звучит интригующе.

— «Глобал Фьючерс» проводила деньги через банк. Можно узнать, через какой? И подкупить сотрудника банка, чем мельче, тем лучше — не знаю, инженера, который отвечает за архив электронной системы расчета. Или мелкого клерка.

— Возможно. Но это будет стоить денег.

— Разумеется.

— И ты хочешь получить?..

— Все движения по счету этой компании. Посадить за них Кларка и пусть ищет партнера.

— Ищет Маклахлана, ты хочешь сказать?

— Пока — только партнера.

— Это может быть и выстрел вхолостую. Нет никаких доводов, что Маклахлан связан с «Глобал Фьчерс».

— Докажи мне, — Дженсен хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Я хочу видеть отчет Кларка. Пусть он разобьет мою версию в пух и прах.

— Хорошо, Дженсен, я понял. Комик откладывается?

— Нет. Комик в силе. Я как раз собирался отослать некоторым его редакторам тему о цементном заводе.

— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь?

В голосе Теда слышалось сочувствие, будто Дженсен хватался за последние соломинки.

— Тед, займись своими делами, а я займусь своими.

— Ты же понимаешь, что доказательства связи Маклахлана с компанией ни о чем еще говорить не будут, и их нельзя будет использовать в суде?

— Я отлично это понимаю, Тед. Но мне нужны данные. Только когда я их получу и увижу картину в целом — буду знать, что делать. Когда ты сможешь предоставить документы?

— Скажу тебе точно не раньше среды. Мне нужно пробить почву, найти нужного человека.

— Отлично. Я пока посоветую Кларку взять несколько дней отпуска. Чтобы с новыми силами...

— Замуроваться в офисе?

— Что-то в этом духе, Тед.

— Его жена спасибо не скажет.

— Это нас не должно касаться, — заканчивая разговор, Дженсен нажал кнопку на селекторе. — Элис, попросите Кларка зайти ко мне, как только он появится.

— Прости, я все время забываю, что ты не любишь шуточки на личную тему.

— Тед, у тебя все?

— Да, мистер сама занятость.

Дженсен включил компьютер и даже не повернул головы, провожая Теда. Он первым делом, пока помнил, открыл сайт, который нашла Элис. И потерялся в нем. Кларк пришел, когда он рассматривал кисти для рисования: тонкие, толстые, со скошенным краем — как в них не путались сами составители каталога, он не представлял.

— Кларк. У меня будет для тебя работа. Внеклассная. И сверхурочная. Но я не могу доверить ее никому, кроме тебя. Только ты способен отыскать маленькую серую птичку в буйно цветущих джунглях финансовых записей.

Кларк кривовато улыбнулся.

— Судя по всему, меня ждет что-то адовое.

— Именно. Но пока — возьми отгул. Слетай куда-нибудь. На Гавайях сейчас неплохо.

— Звучит все страшнее и страшнее.

— От этой работы может зависеть исход всего дела. Но ты справишься. Иначе я бы тебя не нанял. А пока собирайся в отпуск и держи телефон включенным.

— Договорились. Вызывай меня в любую минуту.

— До среды точно не вызову. А после — как получится. Три дня у тебя есть.

— Опять какая-то авантюра?

— Лучше и не скажешь.

— Она как-то связана с сайтом художественного магазина, на котором ты торчишь?

— Откуда…

Кларк сидел напротив, через стол, и в монитор заглянуть даже не пытался.

— Маленькая серая птичка, — улыбнулся тот. — Отражение в окне. Обычно у тебя жалюзи, но сегодня ты их поднял. Все видно.

— Ясно. Ты понимаешь что-нибудь в кистях и красках?

— Не больше, чем ты, по всей видимости.

— Значит, совета от тебя не дождешься?

— Почему? Я обычно, если не разбираюсь, иду к консультанту или просто покупаю все самое дорогое.

— Разумно. Как-нибудь сочтемся.

Кларк ушел незаметно, когда Дженсен выбирал самые дорогие краски, как оказалось — для масла, самые дорогие кисти — беличьи. Он взял разных диаметров, чтобы не гадать, какие именно нужны Джареду. Выбрал самую лучшую бумагу, карандаши, этюдник и набор пастели — ее предлагали в качестве бонуса, за срочность заказа. Больше всего радовал этюдник — из дерева, большой и удобный, с красивым черно-белым ремнем. Доставку Дженсен заказал прямо на Шелтер. Возможно, Джаред успеет прямо сегодня все опробовать.

Гулять с этюдником нужно в полном одиночестве. Подолгу стоять и скрупулезно срисовывать пейзаж масляными красками на чистый белый лист. Отлично. Ведь собаки, постоянно требующие внимания, — лишние между художником и его картиной.

К сожалению, первым, что увидел Дженсен по возвращении на остров, были Джаред и собаки. Они столкнулись на пароме, и Дженсен, конечно, не смог сделать вид, что их не заметил. Пришлось терпеть в салоне, за чистку которого он заплатил несколько часов назад, этих лохматых чудовищ, уступать им заднее сиденье и спасаться на пассажирском, рядом с водителем.

— А мы от ветеринара. У Сэди все в порядке. У Харли — нет. Но пока ничего делать не надо, — тараторил Джаред, совершенно счастливый Джаред, сияющий во все тридцать два зуба. — Будем прогонять глистов.

Какой этюдник? Какие пейзажи? Дженсен ведь сегодня смотрел расходы по счету. Аптека, приют, Уолт-маркет, ветлечебница. Нужды Джареда. Оплата ветеринара и таблеток для собак.

— У этих собак помимо блох еще и глисты? Отличные новости.

— Глисты есть у всех собак, — сказал Джаред.

— Какие замечательные животные.

— Да, — не замечая иронии или делая вид, что не замечает — с Джаредом и его энтузиазмом разобраться порой было нелегко, — они лучше всех.

То, что он сжимал в объятиях лохматых блохастых псин с глистами, а не кого-то другого — без паразитов — говорило убедительнее всех слов.

— У меня тоже сюрприз. Для твоего хобби. Ты же рисуешь. Я заказал для тебя кое-что.

Собаки были забыты. Джаред перегнулся через спинку сиденья и обнял Дженсена за плечи.

В боковое зеркало Дженсен видел свою полную удовлетворения улыбку и язык Сэди. Она показывала ему язык. Так-то. Сэди и Харли лучшие, а Дженсен лучше их.

Джаред ждал, что утро начнется с причитаний Тересы пречистой деве: понедельник, когда она познакомилась с Сэди и Харли, начался именно так. Но, то ли Тереса за день смирилась с новыми жильцами, то ли Джаред спал крепко, никакого трагического речитатива — который у Тересы выходил почти профессионально —  слышно не было. Было вообще на удивление тихо. Джаред встал около десяти, принял душ, спустился вниз и только тогда вспомнил о своих подопечных.

Собаки бегали у бассейна, но, увидев через распахнутую на веранду дверь Джареда, рванули домой.

— А ну-ка марш на улицу.

Тереса даже не повысила голос, но Сэди виновато поджала хвост и, кинув печальный взгляд на Джареда, мол, терпи, брат, приходи играть, когда отпустят, потащилась обратно. Харли повторил ее маневр.

— Надо же, как они тебя слушаются.

— П-ф! Еще бы они меня не слушались! Кто им даст самые вкусные кусочки? Неужели ты?

Как же так? Он нашел их, привез сюда, а за главного они держали Тересу. И потребовался всего один день. Нет, конечно, Джаред сам ее побаивался и уважал, но все-таки.

— Предатели.

— Маленькие дети. Будто мне тебя недостаточно.

— Мы не будем мешаться. Честно-честно. Я сейчас пойду гулять и заберу их с собой.

Тереса подозрительно сощурилась.

— Куда ты собрался? Рисовать на этих деревяшках? В заповеднике?

— Э-э-э, в общем-то, наверное. Да.

Сообщать Тересе, что он работал волонтером, не хотелось совершенно.

— Придумал чего! А правила, конечно, не для тебя написаны?

— Я знаю, что с животными нельзя. Я их оставлю у штаба рейнджеров. Там студенты, и им понравится.

— У них полно своей работы, придумал тоже, с твоими псами возиться. Твои ведь псы, признайся? Дженсен бы не стал таких заводить, я еще понимаю, щенка породистого.

— Мои. То есть я их нашел.

— П-ф. А сдать в приют тебе не пришло в голову? Дожевал сэндвич? Давай, иди, рисуй. Смотри, какую красоту тебе подарил Дженсен. Он зря потратил деньги? Второй день стоит в гостиной. Иди. Я присмотрю за собаками.

— Спасибо. Я быстро.

Тащиться в заповедник с этюдником было неудобно и глупо. Тем более что писать маслом Джаред не собирался — он и не умел, и не любил. Да Дженсен и не купил ничего для живописи. Кисти годились лишь для акварели, о грунтовке и холсте Дженсен, к счастью, не подумал. К счастью, потому что иначе пришлось бы хоть одну картину попробовать написать, и где бы Джаред ее сушил? Никому в доме не понравился бы запах сохнущего масла: ни Тересе, ни собакам, ни Дженсену.

Джаред нашел свои огрызки карандашей — Дженсен купил слишком твердые — захватил несколько листов бумаги и добрался до штаба рейнджеров. Оставить этюдник здесь? Или все-таки попытаться что-то зарисовать? Дженсену будет приятно. Наверное. Ну хоть Тереса перестанет ворчать.

Джаред, вздохнув, надел жилет, перекинул ремень этюдника через плечо и пошел по «синей», самой длинной, тропе к побережью, выискивая мусор — или интересный сюжет для рисунка; ничего не попадалось. Кроны дубов смыкались над тропой, а в стороне, за необъятными стволами, насколько хватало глаз, простирался плюшевый ковер сфагновых мхов с пригорками и проблесками воды — Большое болото Машомака, безобидное на вид, но попробуй зайди за ограду ярдов на десять-пятнадцать — утянет, крякнуть не успеешь. Предупредительные таблички выражались несколько иначе, но Хилл на коротком инструктаже волонтерам обрисовал опасность именно так.

Для живописца самое то, мазюкай — не хочу: тропа, похожая на галерею со светящимся сводом, пятна солнца и зелень всех оттенков на мшистых полянах; единственное рукотворное вокруг — суковатые жердины ограды, два-три ярда в длину, прикрученные проволокой к невысоким, по колено, колышкам. Тихий щебет птиц, мерный шелест листвы, а вдали — впереди — гул прибоя. Идиллия.

Выхлоп, резкий и раскатистый, похожий на выстрел, вспугнул стайку птиц, те взмыли над кронами, заметались, вопя. Браконьеры? Похоже, нет — сразу за выхлопом взревел мотор.

Катер — всего лишь катер — который удалялся все дальше и дальше, судя по затихающему звуку.

Но лес ожил. Раздался треск, топот множества копыт, болезненный вскрик и сразу за ним низкое горловое мычание. Твою мать. Все-таки браконьеры! Джаред перемахнул через ограду и бросился напрямик на звук.

У края болота маленький олененок, не больше двух месяцев, совсем еще бэмби, увяз задними ногами в жиже. Целый, не раненый. Видимо, услышал выхлоп, испугался, метнулся в сторону от матери и попал в ловушку.

Идеальный сюжет для картины. Черная прореха воды между лаймово-чайных складок мха, и в ней бьется рыжий олененок. Бьется — фигурально выражаясь. На самом деле тот месил ногами воду, мычал и сползал вниз на глазах.

Джаред опомнился. Шмякнул этюдник на траву. Связаться с Хиллом? Тот вряд ли успеет вовремя. По телу олененка проходили судороги, он дергался и от каждого движения глубже погружался в трясину. Стоять и смотреть, как тот тонет? Ну уж нет!

Джаред бегом вернулся к тропинке и раскрутил несколько жердин. Разулся и снял носки. В ботинок сунул телефон.

Жердины он проложил мостом между кочками, а на них накинул свой жилет. Настил поможет перераспределить вес. Затянуть не должно. По идее. Хотелось чего-то более ощутимого, чем идея.

Джаред оглянулся. На одном из пригорков росла тоненькая — прутик почти — березка. Отлично.

— Сейчас, бэмби.

Джаред отстегнул ремень с этюдника — надо же, пригодился! — и перекинул через ствол березки. Стащил рубашку. Ремень взял в рот, зажав конец зубами. Лег на живот, в футболке и джинсах прямо в грязь, и пополз на свой шаткий мостик из жердин и новенького, такого красивого жилета волонтера Машомака. Березка наклонилась за ним следом, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы она не сломалась и чтобы зубы остались целы. Впрочем, как и он сам.

Все посторонние звуки смолкли. Птицы успокоились, шорохи затихли. Джаред слышал только стук своего сердца и — олененка.

Тот не переставал барахтаться. И хотя он тонул совсем рядом, вытащить его, лежа брюхом в болоте, стараясь не делать резких движений, было не просто.

Джинсы намокли и отяжелели от грязи, на животе жгла ссадина, пропоротая торчащим с жердины сучком. Ремень во рту здорово мешал, зубы ломило. Из-за ремня Джаред не чувствовал губ, из-за холодной воды — пальцев на руках и ногах.

Он приподнялся, пытаясь накинуть рубашку на олененка, но промазал. Рубашка опустилась в воду. Олененок шарахнулся от нее, как от акулы. Во второй раз Джаред слишком поспешил. Выдохнул. Полежал несколько секунд, не двигаясь и глядя в испуганные глаза бэмби. И, не отводя взгляда, медленно набросил свою «сеть».

Получилось! С третьей попытки получилось накинуть рубашку на спину и голову. Джаред подполз ближе, чтобы пропустить рукав через брюхо и связать его с другим.

На берегу в ботинке зазвонил телефон. Джаред, с ремнем в зубах, шаря рукой под олененком, обернулся. Кто бы это ни был — нашел же удачное время.

Олененок блеял, березка опасно скрипела, телефон звонил. Джаред чуть не хлебнул воды, башкой окунувшись в жижу, но завязал эти чертовы рукава под брюхом.

Полдела сделано. Теперь полный назад. Осторожно и не спеша.

Ему спешить некуда. Ответить на звонок он еще сто раз успеет.

Олененок весил не много, от силы сто фунтов, но брыкался, как бизон, и верещал от страха. Выпустить бы ремень, слишком стеснял движение. Но нельзя. Жердины под Джаредом трещали так, что неизвестно — выдержат ли. И, если он провалится, ремень — единственное, что поможет ему выбраться на твердую землю. Надо терпеть, пусть и с риском вывихнуть челюсть.

Олененок сделал все, чтобы ни он, ни Джаред не добрались до земли: вытянулся и застрял копытами в жердинах. Пришлось возвращаться и выпутывать его, затаскивать на жилет и ползти назад с брыкающимся кульком.

Каждый дюйм давался с трудом и так медленно, что ноги превратились в ледышки, ныла спина, а на лице подсохла корка грязи. Время замерло, и Джаред даже представить не мог, сколько он ползет: две минуты или двадцать.

Бэмби, ну не паникуй, дурачок. Твою мать, замри! Сверну шею на берегу. Утоплю обратно, если дергаться не перестанешь!

Ругаться вслух мешал ремень во рту, а олененок, очевидно, не умел читать мыслей.

Телефон растрезвонился в ботинке снова, уже громче — наверное, от вибрации сдвинулся в сторону. Почувствовав пальцами ног почву, Джаред попытался встать.  Ха! Чертов олененок изловчился и пнул его ногой в живот, да так, что сам свалился на землю, а Джаред отлетел назад. Взмахнул руками, ловя равновесие, одной ногой удержался на кочке, а второй соскользнул вниз, сразу уходя в трясину по колено. Прошибло холодным потом. Хорошо, успел перехватить выскочивший ремень!  Джаред собрался, выматерившись сквозь зубы, и дернул ногу что было силы. Прострелило такой болью, что в глазах потемнело. Он заорал, падая. Испугаться не успел — свалился прямо на свои жердины, отбивая бок, но оставаясь на поверхности.

Олененок своим спасителем не интересовался. Лежал в мокром кульке из рубашки с жилеткой, мычал и отчаянно выпутывался. Хорошо. Хотя бы о нем можно было не беспокоиться. До земли оставался один ярд — эка невидаль. Соберись, Джаред.

Джаред скатился с жердин на твердую почву как раз тогда, когда олененок выпутался окончательно; на передние ноги опереться он смог, а на задние — нет, и снова рухнул в траву. Джаред ощупал щиколотку и зашипел от боли. Олененок шуганулся от него в сторону — но убежать на одних передних не получилось.

— Два инвалида? — спросил у него Джаред. Дотянулся до ботинка, достал телефон и щелкнул его и себя на память.

Телефон снова ожил. И олененок замычал одновременно с Роем.

— Привет, чувак. Ты чего трубку не берешь? Не хочешь, чтобы я пожелал тебе счастливого дня рождения? Ты не подкачал сегодня? Кто там орет?

— Рой, ты не вовремя. Лежу с девчонкой. Это она так кричит. Оргазм, все дела.

— Какая девчонка, ты же пидор! Надеюсь, это не твой Принц так блеет. Что там у тебя, правда? Дискавери смотришь?

— Я в болоте с олененком. Нога болит жутко. Наверное, сломал. Но я не подкачал.

— Вечно ты прикалываешься. Пялишься небось в Дискавери и морочишь голову. Идеальный день рождения учительского сынка.

— Рой, потом созвонимся.

— В пятницу будешь в «Лаве»?

— Не знаю. Вряд ли мне захочется плясать.

Джаред сбросил звонок. И спешно набрал Хилла. Отрапортовал ему о случившемся. Получил указание — ждать.

— С днем рождения нас обоих, бэмби? — спросил Джаред у олененка. Попытался погладить, но тот не дался, дернулся в сторону.

Рейнджеры приплыли через полчаса на катере, и все это время Джаред отвечал на сообщения и звонки. Больше он никому не говорил о болоте и ноге.

Ведь если не говорить и отвлечься — ничего как будто и не болит.

Его дотащили до борта, олененка аккуратно положили рядом.

Хилл первым делом осмотрел Джареда.

— Порвал связки, скорее всего.

— А с ним что?

— С ним разбираться будем в клинике. Перед воссоединением семьи.

— Воссоединением? Его мать можно найти?

— Оленьи телята сосут молоко до осени. И мамаша начинает беситься, когда пропадает ее чадо, особенно сильно, когда приходит время кормления. Так что найти ее будет несложно. А вот что делать с тобой?

— Довезите до дома, пожалуйста. Там есть причал. Я отлежусь с компрессом. Хилл, все в порядке. У меня было уже растяжение.

— Тебе бы сделать рентген. Ведь может оказаться и перелом.

— Не очень хочется в больницу сегодня.

— А завтра — хочется?

— Завтра, если опухоль не сойдет, я сам к врачу съезжу.

— Упрямый черт. Ну ладно.

Телефон снова ожил, и Джаред с трудом отделался от очередного знакомого. Сколько же их у него.

У дома позвонила Лора.

— Я отправила тебе список клиник, где можно сделать операцию. Как собаки?

— Хорошо, насколько это возможно. О хозяине нет сведений?

— Пока нет. Ладно. Увидимся... и с днем рождения, Джаред.

— Откуда ты узнала?

— Анкета. Ты сам заполнил.

— Точно. Спасибо.

Хоть Лора и не видела, но Джаред улыбнулся. Здорово, что у него есть и такие знакомые.

— Приехали. Давай помогу.

Хилл вытащил его на берег и поддерживал, пока Джаред на одной прыгал по дорожке.

Телефон заиграл вновь.

— Что же тебя не оставят в покое?

— У меня день рождения, Хилл.

Тереса увидела их, когда они уже добрались до бассейна, и собаки вылетели навстречу. Джаред остановился, тяжело дыша.

Ну, сейчас начнется.

Тереса выскочила на веранду, как чертик из табакерки. И заголосила:

— Пречистая дева! Этот безмозглый мальчишка нашел приключения. Как не стыдно отрывать рейнджеров от дела? А грязный-то, посмотрите на него. Хорошо, хоть этюдник цел.

— Да, Дженсен будет доволен.

Джаред попытался встать на ногу и не сдержался, застонал.

— Так, герой, не наступай. Давай я тебя возьму. — Хилл передал этюдник Тересе, перехватил Джареда за пояс и перекинул через плечо, точь-в-точь, как пожарные, когда выносят людей из пекла. — Куда его положить? Хотя, наверное, сперва в ванну?

— Второй этаж. Сюда. Гостевая комната направо. Я включу воду. Сэди, Харли, место!

Собаки притормозили у лестницы и сели, вывалив языки. Джаред им подмигнул.

— Справишься сам? — Хилл занес его в ванную и опустил на бортик. Тереса включила воду.

— Да. Спасибо, Хилл.

— Ты недолго в воде лежи. Помойся и двигай назад. Лед у вас есть?

— Можно заморозить.

— Нужно. В полотенце, и прикладывать к ноге. Минут пятнадцать. Через час повторить. Ясно? И, наверное, лучше эластичным бинтом щиколотку зафиксировать. Пусть держит ее повыше.

— Хорошо, офицер. Бинт я найду.

— Найдите заодно торт.

— Торт?

— Парень сегодня дважды родился. И спас олененка.

— Спас? Гулял по Машомаку и...

— Работал. Он у нас с начала лета работает волонтером.

Тереса резко повернулась к Джареду, который успел скинуть футболку.

— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал? О! Какой у тебя синяк. И рана!

— Царапина. Ерунда. Немного саднит.

— Он в одиночку вытащил телка из трясины.

— С ума сошел, а если бы провалился?

Тереса осеклась, буквально заткнув ладонью рот. Похоже, она чуть при Хилле не выдала свою вечную присказку: «Что бы тогда делал Дженсен? Ты подумал о нем, глупый мальчишка?»

— Он действовал грамотно. Хотя перед тем, как туда лезть, стоило бы сначала позвонить кому-нибудь. Немного поспешил. Ладно, отдыхай. И завтра покажись врачу.

Хилл потрепал вихры Джареда. Мягко, отечески улыбнулся и уже спокойно произнес:

— С днем рождения, сынок.

— Спасибо, сэр. За все.

Позвонить Джареду и просто поболтать Дженсен захотел еще в девять утра, когда пришел на работу и открыл почту. Нужно было разобрать текучку, пока Тед молчал, а Кларк отдыхал. Просмотреть первые отчеты по проверке  офиса в Филадельфии, ответить на письма и прикинуть план на следующую неделю.

В девять утра Джаред обычно еще спал и, даже разбуженный, вряд ли мог поддержать осмысленную беседу. Поэтому Дженсен сдержался. В полдень Элис отпросилась на обед, как всегда поинтересовавшись, не нужно ли что-нибудь принести Дженсену, и тот опомнился. Звонок Джареду. Он же планировал набрать его часов в десять-одиннадцать. И увлекся разбором бумаг.

О чем он хотел поговорить? Пожелать доброго утра? И только? А может, уйти с работы в пять и сходить в ресторан? Позвать Джареда в Город. Вместо «извини» и прочих ненужных слов. Да, Дженсену не понравился субботний сюрприз. Но отреагировал он слишком резко. И хотя Джаред отошел, трещина осталась и зудела. Джаред старательно перебрал подаренный художественный хлам, сказал «спасибо», но так ничем и не воспользовался. Спросить напрямик, что не так, Дженсен не мог: слишком в память врезалось, как Джаред сидел на веранде, готовый уйти.

Ужин в ресторане. Прекрасный повод для звонка. И прекрасный способ провести вечер. Во всяком случае, на несколько часов избавиться от мохнатых чудовищ, которые дежурят у стола и вымогают еду. С ними спокойно не поешь.

Дженсен набрал номер, но Джаред трубку не брал. Гудки длились бесконечно — чем таким занят Джаред, что не отвечает?

Дженсен позвонил Тересе. Та откликнулась сразу и сообщила, что Джаред ушел гулять с этюдником в Машомак. Телефон взял с собой, дома его точно нет.

Ушел с этюдником.

Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла — пока дозванивался до Джареда и Тересы, не заметил, как сполз на самый край и уперся локтями в стол — и улыбнулся.

Рисует. Наверняка рисует и настолько увлечен, что ничего не слышит. Можно перезвонить позже.

Позже, ровно через час, телефон Джареда оказался занят. И еще через полчаса — тоже.

Дженсен снова сполз на край кресла, набирая номер Теда.

— Дженсен, добрый день. У меня пока нет новостей.

— Привет, Тед. Я не об этом. Телефон Джареда ведет себя как-то странно. Ты не можешь проверить, все ли в порядке?

— Уточни, что значит — странно?

— То он не подходит, то у него занято — прозвониться невозможно.

— Не прозвониться, говоришь?

— Да. Ничего не понимаю.

— Все в порядке, Дженсен. У парнишки день рождения.

— Как день рождения?

— Он родился девятнадцатого июля. Сегодня оно и есть.

— Тогда действительно ничего странного.

День рождения? Почему Джаред ничего не сказал? И разве это нормально, узнавать об этом от службы безопасности?

Дженсен вздохнул.

— Сколько ему исполнилось?

— Двадцать три.

— Ага, спасибо.

А чутье не подвело. Ресторан — отличная мысль. Столик можно заказать и на Шелтере. Даже лучше — не придется после ужина ехать домой три часа, да и за расписанием паромов следить не нужно.

Дженсен, не откладывая в долгий ящик, сделал заказ.

— Элис, я ухожу. Звоните только в самом крайнем случае. Все остальное пусть дожидается до завтра.

— Обычно-критичное? О'кей, я поняла. Хорошего вечера, мистер Эклз.

Хороший вечер он сделает сам. По дороге домой заедет в магазин за подарком. Неплохой повод избавиться от пластикового кошмара, который Джаред носит вместо часов. Хоть дома не вспоминать тот баннер.

Сколько еще времени должно пройти, прежде чем они окончательно перестанут подозревать Джареда в предательстве? Он ни разу не дал повода усомниться в своей честности, не сделал ничего, что подкрепило бы подозрения. Но Тед по-прежнему следил за ним, да и сам Дженсен — разве измена не была первым, о чем он подумал, когда не смог дозвониться?

Не о том, что с Джаредом могло что-то случиться.

Джаред валялся на диване в гостиной, задрав забинтованную ногу на подлокотник.  Тереса стояла над ним с кружкой, вежливо и ласково предлагая не валять дурака и выпить отвар, а собаки радостно лезли ей под руку. Дженсен застыл в дверях, не ожидая застать такую мизансцену.

— Привет, — он растерянно дал обнюхать себя собакам, — а я заказал столик в ресторане.

— Не получится, — виновато улыбнулся Джаред.

Дженсен ничего не успел придумать в ответ: Тереса увлекла его на кухню и разом вывалила всю историю.

— Волонтер? Болото?

Джаред-бойскаут никак не вязался с Джаредом — рекламной моделью, Джаредом — любовником, безалаберным и легкомысленным. Хотя с Джаредом, нашедшим собак, пожалуй, был схож.

Картинка никак не складывалась. Что он знал о Джареде? Кроме сухих отчетов Теда, бытовых мелочей, забавных привычек и предпочтений в сексе? Пожалуй, больше ничего.

— Я не думала, что ты будешь так рано, Дженсен. Ничего не готово.

— Ничего страшного, Тереса. Я позвоню в ресторан. Отменю заказ и попрошу, чтобы ужин привезли сюда. Праздничный ужин.

— Джаред его сегодня заслужил. Мы к нему слишком строги, Дженсен. Он удивил меня. Кто бы мог подумать, что он помогает в заповеднике?

А ведь когда Джаред опоздал на паром в Гринпорте и его подвезли рейнджеры, Дженсену не пришло в голову, что Джаред был для них не просто опоздавшим пассажиром, что они его знали.

— Джаред и без заповедника неплохой парень. К тому же у него сегодня день рождения.

— Именно. Офицер сказал, что Джаред чудом выбрался из трясины.

Чудом? А если бы не выбрался? Не думать. Не думать! История не знает сослагательного наклонения. Выбрался же. Жив.

— Нет, Тереса, он действительно родился сегодня.

Тереса ахнула.

— Бедный мальчик. Лежит с больной ногой! Получить такой подарок...

— Кстати, что с ней? Его возили к врачу?

— Нет. Они сказали, что это растяжение...

— Насколько я знаю, «они» не имеют медицинского образования. И зрение у них не рентгеновское. Сегодня уже поздно. Завтра вызови такси и отправь его к доктору Адамсу.

Доктор Адамс работал на острове в частной клинике. Без очередей, как в муниципальной больнице, за большие деньги, которые страховка не покрывала. Впрочем, у Джареда не было медицинской страховки.

— Хорошо.

— Пусть доктор Адамс пришлет мне счет за осмотр и все, что полагается. Иди к Джареду, Тереса, я позвоню в ресторан и вернусь.

Все приходилось спешно менять. В том числе и вручение подарка. Дженсену казалась удачной идея устроить так, чтобы маленькую коробочку подали, как десерт, в ресторане, но раз ресторана не вышло, можно придумать и что-нибудь поинтересней.

Еле выпроводив домой Тересу, решившую непременно испечь что-нибудь для «бедного мальчика», Дженсен устроился в гостиной, подвинув к дивану кресло.

Собаки носились по дому и не мешали, словно чувствуя, что они сейчас лишние.

Хотелось любоваться на него такого, мягкого, расслабленного, виновато улыбающегося, ждущего. Ласкать кончиками пальцев скулы, скользить по лбу, забираясь в волосы. Слушать, как учащается дыхание. Смотреть, как он жмурится, облизывает обветренные яркие губы. Целовать.

— Жаль, что у меня нога, — хрипло прошептал Джаред.

— Не жаль, — продолжая гладить его волосы, отозвался Дженсен, — жаль, если бы у тебя не было ноги. А то, что она у тебя есть — меня полностью устраивает.

— Я хочу тебя.

— После ужина в твоем распоряжении.

— Но как?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Ужин привезли только через час, но время пролетело незаметно — было на что отвлечься. Они жили вместе уже несколько месяцев, но изучать Джареда снова и снова — губами и кончиками пальцев — Дженсену не надоедало: плавную линию губ и ямочки на щеках, острый подбородок, раскосый разрез глаз, подвижные дуги бровей, высокий лоб, ушные раковины — если лизнуть, Джаред выдохнет на грани стона — и длинную, невозможно сладкую шею, и ямку под ключицами, едва заметную в вырезе рубашки.

— Свечи?

Официант накрыл сервировочный столик и выкатил его в гостиную, зажег две свечи. Открыл бутылку вина и исчез, словно растворился в наступивших сумерках.

— Романтический ужин?

При свете свечей глаза у Джареда стали темными, почти черными — с крохотными яркими искрами — отражениями пламени.

— У тебя чертята в глазах прыгают. Не дергайся, я подам тарелку. И вино.

— Поухаживаешь за мной?

— Отчего нет?

— А может, поедим с одной? Раз у нас романтический ужин.

Дженсен никогда еще не ел утиную грудку с трюфелями, вот так, сидя на краешке дивана, с рук, облизывая пальцы, вкладывающие в его рот вкусные кусочки.

— Аккуратней! Ты меня сейчас заляпаешь соусом и жиром.

— Надо было снять свой выпендрежный костюм.

Дженсен не успел возмутиться, как Джаред погладил его губу с изнанки:

— Мне так нравится, когда ты без костюма. И без рубашки… и без…

— Да…

Дженсен перевернул бы тарелку, забив и на обивку дивана, и на свой пиджак, но в комнату ввалился Харли, ставя на романтическом ужине жирную точку.

В зубах дьявольский пес держал коробку пастели. И, судя по хитрому виду, собирался ей полакомиться.

— Фу, Харли, фу!

— Джаред, лежи, я сам.

Когда Дженсен догнал исчадие ада, оно уже сжевало полкоробки, справедливо рассудив, что нужно спешить, иначе отберут. Переваривать краску желудок отказался, и Харли счастливо выблевал все сожранное на белый ковер.

Вот именно поэтому Дженсен и хотел спокойно посидеть в ресторане. Он свернул ковер, вытащил его в прачечную: Тереса завтра отдаст в чистку.

— Пошли наверх? — предложил Джаред, поглаживая скулящую скотину, устроившую заварушку и тут же побежавшую жаловаться. — Иначе они не угомонятся.

— А ты дойдешь? Может, тебя донести?

— Донести — это чертовски трогательно, Дженсен. Но мы свалимся с лестницы. Я лучше сам допрыгаю. Иди в душ. Иди, не жди меня. Я доберусь. Тебе повезло, я не хрупкая девушка. Возьми ужин, потом доедим.

Дженсен провел в душе несколько больше времени, чем обычно, и вышел из него с полотенцем для рук, смазкой и презервативами.

Под полотенцем он спрятал подарок.

Джаред сидел на кровати, вытянув ноги и опираясь на спинку. Кроме эластичного бинта и простыни на нем ничего больше не было.

Мозги стекли вниз, в яйца.

— Иди сюда, — Джаред откинул простыню, и Дженсен чуть не отбросил все, что держал в руках. Сдержался все-таки, положил на тумбочку — так, чтоб дотянуться, осторожно перекинул ногу через Джареда, вставая над ним на колени.

— Вот, значит, что «мы придумаем»? Я снизу, но сверху? А во втором раунде? Отсосешь мне? Или я тебе?

— Мне нравятся обе идеи, — Дженсен накрыл губы Джареда своими, наконец затыкая его, прерывая дурацкий поток слов.

Джаред нервничал. И боялся за ногу. И за Дженсена.

— Я сейчас помогу…

— Руки, убери руки. Сегодня ты слушаешься меня.

— Боже, Дженс, ты готов.

— И молчишь. И, когда я скажу, закроешь глаза. Иначе…

Джаред поспешно мотнул головой. Согласен. Не надо иначе.

Послушный какой.

Дженсен сам надел на него презерватив и медленно сел, вызывая у Джареда целую серию всхлипов.

— Не дергайся, балда. Не дергайся, кто знает, что с твоей ногой. Хороший. Умничка.

Голос срывался. В глазах плыло от разметанных влажных волос Джареда, которые сразу стали скручиваться в колечки, от испарины на его лбу, от румянца на щеках.

От того, как плотно он заполнял Дженсена.

Нужно отвести глаза, иначе он первым не выдержит, сфокусироваться на полотенце. Продержаться хотя бы пару минут, похоже и Джареду больше не понадобится — уж слишком они себя разморили неторопливой лаской внизу.

— Закрой глаза.

Джаред не сразу понял, но зажмурился с большим старанием. И Дженсен застегнул браслет на его левом запястье. Холодный металл коснулся кожи, Джаред непроизвольно дернулся, унося и себя, и Дженсена на седьмое небо оргазма.

— С днем рождения, — через долгое мгновение выдохнул Дженсен, безвольно повисая на Джареде.

Тот открыл глаза и уставился на новые часы.

Настоящие часы, а не какой-то там хлам за триста долларов.


	7. Авантюристы

Рой раскачивался на стуле, рискуя грохнуться каждую секунду. Он язвил, вредничал, поддевал и половину пропускал мимо ушей, но Джаред, провалявшийся дома две недели с растяжением, все равно рад был его видеть. И говорить наконец: дома трепаться получалось лишь с Сэди и Харли, да и те быстро начинали скучать и уносились во двор, к траве, солнцу и погоне за птичками. Первый час Джаред потратил на болото и собак. Потом рассказал о Хилле и о Тересе. О Дженсене. О том, как все меняется, когда тот приезжает домой.

— И когда он приезжает? 

— Поздно.

В последнее время Дженсен приезжал слишком поздно. И сразу отрубался. Но иногда, когда он, разморенный после душа, смотрел так, как только он один умел, будто видел в Джареде что-то необычное, будто был изумлен, что тот рядом с ним, Джареду хотелось обнять его крепко и не выпускать до утра.

Дженсен работал, как проклятый, а Джаред так соскучился по нему.

— И как часто вы трахаетесь? Десять раз за ночь? Пять? Три? Один? Один раз в неделю?

— Рой, у нас все хорошо.

— Я вижу. — Рой кивнул на запястье Джареда. 

Вот же черт. Джаред подумывал оставить часы — слишком, почти вызывающе, дорогие — дома. Но заставить себя снять с руки подарок Дженсена не смог.

Он одернул манжет.

— А что у тебя?

— Ну, меня содержать некому, поэтому я вместо ссылки в раю съехал с квартиры и засел тут. Строчил день и ночь. Забил на выходные, ни разу не спустился вниз, а уж меня совращали такой музыкой, ты, если б ее услышал, прискакал бы в Город на одной ноге. Раздражало жуть. Я ушиб себе большой палец. Это, конечно, не твоя героическая травма, это я банально пнул стол со злости. 

— Чудеса выдержки.

— Именно! Ни одного косяка, ни бутылки пива. Ничего, кроме кофе и компа. И музыки снизу. Пока я не привык и не перестал ее слышать.

— На тебя совсем не похоже. 

— Почему?

— Потому что ты не похож на писателя.

— И на Керуака?

— Особенно на него.

— Верно.

— Покажешь?

— Валяй, в столе справа, ящик заедает, пни сильней.

Но Джаред, присев на корточки, аккуратно приподнял ящик и выдвинул его.

— Сверху, синяя папка.

Обычный пластик. А внутри...

— Бизнес-план? Расчет запуска нового журнала? Окупаемость? — Джаред листал страницы, а Рой лишь улыбался в ответ, да продолжал покачиваться на задних ножках стула. — Аудитория? Маркетинг? Это твое факультативное задание вместо теста?

— Нет. Это запуск журнала. Просто запуск журнала. Хочу пойти в банк с ним и получить кредит.

— Так ты не шутил про журнал.

— Ни разу. 

— Круто, — Джаред растерянно перевел взгляд с синей папки на Роя. — И ты готов влезть в кабалу к банку ради… Ради чего, Рой? Зафига нужен еще один журнал? Их же выпускают тоннами и выкидывают, не успевая пролистать.

— В том и дело, детка. Их пролистывают. А знаешь почему?

— Почему?

— Их не интересно читать.

— Ты не прав.

— Вот ты, что ты читаешь из прессы?

— Я не помню.

— Отличный ответ.

— Дженсен читает «Уолл-стрит». И «Таймс».

— А ты в «Таймс» разгадываешь кроссворды.

— И что такого?

— Я, Джаред, хочу сделать такой журнал, который ты прочтешь от корки до корки. И будешь перечитывать. Который мне самому прочесть захочется. Мне и таким, как я. Не очередной сборник советов ущербным людям, у которых нет своего вкуса и мозга, — что одевать, что смотреть, куда ходить, как накачать суперпресс, не вставая с дивана, и покорить всех телок, научившись какой-нибудь херне в постели. Я хочу писать о том, что меня волнует, публиковать статьи тех, чьи мысли мне интересны. И не пытаться что-нибудь продать каждой строчкой.

— Без рекламы ты загнешься быстрей, чем придумаешь, о чем писать во втором номере. 

— А кто сказал, что без рекламы? Чувак, не держи меня за лоха. У тебя в руках бизнес-план. Я все посчитал. Все затраты. Окупаемость при разных тиражах, окупаемость только за счет продаж, потенциальных рекламодателей. У меня даже есть предварительный договор с одним магазином винила. Я буду дьявольски убедителен, банкиры просто не посмеют отказать мне в кредите.

— Кредит ты, допустим, получишь. Но ты ничего не заработаешь на этом журнале, Рой.

— У меня нет цели заработать. Я хочу, чтобы такой журнал существовал. И окупался. Мне большего и не надо, просто жить, как я считаю правильным. А миллионы портят карму.

Окупался. Ну-ну.

— Ну ладно, я понял, весь Колумбийский и Гринвич-Виллидж будут читать твой журнал, хотят они того или нет, с твоим-то напором, но как ты его дальше продвигать собираешься? Бросишь на прилавки? На стойки клубов? Его даже не откроют.

Стул встал прямо, клацнув по полу. Рой сощурился, весь скривился в усмешке:

— Считаешь, он будет так плох?

— Нет. Не считаю. Но вот возьми меня. Или себя. Мы видим на стойке «Лавы» незнакомый журнал. Сколько шансов, что мы его откроем? Мало, Рой. Очень мало.

— Поэтому, гений, мне нужен ты.

— Я? Зачем?

— Ты нарисуешь символ, который все полюбят, этакий талисман свободного ньюйоркца. А чего ждать? Рисуй. — Он кинул Джареду блокнот и ручку.

— Сейчас? Но что?

— Что придет в голову. Импровизируй.

— А чего ты сам хочешь?

Рой снова стал качаться на стуле.

— Какого-нибудь чувака, чтобы сразу было понятно — это свой, свой до последней печенки. Но как его сделать своим и не модным притом, чтобы не повелись пустышки? Очки? Знаешь, гиковский шик такой. Хотя и ботана, который лишний раз подрочить себе боится, мне не надо. Я вот еще думаю…

Джаред ненатурально откашлялся.

— Интересный портрет современника. Не хотел тебя прерывать, но мне не нужны указания, что рисовать. Скажи, что ты хочешь от рисунка? Какого эффекта?

Рой замер наконец, ухватившись ладонью за столешницу, две ножки стула так и повисли в воздухе. Улыбнулся мечтательно.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы каждая собака знала этого перса. Чтобы в интернете народ рубился, а что это такое? Про что? Откуда?

— Как о Бэнкси?

— О Бэнкси? О чудике, что незаконно вешает в музеях свою мазню? 

— Зато о нем говорят в интернете. Спорят. Гадают. И работы обсуждают.

— Еще бы, он же борется за мир — не знаю даже, с чем борется, потому что он толком не появлялся никогда. Что тоже подогревает интерес. Да и спорный вопрос, умеет ли он рисовать. Нет-нет, этого дерьма нам не надо.

— Ну, мы не будем его слепо копировать. Но кое-что возьмем.

— Поясни.

— Граффити. Уличное граффити.

— Кого ты им удивишь? И кого заинтересуешь, кроме полиции?

— Никого, если будешь действовать обычно.

— А как ты предлагаешь необычно?

— Метод Тайлера Дердена. Помнишь, когда его бойцы закрашивали буквы на рекламных щитах? Этакий пират-романтик, который вторгается в море маркетинга, и берет всех на абордаж.

— Пират-романтик из «Бойцовского клуба»? Ни хрена не понял.

— Граффити на баннерах. На высоте, куда так просто не забраться. Смешное. Или провоцирующее. Твой чувак показывает фак новому тупому блокбастеру. Или, наоборот, дрочит на клевый магазин винила. Что-то, что сфотографируют на телефон, чтобы поржать с друзьями. Или запостить в блоге. А если подогревать интерес, постоянно рассказывать историю, продолжать… как в комиксах.

— Я не дышу, Джей. Где мы будем брать на абордаж рекламные щиты? Как? И что ты будешь рисовать?

— Я пока не придумал, что рисовать. Но знаю как. Мне понадобится страховка. И тренировки.

— Тренировки?

— Если меня засекут на здании, через сколько подъедет полиция?

— Джей, ты готов рискнуть ради меня?

— Ради тебя? Конечно, нет. Ради тысячи обездоленных ньюйоркцев, жизнь которых темна и убога без твоего журнала.

Кит позвонил, едва Дженсен вернулся с ланча.

— Поздравляю. Комик справился на «отлично». Ты хотел панику? Ты ее получил. Но, вместо того чтоб рвануть в пикеты и на акции протеста, люди кинулись продавать недвижимость в районе. И продается она крайне плохо. 

— Отлично, Кит. Очень хорошие новости.

— Хорошие? Ты шутишь? Или у тебя первый этап смертника — отрицание?

— У меня все под контролем, не волнуйся.

— Так и есть, отрицание, — вместо прощания произнес Кит, будто знал, что в кабинете засел в засаде Кларк с цифрами.

Да, Кит оказался прав. Число предложений по продаже недвижимости в районе будущего цементного завода превышало спрос в несколько раз, цены упали до мизерных, но и по ним сделки заключались крайне вяло.

Кларк выглядел подавленным и измученным; под глазами залегли темные тени.

— Теперь землю нам точно не продать, — прокомментировал он, сбивая распечатки с анализом рынка в аккуратную стопку на столе.

— Мы и не собирались ее продавать, — мягко ответил Дженсен. Кларку приходилось пахать за двоих, разбираясь с угрожающе меняющейся финансовой обстановкой и стремительно приближающимся банкротством и одновременно выполняя «внеклассное» задание по поиску связей «Глобал фьючерс». Джулия говорила, он даже несколько раз оставался ночевать в офисе.

— Да, да. Это уж, кажется, все уяснили.

Все, кроме Кита.

Кларк осторожно выложил поверх распечаток флешку. 

— Я закончил, Дженсен. Здесь последняя порция. — Он наконец поднял глаза; под пеленой усталости горели азарт и гордость. Все-таки не зря столько сил было потрачено на подбор команды.

— Ты поймал мне маленькую серую птичку? — восхитился Дженсен.

— Уцепил буквально за коготок. Правда, не очень представляю, что ты будешь с ней делать без возможностей налоговой полиции, все счета оффшорные и анонимные. 

А вот это уж не твоя печаль, Кларк.

— Отличная работа. Возьми завтра день, отоспись. Хреново выглядишь.

Кларк поморщился.

— Я уж лучше поработаю. С этими круглосуточными офисными бдениями у меня дома холодная война.

Дженсен чуть наклонился вперед, глядя ему в глаза.

— Кларк, ты же хорош в сделках и расчетах. Примени это на личном фронте. Отнесись к жене, как к клиенту, пойми ее запросы и приди к компромиссу, который удовлетворит обоих.

— Не все можно купить.

— Все. Но не все — за деньги. Есть и альтернативные способы оплаты. 

— Хм, — Кларк посмотрел с интересом.

— Уверен, ты разберешься, если выключишь эмоции. Потрать свободный день с толком.

— Спасибо, Дженсен.

Кларк поднял ладонь, явно собираясь хлопнуть его по плечу, но Дженсен остановил взглядом. Кларк неловко опустил руку и отступил спиной вперед, чуть не столкнувшись в дверях с Элис и наконец извинившись, оставил их наедине.

— Звонил мистер Коэн, просил перезвонить, как только сможете. Еще… еще звонил Джаред, сказал, что задержится в Городе.

— Спасибо, Элис. Ты можешь найти мне записи выступлений Кинга?

— Записи? Вы говорите об интервью? Или об аудиокнигах? Вы любите ужастики?

— Я люблю хороших ораторов, а не беллетристов. 

— Простите, я решила… конечно, я достану вам записи. Видела, продавались вместе с книгой.

— Можно и с книгой. Почитаю в аэропорту.

— Соединить вас с мистером Коэном?

— Позже.

Бен подождет. Дженсен и так знал, что в Вашингтоне не рассмотрели их запрос на кредит, и участие в программе доступного жилья по-прежнему под вопросом. Он сунул в карман флешку, пропустил Элис вперед, выходя из кабинета, и зашагал к Теду, чуть не насвистывая. Все складывалось отлично.

— Маленькая серая птичка, — заявил Дженсен Теду вместо приветствия.

Тед молча запер флешку в сейф, подождал, пока Дженсен устроится в кресле и водрузил себя за стол.

— Я уже нашел, на чьих ветках она свила гнездышко.

— Быстро.

— Да. Потому что ты оказался прав. Это Маклахлан — его лондонский филиал — а все его счета давно в моей маленькой коллекции. Признайся, Дженсен, ты телепат или держишь в подвале на острове какого-нибудь колдуна вуду?

— Сегодня день прекрасных новостей.

— Я уже слышал. Вы с комиком обрушили рынок недвижимости в Филадельфии. Я правильно понимаю, что ты не собираешься намекать сенатору, как решить его маленькую проблему с шантажом? Перспектива попадания информации из моего сейфа, скажем, в ФБР, не понравится Маки настолько, что он вполне может сдать назад.

— Не собираюсь. Боб мне сейчас не нужен. Зачем мне бюджетные деньги, когда стройка не сегодня завтра встанет окончательно? Да и я Бобу ни к чему со своим прекрасным кризисом. Боб, конечно, с радостью воспользуется возможностью избавиться от шантажа, но получить от него полное искренней признательности «спасибо» в ответ на наш единственный козырь — уволь.

— Похоже, ко Дню благодарения запахнет не печеной индейкой, а банкротством.

— Не запахнет. Мэр хочет на второй срок. К тому же он демократ. А демократы хотят посадить своего в кресло губернатора. 

— До выборов еще два года, Дженсен.

— До выборов всего два года, Тед. Если усилить панику, весь следующий — предвыборный — год демократы будут терять голоса. 

— Усиление паники у тебя идет на отлично. Вот только зачем ты сам лезешь в телевизор? Это здесь ты акула, а под камерами — салага. Ты хоть когда-нибудь давал интервью? 

— Если бы я мог поставить вместо себя кого-то, кто сделает это лучше, я так бы и поступил. Подкидывать материалы прессе хорошо только для первого этапа. Они могут обозначить проблему. Потом должен прийти кто-то, кто укажет виновного и даст решение.

— Ближайшее воскресенье?

— Да.

— Мне не нравится, что ты не оставил мне времени проверить этот клубок змей.

— Они сами меня пригласили. Я рассчитывал на другое шоу.

— Я знаю. Это и настораживает. Может, стоит вернуться к первоначальным планам? Да, там все слегка занудно, зато никаких сюрпризов, я наводил справки, они утверждают программу до эфира.

— Рейтинги шоу Грэга Рампа в сравнении с рейтингами «Политического понедельника Филадельфии» — все равно как Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг в сравнении с моим лодочным сараем. Я не могу упустить такой шанс, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Я обязан рискнуть.

Риск будоражил лучше кофеина. Дженсен вышел от Теда и, не заходя в свой кабинет, спустился в гараж. По дороге позвонил Элис и шоферу. Когда приходит пора действовать, трудно усидеть на месте, выжидая своего часа. Именно так Дженсен в свое время приобрел яхту и научился ей управлять, стал играть в гольф не только когда нужно для бизнеса, но и в свободные минуты. Невозможность действовать немедленно угнетала и не давала расслабиться.

Но теперь у него был Джаред. И желание увидеть его, увезти назад, на остров, и запереться наверху могло переселить желание бросить все и улететь в Филадельфию первым рейсом.

К Филадельфии нужно подготовиться, сейчас, на одном адреналине, делать там нечего. 

Джаред ответил не сразу. Судя по шуму машин, он гулял в Городе. Судя по сбившемуся дыханию — он не просто гулял.

— Я прервал твою пробежку по Пятой авеню?

— Мы с Роем поспорили, за сколько я преодолею квартал у Вашингтон-сквера. Я решил срезать через крыши и пожарные лестницы.

— То есть одного разрыва связок тебе мало? Снова хочешь побыть больным? Выиграл хоть?

— Не-а, проиграл. Теперь иду проставляться.

— Не больше одного пива. У меня планы.

Голос Джареда изменился, стал ниже, теплее:

— А ты уже освободился? Я могу отделаться от Роя и проставиться в следующий раз.

— Да, я уже вышел из офиса. Где тебя подхватить?

— Давай на Шестой авеню, у метро? Я там буду…

— Только пешком и не через крыши.

— Хорошо. Я там буду через двадцать минут.

— Я тоже. Не растрать свой энтузиазм.

— Ты со своей работой мариновал меня неделю. Мне трудно потратить все, что скопилось, за двадцать минут.

Дженсен рассмеялся в трубку.

Определенно, Джаред лучше и яхты, и гольфа.

— Не мог залезть через крышу?

Рой недовольно щурился. Еще бы, Джаред разлучил его с любимой койкой и заставил спуститься открыть клуб.

— Тоже рад тебя видеть, чувак. Я нашел отличную рекламу «Инфинити» в Квинсе. Стильно, красиво, респектабельно, дорого. Начнем с нее.

— А рюкзак тебе зафига такой здоровенный?

— Страховка. Из магазина, где продают всякую альпинистскую ерунду. Еще веревки, железо.

— И ты умеешь всем этим пользоваться?

— Ну-у-у, как тебе сказать. Я поболтал с продавцом. Он мне более-менее все объяснил. Даже показал пару узлов.

— Пару узлов? Крутой альптренинг. Джаред, ты охренел. Уйди с моих глаз. Куда-нибудь в школу скалолазания для чайников. Ты же долбанешься оттуда в лепешку об асфальт!

— Такого пункта в моих планах нет. Рой, выдохни. Я не собираюсь залезать туда с земли, зафига мне скалолазание? Реклама почти у крыши, спуститься придется всего на пару ярдов. Страховку я сам надел и снял три раза в магазине. И врубился, как что работает. А тренироваться будем здесь.

— Чо? — Рой открыл рот и уставился на Джареда.

— Стой так, я тебя сейчас сфотографирую, — Джаред рассмеялся и выхватил телефон. — Кстати, смотри, вот та самая «Инфинити», вот другой ракурс, здание целиком. Я специально попросил Дженсена меня высадить, вернулся и обошел весь квартал.

— Ты хоть придумал, что будешь рисовать?

— Да. 

Джаред плюхнулся на пуфик в чилауте, расстегнул карман рюкзака и извлек смятый блокнот.

— Любуйся.

Рой присел рядом. Пролистал несколько страниц.

— Нравится? Правда, он забавный?

Джаред рисовал его весь вчерашний день. Почему-то символом журнала приспичило сделать именно маленького той-терьера, а не крутого чувака в стиле Роя, и даже не Харли, на худой конец. Случайно увидел по телевизору девушку с собачкой, и рисунки пошли сами собой.

— Не знаю, Джей. Он какой-то несерьезный.

— Так он и должен быть несерьезный. Он же не собирается пропагандировать мормонские ценности.

— Джаред, мормоны? Ты меня пугаешь.

— Да ладно. Он подходит твоему журналу.

— Мой журнал не карманный!

— Брось. С тиражом в тысячу экземпляров? 

— Далась тебе эта тысяча. Вдруг я раскручусь?

— Заткнись, Рой. Его зовут Рэйли. Уверен, вы полюбите друг друга. 

— Он часть той жизни, которой я не хочу жить. Вся эта мода на клопообразных дорогих собачек…

— Тем лучше. Сработаем на контрасте. Песик, который должен смирно сидеть в дамской сумочке, будет делать совсем другие вещи. Смотри.

Джаред отобрал блокнот, достал ручку и схематично набросал кусок дома с баннером. На доме, чуть правее баннера нарисовал той-терьера с задранной задней лапой. И загнул пунктирную линию от него к «Инфинити».

— Мочится на колеса дорогих тачек? Хм. Что-то в этом есть. И какого размера он должен быть?

— Примерно с меня.

Рой окинул Джареда взглядом.

— Нет, ты точно охренел. Это же серьезные малярные работы! Не представляю, как это сделать, да еще на скорость.

— Залезть на крышу, спуститься на страховке вниз. Взять в руку баллончик с краской. Чего тут не представлять? А на скорость будем тренироваться.

— Поскромнее ты ничего не мог придумать? Там высота, наверное, ярдов семьдесят.

— Вот именно! И баннер отлично просматривается с федеральной трассы. Скромнее, Рой, нас не заметят. Начинать надо круто.

— Слишком рискованно, Джей.

— И рискованно. Только так выиграешь. Вроде того самого плаща.

— Какого на фиг плаща?

— Старая история про Елизавету Первую. Которая не решалась своими атласными туфельками наступить в лужу, и свита топталась позади нее. Бедный провинциальный дворянин, некий Рэйли, все состояние которого было вложено в шикарный плащ, бросил его под ноги королевы. Рискнул и выиграл. Рискнул красиво.

— Угу, королева и свита проходят, а он остается с грязным оборванным комком. Размазанным по тротуару. — Роя ощутимо передернуло.

— Счастливый, что королева улыбнулась ему.

— История по тебе, конечно. Ты у нас любишь всяких Принцев. Рэйли, Рэйли, Рэйли. Откуда я знаю его имя?

— Пират, потопивший испанский флот?

— Не-а.

— Поэт?

— Точно нет.

— Поиски Эльдорадо? Первая колония?

— Точно! Столица Северной Каролины. Отец-основатель нации. Бронзовый мамонт.

— Ничего подобного! Авантюрист, философ, мечтатель. Твой идеальный читатель. Думает своей головой, к деньгам равнодушен. Романтик. Любознательный человек. Умен. Точно умен. И он дерзок. Он бросает вызов правилам, но он не анархист. Это не бронзовая фигура консерватора. Это символ твоей революции.

— Той-терьер по кличке Рэйли? Ладно, убедил. Ну и как ты собираешься здесь тренироваться? Будем спускать тебя с крыши на фасад? Вместо живой рекламы? О, а если тебя еще и раздеть!

— Иди к дьяволу, Рой. Я думаю, зацепимся за штангу, на которой прожекторы крепятся. Мне главное приноровиться рисовать на весу.

Рой посмотрел с сомнением.

— А она тебя выдержит?

— Свистни какого-нибудь из осветителей — спросим. Брюс же тут?

Разбуженный Брюс, как всегда небритый и ворчливый, послал их на хрен, но бутылка пива, всунутая ему в руку, сотворила чудо. Перелив в себя одним глотком полбутылки, Брюс заявил, что «его детки» выдерживали и чего покруче, чем «эта тощая дылда», забрался наверх закрепить веревки — за обещание второй бутылки — и даже подсказал, что в кладовке пылятся старые афиши, по сути оргалитовые щиты, на изнанке — малюй не хочу.

Джаред сам надел страховку, привязался к веревке и поднялся при помощи хвата на ярд от пола. Рой взирал на него, как воплощение скепсиса, — ужасно смешной сверху, с топорщащимся на макушке ежиком волос и болтающимся одиноким дредом.

Сверху вообще все выглядело иначе: сцена казалась меньше, за диджейской яичницей обнаружилось пугающее, как в «Матрице», переплетение проводов и почему-то старый зеркальный шар; стальные стойки, на которые крепили ультрафиолет и стробоскопы, казались непривычно громоздкими. Джаред никогда не обращал внимания, насколько танцпол загружен техникой и конструкциями. И как здесь помещается столько народу? 

— Второе пиво Брюсу с тебя. И, кстати, мне ты тоже пиво должен. Ты вчера продул. 

Рой дернул веревку на себя и отпустил, отправляя Джареда в путешествие к дальней стене.

— Эй, ты чего творишь?

— Изображаю ветер. Сильней?

Амплитуда раскачиваний увеличилась. Прикольно, конечно. Но как рисовать, если мимо щита пролетаешь за секунду?

— Перестань. Лучше придержи.

Рой заржал; помогать он и не думал. Как только Джаред прицеливался баллончиком к видимому только ему контуру Рэйли, Рой снова дергал веревку, и краска ложилась мимо.

— Ты рисовать-то вообще умеешь?

— Чувак. Прекрати меня раскачивать!

— Я изображаю суровую реальность. Ты знаешь, как тебя на высоте будет мотать?

— Ах, реальность? — Джаред извернулся в страховке, и один рукав майки Роя побелел. — Упс. Здесь, похоже, не только ветер, здесь еще и птички летают. И срут.

— Охренел?! — взревел Рой.

— Держись подальше. А то вдруг я еще баллончик выроню? Знаешь, в школе я всегда забивал в баскетбол трехочковые.

— Лучше бы лазил по канату, толку бы было больше. Спускайся. Уже двадцать минут. А вместо собаки — мазня. Страховку сдать не поздно?

— Поздно.

— Я рад, что не получилось. Опасная затея. — Рой уставился на свой рукав. — Судя по обильности, надо мной пролетал страус. Испортил вещь. Теперь одним пивом не отделаешься.

— Не дождешься, — Джаред медленно спустился вниз. — Попробую рисовать по трафаретам.

— Какого хрена ты такой упрямый?

— Какого хрена ты так трусишь, Рой? Это же твоя грандиозная затея. Да брать кредит в банке в тысячу раз страшнее, чем спуститься с крыши! И, пойми, если мы тупо расклеим листовки, они затеряются среди сотен точно таких же.

— Всегда знал, что ты полный псих. — Рой дернул себя за дред. — Хотя… Это мысль. Нам нужны еще психи. Только со спецподготовкой.

— Ты это о ком?

— О тех, кто знает, как залезть на любую крышу и грамотно уйти с нее. И чей опыт не ограничивается «парой узлов» в подсобке магазина. Трейсеры. Чосер и Транк недавно отмечали, что прошли в полуфинал по паркуру. Еще Вайзи. Был с ними в команде, кроме паркура занимается любым экстримом, который только изобрели. Даже не чокнутый, а отмороженный.

— Да, в вашем Колумбийском кого только нет. 

— Суди сам: скалолазание — ломал пару раз руку. Бейсик — его даже чуть не посадили, когда застукали с парашютом на фабричной трубе, он заплатил штраф и теперь прыгает в горах. Про всякий маунтбайкинг и прочий сноубординг вообще молчу. 

— Он еще жив?

— Вчера вечером был жив. Но сегодня я бы не поручился, что не валяется со сломанной конечностью.

— Воодушевляет. 

— Только, чувак, учти, они натуралы. Так что будь скромнее.

— Ладно, так и быть, не буду слишком часто доставать свою косметичку. И лапать их за задницы тоже. Кстати, как у них с задницами? Секси?

— Не смешно. Джей, давай ты им понравишься. Ты не можешь не понравится, такой, какой ты есть, придурок. А они понравятся тебе. И я не буду психовать, что ты долбанешься с высоты семьдесят ярдов. Идет?

— Идет. Где добыть крафт-бумагу?

— Какую нахрен… Боже, Джаред!

— Мне нужно сделать трафареты и попробовать еще раз. 

— Ветер твою бумагу порвет в клочья. 

— Прилеплю строительным скотчем.

— Она слишком легкая. Нужно что-то потяжелее. Может, линолеум попробовать?

— О’кей, где добыть линолеум? 

— И как ты выживал в этом суровом мире до своего Принца? В магазине, чучело. Так. Я звоню Чосеру, ты убираешь свое барахло, а потом мы шуруем в строительный супермаркет. Во сколько тебя заберет твое Высочество?

— В семь? В восемь? В шесть? Не знаю. Мы с ним не договаривались.

— Непредсказуемый и капризный. Истинное высочество. О'кей. Будем ориентироваться на шесть. У нас еще полдня. Вперед!

«У меня есть мечта», — говорил в динамике Мартин Лютер Кинг, а Дженсен, не слушая, сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и не сводил глаз с монитора. В движении по счету четко стояла сумма, порядка пятисот долларов, и название магазина — «Митчелл: Блу-Ридж». Джаред что-то приобрел, явно не для собак, а для себя. Но что? Блу-Ридж — горный хребет, разделенный Роаноком. Митчелл — самая высокая вершина хребта. Джаред собрался в поход? В горы? И почему Дженсен узнает об этом вот так?

— Мистер Эклз, звонок от мистера Доннехи.

Как всегда не вовремя. Кит в последнее время все делал не вовремя и некстати. Так подействовал на него филадельфийский климат?

— Элис, можешь зайти ко мне? 

Пусть подождет немного на линии.

— Конечно.

Она появилась спустя секунду, аккуратная и строгая, идеальный помощник. Идеальный, если никогда не доводилось работать с Джулией. Но Джулии поручать такую ерунду — выбрасывать деньги на ветер. 

— Элис, у меня неясное движение по счету. Я не помню, делал покупку или нет на эту сумму, — Дженсен кивнул на монитор, и Элис подошла ближе, чтобы посмотреть. — Узнай, пожалуйста, в банке. 

— Хорошо, сэр. Отправьте выписку на печать, я разберусь. Соединить вас с Доннехи?

— Да, конечно. Обязательно соедини.

Элис сработала оперативно.

— Дженсен, привет. Возможно, я тебя обрадую. Новость не ахти какая шикарная, но на фоне краха местного рынка недвижимости — великолепная. Ты не один, у тебя кто-то в кабинете?

— Мартин Лютер Кинг. Если он тебя нервирует, я выключу запись. Так что у тебя за новость? Нашу стройку кто-то хочет купить?

— Интересно, как ты…

— Дай-ка угадаю, кто… Джереми Маклахлан! Бинго?

Кит молчал.

— Итак. Сколько он предлагает?

— Он берет все наши расходы за время строительства и подготовки к нему и обещает дать немного сверху.

— Щедрое предложение.

— Других нет.

— Еще бы, мы ведь все для этого сделали. Если ты не заметил. 

— Это наш последний шанс. Это ты понимаешь? — голос Кита стал ледяным. — Нравится тебе Маклахлан или не нравится — не имеет значения…

— Мне не нравится обещание «дать немного сверху». Мне вообще слово «немного» не нравится. И я вижу этот район не промышленным, а жилым.

— Я тебя не понимаю.

— А я тебе плачу не за это. Отклоняй предложение. Посмотрим, сколько он пообещает после шоу. Спорим, речь пойдет о конкретных суммах?

— Дженсен, он готов пойти на сделку, если твоего выступления не будет.

— Что ж, с этого и надо было начинать. Отлично, Кит. Он в панике.

— Ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное.

— Нет, Кит.

— Но…

— Нет.

— Дженсен!

— И снова нет. Приятно было поболтать.

И, прежде чем Кит успел ответить, Дженсен сбросил звонок.

Элис сразу появилась в кабинете, ждала, наверное, за дверью.

— «Митчелл: Блу-Ридж» — магазин на территории кампуса Колумбийского университета. Торгует снаряжением для скалолазания. Сегодня по вашей карте были куплены: страховка, веревки, карабины, хваты. Мне отменить оплату?

— Нет. 

Джаред собрался заняться спортом? Лазить на стендах или в горах? И там, и там требовалось снаряжение. Но пятьсот долларов — слишком маленькая сумма для гор. Доверить жизнь Джареда какой-то университетской лавочке? Исключено.

— Элис, где у нас поблизости магазин, в котором можно купить надежное снаряжение?

Элис удивилась — брови взметнулись вверх — но быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Я узнаю, сэр. Кажется, на пересечении Бродвея и Восемнадцатой есть центр.

— И мне нужен телефон консультанта по всей этой… по альпинистскому оборудованию. Лучшего консультанта.

— Сейчас будет.

Через четверть часа она нашла и консультанта, и магазин — ближайший «Парагон» действительно располагался на пересечении Бродвея и Восемнадцатой Западной. В «Парагон» пришлось заехать, чтобы самому все осмотреть и только после этого заплатить. У Дженсена ушло на список, присланный из банка, в три раза больше денег, чем у Джареда, и он успокоился. Если Джаред хочет заниматься экстремальным спортом — бога ради. Но экономить на жизни глупо. Если у надежной компании значилось два процента отказа, то каков процент у того дерьма, что приобрел себе Джаред?

— Дженсен, — Джаред будто чувствовал, когда появиться, чтобы развеять панические мысли, позвонил: — Ты в Городе? Подхватишь меня? 

Он, как и позавчера, ждал, чуть ссутулившись, на Шестой авеню, так похожий на своего больного Харли, но расцвел, едва сел в салон. Джаред настолько рад их встрече? Скучал? Не потому ли он ищет острых ощущений на скалодроме и в заповеднике, спасая оленей из болот? Дженсен уделяет ему слишком мало внимания. Надо попросить Элис пересмотреть расписание, может, удастся выкроить еще час-другой. Сводить его куда-нибудь. Хотя… зачем тратить время на дорогу, когда его можно с толком потратить в спальне.

Бен позвонил, когда Дженсен уже мысленно раздевал Джареда на диване в гостиной, а тот, словно читая мысли, прижимался горячими губами к шее и едва заметно вздрагивал под ладонью Дженсена.

Самым сухим, каким только мог, тоном добрый дядюшка Бен поинтересовался, правда ли, что Дженсен завернул предложение Маклахлана.

— Правда.

Кит сдал его с потрохами. Он начинал опасно близко подходить к границам лояльности.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты поступаешь неразумно?

Вопрос, конечно, не относился к тому, что Дженсен позволял Джареду в плотном движении, среди почти притершихся к роверу окон других машин, лезть к себе и лизать мочку уха. Но, пожалуй, именно это можно было считать неразумным, а вовсе не отказ Маклахлану.

— Нет, Бен.

Рука Джареда нырнула под пиджак, намекая, что рабочие дела стоит отложить до следующего дня. Выразительный взгляд он проигнорировал, и пришлось перехватить его ладонь и сжать.

— Я тебя не отвлекаю? — ядовито поинтересовался Бен, то ли угадав, то ли услышав возню Джареда. — Ты напрасно веришь в свою авантюру с телевидением, Дженсен. Она нас не спасет. Ты хотя бы читал мой последний отчет?

— Разумеется, я читал твой отчет, — Дженсен ловко отклонился от губ Джареда. — Ты слишком расслабился там, в Вашингтоне. Какие квоты для малоимущих? Торгуйся! Мы строим район для белых, а не для тех, кто сколачивает банды и живет на пособия в гетто.

Слова остудили не Бена, а Джареда: он замер, будто Дженсен уперся ему в грудь не пальцами, а дулом пистолета.

— Смотри, не скажи это в эфире.

— Не беспокойся.

Как только Бен завершил разговор, Дженсен повернулся к застывшему Джареду:

— Никогда так больше не делай.

— Не пытаться дать тебе забыть о делах?

— Не мешай мне. 

— Ты считаешь, что все, кто живет в гетто на пособия, бандиты? И дети? А у них есть выбор?

— Дети? Какие дети, Джаред? Этих детей в одиннадцать лет задерживают в центре Филадельфии с оружием за разбойное нападение и убийство. Выбор есть всегда.

— У тебя — да, Дженсен. Не сомневаюсь.

— У тебя тоже, Джаред. Ты можешь заниматься, чем угодно. Если наконец перестанешь разбрасываться, хвататься то за одно, то за другое и тут же забывать. Сосредоточишься на одном. Я помогу, — добавил Дженсен тише, проводя костяшками пальцев по его скуле.

— Я сейчас и сосредоточен на одном. На тебе, — улыбнулся Джаред, подставляясь под ласку.

— Разве? А зачем тогда притащил своих псов? Чтобы лучше сосредотачиваться в том бардаке, что они устраивают? Я каждое утро вместо завтрака вынужден разыскивать туфли, которые они ныкают по всему дому, то под диван, то под шезлонг на веранде. Хорошо еще не додумались утопить в бассейне.

— Им скучно одним дома. И когда Тереса уходит…

— Тебе тоже скучно? Ты привел этих собак. И теперь сам же сбегаешь от них.

От упрека Джаред аж засопел. Но счет за плохую страховку не давал угомониться.

— Это нечестно, Дженс. Я всего дважды уехал в Город повидаться с друзьями.

— И заняться скалолазанием?

Джаред побелел.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты следишь за мной?

— Я видел, что ты купил. Это такое дерьмо, я удивляюсь, как ты себе шею не свернул с ним.

— Видел?

Брови Джареда сошлись на переносице. Черт. Ведь Джаред только сегодня купил страховку. Дженсен никак не мог ее видеть. Надо было сказать, что ему пришло сообщение о списание денег. Название магазина показалось знакомым. Но уже поздно.

— Поэтому знаешь, что я сделал?

— Нет.

— Поехал в «Парагон» и купил действительно качественное снаряжение. Ты можешь заниматься экстремальным спортом, но только соблюдая правила безопасности. Договорились?

Джаред не ответил, и Дженсен не стал ему мешать думать. Он достал «Уолл-стрит» и углубился в чтение. У дома он оставил Джареда с шофером и содержимым багажника, коротко бросив:

— Поработаю в кабинете. Собак ко мне не пускай.

Джаред постучал через час. И хотя Дженсен не ответил, он приоткрыл дверь — так, чтобы ни Сэди, ни Харли не протиснулись — и спросил:

— Работаешь?

Отвечать Дженсен не посчитал необходимым. Да, в кабинете он обычно работал. Да, сюда не разрешалось заходить не только собакам, но и Джареду. И сейчас де-юре он размышлял о ток-шоу и прокручивал в уме речь Мартина Лютера Кинга, де-факто — лежал на диване с бокалом коньяка, наслаждаясь букетом и ароматом. 

Джаред хмыкнул, зашел в кабинет, прикрыв дверь прямо перед носом Харли, присел на краешек дивана.

— Я бы не стал тебе мешать, но ты ведь не занят?

Миг — и Джаред уже разом и рядом, и сверху. Потянулся к бокалу, пролил коньяк на пол — Дженсен едва успел убрать руку, чтобы не попало на брюки.

— Джаред, это дорогой костюм. 

— Давай тогда его снимем?

Джаред развязал галстук, но Дженсен перехватил его руку.

— Сперва сыграем на желание. Если победа за мной, то ты возвращаешься к своим мохнатым друзьям. 

— В гольф?

— Нет, в шахматы.

Джаред рассмеялся. И все-таки отпил коньяка из его рюмки. Странная реакция.

— Ты играешь в шахматы?

Представить себе Джареда, просчитывающего стратегии, Дженсен никак не мог, тот все делал экспромтом. Всегда.

— Когда-то играл.

— Значит, тебе не придется рассказывать, как расставлять фигуры и ходить ими?

— Нет.

Они уселись за стол и разложили доску. Джареду достались белые, а Дженсену — черные, потому что Дженсен сжульничал в розыгрыше фигур, давая фору.

Первый ход Джареда был предсказуемым. Он пешкой открыл короля по своей правой диагонали. Дженсен ответил пешкой, стоящей перед королем, и открыл ферзя. Вместо того чтобы испугаться атаки черного ферзя на короля, Джаред прыгнул через клетку пешкой, открывая диагональ офицеру. Но больше ничего сделать не успел. Дженсен подвинул ферзя.

— Мат.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул. И Дженсену стало его жаль.

— Один ноль. Играем три партии.

Джаред закусил губу.

— Это будет не просто.

— Проигравший приводит доску в порядок.

Джаред вернул четыре фигуры на свои места и перевернул доску. 

Дженсен отхлебнул коньяка. Еще десять минут, и он вернется к работе.

Они оба пошли центральными пешками, стоявшими перед королями, перепрыгнув через клетку, открывая доступ к диагоналям разом и ферзю, и офицеру. Дженсен воспользовался этим и вывел их на поле, Джаред зачем-то стал прыгать конями. Выглядел он лихо: глаза горели, на щеках разлился румянец. Налюбовавшись вволю, Дженсен ферзем съел пешку, угрожая непосредственно королю. Джаред застыл с открытым ртом. Да, король мог бы съесть ферзя, но тогда бы попал под удар белого офицера. Мат, джентльмены, детский мат.

Дженсен заставил себя остаться на месте, так хотелось обнять Джареда и смахнуть эти дурацкие шахматы на пол. 

Но Джаред уже расставлял фигуры, он, конечно, расстроился, хотя не показывал этого, лишь наклонил голову, волосы упали на глаза — и, слава богу, Дженсен не видел, как те блестят от огорчения.

Таким взглядом Джаред мог вить из него веревки.

Ничего, еще партия, и все. Работа.

Но в этот раз быстро поставить мат не получилось: Джаред хоть и не зависал над доской подолгу и вообще ходил наобум, в итоге остался с двумя офицерами и пешками, а Дженсен только с двумя пешками. Все складывалось, тем не менее, не плохо: со вторым бокалом коньяка он съел одного офицера, подставившегося весьма нелепо. Еще чуть-чуть и он съест второго, а пешками прижмет короля. Но торжествовал Дженсен недолго: мелкий шаг белых влево на одну клетку, и его король попал в капкан из пешки, короля и последнего офицера Джареда.

— Мат? — удивился Дженсен.

— Мат, — кивнул Джаред. — Если я правильно помню, то Андерсена.

— Мат Андерсена, значит. Выходит, ты умеешь играть? — он отсалютовал бокалом, прежде чем его прикончить. — Хороший розыгрыш.

Джаред умеет играть — невероятно. Значит, те первые быстрые маты — фора Дженсену. И губы кусал он, чтобы сдержать не слезы, а смех. А Дженсен-то не хотел обижать слабых, идиот.

Джаред с самым невинным видом развел руками.

— Хотел побыстрее перейти к главному, но раз тебе нет до меня никакого дела...

В голосе не было и тени обиды. Засранец. Знает же, чего добивается и что получит.

— Хм. Два-один. Я все равно выиграл. Поэтому...

— Мне уйти?

— В душ, — мстительно ответил Дженсен. — От тебя разит собачатиной. Пять минут. Вернешься обратно без одежды. И без халата. И без полотенца. 

— И босиком?

— И босиком.

— А потом?

— Я скажу, что делать, всему свое время. Пять минут.

Речь подождет до утра.

Джаред определенно был счастлив. Он сидел в приемной онкологической клиники для животных в Гринпорте и ждал доктора Барта. Вчера ночью они с Дженсеном не давали друг другу спать, как в старые добрые времена — в свой первый уик-энд. Утром вместе поехали в Город, и Джаред даже, смеха ради, завязывал Дженсену галстук.

А потом он встретился с трейсерами. И уже они завязывали узлы, одобрив страховку Дженсена и обозвав барахлом ту, что Джаред купил сам; запасливый Рой вдохновился идеей сделать из нее «тарзанку» в клубе.

Трейсеры притащили Джареда на заброшенный склад в Бронксе, заставили перемахнуть через ржавый забор — чуть не разодрав по шву джинсы — загнали, не переставая ржать над ним, на перекрытия над пустым ангаром. Сами они без всякой страховки легко ходили по балкам, перепрыгивая с одной на другую, а Джаред, в поясе, обвязанный веревками, сидел, вцепившись в железо, и чувствовал себя идиотом. Снаряжение казалось слишком легким, тросы — слишком тонкими, а бетонный пол внизу — совершенно непривлекательным.

Вайзи тогда присел рядом с ним на корточки. 

— Пока ты будешь думать, сколько под тобой ярдов, и представлять в подробностях, как твоя башка раскалывается о бетон, ничего не выйдет. Проверяй свою снарягу десять раз на земле, но не думай о ней на высоте. Она — твое тело. Доверяй ему. И тебе больше никогда не придется курить травку — твое сознание изменится и само будет знать, что делать.

Транк и Чосер, правда, считали, что до раскрытия сознания Джареду далеко. И сначала надо налечь на физподготовку и научиться хотя бы подниматься и спускаться самостоятельно по веревкам.

Транк, сухопарый невысокий афроамериканец, замаявшись давать советы, поцокал языком:

— Ты слишком длинный для паркура.

— Мы пойдем с тобой в первый раз, — поддержал его напарник, Чосер, светлокожий настолько, что казалось, будто он никогда в жизни не выходил на солнце. Они оба были младше Джареда года на три-четыре и выглядели как близнецы, несмотря на разницу в цвете.

— А что будем размалевывать? Рекламу, где ты тискаешься с цыпочкой? — хмыкнул Транк. 

Так Джаред и узнал, что рекламный сет с Кейт развешан по всему Манхэттену.

— Точно, накрасим тебе глазки-губки, сделаем из вас двух подружек! — подхватил Чосер. — Ну надо же, прижимать к себе такую девушку — без лифчика, чуваки! — и впустую. Как плевок в душу! 

Они знали, что Джаред гей, и стебали его на все лады и из-за Кейт, и из-за съемок в рекламе, и из-за роста и полного неумения что-то делать. Пожалуй, им понравилось только, что физически он вынослив — тренажеры сыграли не последнюю роль.

И, когда напоследок они устроили ему скоростной спуск со стены, Джаред, не успев испугаться, испытал тот самый приход, о котором талдычил Вайзи.

Пожалуй, это могло сравниться с травкой.

И вот теперь, в приемной госпиталя, потрепанный, но готовый любить всех Джаред прокручивал раз за разом в голове ночь и утро. И недалекое будущее. 

Он, как взрослый и ответственный человек, договорился с двумя клиниками. Он поговорит с врачами и выберет лучшего для Харли. Опухоль удалят, и тогда…

— Мистер Падалеки, доктор Барт ждет вас.

Медсестра в синей униформе провела его в кабинет, где за обычным письменным столом сидел импозантный седой доктор, будто сошедший с экрана телевизора из какого-нибудь медицинского шоу. Поблескивая стеклами очков в тонкой металлической оправе, он поднялся и пожал Джареду руку. Медсестра оставила их, когда доктор предложил Джареду присесть.

— Что у вас, молодой человек?

— Мой пес, Харли, болен. И мне посоветовали вас.

Джаред протянул готовую папку с паспортом Харли, результатами обследования и бумагами о необходимости прогонки глистов и полученной прививке. Доктор внимательно изучил каждую строчку. Снял очки, достал из кармана халата носовой платок, настоящий, не бумажный, тщательно протер и без того сверкающие стекла.

— Вас уже вводили в курс дела?

Джаред энергично кивнул.

— Операция по удалению меланомы не из простых. Кроме того, это не панацея. Метастазы могут вернуться. Риски высоки. Мы не можем окончательно вылечить вашу собаку. Только, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, продлить ей жизнь. Вы это понимаете?

— Да, конечно.

— Вам придется перед операцией подписать бумагу, что вы знаете о рисках.

В мечтах Джареда разговор выглядел не так. Это он задавал доктору вопросы и решал, стоит ли доверить ему Харли. А не вымаливал шанс.

— Док, я правда понимаю. Но если это единственный способ продлить ему жизнь… ведь без операции ему будет все хуже и хуже. Он уже меньше любит гулять. Иногда он бесится вместе с Сэди, но может и часами лежать на одном месте.

На диване, если быть точнее. На месте Дженсена. И сколько бы тот его ни скидывал, Харли при первой возможности забирался назад, под бок к Джареду.

— После операции потребуется уход за вашим питомцем. Готовы ли вы нянчиться с ним? Готовы ли постоянно возить его на осмотры и на новые операции?

— Вы… — Голос сорвался окончательно. — Вы же не предлагаете его усыпить?

— Для вас это будет проще. Но, если вы не боитесь трудностей, мы вместе можем побороться за его жизнь.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Тогда попросите мисс Пламер записать вас на подходящую дату.

— Док, а сколько будет стоить операция?

Доктор взглянул на Джареда удивленно, потер переносицу.

— Назвать стоимость сразу сложно. Пока неизвестно, как пойдет операция, стоимость анализов вы можете уточнить в регистратуре. Взгляд доктора остановился на правом запястье Джареда, и того будто ошпарило кипятком. Вот какого черта он не снял часы? Ведь и на тренировке мог разбить, и в больнице уж точно не следовало сверкать такой дорогой вещью. Да еще и не переодевшись после склада, в ржавчине и известке. Доктор не решит, случаем, что он их спер? Вот будет потеха, если тот вызовет копов, а Джареду придется звонить Дженсену.

Не надо ему рассказывать про операцию. Он и так не слишком любит собак, просто терпит их, а, уж узнав об операции, — неизвестно как поведет себя. Джареду совсем не хотелось убеждать Дженсена, что Харли никак нельзя усыплять.

Дженсен и не заметит ничего, если не говорить. 

Хотя заметил же покупку страховки? Значит, следит за его расходами. С другой стороны, безопасность Джареда его явно волнует, а Харли — скорее всего, нет. Вряд ли Дженсен станет разбираться с собачьим счетом.

Доктор молча разглядывал Джареда и не спешил никого вызывать, ждал еще вопросов. Но спрашивать больше нечего, кроме одного.

— Док, я понимаю, что точную сумму вы назовете только после операции. Но хотя бы порядок скажите.

Доктор вздохнул. Но ответил:

— Вероятно, в пять тысяч мы сможем уложиться.

Пять тысяч? Что, срезать опухоль под лапкой? Это шутка? Нет, доктор серьезен, как никогда, да еще и смотрит так, будто делает огромную скидку. Наверняка эта больница — для очень богатых людей с Шелтера.

— Хорошо, док. Спасибо. Я подумаю. И, как надумаю, сразу позвоню мисс Пламер.

Доктор вопреки всему не стал Джареда уговаривать. Поднялся, снова подавая руку на прощанье, и сказал:

— Не затягивайте.

Джаред пожал ладонь, дошел до двери. И не вытерпел:

— Док, а можно вам заплатить в рассрочку. Кредиткой, но в рассрочку?

Доброжелательность доктора улетучилась, будто выбили окно и резко подул ледяной ветер.

— Нет. В нашей клинике такое не практикуется.

Джаред вышел на улицу, забыв попрощаться с любезной медсестрой. Постоял несколько минут, глотая воздух, стараясь не раскисать еще сильней. И рванул во вторую клинику, уже в Город.

Дороти Гринбаум, высокая дама за сорок со слишком короткой стрижкой, несмотря на назначенную Джареду встречу, спешила на операцию, и поговорить удалось только на ходу в коридоре. Она сказала меньше, чем Барт, а сумму назвала, по грубым прикидкам, на две тысячи больше. Спросить про рассрочку он не успел. На ресепшене медсестра отбрила, что ничего о таких способах оплаты не слышала, и порекомендовала обратиться в страховую компанию.

Как Джаред доехал до центра, сам он не помнил, дорога прошла в тумане. На Манхэттене он очнулся. И набрал номер Лоры: Рой не поймет, а Дженсен… Дженсен наверняка предложит Харли усыпить. Такой отличный повод избавиться от осточертевшего беспорядка в доме. И рационально — не мучить пса, которого вылечить невозможно. Больше поговорить Джареду было не с кем.

С Лорой они встретились в пабе у «Бидди Эрли», Джареду ничего другого на ум не пришло. Зато кстати вспомнилась шутка Кейт про то, что здесь можно вылечить душу. Лора, как оказалось, эту легенду тоже знала.

Они выпили по пиву и полчаса болтали о всякой ерунде, прежде чем Джаред смог рассказать про Харли.

— Может, ты знаешь какую-нибудь дешевую клинику? 

Лора покачала головой.

— Клиники есть дешевые, конечно. И там работают замечательные люди, но у них нет специального образования. Только курсы. У них много мелочевки, важной, и они горят на ней. А хорошие хирурги-онкологи оперируют в специализированных центрах. И тут нет никакой альтернативы, Джаред. Опухоль должны удалить так, чтобы предотвратить риск развития метастаз.

— Но никто не гарантируют, что их не будет.

— А разве можно такое гарантировать? Но настоящий хирург действительно продлит жизнь Харли. И придется тебе тоже побороться за него.

— Ясно.

— Все будет хорошо. Ты ведь сможешь найти деньги? Харли стоит этого.

Джаред не стал объяснять ей про лимит на карте и про то, что живет фактически на содержании у человека, который Харли терпеть не может. Вот же черт.

Они вышли из паба, и Лора сжала его пальцы в своих.

— Мне всегда становится легче, если держаться за руки. И пусть люди думают, что хотят. 

— Они мне позавидуют.

— Или мне.

— Лора… — От грустного флирта стало еще тоскливее. — Понимаешь…

— Я все понимаю, Джаред. У тебя уже кто-то есть.

— Именно, «кто-то». Ты очень красивая девушка, и мне даже лестно, правда. Но… я гей. Правда, это не отговорка. У меня есть парень.

— Глупый. Зачем ты оправдываешься? Мы едва знакомы. И пока даже не хорошие друзья, но это-то можно исправить.

Джаред снова улыбнулся. Ему немного полегчало. И от ее озорной улыбки, и от того, что она крепче сжала ладонь.

— Пошли, зарядимся Городом?

В десять вечера в воскресенье после новостей в прямом эфире начиналось шоу Грэга Рампа. Его смотрел каждый четвертый житель не только Филадельфии, но и пригородов. Более чем миллионная аудитория активных работающих людей. Тех, кто платили налоги и ходили на выборы. Отказать Грэгу, даже зная, что тот может сделать со своим оппонентом — а Дженсен проглядел немало выпусков шоу — значило упустить шанс поговорить с этими людьми напрямую.

Дженсен обязан был рискнуть. 

Он прилетел в Филадельфию накануне, успел напугать неожиданным визитом стройку, пообедать с Китом и даже поработать в своем филадельфийском офисе. Перестать думать о предстоящем бое он и не пытался, его внимание сейчас не смог бы отвлечь даже Джаред, несмотря на то, что в последнее время они стали реже видеться, и выходных, потраченных на работу, впервые было жаль.

Гример замазал Дженсену все веснушки и трещину на губе, придирчиво оглядел, прежде чем выпустить из кресла. Готов. Действительно готов. Нервы, натянутые, как струны, — отдельно, холодный рассудок — отдельно. Ворот рубашки, новой и слишком накрахмаленной, давил на шею, галстук, как удавка, мешал свободно вдохнуть. Но это не имело никакого значения, время для ощущений еще не наступило. Он отпустит себя, когда вернется на Шелтер. Полетит сразу после шоу. И приедет на работу к обеду.

Прозвучали звуки заставки, и Дженсен услышал, как Грэг представляет его, дальше женский голос — видимо, пустили ролик — кратко рассказал о строящемся районе и слухах о цементном заводе. Когда помощники Грэга кивнули: «Вперед», Дженсен, не сильно спеша, но и не медля, вышел навстречу ведущему.

На экране телевизора казалось, что Грэг и его гости сидят высоко в центре студии, на деле же Дженсен оказался в яме, похожей на арену; трибунами вверх от нее шли ряды со зрителями, операторами за огромными камерами и бог знает кем еще. Яма походила на арену еще и ярко-красным цветом — цветом крови — намекая, что Грэг победил здесь не одного противника. И вот теперь на поединок вышел Дженсен. 

Поединки он любил, но Грэг занимал изначально куда как более выгодные позиции: начиная от армии помощников, готовых в любой момент включить заставку или рекламу, прерывая речь Дженсена, или дирижировать при необходимости аудиторией в зале, и не заканчивая возвышением, с которого Грэг взирал на свои жертвы. И, уж конечно, тот привык и к прожекторам, и к гриму. 

Грэг указал рукой на кресло, Дженсен сел, серьезным усилием заставив себя не ерзать и сохранять видимость непринужденности: конструкция у кресла оказалась чудовищно неудобной. Грэг остался стоять. Вспыхнул еще один прожектор, ярким светом ударил в лицо, ослепляя так, что Дженсен перестал видеть людей, но зато отлично слышал их одобрительные аплодисменты. Не ему — Грэгу.

— Итак, сегодня с нами Дженсен Эклз из Нью-Йорка, который недоволен тем, как у нас здесь, в Филадельфии, обстоят дела со строительством жилья.

Зал откликнулся моментально, свистом и выкриками. Гул такой, что слов не разобрать, но явно протестующий.

Грим стянул кожу; мелочь, плевать. Враждебность аудитории заводила лучше одобрения. Его наверняка сейчас снимают крупным планом, поэтому можно позволить себе улыбнуться: вызов принят.

— Привет, Грэг.

— Как долетел, Дженсен? Далековато ты забрался. Не трудно строить дома в Филадельфии из Нью-Йорка?

Пульс частил, но голос у Дженсена остался ровным. И он не промедлил ни секунды. 

— Я управляющий, Грэг. Строят у нас рабочие, — он постарался добавить в тон ласковой снисходительности к нарочитому ляпу Грэга. — Отличные ребята, кстати. Привет им.

Дженсен поднял руку, словно видел перед собой свою команду.

Залу понравились и слова, и жест. И Грэг сразу отыграл очко. Он повернулся к зрителям.

— Что, здесь есть строители Дженсена? Нет? Надеюсь, они нас смотрят. Хоть так увидят своего управляющего.

Зал рассмеялся. Ловко. 

— Говорят, у тебя есть серьезные причины оставаться в Нью-Йорке?

— У каждого американца есть серьезные причины любить свой дом.

Аудитория затихла, ожидая подвоха. Дженсен замер тоже, блокируя все лишнее. Только слова, только смысл, только не потерять лицо, не допустить промаха.

— Ну, у тебя посерьезнее, чем у многих, — продолжил Грэг. — Почти двухметровые.

Он, как фокусник, извлек из воздуха фотографию. Джаред. Снимок явно взят из сетов для гей-журналов, но на удивление пристойный, впрочем, возможно, откровеннее они в эфире показать не смогли. Джаред в расстегнутой рубашке и приспущенных джинсах, босиком, расслабленно стоял у стены, согнув левую ногу в колене. Улыбка обещала много. Слишком много.

Дженсен буквально почувствовал, как за его спиной вспыхнул громадный экран. И оглядываться не надо, чтобы понять, что туда транслируют. Разумеется, фотографию взяли крупным планом, чтобы зрители в зале смогли ее увидеть. А те, кто смотрят дома, увидели бы реакцию Дженсена. 

Зал утонул в воплях и свисте, Грэг не без удовольствия застыл с фотографией в руке. Круто сработал, имеет право насладиться эффектом.

Но вот только если Джаредом он хотел поставить точку на Дженсене, то сильно просчитался. Решение пришло в доли секунды, пока зал гудел, как разъяренный улей. 

Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла, заряжаясь энергией от зрителей, Грэга — и от улыбки Джареда. Грэг, так и не дождавшись от Дженсена возмущенных опровержений или сбивчивых оправданий — что он там ждал — начал сам:

— Красавец. Бывшая модель, а? Что случилось с его карьерой? Говорят, проблемы с наркотиками? Поэтому приходится жить с ним взаперти на острове, так далеко от Филадельфии?

Крупный план теперь демонстрировал лицо Дженсена — он не мог этого видеть, но чувствовал нутром, знал наверняка: логично пристально следить за тем, кого добиваешь, ловить малейшие проявления эмоций, преподносить на блюде телеэкрана как деликатес собравшимся вокруг каннибалам.

Дженсен осадил себя: «Ты не жертва!» — и не стал скрывать удивление, позволил ему проявиться: поднятыми бровями, так и непроизнесенной буквой «О». Потому что, вашу мать, Грэг слишком хорошо осведомлен. Кто-то из ближайшего окружения слил легенду, придуманную Дженсеном для Тересы? Или разведчики Грэга побывали на Шелтере? А ходили ли на острове подобные слухи? Почему Дженсен никогда не интересовался, что думают соседи? Он оказался не готов.

Грэг карикатурно наклонился к Дженсену и громким шепотом произнес:

— У каждого журналиста есть свои источники.

Дженсен, почувствовав наконец кураж, повторил его позу. И ответил точно таким же шепотом:

— Твои — не очень надежные.

Пока Грэг снисходительно усмехался, Дженсен продолжил уже нормальным голосом.

— Джаред — художник. Съемки в журналах были способом заработать…

Договорить не удалось, Грэг грубо перебил:

— Пока у него не появился ты?

И подмигнул залу. Послушный своему дирижеру зал понимающе протянул: «О».

— Пока не появился я, — кивнул Дженсен уже без всякой иронии. — Думаю, у него большое будущее, Грэг. Вы о нем еще услышите, и не как об еще одной модели.

Ему удалось превратить «о» в романтическое «ах». Один Грэг не повелся; он карикатурно промокнул листком бумаги глаза.

— Любовь, Дженсен, а? И чем твой художник занимается, пока большое будущее не наступило?

— Рисует. Работает волонтером в заповеднике.

— У вас прямо союз альтруистов. Кстати, твоя ориентация не создает проблем в бизнесе?

Дженсен прищурился. 

— Мне — нет. А тебе?

— Нет-нет. — Грэг поднял руки, шуточно показывая, что сдался.

Свист зала ударил по перепонкам. Сейчас они уйдут на рекламу. Нельзя, чтобы последними перед перерывом остались слова об ориентации. Грэг начнет с той же темы, и его будет уже не переломить. Дженсен выпрямился и согнал улыбку с лица. 

— Ты спрашивал, с чего ньюйоркцу радеть о жилье в Филадельфии, Грэг. Я хочу ответить. Мы все американцы. Я не понимаю, как и зачем нужно делить нас на филадельфийцев и ньюйоркцев, на своих и чужаков, заваливая чужаков бесконечными проверками, затягивая строительство и взвинчивая в результате цены на недвижимость. Я люблю Филадельфию, у меня здесь друзья. Часто приглашают на барбекю. А у друзей — дети. И эти дети ходят в школу. С некоторых пор в школе начались проблемы. И не в одной школе! Только на прошлой неделе в центре города арестовали одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку с автоматом за вооруженный грабеж. С каждым годом банды молодеют. Люди бегут из Филадельфии. Цены на землю в пригородах взлетели до небес, а в центре — упали. Сейчас жить за городом и отвозить детей в хорошую школу могут позволить себе только белые воротнички. А что делать остальным? Тем, кто честно работает, платит налоги, но у кого не хватает средств переехать в безопасный район? И вот теперь, когда такой район — доступный для людей и экологически благополучный — через несколько месяцев сдадут, в окрестностях собираются строить цементный завод. Городу не нужны здоровые жители? Или свободные от банд кварталы?

— Уходим на рекламу, после вернемся к этой речи и важной теме экологии.

Залу речь Дженсена понравилась. Грэгу — явно нет, значит, придется и дальше держать удар. Легко выиграть Грэг не позволит.

Как только выключилась камера, перед Дженсеном поставили стакан воды. Грэг перебирал бумаги на столе, подчеркивая что-то карандашом. Дженсен залпом опрокинул стакан и жестом попросил еще. От прожектора палило жаром. Да и от Грэга, пожалуй, тоже.

Оператор привлек внимание пальцами. Выкинул пятерку, потом четверку, тройку. На двойке Грэг отложил бумаги, на единице снова заработала камера.

— Перед уходом на рекламу Дженсен нам рассказал о проблемах с хорошим недорогим жильем. Отличная речь! Очень впечатляет. Тебе никто не говорил, что ты слишком молод для управляющего?

Дженсен пожал плечами. И всего-то?

— Мне двадцать семь, Грэг. В этом возрасте в гражданскую войну становились генералами.

— Да, у тебя бы получилось. Я помню твой стремительный взлет в Митлаке. Герой, а? Разбил наголову злых экологов, которые хотели остановить завод. Тогда ты воевал за завод, теперь против.

Грэг рассмеялся, и растерянный зал подхватил смех вслед за ним. Дженсен отлично помнил химический завод на берегу озера в Митлаке, в Мичигане. Корпорация наняла кризисного управляющего, по совместительству — гарвардского профессора, а тот взял с собой лучшего ученика — Дженсена; в последние летние каникулы и состоялось его боевое крещение. Официально о победе Дженсена в том деле мало кто знал. Неофициально — именно решение вопроса с иском экологов вывело Дженсена на ту орбиту, где он вращался сейчас.

И в Мичигане Дженсен познакомился с Китом.

Кит предал? Кто еще мог? Бен? Но он не знал никаких деталей. Кто бы мог узнать? Кто-то вроде Теда?

— Снова мимо, Грэг. Весь Митлак работал на том заводе. Конкуренты хотели перенести бизнес в Канаду. Удалось бы — армия безработных, в Мичигане и так немаленькая, пополнилась бы населением целого города. «Злые экологи» за деньги конкурентов сфальсифицировали результаты тестов и пытались закрыть завод на основании этой фальсификации. К счастью, любой гражданин может получить доступ к официальным данным, сравнить цифры и найти обман. 

Он тогда действительно сел и сравнил пробы воды официальных комиссий и экологов, заваливших корпорацию исками. Заодно проверил и их доклады по проблеме глобального потепления. И если в отчетах о пробах было частично неверно указано содержание вредных веществ, то с температурой экологи облажались крупно, все цифры оказались резко завышены. Скандал о подтасовке данных докатился до комиссии в Вашингтоне, которая на основе этих докладов давала рекомендации многим предприятиям. Но скандал замяли быстро, о нем мало кто узнал.

— Непросто тебе там пришлось? Говорят, даже нанимал частных детективов, а, Дженсен? С экологами иначе нельзя, опасные ребята. Наверное, и какие-нибудь незаконные методы применять вынудили? — Грэг оглянулся и вновь перешел на шепот: — Я никому не скажу.

Дженсен откинулся на спинку и рассмеялся:

— Надеюсь, у тебя хороший адвокат, Грэг. У меня — отличный. Кстати, мы вместе с ним работали тогда, в Мичигане. Законники очень дотошные ребята. Бывают куда круче частных детективов.

— И сейчас он представляет тебя в Филадельфии.

Дженсен подмигнул ему:

— А вот теперь твои источники на высоте.

— Я передам.

Зал отозвался смехом. 

— Хоть что-то должно оставаться постоянным, Дженсен? Когда команда, за которую играешь, все время меняется.

Команду точно пора менять. О частных детективах знали только свои. Они записали переговоры одного из экологов с заказчиком. О получении денег за ложную информацию. Именно этот разговор, который они никак не могли передать в суд, позволил надавить на организацию и заставить ее отозвать иски. И Грэг намекал именно на прослушку. Да, они нарушили конституцию, неприкосновенность частной жизни, но выхода другого не было. Или город остался бы без работы, а канадцы получили доходное предприятие.

— Я кризисный управляющий, Грэг. У меня как раз нет ничего постоянного, кроме команды. Меня зовут туда, где кризис. Сейчас кризис — в Филадельфии.

Грэг вышел вперед, снова прерывая его.

— С нами был Дженсен Эклз, ньюйоркец, который хочет строить дома в Филадельфии!

Дженсен поднялся пожать ему руку. И только встав, почувствовал, что окончательно вымотан. По аплодисментам в зале он не мог определить, выиграл или проиграл. И по улыбке Грэга — тоже.

Что ж, время покажет.

— Надеюсь, сегодня метро не встанет.

Рой валялся на диване, рядом с ним, на полу, лежали готовые трафареты. Рюкзак со снаряжением стоял у окна, там же Джаред оставил и распотрошенный тубус. 

— С чего ему вставать?

— Из-за жары. Ты себе живешь за городом, на свежем воздухе, в доме и в тачке, небось, кондиционеры, а здесь настоящий ад. В среду мои яйца чуть не спеклись. Градусник вышел за стольник.

— Ты же днями напролет сидишь в «Лаве», как будто тут нет кондиционеров!

Рой не нашел, что ответить, поэтому сменил тему:

— Что ты прилип к ноуту? Ищешь статистику, сколько народу навернулось с высоток?

— Ха-ха. Смешно. Я ищу онлайн-трансляцию одного местного ТВ-канала из Филадельфии. 

— На хрена?

— Дженсен участвует в ток-шоу.

— Твой Принц на экране! Не могу такое пропустить, — Рой бодро вскочил и отодвинул Джареда от монитора.

— Упс. Шоу, оказывается, в десять выходит. Опоздали. — Джаред со вздохом взглянул на часы, которые он так ни разу и не снял с запястья. 

— Лох! Ты что, не знал?

— Мне сообщение от Элис только сейчас дошло. 

— Кто такая Элис?

— Секретарь.

— Нифига себе. Он тебе сообщения через секретаря шлет? Вы что, с ним ни о чем не разговариваете?

— О работе — нет. Нашел! Они выложили запись.

Джаред потянулся за наушниками.

— Эй, я тоже хочу заценить.

— Потом посмотришь, без меня. Не хочу слушать твои хохмочки.

— Чувак, в них самый цимес. Но как хочешь. Закончишь дрочить на своего Принца, разбуди. Подремлю пока. Тебе, кстати, тоже советую. Опоссумы придут после двух.

— Опоссумы? 

— Чосер с Транком. Да их все так на кампусе зовут. Вылитые ж чуваки из «Ледникового периода».

— Я его не смотрел.

— Он вышел в марте! Как ты умудрился? Смотри немедленно. После своего возлюбленного или вместо.

Рой поплелся назад, картинно запрыгнул на диван и сразу показушно захрапел. Джаред фыркнул, надел наушники и забыл и про него, и про «опоссумов», и про ожидающую их через несколько часов первую атаку на рекламный баннер. Он пропустил часть передачи, где говорили про политику и бизнес: все равно одно и то же — группы интересов, давление, и в итоге — компромиссное решение, которое пиарят, как народное благо. Просто смотрел на Дженсена, на то, как его брали крупным планом. Дженсен явно выбрал себе не ту профессию, с таким лицом и умением держаться ему стоило бы торчать в телевизоре или на обложках журналов. Политический обозреватель Дженсен Эклз. Шоу Дженсена Эклза. Новости с Дженсеном Эклзом. Дженсен Эклз обвиняет власти и корпорации в том, что им плевать на простых людей. Эй, да ладно. Всем известно, что плевать. Иначе бы налоги платили по-честному. У матери Джареда, простой школьной учительницы, забирали больше процентов, чем у тех, кто зарабатывал за год миллионы. У таких, как Дженсен. И тех, на кого он работал.

Черт! Что это? Джаред чуть не впечатался носом в монитор от неожиданности: в окошке плеера с трансляцией маячила его собственная фотография из сета для «Счастливчика». Не самая позорная, но все равно дьявольски откровенная. Это увидел Дженсен? И все в студии? И вся Филадельфия. Как хорошо, что мама в Техасе. Но раз Джаред видит сейчас это в интернете, могут увидеть и ее ученики…

Дженсен улыбнулся залу. Нет — только Джареду. Ободряюще, гордо — словно он правда мог им гордиться. И произнес: «У него большое будущее».

Джаред не мог рассказать Дженсену о своих — их с Роем — планах, хотя проболтаться хотелось иногда безумно. Но он даже не представлял, как, оказывается, ждал одобрения.

Большое будущее.

И начнется оно сегодня ночью.

Джаред отмотал назад и просмотрел этот эпизод раз пять точно. Дженсен заряжал его своим спокойствием и уверенностью. Захотелось услышать его голос — настоящий — но дозвониться не получилось. Джаред пытался пробиться до часа ночи, но телефон Дженсена был отключен.

«Опоссумы» Чосер и Транк ввалились в три; Джаред уже клевал носом, почти улегшись на захлопнутый ноутбук. Рой очнулся первым, глянул на него и помчался вниз, к автомату за кофе.

— А где Вайзи? — рассеянно оглянулся Джаред.

Во рту было кисло, и хотелось дойти до дивана и растянуться на нем. Но Джаред остался сидеть на месте.

— Он двинул сразу на место, осмотреться. Встретимся с ним на крыше.

— Готов? — спросил Чосер.

Джаред кивнул, медленно потянулся, вставая.

— Все собрал?

— Трафареты. Но это недолго. Я сам.

Он скрутил в правильном порядке куски линолеума, отправляя в сердцевину первый трафарет. Транк, присев на корточки, помог загнать получившийся рулон в тубус; вошло плотно, хорошо — и достать можно, и не вывалится на верхотуре. 

Рой вернулся с четырьмя стаканчиками кофе.

— Разбирайте, быстрее, они горячие, все пальцы обжог.

— Обойдусь, — хором произнесли опоссумы, и Джареду пришлось пить два. Два оставшихся проглотил Рой.

— Теперь я человек, — заявил он, схватил рюкзак за лямку и закинул себе на спину. — До Квинса я его тащу. Хоть что-то сделаю.

Джаред устроил через плечо тубус. Если Рой хочет переть тяжеленный рюкзак, зачем мешать?

— У тебя самая ответственная роль, чувак, — заметил Чосер.

— Ага. Стоять на стреме у автобусного столба, курить и играть в тетрис.

— Караулить полицию! Верти головой, как сова. Сам знаешь, что будет, если проворонишь патруль.

Чосер нахмурился, и Рой не стал его доставать.

— Идем?

Они вышли из «Лавы» на улицу и повернули к Шестой авеню. Ночь, теплая, но без дневного зноя, обступила их. Все казалось новым, пронзительно красивым. Свет фонарей, фары машин, огни рекламы. Все чувства Джареда обострились, и он впитывал в себя все подряд. На всякий случай.

А вдруг он сорвется, а опоссумы его не удержат, они и ростом ниже, и совсем не качки? Вдруг они плохо закрепят тросы? Вдруг.

И тогда слова Дженсена станут правдой: о Джареде услышат, но не как о модели. Как о чокнутом экстремальщике. 

— Эй, — Транк пихнул его локтем, попадая между ребер. — Если дрейфишь, можно дать задний ход. Это нормально — бояться высоты. Человек не родился с крыльями. У него нет хвоста. Нет нужных мышц. Встанешь на краю и все твои инстинкты будут вопить: «Назад!» И ты не будешь трусом, если отступишь. 

— Надо чуять, есть в тебе резерв, чтобы обуздать страх, или нет, — поддержал его Чосер. — Если ты внутри страха, лучше отступи, тупо — сдохнуть, сорвавшись на панике. Но если страх внутри тебя, если ты его держишь, он сделает тебя осторожным, но не убьет.

— Джаред, не молчи! — не вытерпел Рой. — У тебя страх или паника? 

— Стремно, конечно, но руки не трясутся.

— У тебя на роже написано: «Сочиняю завещание».

Джареду не хотелось признаваться, что Рой почти угадал, и он попытался улыбнуться.

— Я просто про собак думал. Где добыть денег на операцию. У Харли рак, нужно тысяч пять, а на кредитке лимит — две тыщи в неделю. 

— Так за три недели наберешь, — удивился Чосер. — Или пес не может столько ждать?

— Я же не могу просто снимать с карты деньги, только расплачиваться. А клиники рассрочку не дают.

— Засада, — Чосер почесал макушку, но Транк пихнул его в бок: — Да проворачивали как-то такое, помнишь? Мы еще снарягой тогда прибарахлились нехило.

— Точно!

Опоссумы переглянулись, Транк кивнул, и Чосер объяснил расклад:

— Есть один выход. Мы можем поговорить с народом в кампусе. У многих есть наличные, но нет кредиток. А по кредиткам бывают скидки и неплохие. Ты бы платил картой, а мы тебе собирали кэш. Две недели и четыре штуки.

— А тысячу я тебе дам, — вмешался Рой. — Если еще с каждой покупки скинешь несколько баксов, деньги соберешь дней за восемь. Больше народу захочет поучаствовать. А вообще можешь продать свои часы и купить больницу целиком.

— Исключено.

— Тогда соглашайся на скидку.

— Хорошая стратегия, — кивнул Транк.

— Если получится, я — за. Рой, ты только не забудь, что тысячу мне обещал.

— Расписаться тебе на лбу кровью? Или на асфальте твоими разлетевшимися мозгами?

Джаред только головой покачал: Рой улыбался, как закинувшийся; одновременно бледный, как известка, и чересчур бодрый — не поймешь, то ли в панике, то ли в бешеной эйфории.

С Манхэттена они на метро за полчаса докатили до Лонг-Айленда, и после сияющей огнями Шестой авеню оказались сразу в безжизненной темной промзоне: ангары, лабазы, фанерные магазинчики, фабричные корпуса. «Их» здание — двадцатипятиэтажное, обшарпанное, но с рекламой шикарной «Инфинити» — торчало среди приземистой застройки, как единственный оставшийся во рту гнилой зуб. 

Глухая стена с баннером смотрела прямиком на магистраль, по которой Дженсен ездил с Шелтера на Манхэттен — тот был виден вдалеке смутным заревом.

Слабоосвещенный район жил звуками: гудением хайвея за щитами, гулом железной дороги, грохотом вагонных сцепок, далеко разносящимся эхом переклички ночных диспетчеров на разгрузке.

К дому подошли молча. Рой, не говоря ни слова, передал рюкзак Чосеру, отделился, не оглянувшись — зашагал к остановке, доставая пачку сигарет и телефон.

Лифт довез их до последнего этажа. Они пробрались через отогнутые заранее прутья решетки на технический, поднялись на крышу, где слонялся взад-вперед Вайзи. Двигались слаженно, будто репетировали эту сцену раньше. На тренировке все получалось бестолково. Сейчас они вели себя как команда, единый организм. Из рюкзака оперативно достали снаряжение. Джаред надел страховочный пояс, шерстяные перчатки и шапку, сел на крышу, глядя в светлеющее небо, пока ребята вязали веревки к не очень видимым в темноте конструкциям. Безумно хотелось отправить Дженсену сообщение. Какую-нибудь ерунду, вроде «люблю, увижу, завалю», потому что просто «люблю» посылать глупо. Но он сдержался.

Манхэттен, словно другой мир, виднелся вдали, отделенный проливом — черный Ист-ривер мерцал отражением гаснущих небоскребов. Сколько он на него пялился, Джаред не знал: минуты текли медленно, словно пытаясь удержать его на этой крыше. Наконец за плечо дернули, и Джаред поднялся. Вайзи старательно проверил его страховку, перещелкнул все карабины, что-то подтянул, где-то подкрутил.

— Готов?

Джаред поправил тубус. Повесил на пояс баллончики с краской. Опоссумы перекинули концы веревок через парапет.

— Готов? — спросили еще раз.

Джаред только кивнул в ответ. Страховку пристегнули к веревкам. Вчетвером они сели на самый край.

— Пошел, — сказал Вайзи, и Джаред шагнул в пропасть.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/NYS/07_color_final.jpg)

И замер на стене, уперевшись кедами в бетон и намертво вцепившись в веревку; почти присел, ноги подогнулись сами. Паника накатила волной — не вдохнуть.

Будто цирковая обезьянка под лучом прожектора. Подсветка слепила, что внизу — не разглядеть, бездонная пропасть. На тренировке он хотя бы видел пол, а сейчас висел над бездной, и спускаться дальше не хотелось совершенно.

Но и подняться к ребятам, которые ждали его, сидя над этой бездной без всякой страховки, он не мог.

Ветром лепило в бок, воздух казался ледяным. Джареда прошибло холодным потом.

Рисовать? Да он не мог шевельнуться от ужаса.

— Назад? — понимающе спросил Транк.

«Большое будущее», — напомнил себе Джаред. — «Или ты жалкий неудачник». Дженсен бы точно не повернул назад. А значит, и Джаред сможет.

Медленно, шаг за шагом, он начал спускаться: на каждый вдох-выдох — несколько дюймов вниз. Получилось. У него все получилось, и ничего страшного: веревки держали, железо тоже — и как можно было сомневаться, ведь страховку покупал Дженсен. Джаред пошел чуть быстрее, неаккуратно поставил ногу — и сорвался, проехав вниз целый фут.

Ух! Круче, чем на аттракционах. Страшно до чертиков, но кайф такой, что пробило насквозь. Чосер, Транк, Вайзи — правы, на высоте не нужна трава, на высоте и так можно вдохнуть всю эйфорию мира.

Руки уже не тряслись, Джаред запрокинул голову, и ему показалось, что кто-то из опоссумов ему подмигнул. Хотя на самом деле он видел лишь силуэты.

Дальше пошло само собой, словно Джаред делал подобное уже десятки раз. Он выдернул первый лист линолеума, скотчем прилепил к стене. Вооружился баллончиком с краской. Да, в этом районе полно граффити, но такого здесь еще никто не видел.

Едва он закончил с одним цветом, поднимаясь на хватах и снова спускаясь, как скотч оторвался и линолеум полетел вниз. Потом подберут. Потом. 

Джаред сунул пустой баллончик в сумку и достал второй трафарет. С ним он разделся быстрее, чем с первым. Третий ушел за пять минут. Осталась только струя мочи на колесо, которую нужно было рисовать без трафарета, на глаз, и мелкие детали. 

За спиной над Манхэттеном поднималось солнце, еще скрытое массивом небоскребов, но небо просветлело до густо сизого цвета. Подсветку вырубили, но Джаред отлично видел «Инфинити». И Рэйли.

У него получилось.

Конечно, он вымазал джинсы в краске, разодрал колено о бетон. И даже не сумел толком помочь ребятам затащить себя на крышу. Но он все равно был безмерно счастлив.

Его обняли наверху, все трое, будто принимая в свое братство. Быстро убрали в рюкзак страховку, Чосер отзвонил Рою, чтобы тот подобрал внизу трафарет. Рюкзак Джареду так и не вернули.

— Если нас накроют копы, мы уйдем через промзону, — хлопнул его по плечу Вайзи. — А ты не сможешь. И не нужно, чтобы ты попадался им с уликами. Трафареты здесь не выкидывайте — найдут. И рядом с «Лавой» не стоит. 

— Разрежьте на ленточки и утопите в Гудзоне, — хохотнул кто-то из опоссумов.

Джаред кивал и улыбался. Он сейчас даже с копом обнялся бы и снялся на память.

— Круто. Это реально круто. Лучше всего. Лучше травки точно. Лучше танцев.

— Лучше секса? — хмыкнул Вайзи.

Джаред завис.

— Смотря какой секс, — отозвался Чосер.

— Не заменяет, — решил-таки Джаред. — Но может дополнять.

— Ага. Только не вздумай трахаться там, наверху.

Джаред заржал, буквально сложился пополам и смеялся всю дорогу — в лифте, в подъезде, на улице, пока они искали Роя, который искал трафарет — смеялся так, что у него заныли скулы и живот.

— С ним все нормально? — спросил найденный наконец Рой.

— Эйфория и откат, — ответил Вайзи. — Пройдет.

— Может, ему надо выпить? Потому что мне надо.

Они говорили такую ерунду, что Джаред даже перестал слушать. Нет, все-таки дикая идея — представлять, как он лощенного Дженсена из телевизора затащит в промзону на крышу заниматься любовью. 

Хотя, чтобы увидеть бесценное выражение на лице Дженсена, — стоило попробовать.

И Джаред снова рассмеялся.


	8. Ловушка

После эфира Дженсен забыл и про телефон, и про ужин с Китом. Оглушенный, он вышел из студии и медленно побрел по городу, не разбирая улиц и не чувствуя ничего. На ток-шоу чуть не разразилась катастрофа, но он выкрутился. Сохранил лицо. И даже удостоился уважительного рукопожатия от Грэга под бегущие по экрану титры. Телевизионный убийца карьер, циник и клоун, изменил о нем мнение. Только потому, что Дженсен оказался ему не по зубам. Другого он бы прожевал, проглотил и выплюнуть не побрезговал.

Ловко он придумал: бить не по компании, не по работе Дженсена. С одним Мичиганом Дженсен справился бы. А вот Джаред… Бить Джаредом — отличный ход. 

Может, не стоило так легко признавать? Разыграть возмущение, все отрицать? И получить в ответ фотографию себя, целующего Джареда. Нет. Другого выхода не было. Хотя, вполне возможно, Грэг жал руку человеку, который утопил себя сам. Его вынудили пойти на каминг-аут, хотя он не собирался, в страшном сне не представлял, что заявит о себе вот так, улыбаясь в камеру. Какое счастье, что программа выходит только в Филадельфии. Вряд ли ее покажут в Далласе, вряд ли ее смогут увидеть родители.

Но партнеры, будущие и прошлые работодатели — узнают. Такие новости разлетаются быстро. Дженсену чертовски повезло, что он известен только в узком кругу. Будь он политиком, спортсменом, актером, сенсация появилась бы в утренних газетах, его бы показывали по всем каналам, и интернет перетряхивал бы его грязное белье.

Если ему и так кажется, что к нему в спальню вломилась толпа репортеров, что бы он чувствовал тогда?

Дурацкие мысли. Он, к счастью, не публичный человек. Вернее, был. Но один город — и даже штат — можно вытерпеть.

В гостиницу Дженсен вернулся за полночь. Лобби уже опустело; скучающий за стойкой администратор уставился с липким и неприятным пониманием, но, встретившись с Дженсеном взглядом, тут же уткнулся в пухлую пачку визиток, торопливо зачитывая имена тех, кто искал, но не нашел Дженсена. Дженсен молчал, и администратор осекся. Протянул визитки. 

— Я скажу, чтобы вас не беспокоили.

Вся пачка полетела в мусорное ведро. Все, кто имеет доступ, найдут, как связаться. Остальных — к дьяволу. Сейчас бы выспаться, чтобы рано утром вернуться к себе в Город.

Журнальный снимок Джареда выбрали пристойный — хотя Дженсен и понимал, что обязан этим прайм-тайму, а не благородству Грэга Рампа — но легче от наличия одежды не становилось. Джаред выглядел, как доступный сексуальный объект, как старлетка, готовая прыгнуть в койку к старому продюсеру ради роли. Его Джаред — не старлетка. И делиться своим Джаредом с Филадельфией Дженсен бы не стал ни за какие деньги. Но кто его спросил?

До трех ночи он, ворочаясь на смятой постели, прокручивал на все лады ток-шоу, пытаясь понять, проиграл или нет, и постоянно соскальзывал мыслями к Джареду. Уснуть не получалось — пока он не встал и не нашел в баре средней паршивости коньяк. Две рюмки купили ему двухчасовое забытье. Раннее утро, дорогу в аэропорт и час в самолете сознание Дженсена не отразило. 

Очнулся он в аэропорту Кеннеди уже на выходе. Только потому, что его окликнули. Дженсен резко затормозил.

— Джулия? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Встречаю тебя. Ты пропал вчера, и мы обыскались. Хорошо, что я знаю, какой у тебя рейс, сама заказывала билеты.

Не могли позвонить? Телефон. Он же так его и не включил. 

— Ты без багажа? — Джулия не давала ему ни секунды на обдумывание информации. — В Квинсе огромная пробка, я заказала нам вертолет. Долетим до площадки на Ист-Ривер. Ты, наверное, хочешь заскочить домой? Или переоденешься в офисе? Элис принесла костюм из чистки.

— Багаж. Да, у меня был багаж. Придется вернуться. 

Дежурная улыбка Джулии сменилась вполне человеческим сочувствием.

— Я с тобой. Еще заблудишься. Не выспался? Куплю тебе кофе.

На ленте транспортера помимо его сумки крутились и другие, хоть тут он оказался не в центре внимания. Кофе слегка помог прочистить мозги, и рассказ Джулии о переполохе он прослушал, уже улыбаясь.

— Элис решила, что тебя похитили телевизионщики. Ты хорошо выглядел, лучше, чем в жизни, будто родился на телеэкране. Камера тебя любит. Завтрак заказать в офис?

Дженсен покачал головой. Он не в той форме, чтобы идти на работу. Ему нужна передышка. Увидеть Джареда, собак. Почувствовать на их безалаберном фоне себя взрослым, уверенным профессионалом — тем, кем он и был.

Двух часов хватит. Хотя Джаред наверняка соскучился. Еще час. И дорога.

— Я сейчас домой на Шелтер. В офис приеду после обеда. К тому времени твоя страшная пробка в Квинсе рассосется. Там авария?

— Ты уверен, что хочешь именно на Шелтер? 

Джулия никогда не сомневалась в его словах. Никогда не игнорировала вопросы. 

— Джаред в Городе, — мягко объяснила она. — Тоже звонил, искал тебя, волновался.

— В Городе? Сейчас?

Неужели удача?

— Набери его. Пожалуйста.

— Не хочешь включать телефон? — усмехнулась Джулия. Слишком хорошо она его понимала. Интересно, могла ли она узнать что-то про Мичиган? Маловероятно. — Готово. — Она передала трубку и отошла в сторону.

— Привет.

Джаред. Голос странный, удивленный. Впрочем, не спящий в восемь утра Джаред — сам по себе еще та странность. 

— Я звонил тебе вчера.

Дженсен улыбнулся, зная, что Джаред почувствует:

— Я был занят. Я же предупреждал.

— Ты не предупреждал, чем будешь занят. — Тон наполовину обвиняющий, наполовину восхищенный.

Понимание накатило сразу.

— Ты смотрел шоу?

— Не в прямом эфире. В записи.

Но как?

— Элис прислала сообщение перед началом. Но я не мог посмотреть сразу, ехал в «Лаву».

Вот почему он еще не спит.

— А сейчас, — Дженсен притормозил, чтобы не сглазить, на такой подарок после встречи в аэропорту он и не надеялся, — ты едешь назад?

— Собираюсь. Я все еще в «Лаве».

— Где это?

— Недалеко от Вашингтон-сквера.

— Бери такси и дуй ко мне. Я буду у себя на Манхэттене через полчаса. Центральный парк, Западная улица, дом пятнадцать. Тридцать пятый этаж.

Джаред не удивился. 

— Я тоже соскучился. — От того, как он это сказал, теплая волна разлилась по телу, от груди к паху.

Джулия, увидев, что Дженсен опустил телефон, повернулась и пошла к вертолетной площадке.

— Опаздываем, — бросила она через плечо.

Не успели они толком разместиться в крошечном, как игрушка, красном вертолете, как лопасти с адским гулом замесили воздух, и земля провалилась вниз и вправо. Квинс медленно отступал, зато приближался Манхэттен — небоскребы поднимались стеной прямо из воды. 

Город раскинулся перед ними — громадный, технически сложный проект, в котором каждая мелочь имела значение. Излучающий энергию вложенных в него мыслей, планов, таланта инженеров и архитекторов, кропотливого упорного труда. Персональное зарядное устройство Дженсена Эклза.

Они приземлись у воды в расчерченном белой краской круге. У проволочной ограды их уже ждал ровер с шофером. Джулия направилась к нему, но Дженсен остановил ее и жестом подозвал парнишку из обслуживающего персонала. 

— Можете вызвать такси?

— Конечно, сэр.

— Такси? — Джулия удивленно смотрела на Дженсена. — Кто-то из нас не едет в офис?

— Я. Буду на работе после обеда. Может, ближе к вечеру. Вызови, пожалуйста, Кита из Филадельфии, пусть все бросает и мчится в аэропорт, хочу его видеть здесь. Чем раньше, тем лучше. И подготовь мне прессу. Пенсильванскую и федеральную, все издания, где будут упоминать нашу стройку или меня.

— Хорошо. Что-нибудь еще?

— Пока нет. Но я позвоню из дома.

До квартиры он доехал минут за десять, поднялся наверх. Знакомые стены, знакомый вид из окна на Бродвей — материальное воплощение того, чего он добился собственными мозгами, — подтверждали: не стоит в себе сомневаться. Нет смысла раскисать, плутая во всевозможных «если». Нет никаких альтернатив, есть только сегодняшний день, и именно с ним надо работать, извлекая плюсы из минусов. 

Дженсен сварил кофе и вышел на террасу. Кинув взгляд на Центральный парк — все в порядке? на месте? — он сделал глоток и включил телефон. Солнце уже поднялось и палило нещадно. Но и оно давало сил. Дженсен отключил кондиционер в гостиной и распахнул дверь на террасу, пустил солнце в дом. Так просто его не сделают. Он готов сражаться и, если надо, будет сражаться и с теми, кому раньше доверял. Он справится один. Ему никто не нужен. Но того, кто его сдал, он вычислит. Это сейчас самое важное.

Джаред и завод в Мичигане. Слишком крутое досье для провинциального ток-шоу с местного телеканала. Кто-то, очевидно, снабдил их информацией. Но перестарался. И, решив ударить сразу по двум фронтам, сделал Дженсену бесценный подарок, резко сузив круг подозреваемых. Можно отбросить бывшего профессора Дженсена и всю Митлакскую команду, им неоткуда было узнать о Джареде. А соседям Дженсена по острову и команде нынешней — о том, какими именно методами Дженсен прижимал экологов в Мичигане.

Оставались трое. Кит, старый приятель, правая рука и боевой соратник с первого дела. Друг семьи Бен. И Тед, который к Мичигану никакого отношения не имел, но, Дженсен верил, был способен добыть любую информацию.

В доме завелась крыса. И, каковы бы ни были у той крысы мотивы, Дженсен ее раздавит. Вот только давить придется в одиночку. Не задействуя Теда — хотя в его предательство Дженсен не сильно верил: у главы его службы безопасности были под рукой рычаги подейственнее каминг-аутов в прямом эфире. Если предатель он, Дженсена ничто не спасет. И хорошо, если дело ограничится только крахом компании. 

Бен? Даже если отбросить дружбу с отцом и полное отсутствие мотивов, оснований для подозрения явно недостаточно. Бен не работал в Мичигане; мог узнать все необходимое, да, но прикладывая усилия, которые трудно было бы скрыть. И не Бен сидел рядом с Дженсеном, когда тот легкомысленно выбалтывал все о Джареде. Включая легенду для Тересы про наркотики.

Кит. Какого черта, Кит? Но не слишком ли очевидно? Что, если фразой про наркотики и Мичиганом Кита ему подставляют? Подносят на блюде — вот он, твой предатель.

Необходимо проверить всех троих.

Кит позвонил первым, будто чувствовал. И накинулся, даже не поздоровавшись:

— Дженсен! Что ты творишь? Пропадаешь, как сквозь землю, отключаешь телефон, прокатываешь меня с ужином!

— За ужин я пришлю тебе чек.

— Повесь его на стену в рамке. Я волновался. И, кстати, зачем мне сегодня лететь в Нью-Йорк?

— Ты мне нужен здесь.

— Ты мог бы задержаться и поговорить со мной в Филадельфии. Я не могу отсюда дернуться, ты своим выступлением вчера изменил все расклады в мэрии. К среде, возможно, будут новости. Я должен держать руку на пульсе. У нас есть шанс или проскочить, или похоронить себя окончательно. И я его не упущу.

— Шанс похоронить?

— Проскочить! Как ты? 

Кит отлично владел голосом. В короткий вопрос он сумел вложить и сочувствие по поводу вынужденного каминг-аута, и восхищение смелостью, и даже готовность выслушать, если потребуется.

— Неплохо.

Говорить ему о своем раздрае не стоило. Удачно, что вчера они не встретились. Киту незачем знать, что Дженсен может порой впадать в прострацию.

Кит не настаивал, переключившись на другую тему:

— Как они узнали про Мичиган? Мы умудрились наследить?

Дженсен взял паузу и, наслаждаясь нетерпением Кита, повесил пиджак на стул. Несмотря на то, что даже ветер казался горячим, заходить внутрь и включать кондиционер все еще не хотелось.

— Так же как и про Джареда, — ответил он наконец, когда Кит, не выдержав, цокнул.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Из Филадельфии накопать на меня материал незаметно и не попасть в поле зрения Теда нереально. К тому же Джаред на Шелтере. А там посторонние слишком заметны. Особенно когда лезут не в свои дела.

— Тед допустил ошибку?

— Или не Тед.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Это не телефонный разговор, Кит.

— Не ехать же мне из-за него в Нью-Йорк.

— Почему нет? Ты еще успеешь добраться к вечернему совещанию.

— Я прилечу в среду. И останусь до выходных. До среды никак не выйдет. 

— Из-за твоих таинственных источников в мэрии?

— Не телефонный разговор. При встрече расскажу.

— Жду.

Кит не может не понимать, что Мичиган нельзя объяснить ничем, кроме предательства. Зачем задавать вопросы, ответы на которые известны? Хорошая мина при плохой игре? Кит не так глуп.

Телефон зазвонил вновь. Бен. В отличие от Кита, он говорил спокойным, пожалуй, даже вкрадчивым тоном. Так говорят с больными при смерти.

— Поздравляю, ты достойно выстоял. Надеюсь, информация о твоей ориентации ничего не испортит. ЛГБТ-организации должны взять тебя пресс-секретарем, чтобы общественность наконец увидела гея с железными яйцами, а не жеманного фрика.

— Отличная альтернатива, Бен, если Филадельфия меня сделает.

— Она тебя не сделает, сынок, если ты вычислишь, кто тебя сдал.

Бен пришел к тем же выводам, что и Дженсен, и не побоялся их озвучить. Минус очко Киту.

— У Грэга неплохая разведка, судя по выпускам, которые я видел. 

— Они там все варятся в одном котле, сынок. Несложно нарыть компромат на того, с кем ты курил травку в колледже. Но вот раскопать, что творилось за очень закрытыми дверями в Митлаке или на Шелтере — кишка у этого клоуна тонка. Кто-то из наших поделился. Думай, кто, Дженсен.

— Ты кого-то подозреваешь конкретно?

— Будь у меня факты, я сказал бы прямо. А так — все попадают под подозрения. И я в том числе.

— Бен, брось.

— Нет. Ты не должен полагаться на эмоции. Только на беспристрастную логику. Я могу упростить задачу, отойти от дел.

— Бен, это лишнее. Но если ты не против помочь, то я буду рад видеть тебя в Нью-Йорке.

— К вечернему совещанию прилечу. Так понимаю, мне нужно бронировать отель на всю неделю?

— Можешь остановиться у меня.

— Это лишнее. Не хочу стеснять ни тебя, ни твоего мальчика.

И собак. Бен же ничего не знает о неуправляемых псинах, которые разносят там дом.

— Сэр, — швейцар по внутренней связи отвлек от остывшего кофе, Дженсен и сам не заметил, что просто замер, глядя сверху на зеленый остров посреди Манхэттена, — простите за беспокойство, но вы ждете посетителя?

Джаред. Наконец-то!

— Да.

Не представляешь себе, как жду.

И тут же затрезвонил сотовый.

— Дженс, я внизу, но, кажется, не так одет. У тебя настоящий музей, обалдеть. Мрамор, красное дерево, белый пол, я в нем даже могу себе подмигнуть. Купол…

Звонок оборвался. Видимо, Джаред поднимался в лифте.

Ждать не хватало терпения, и Дженсен вышел навстречу. Джаред выскользнул из кабины, едва только дверь начала отъезжать.

Потный, горячий, в несвежей одежде — похоже, провел в Лаве жаркую ночь. Понятно, почему его не хотели пускать. Одни только джинсы чего стоили — драные и заляпанные краской — видимо, последний хит.

— Привет, — Джаред обхватил его двумя руками, прижал ладони к лопаткам. Обжигающий.

Дженсен дал себя поцеловать и вывернулся.

— Немедленно в душ. Все остальное потом. От тебя так несет… Заказать завтрак?

Джаред энергично кивнул. И послушно шагнул в квартиру.

— Обалдеть, — сказал он, увидев аквариум. Дальше Дженсен его не пропустил. Развернул налево по коридору:

— В душ.

— Не скучай.

— Не буду.

Дженсен прислонился к аквариуму, спиной сквозь рубашку чувствуя прохладу. Джареда хотелось до умопомрачения. Вломиться в душ и засадить ему. А лучше взять здесь, посреди залитой светом гостиной, перед распахнутыми на террасу окнами, подчинить, доказать всему Городу, всему миру, что Джаред принадлежит одному Дженсену.

Эту жажду не унять стаканом воды. Нужен Джаред, вкус его кожи, его запах, его податливость и резкость, его всхлипы и громкие выдохи. Дженсен отключил телефон. Он бы и убить сейчас мог, встань кто на его пути, отрезая от Джареда.

Сейчас он бы смог трахнуть Джареда и при свидетелях. Да хоть посреди Таймс-сквер. К нему без спросу влезли в спальню. Хотите знать? Пожалуйста! Смотрите. Ему нечего скрывать и плевать на осуждение. Джаред прекрасен, завидуйте — вам он никогда не достанется.

Джаред вышел из душа — голый, мокрый, поблескивающий капельками воды — когда Дженсен мысленно уже видел хлесткие заголовки газетных статей о своем эксгибиционизме.

— Жарко, — объяснил он, хотя Дженсен не произнес ни слова. 

— Да, — голос внезапно охрип, — действительно, жарко.

Джаред шагнул к Дженсену вплотную, так, что он мог чувствовать запах кондиционера для волос, и аккуратно провел пальцами по его подбородку.

— А по тебе не скажешь.

И принялся развязывать галстук.

— Ты прилетел, принял душ и влез в костюм? Зачем, если ждал меня?

— Как видишь, я успел снять пиджак, пока ты беседовал со швейцаром.

Пиджак Дженсен снял раньше, но Джареду маленькая ложь понравилась.

— Он даже виду не подал, что удивился. Приятно знать, что не все видели вчерашнее шоу.

Галстук выскользнул из рук и лег на пол.

— Ты очень неуклюжий. 

— Неужели?

Рубашка упала вслед за галстуком. Джаред его дразнил.

— Перевернул дом на острове, теперь хочешь тут устроить беспорядок.

— Пара вещей на полу в стерильной квартире еще не беспорядок.

— Пара дорогих вещей, Джаред.

— Ничего с ними не случится. Помоги мне.

Он расстегнул пуговицу на брюках Дженсена.

— Сам не справишься?

Джаред справлялся отлично. Поймал губами рот Дженсена, а руками пробрался под брюки и боксеры и сжал ягодицы.

Дженсен позволил ему вести, пока был одет, но, как только за брюками на пол последовали трусы, совершил рокировку. Джаред, великолепный Джаред, распластанный по стеклу аквариума, прижатый к нему лицом, украшал интерьер лучше, чем все ухищрения чертовски недешевого дизайнера.

— Стой так. Я за смазкой.

— Он на меня смотрит.

Джаред произнес это тихо, не отрывая губ от аквариумной стенки.

— Спокойно, он не кусается. А я — могу.

Отличное утро. С распахнутой террасы и из огромных окон били солнечные лучи, и Джаред в них купался, как лепорин в воде. Казался золотым, сотканным из света. Дженсен провел языком по его спине, лопаткам, позвоночнику, вниз, до самого конца, слизывая золото, совершая ритуал на удачу — на победу. 

Джаред часто задышал; долго не протянет, если не отвлекать. 

— В аквариуме, — зашептал Дженсен, раскрывая его пальцами, прикусывая шею, лаская языком губы, — золотополосатый лепорин. Из Амазонки. Достаточно крупный для неволи. В естественных условиях он еще больше. Очень беспокойный и активный. Может удрать. Поэтому нужны меры безопасности.

— Дженс, пожалуйста.

Два простых слова вышибли напрочь последние мозги. Похоже, этих слов он ждал с той секунды, как в студии показали фотографию из гей-журнала. Просить дважды Джареду не пришлось. По правде говоря, Дженсен постарался, чтобы Джаред вообще не мог связно говорить. Как хорошо, что таким его золотого мальчика — на огромном вертикальном стекле, взмокшего и откинувшего голову назад — никто, кроме лепорина, не видел.

Джареда разморило еще у аквариума, и он начал отключаться, глядя на застывшего лепорина. Сказались и бессонная ночь, и бешеный выплеск адреналина, и Дженсен. Опираясь на стеклянную стену, за которой плавали рыбы, Джаред еще любовью не занимался. Прохлада от стекла с одной стороны, теплый воздух с открытой террасы и жаркий Дженсен с другой обострили все ощущения, и Джаред кончил позорно быстро. Сквозь подступающий сон он почувствовал, как его обхватили рукой за плечи.

— Пошли, уложим тебя в кровать.

Дженсен повел его через гостиную в спальню, сдернул с кровати покрывало. Уложил на темно-серую с металлическим отливом постель. Нажал кнопку над изголовьем. Раздался механический звук, и в спальне стало темнеть. Интересно у Дженсена опускаются шторы. 

— Спи, — Дженсен коснулся губами губ, и, как бы Джареду ни хотелось продлить поцелуй, он отрубился мгновенно, будто ждал от Дженсена разрешения.

Проснулся он почти сразу, буквально через пять минут, свежим и бодрым, но дико голодным. Дженсена, конечно, рядом не обнаружилось. Джаред всласть потянулся, перевернулся на живот, нашел пульт над изголовьем. Поднял и снова опустил штору, включил и выключил кондиционер, поиграл с разным освещением: красные лампочки его особенно заинтересовали — интересно, как Дженсен относится к играм в постели? Ультрафиолет напоминал о клубе, медово-желтое приглушенное освещение уютно окутывало комнату, смягчая углы и стальной цвет постели. Наразвлекавшись, Джаред поднялся и, завернувшись в простыню, отправился на поиски Дженсена и еды. Одежда осталась в душе, и натягивать ее, несвежую, пропахшую потом, Квинсом и крышами, не хотелось.

Дженсен, уже одетый, стоял на террасе и разговаривал по телефону. Увидев Джареда, улыбнулся, беззвучно произнес одними губами: «Дай мне минуту» и отвернулся. Джаред не стал мешать.

Громадное окно во второй половине гостиной, за аквариумом, выходило на Бродвей, и смотреть вниз оказалось прикольнее, чем на рыб. Не так страшно, как сегодня ночью в Квинсе, но так же захватывающе. Вот отсюда бы спуститься вниз — интересно, как быстро приедет полиция, рискни он такое устроить?

А еще смешнее — влезть к Дженсену в окно спальни. С шампанским. И отпраздновать первую удачу. Рассказать все: про страх, про то, как смотрел на темный Манхэттен и золотистое небо, как бил в спину ветер, как уронил трафарет. Надо выяснить у опоссумов, насколько реально такое провернуть.

И заняться любовью сегодня ночью у этого окна, глядя на Бродвей — чтобы стекло чувствовалось только кожей, будто они висят над Городом. И больше никаких преград, ничего — между ними. 

У них не просто секс, это точно. Просто секс быстро приедается, меняешь партнеров в поисках разнообразия, но надоедает и оно. С Дженсеном не так, с ним все надолго и всерьез, пусть он и пускает в свою жизнь осторожно, шаг за шагом: сколько они уже вместе, а в нью-йоркской квартире Джаред в первый раз. Но он здесь. И все у них впереди. И то, что Дженсен верит в Джареда, — большой аванс. Они раскрутят с Роем журнал, поставят весь Город на уши, и Дженсен сможет гордиться Джаредом без всяких оговорок.

— Голоден?

Дженсен обнял его сзади. И когда успел подойти?

— Пиццу будешь? Она, наверное, остыла, но можно разогреть. 

— Буду, и не только пиццу.

Дженсен вздохнул, явно ожидая чего-то подобного.

— Ты мне мешаешь. У меня еще уйма дел.

Джаред не дал ему договорить, повернулся и утянул в затяжной поцелуй. Дженсен и не думал сопротивляться. 

— Я могу погулять, — едва они прервались, тихо произнес Джаред, водя пальцами по подбородку Дженсена, — а потом вернуться. Можем остаться здесь, не уезжать на Шелтер.

— Вот как? — Бровь Дженсена удивленно приподнялась. — А как же твои псины?

Сэди и Харли. Черт, черт, черт. Он же их вчера бросил. Они, конечно, не голодают, Тереса наверняка покормила, но вторую ночь подряд оставлять их одних жестоко.

— Давай их возьмем сюда?

Дженсен рассмеялся. Конечно, он против. Собаки его и на Шелтере достали, зачем они ему здесь, в шикарном пентхаусе. Да и Харли с Сэди на острове лучше: могут бегать вокруг дома хоть круглосуточно, дверь на веранду никогда не запирается. А здесь им пришлось бы чинно гулять с Джаредом пару раз в день и сидеть взаперти. Жаль, столько времени уходит на дорогу из Города, времени, которое можно провести совсем иначе. 

Пиццу они сели есть на черный кожаный диван перед плазменной панелью в полстены размером. Дженсен щелкнул пультом и вывел свой любимый фон, четыре канала разом: новости, биржевые котировки, бизнес-ТВ из Филадельфии и что-то про Конгресс. 

Дженсен сидел рядом — Джаред ощущал его бедро своим — но был где-то чертовски далеко, весь в своих делах. Может, обычно он успевает их выкинуть из головы, пока едет домой? Может, Шелтер к лучшему?

— Я правда по тебе соскучился. — Джаред облизал пальцы, пытаясь переключить внимание на себя.

Дженсен рассеяно улыбнулся.

— Я заметил. Я бы с удовольствием послал все дела к дьяволу, но не могу. Сейчас не могу. Скоро все закончится, и можно будет взять передышку. А пока…

За словами ничего не стояло. Дженсена после собак будто отрезало. Или после того, как Джаред распланировал их вечер? Его пустили сюда на один раз?

— Я понял, не мешать тебе. Я поем и уйду, честно.

Джаред повернул голову и вместо пиццы прихватил губами мочку уха.

— Очень честно.

Дженсен рассмеялся, и Джаред решил продолжить. Пицца вернулась в коробку, не особо сопротивляющийся Дженсен позволил Джареду улечься на себя. Все шло замечательно, пока Джаред не развернулся к телевизору и не увидел, что показывают в новостях.

С экрана на него смотрел той-терьер, пускающий струю на колесо «Инфинити». Его граффити попало в новости.

Джаред вскрикнул, нащупал пульт и развернул канал новостей на целый экран.

Дженсен удивленно повернулся, моргнул.

— Началась третья мировая?

Джаред включил звук.

Девушка в приталенном синем пиджаке с микрофоном в руке быстро говорила что-то про обнаглевших уличных художников в Квинсе, а за ее спиной шумело шоссе.

— Именно их шедевр стал причиной мощной пробки, на четыре часа остановившей движение на четыреста девяносто пятом шоссе. Автомобиль «Тойота Камри» столкнулся с внедорожником, водитель которого отвлекся, фотографируя граффити на телефон. Пострадавших нет, кроме страховых компаний, которые вряд ли станут поклонниками некого Рэйли. Граффити подписано этим именем. Один человек или команда — но Рэйли определенно хотел, чтобы его заметили.

Оператор навел камеру на собаку, она прыгнула в кадр, затем показали шоссе, медленно ползущий плотный поток машин, из окон которых торчали руки с мобильниками. Все, кто проезжал мимо, фотографировали их пса!

— Надеемся, что следующий перфоманс обойдется без аварий и пробок.

— Круто! — выдохнул Джаред.

Его Рэйли показали по ТВ. Все, кто его видел, — снимали на телефон. Из-за него случилась пробка. И авария, к счастью, без жертв. Вот это да!

— Круто? — Дженсен зевнул. — Тебе сколько лет? Тринадцать? 

— Почему тринадцать?

Ладонь Дженсена лежала на лопатках Джареда, сведенных от возмущения. 

— Кажется, в тринадцать мы подкинули соседке дохлую крысу под дверь. Вот она верещала.

На слове «крыса» Дженсен запнулся, думая о чем-то другом.

— Причем здесь…

Хорошо, что он не успел рассказать о ночном приключении, о том, что Рэйли он и есть. 

— По-твоему, это просто хулиганство?

— А что ж еще? Намалевать на доме пса с задранной лапой. Малолетние придурки. Хотя могли такое сотворить и зеленые, конечно. Но разницы между ними не вижу.

— При чем здесь зеленые? У тебя на них зуб, Дженс?

— Нет. Просто в их духе. Разгромить лабораторию, выгнать подопытных животных на улицу. Спасти мир от загрязнения, заляпав краской стену и чужой баннер. 

— С чего ты вообще взял, что они мир спасали?

— Не знаю. Может, их «Ниссан» обидел. Это настолько очевидная дурость, что мне лень анализировать.

Джаред обиженно засопел.

— Не все, кто верит в идеалы и за что-то борется, — инфантильные идиоты. А те, кто выступают против уничтожения китов, тюленей, загрязнения рек…

Дженсен отмахнулся. 

— Толку-то от таких выступлений? Шума много, эффекта ноль. Бороться надо уметь. Ставить цель и добиваться ее наиболее эффективным методом. Изучить проблему, понять подходы, найти решение. Хочешь бороться с загрязнением рек? Займись наукой, создавай дешевые, доступные и надежные очистные системы. А все остальное — демонстрация себя любимых. Пиар. Мелко, скучно. Если, конечно, я не сижу в той пробке или не жду на операционном столе врача, который не может проехать. И если не в меня въехал идиот, который фотографировал граффити. Но, в общем, пиар удался, конечно.

— Как у тебя вчера в ток-шоу?

Ладонь Дженсена, поглаживающая спину Джареда, замерла. Он что-то не то ляпнул? Но ведь Дженсен вчера здорово пропиарился.

Джаред быстро заговорил, сглаживая ошибку:

— Ты вчера был такой красивый. И то, что ты сказал... Я не ожидал. Не знал, что ты так думаешь. Обо мне.

— Вот как? — Дженсен убрал ладонь со спины окончательно. Он чего-то явно ждал. И Джаред продолжил:

— Ты сказал, что веришь в меня. В мое будущее.

Молчание пугало. С каждой минутой Джареду казалось, что он знает Дженсена все меньше. Совсем не знает. Хуже, чем в их первую встречу. Джаред попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но не вышло — Дженсен наклонился за стаканом воды.

— Я… Я хотел сказать спасибо…

— Не стоит, Джаред.

Тон Дженсена, мягкий и извиняющийся, предвещал катастрофу. Джареду стало холодно в одной простыне, хотя солнце пекло по-прежнему. 

— У меня, как у Сэди, шерсть встала дыбом на загривке. Дженс, не молчи.

— Я лгал, Джей. Вчера, когда говорил о тебе и твоем будущем, я сказал то, что требовалось для дела, для того, чтобы спасти ситуацию. Но не то, что думал.

Спуска по стене с тридцать пятого этажа не потребуется, Джаред уже скатился вниз — и без страховки — со всей дури шлепнувшись об асфальт. А он-то себе навоображал. 

— Эй, Джаред.

Вот утешений не надо. Он их не вынесет. Не сейчас.

Но Дженсен крепко взял его пальцами за подбородок и развернул к себе.

— Ты не так понял. Я не считаю, как тот ведущий, что ты бездельник, красивая оболочка. То есть, ты красив, но не пустой. Ты хороший человек, очень хороший, добрый, зачастую легкомысленный и именно за эту легкость тебя любят. Верю ли я в тебя? Нет. У тебя золотое сердце и никаких амбиций. Никакого желания расти, ставить цели и настойчиво работать, шаг за шагом продвигаясь к результату. Ты быстро переключаешься с одного на другого. Не получилось здесь, попробую что-нибудь еще.

Джаред запахнулся в простыню, поежился. Дженсен говорил правду. И что теперь им делать с ней? Джаред красивый и добрый. Офигеть. Лет через пять он будет не так красив, не так легок, и Дженсен найдет себе другого мальчика с золотым сердцем. А что останется ему? Он, что, подумал сейчас: «Пять лет»? Лох наивный.

— Не обижайся. — Дженсен погладил его щеку, и в сердце срикошетило тупой болью, будто его сжали ледяной рукой. — У тебя нет образования, ты ничем не занят. Откуда взяться карьере? Ты талантлив, потенциал у тебя есть, но ты ничего со своими способностями не делаешь. Ты любишь рисовать. Я купил тебе кучу всего. И что? Пастель слопал Харли. К масляным краскам ты не прикоснулся.

— Я не пишу маслом, — губы плохо слушались, слова получались подмороженные, тихие, — а ты купил все не то. Для масла нужен холст, а не бумага. Для масла нужно много чего: подрамник, грунтовка, лак, закрепитель, растворитель, мастихины, угольные карандаши для эскизов. Масло долго сохнет, окончательно — до двух лет, и адски воняет. Для него нужна студия. Собаки… — Джаред закашлял.

Дженсен терпеливо переждал его приступ.

— Собакам такой резкий запах не понравился бы. Да и масло — совершенно другая техника, там нужен мазок, а у меня — линия. Мне бы блокноты и мягкие карандаши, Дженс. Дешевле бы вышло. Кисти, которые ты купил, они хорошие, дорогие, но подойдут лишь для акварели. А этюдник... Хотя он мне пригодился, когда я бэмби вытаскивал из трясины.

— Я ничего этого не знал.

— Я не упрекаю, Дженсен. Просто ты действительно не все обо мне знаешь.

— В следующий раз я поговорю с консультантом или с тобой. И не буду покупать, глядя только на цены.

— Ты хочешь меня посадить в аквариум, как лепорина, и закрыть крышку? Я взрослый уже, Дженсен. Меня не надо опекать.

— Как хочешь. Не опекать, да? Значит, ровер не предлагать? 

Ровер? О чем он?

— Я хотел уступить тебе свою машину, чтобы на Шелтер ты доехал с комфортом. 

— О! Нет. Не надо. На метро быстрей. И потом, я хочу пройтись по Городу, подышать воздухом.

— Все в порядке? Точно?

— Все в порядке. — Джаред мазнул сухими губами по щеке Дженсена. — Я пойду?

Он поднялся, бросая простыню на диван. Дженсен не остался в гостиной, пошел за ним в душ.

Собственная нагота будто подчеркивала правоту Дженсена, который стоял в нескольких шагах, безупречный, как всегда: ни рубашка, ни брюки даже не помялись.

— Я оденусь, ты не против?

Дженсен пожал плечами, глядя, как Джаред выворачивает с изнанки штанину, ищет носки и трусы.

— Как тебе будет удобней. Можешь ненадолго остаться.

Джаред работал моделью. Джаред спал с Дженсеном. Но, одеваясь под пристальным взглядом,— Дженсен просверлил дырку между лопатками — испытывал неловкость, как подросток от первых поллюций.

Спешно натянутые вещи не помогли. В заляпанных джинсах и заскорузлой футболке Джаред выпадал из чистого строгого интерьера пентхауса. Он был лишним в этом аквариуме с огромными окнами-витринами. Остаться означало задохнуться.

Джаред резко развернулся и двинул к двери.

Пройдется он по Городу. И куда идти потом? В «Лаву»? На Шелтер не хотелось до воя, хоть Джаред и тревожился за собак. Возвращаться сюда — невыносимо.

Дженсен выпустил его, равнодушный и спокойный. Небось радуется, что Джаред свалил, не маячит и не мешается. Ноги сами несли его подальше от дома, вниз по Шестой авеню. И, как бы горько ни было, на улице, в Большом Городе, ему стало чуть легче.

Джаред ворвался в дом порывистым и счастливым, а ушел подавленным и загруженным, но догонять, брать слова назад, лгать Дженсен не собирался.

Все к лучшему, пройдется, подумает, успокоится, сам вернется рано или поздно. Вряд ли он возьмется за ум, вряд ли изменит привычки, но сможет выработать защиту. Если ты доволен тем, что живешь, ничего не делая, умей не обижаться, когда тебе говорят об этом в лицо.

Джареда остро не хватало в Филадельфии. Секс встряхнул и позволил расслабиться. Что бы о Дженсене ни думали будущие наниматели, плевать. Профессионалов его класса немного, и всем придется принять его таким, какой есть.

Хорошо, что он не поехал в офис с утра и взял передышку. После того как Джаред уснул, мозги заработали. Пока неизвестен резонанс от шоу, стоило подчистить тылы. Самый простой вариант напрашивался — пустить дезинформацию. Сдать три карты: Киту одну, Бену другую, Теду — третью. И посмотреть, какая сыграет.

Но в первую очередь нужно было раздобыть новый телефон. Сотовый Дженсена могли прослушивать, как и квартиру. 

Дженсен нашел пиццерию, выбрал забегаловку подешевле и поближе, в Центральном парке, и заказал большую «Хот маму». Пицца прибыла через полчаса, за это время он успел собрать в список телефоны всех, с кем так или иначе пересекался во время учебы в Гарварде.

В квартиру Дженсен разносчика не пустил, встретил на лестничной площадке. Предупредил:

— Говори тише. Я не хочу будить свою дорогую половину. 

— Ясно, мистер. Ваша пицца. Двадцать шесть долларов.

Дженсен отсчитал ровную сумму.

— Хочешь получить чаевые?

— А кто же не хочет?

— Ответишь на вопросы — получишь. Даже если вопросы покажутся странными.

— Задавайте.

— Сколько стоит твой телефон?

— Мой телефон? Пятьдесят долларов.

— На счету большая сумма?

— Ничего нет, у меня кредит, я плачу по факту в конце месяца.

— Ты сильно расстроишься, если потеряешь телефон?

— Да, у меня там все контакты.

— А если сохранишь контакты?

— Пятьдесят долларов на дороге не валяются.

— Допустим, валяются.

— Где?

— Ты теряешь телефон, а я — пятьсот долларов. Идет?

— Вы меня разыгрываете?

— Я серьезен.

— Берите, только достану сим-карту.

— В том и весь фокус, парень, что мне нужна твоя сим-карта. На неделю. Дашь в лизинг?

— Ага, а вы наговорите на тысячи.

— Мы вместе сходим в офис, и я погашу свою задолженность. И дам тебе сейчас пятьсот долларов. Если ты не заблокируешь карту сразу, получишь еще пятьсот долларов. 

— А в чем подвох?

— Никакого подвоха. Для тебя.

— Ваша жена застукала вас с любовницей?

— Что-то в таком духе.

— Ух ты! Значит, я верну потом телефон? 

— Лучше, парень. Ты сможешь купить себе новый.

Пиццу он занес на кухню, подождал, пока на табло уехавшего лифта с разносчиком зажжется единица, и спустился во внутренний дворик, пустой в эти часы по будням. Заблокировал все вызовы на купленный телефон и обзванивал свой список гарвардских приятелей, пока не стал садиться аккумулятор. Действовал по общей схеме: поздороваться, обменяться парой слов, отбраковать собеседника, позвонить следующему, дойти до работы, свернуть разговор, снова отбраковать, доверяясь полностью своему чутью — кто с ним захочет блефовать? И в итоге нашел трех идеальных игроков, подходящих, каждый по-своему, Бену, Киту и Теду.

Бену — и думать нечего — стоило подкинуть Тима Вандера. Дед его основал крупную розничную сеть. Состояние Вандеров, согласно последнему выпуску Форбс, оценивалось в три миллиарда. С Вандером Дженсен договорился об ужине сегодня вечером в небольшом ресторане у Метрополитен Опера.

Киту достался Ларри Самнер из «Бостон Консалтинг». О компании с лаконичным названием мало кто знал, но Кит был осведомлен отлично; что ж, ему будет приятно поработать над сделкой о слиянии. Ларри — по характеру тот еще лис — любил такие разведки боем, как ложное слияние. Разумеется, он почувствовал, что за звонком стояло не просто желание поболтать со старым соседом по комнате, но Ларри был должен Дженсену и давно хотел закрыть счет. 

С Тедом получалось сложнее всего. Дженсен пока плохо представлял, как обыграть профессионала на его поле, но забронировал за Тедом Кевина Баррета, который строил казино в Атланте — достаточно далеко, чтобы понадеяться, что сеть Теда туда не дотянулась. 

На работу Дженсен приехал одновременно с Кларком, вернувшимся с ланча. Офис гудел, как разбуженный улей. Звонили все телефоны разом, в приемной топтались с десяток курьеров. Джулия и Элис явно не справлялись. Джулия едва кивнула в ответ на приветствие, не отрываясь от трубки и монитора. 

— Принеси прессу, — попросил ее Дженсен, открывая дверь в кабинет. Кивнул Кларку и получил в ответ быстро опущенный взгляд. В лифте Кларк тоже отчаянно старался не смотреть Дженсену в глаза. В чем дело?

— Зайди ко мне.

Кларк отчетливо вздрогнул.

— Что-то случилось? — как только Кларк прикрыл дверь, поинтересовался Дженсен. — Проблемы со счетами?

— Нет, все штатно.

— Отчетливо слышу «но». Что не так?

— Я вчера видел шоу. — По лицу Кларка разлились пунцовые пятна. Галстук, по-видимому, давил, Кларк попытался его ослабить. — Элис разослала всем ссылки. Чтобы мы поддержали тебя. 

— И?

— Я не знал. Не знал, что ты… И мы с женой сели посмотреть... Дженсен, это правда? 

Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть.

— А ты не пробовал…

— Кларк, это не твое дело. Я не лезу в твои отношения с женой.

— Ты давал мне совет.

— Помогло?

— Да.

— Можешь сказать спасибо и пойти работать.

Кларк кивнул и выскользнул из кабинета, стараясь ничего не касаться, как будто и стены здесь были заразными. 

Замечательно. И так реагировал финансист, человек, получивший блестящее образование, человек, на многое смотревший без предрассудков. Да, конечно, в глубинке Дженсену простой реднек мог за ориентацию треснуть по лицу, но Дженсен всегда считал, что в Городе, где достаточно свободные нравы, гею можно прожить без косых взглядов.

Видимо, можно, только если не афишировать свои предпочтения. Как в армии: «Не скажешь, не спросим». Бен прав. Он будто встал во главе пресс-отдела ЛГБТ.

Джулия не дала ему прочувствовать себя на баррикадах с радужным флагом в руках, принесла пачку газет.

— Я подчеркнула, что пишут о нас, по стикерам найдешь. Некоторые даже вынесли материал на первые полосы. Три газеты и одно радио просят у тебя интервью. Вот список. Я бы посоветовала начать с «Филадельфии Инквауэр». Влиятельное издание, читают все штаты.

Отлично. Он интересен прессе. На шоу ему устроили аутинг, и именно это сейчас привлекает журналистов. Не воспользоваться — глупо. Но нужно выворачивать с его личной жизни на жилищные проблемы Филадельфии. Ему могут простить признание себя геем, но никогда не простят смакования подробностей.

— Хорошо. Я дам интервью всем, кто просит, в том числе и радио. Но только отсюда. В Филадельфию пока не поеду.

— Корреспондент «Филадельфии Инквауэр» прилетел в Нью-Йорк. Когда его записать?

— Пусть приезжает через час. 

— Отлично, он будет счастлив. Обещал мне презент, если я уговорю тебя на сегодня. — Джулия подмигнула Дженсену и чиркнула в блокноте. — Ужин у вас сегодня с Донованом.

— Предупреди его, что я приеду после ужина, пропустить стаканчик. И еще: возьми текущие дела временно на себя, распредели сама между менеджерами. Ни с кем меня не соединяй.

— Видеоконференция с Филадельфией?

— Проведу. Но только ее. 

Джулия сочувственно кивнула и вышла из кабинета. Дженсен потер пальцами виски. Неважно, что даже Джулия думает, что он расклеился. Первая задача — дожать мэрию. Если этого не сделать, никакие конференции и вовремя просмотренная документация их не спасут.

Журналистов нужно совместить с ловушкой для крысы. 

Штаб-квартира империи Вандеров находилась в соседнем штате, Коннектикуте, в городке Данбери. Тим жил в Нью-Йорке, на Лонг-Айленде, а в Данбери добирался на автомобиле — дорога между Городом и офисом занимала всего полтора часа. Но Дженсену придется заказывать вертолет. Бен никогда не поверит, что на переговоры о слиянии Дженсен поедет на машине.

Устроить так, чтобы Бен случайно узнал о вертолете не сложно. Пригласить его к себе на Шелтер, оставить счет за заказ в кабинете, сесть за покер с Китом и Джаредом. 

Киту о Бостоне сказать прямо, по большому доверию. А Теду… Дженсен сбросил звонок Теда. С Тедом он поговорит в четверг.

Газеты оказались весьма предсказуемыми, уделяя его личности больше внимания, чем требовалось. Дженсен составил мысленный список изданий: нацеленные на серьезный разговор, падкие на сплетни и дешевые сенсации, отдельно отметил партийную прессу. Постарался запомнить имена журналистов, выписал себе подводные камни, фишки каждого: кто-то умел расположить к себе собеседника, чтобы в подходящую минуту огорошить вопросом, кто-то целенаправленно шел на конфликт, подвергая сомнению любую прописную истину, кто-то выворачивал смысл слов наизнанку. 

Совещание с Филадельфией Дженсен проводил в ускоренном режиме. Позволил, правда, Грэгу рассказать, что все рабочие смотрели шоу и поддерживают своего управляющего, но тут же сухо поблагодарил и перешел к делам. Постарался донести до всех, что первоочередное — запустить стройку. Важнее кредитов и участия в программах департамента. Если они не вернутся к графику, деньги их не спасут. Если рядом построят завод — тоже. 

Вникать в мелочи Дженсен не стал, закончил совещание, еще раз напомнив: не расслабляться, быть готовыми начать строить и строить как можно быстрее, в любой момент — как только придут разрешения от мэрии. 

Сочувственные взгляды, которые нет-нет да и кидали на него Грэг, Кит и даже чертов Майк — раздражали. Какое им дело, куда он сует свой член!

Дженсен уже собирался разговаривать с репортером «Филадельфии Инквауэр», когда позвонил Донован и вместо приветствия произнес: 

— Мои соболезнования, Дженсен.

И этот про аутинг. Они все сговорились?

— Не стоит, Коннор.

Джулия показала знаками, что будет рядом, и аккуратно вышла из кабинета без единого шороха.

— Тогда твоя кадровая стратегия еще интереснее, чем я считал.

Не аутинг. Крыса.

— У меня все под контролем.

— Ты в курсе, что это одна из самых знаменитых предсмертных фраз?

— Я работаю над тем, чтобы мой случай стал исключением из правил.

— Не сомневаюсь, но сейчас не стал бы ставить. Ни на тебя, ни против.

— Нейтралитет меня устраивает полностью.

— Не хочу связывать тебе руки, но захвати с собой на ужин документы. 

— Я на ужин не попадаю, успею только заехать после и промочить горло. 

— Не возражаю. Так даже лучше. Поговорим про перераспределение активов.

— Увольняете меня?

— Оставляю одного во время шторма. Ты можешь утянуть меня на дно.

— Отлично. Как я сказал, нейтралитет меня устраивает.

— Я запомнил.

Три часа спустя Дженсен снова и снова прокручивал этот разговор в памяти по дороге в головной офис корпорации. Донован откровенно умыл руки. И, как ни странно, этой откровенностью — и предоставлением карт-бланша — сильно улучшил Дженсену настроение. После ужина с Тимом Дженсен окончательно взял себя в руки. Тим не стал вдаваться в подробности и легко согласился имитировать переговоры. Он пролистал свой график и освободил для Дженсена полтора часа в четверг. 

— Угощу тебя в офисе ланчем. Полтора часа сможем без спешки поговорить обо всем. Сегодня, прости, мне нужно домой, у нас с Кристи небольшая дата.

— Мы могли бы поужинать завтра.

— Ерунда. Во-первых, ты мне будешь должен. А во-вторых, Кристи освобождается позже, она на репетиции оркестра. Я не говорил, что терпеть не могу классическую музыку, но женился на скрипачке из Метрополитен Опера?

— Нет. Прими мои соболезнования.

— К счастью, мне разрешается не присутствовать на репетициях, только на премьерах.

— Скажи, когда следующая, я обязательно схожу послушать.

— Ты все равно ее не увидишь в оркестровой яме. Хотя, наверное, с тобой я могу быть спокоен — ты не станешь уводить чужую девушку.

— Уже в курсе?

— Такие новости распространяются быстро. Фейсбук. Но я тебе могу сказать одно: ты не перестаешь быть из высшей лиги, лиги плюща, только потому, что предпочитаешь свой пол.

Тим произнес свою пафосную фразу слишком торжественно и серьезно — наверняка издевался — но Дженсена окончательно отпустило. Он справится, ведь он из высшей лиги. И в его клубе много таких ребят, как Тим. Да, это приятели, знакомые, не близкие. Тим мог бы стать отличным другом, не будь так баснословно богат. Дженсен сам никогда не бедствовал, отец зарабатывал неплохие деньги — адвокатура открыла ему двери в весьма респектабельный мир,— но в Гарварде порой чувствовал себя бедным. С Тимом и многими другими он вращался на разных орбитах, да и в бизнесе стартовал с другого уровня. Но в тоже время все они были из одного клуба, а это дорогого стоило. Близких, равных Дженсену, к сожалению, пока не появилось. Чертова шутка судьбы: единственный, кому он может сейчас доверять, — это Джаред. Большой ребенок. Он никогда не будет с ним вровень, не встанет с ним плечом к плечу. Особенно сейчас, когда Дженсен чувствует себя, как герой Шварценеггера в «Коммандо».

Кстати, если говорить о последнем бое, Джаред уязвим особо. Стоит попросить Теда снова выделить для него охрану.

Джареду не дали погрустить и пяти минут. Раздался звонок, и Рой, захлебываясь от восторга, завопил в ухо:

— Джей! Ты видел? Нас показали в новостях! Пробка на четыре часа! Йу-ху-у-у! Мы сделали этот Город! Мы круты! Ты где? Прием! Немедленно бросай все и дуй ко мне! Пойдем искать новое место для Рэйли! Только не говори, что ты уже за городом!

— Может, завтра?

— Завтра?! Ты рехнулся? Какое завтра! Сейчас! Мы не должны проебать свой шанс! Чувак, мы поймали волну! Надо ехать, пока не свалимся! Вперед! Ты идешь ко мне, детка? 

Джаред громко вздохнул.

— О'кей. Но я не смогу долго. Сэди и Харли там одни.

— Ничего с твоими псами не будет. Завтра повозишься с ними — и они забудут твой суточный загул. 

На сердце было неспокойно, но и на Шелтер возвращаться не хотелось. Сегодня приходила Тереса, если с собаками что-то случилось, она бы позвонила. Ладно, ничего страшного, приедет домой на пару часиков попозже. 

— Рой, у тебя час. Думай, куда пойдем.

— Если у меня час, тогда шевели ногами! 

— Я иду от Центрального парка по Шестой авеню к тебе. По левой стороне.

— Я не могу ждать. Выдвигаюсь навстречу. Ты не рад? Что мы попали в новости? Ты знаешь, сколько роликов на ютубе с Рэйли? Народ спорит, зовут так собаку или художника. Все говорят только о Рэйли. Рэйли схавал всем мозг. Ты гений! Твоя чертова псина волшебный талисман! Гудят не только школьники и студенты, но и весь офисный планктон: «Рэйли-Рэйли-Рэйли». Нам уже приписали манифест против загрязнения окружающей среды и выпад в сторону дорогих тачек. Загляни сам в сеть, обалдеешь! 

— Рой, у меня звонок по второй линии.

— Понял, отрубаюсь! Встретимся посередине. 

— Привет! — на второй линии оказались опоссумы, оба разом. Как они умудрились говорить вдвоем в трубку, не используя громкую связь? — Джей, как ты относишься к крошечным кружевным трусикам?

Ничего прикольного не придумывалось, но опоссумы и не ждали ответа.

— Тебе пойдут стринги! — заявил Транк, и они с Чосером заржали.

Джаред ругнулся и сбросил звонок. Но опоссумы позвонили снова.

— Где ты? — спросил Чосер. — Мы нашли первого клиента.

— Клиента?

— Кредитная карточка. Тебе нужны наличные? Или все отменяется?

— А! Да, нужны, ребята. Очень нужны.

— Одна цыпочка хочет затариться в «Секрете Виктории». Мы уже с ней. Где с тобой можно пересечься?

— Я иду к «Лаве» по Шестой авеню, от Центрального парка. Уже полпути прошел.

— Мы недалеко от «Лавы». Идем на перехват.

Они столкнулись все вместе у Бродвея. С опоссумами пришла невысокая худенькая девушка с длинными пепельными волосами. Она не доставала Джареду и до плеча.

— Привет, я Джей, — улыбнулся он. — Идем грабить «Викторию»?

— Джейми. Идем.

Она просто взяла Джареда за руку, будто знала его тысячу лет.

— Магазин в том центре, — она показала на стеклянный параллелепипед на другой стороне улицы.

— Девочки пошли по магазинам. Джейми и Джей, — загоготали опоссумы. 

— Заткнитесь, — буркнула Джейми.

— И это вместо спасибо?

— Спасибо, ребята. Но не могли бы вы нас подождать на улице? 

— Чосер, ты готов пропустить такое шоу? 

— Ни за что.

— Идиоты.

— Не тушуйся, Джей. Мы подберем тебе такие трусики, что твой парень обалдеет. 

— Мы своим мужским взглядом сурово оценим, что пойдет, а что нет.

— Парень? — Джейми подняла голову. — Не обращай внимания, Джей, они просто завидуют.

— Джей, как ты можешь оставаться геем, когда на тебя вешается такая крошка?

Джаред не успел ответить: у него снова зазвонил телефон.

— Я вас вижу! Что там за девчонка тебя уводит в магазин? Мы должны выбрать место для новой атаки!

— Рой, дай минут десять. Джейми сейчас скупит «Секрет Виктории», и я освобожусь.

— Десять минут? Джей! Ты не знаешь, что такое ходить с девчонками по магазинам! Это же полдня потраченного впустую времени.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Кузина, которая думает, что раз я гей, то понимаю в шмотках лучше ее подруг. Ад. Ходить с девчонками за покупками — сущий ад. Но я от тебя не отцеплюсь, Джей. Иначе ты опять куда-нибудь свалишь.

В магазине Джейми их бросила прямо посреди зала. Наверное, ее смутил Транк, который нацепил один из лифчиков прямо на футболку.

— Секси?

— Джаред! — Чосер откопал розовые трусики с черным кружевом. — Смотри, прямо для тебя!

— Ты говорил, кажется, что с девчонками ходить в магазины — ад? — Джаред пытался делать вид, что не знаком с опоссумами: на них уже косились продавщицы и покупатели. — По-моему, наоборот.

Джейми быстро набрала вещей и скрылась в примерочной кабинке; Транк и Чосер скакали между вешалок и пытались затащить Джареда в соседнюю. Рой, вместо того, чтобы утихомирить своих приятелей, ржал громче всех и досмеялся до икоты. И Джаред, окруженный тремя придурками в пирсинге, дредах и татуировках и рядами невесомых кружевных девчачьих штучек, не знающий, дать наконец кому-нибудь из опоссумов в рожу или заржать вместе с ними, и готовый заискивающе улыбаться, как только продавщицы вызовут охрану, Джаред окончательно забыл о разговоре с Дженсеном.

Оказалось, шоппинг и вправду лечит. Даже если покупаешь не себе. 

Он с удовольствием заплатил за два больших пакета Джейми. Вышло на триста долларов. Кассирша, холеная девушка, дежурно улыбнулась, но во взгляде проскользнули удивление и зависть.

— Спасибо, Джей, — Джейми отдала деньги в лифте. — Можно взять у тебя телефон? Я через месяц еще хочу зайти сюда, за пижамой.

— Сразу видно будущего экономиста, — хмыкнул Транк. 

У Чосера имелось свое мнение.

— Она запала на нашу Джей. Детка, он по мальчикам!

— Ха, — отозвалась Джейми. — Много вы понимаете. Кассирша чуть не лопнула от зависти. Хочу ее добить.

У Джареда уже болели скулы, но рот разъехался до ушей сам собой:

— Никаких проблем, Джейми. Можешь рассчитывать на меня. Ты сама не знаешь, как меня встряхнула. Сейчас бы еще чего сладкого слопать…

— Девочка Джей, — застонали хором опоссумы, и Джаред заткнулся.

Когда они вывалились толпой из торгового центра, Джейми явно собралась предложить посидеть в уличной кофейне на площади Геральда, во всяком случае, она потянула Джареда к полосатым зонтикам и уже начала говорить, но Рой опередил:

— Приятно было познакомиться, пока-пока! — и громко икнул.

Джейми, похоже, не особо расстроилась: все-таки двойную дозу опоссумов и Роя трудно выдержать с непривычки, махнула на прощание рукой и растворилась среди прохожих.

— Не очень вежливо, чувак, — покачал головой Джаред.

— Я нашел клевое место, а она мешалась! — Рой задержал дыхание, чтобы не икать. Но у него не вышло. — Сейчас куплю воду и покажу.

Они протопали несколько кварталов, и переставший наконец сотрясаться все телом, глотать воду и материться Рой ткнул пустой бутылкой в рекламу банка на старом кирпичном доме.

— Скучно, — вместо Джареда постановили опоссумы. И он с ними был полностью согласен. 

— Ты оживишь эту рекламу, придумаешь что-нибудь!

— Прости, чувак, но тут не от чего даже оттолкнуться.

— И низко слишком, в чем кайф? — добавил Чосер.

— Вы ни хрена не понимаете! Это концепт. Банковская система, которая дает нам кредиты снова и снова — это дерьмо собачье.

Опоссумы изобразили энергичные зевки.

Джаред отвернулся, чтобы не засмеяться, — Рой мог и обидеться. И увидел.

— Вот! — заорал он.

В квартале от них пересекавшая Шестую авеню улица сужалась, и на торцах наступавших на проезжую часть домов симметрично висели два баннера. Слева девица в лифчике изображала губками Мерилин Монро, поддерживая рукой немаленькую грудь, а справа красовался навороченный мото-круизер «Сузуки Интрудер», хромированный, обтекаемый, мощный — мечта. 

— Годная телка, — одобрил Чосер. Транк энергично кивнул.

— Надо было тебе купить в «Виктории» лифчик, — пробормотал Рой, усаживаясь на парапет. — Что здесь такого?

— Дай ручку и блокнот, — потребовал Джаред.

Рой покопался в своих многочисленных карманах и выдал требуемое. Джаред присел к нему и очень схематично набросал улицу, баннеры, мотоцикл, красотку с буферами. Под мышку сунул ей той-терьера. Рэйли выбирался из подмышки, упираясь лапой в пухлую грудь, и, вывалив язык и выкатив влюбленные глаза, тянулся к «Сузуки» через дорогу. Джаред подправил край, чтобы было видно, что морда терьера торчит из баннера на чистый кусок стены: ветреный пират уже почти покинул свою рекламную хозяйку.

Рой завопил во всю силу легких и принялся лупить Джареда по спине.

— Гений, твою мать! Гений!

— Не, ну педик же, а, — покачал головой Транк. — Такая крошка, а он пускает слюни не на сиськи, а на задницу какого-то байкера.

— Где там задница? — возмутился Рой; парень на мотоцикле сидел к ним лицом, вернее, зеркальным забралом шлема.

— Но за спиной-то она есть!

— Вы как-то слишком озабочены задницами, — ухмыльнулся Джаред. — Вы, часом, меня не клеите, ма-а-альчики?

Опоссумы переглянулись и заржали.

— Сегодня ночью? 

— Нет, мне нужно на Шелтер.

— А когда ты будешь рисовать и делать трафареты? Джаред, надо срочно!

— Завтра. Давай завтра? Но я еще позвоню. А ребята пока разведают подходы.

— Будет сделано.

— Вам ведь тоже понравилось, признайтесь. Джаред — крут!

— Понравилось, понравилось, — отмахнулся Транк. — Но здесь будет трудней. Невысоко, но нас могут засечь копы. С Шестой авеню просматривается на раз.

— Джаред! — взмолился Рой. — Не бросай меня. Я сделаю тебя совладельцем. Ты крут, ты все сможешь. И ни один полицейский не поверит, что ты злобный вандал. Ты умеешь делать лицо задрота из библиотеки. И печальные глаза!

— Да не бросаю я тебя. Просто не знаю, как там, на острове. Но завтра или послезавтра — железно рисуем.

Джаред стукнулся кулаками с опоссумами, пожал Рою руку и помчался к метро — домой, на Шелтер.

Всю дорогу он думал о Дженсене, о том, что тот сказал, конечно, правду. Но скоро эта правда изменится. Дженсен ведь не знает о Рэйли. И неважно, что первая работа не понравилась, он просто не понял, немудрено. Но потом обязательно врубится, что именно делает Джаред. Когда-нибудь. Обязательно.

Паром, как назло, ушел из-под носа, пришлось ждать, а потом еще топать пешком через лес.

Джаред и не надеялся, что Дженсен вернется раньше, но, увидев машину у гаража, рванул в дом. В гостиной было неожиданно темно, собак не видно — обычно они встречали Джареда, заливаясь радостным лаем и крутя хвостами, как пропеллерами. Что-то случилось?

Под ногами хрустнуло стекло, Джаред дошел до стены и повернул выключатель. В гостиной царил полный разгром. Столик перед телевизором лежал перевернутым, осколки, на которые Джаред наступил, раньше были вазой. Их ограбили?

Если бы. Ковер почти скрывало земляное месиво собачьих следов. У двери валялись рубашка Дженсена, пожеванная и грязная, и пиджак с оторванным рукавом.

Дженсен сидел на погрызенном и подранном диване, потягивая виски. Бутылка стояла перед ним на полу.

— Дженс…

— Рад, что ты все-таки добрался до дома.

— Дженс…

— Я уезжаю и до среды не вернусь. Надеюсь, ты останешься и присмотришь за своими собаками.

— А где они?

— Прячутся, знают, что натворили. 

— Тебе обязательно нужно уходить?

Дженсен налил себе еще.

— Думаю, да. Иначе я просто убью сначала их, потом тебя.

— Дженс, давай поговорим…

— Не-а. Не выйдет. Я скоро отрублюсь. 

— Как ты поедешь в Город? На такси? Или за тобой приедет шофер?

— Шофер приедет завтра. Но я сейчас…

— Пошли наверх. Или в спальне они тоже похозяйничали?

— Не смотрел, мне хватило первого этажа.

— Пошли спать, просто спать. Я тебе помогу. А завтра уедешь от меня до среды. Договорились?

Джаред подошел к нему, и Дженсен приподнялся, повисая на нем, обхватывая за шею правой рукой. Левая легла Джареду на грудь.


	9. Катастрофа

Джаред бежал к дому от причала со всей скоростью, на которую был способен. Ночь второй атаки пронеслась удивительно быстро и так же адреналиново, как и первая, в Квинсе. Да, на Манхэттене он не рисковал расшибиться в лепешку, но возможность угодить в полицию, как оказалось, возбуждала не меньше. Вторник после отъезда Дженсена на работу тянулся бесконечно, зато Джаред успел побывать в заповеднике, помочь Тересе ликвидировать погром в гостиной, поиграть с собаками, дорисовать трафареты и улизнуть на последнем пароме из дома.

Когда он смылся, Сэди и Харли спали. Но тревога не отпускала. Как они там? Не устроили новую диверсию в отместку за то, что он их кинул? Как бы ни хотелось Джареду задержаться в Городе с ребятами, вместе ждать новостей и мониторить сеть, брошенные в одиночестве псины заставили помчаться на Шелтер. Насколько было б проще, если бы он жил в Гринвич-Виллидж. Но в его прошлую квартирку вряд ли поместились бы они втроем, а Дженсен ясно дал понять, что собак в его пентхаусе не будет.

Бледно-розовый рассвет превращал лесную дорогу в темный туннель с сияющим хрустальным сводом, и Джаред успел пожалеть, что не учился акварели, но потом из дома выскочила Сэди — и небо с красками отошли на дальний план.

— Привет, девочка. А где твой приятель? Надеюсь, не грызет новую обивку?

Вчера только приходили мебельщики, и диван в гостиной получил вместо сожранной бежевой красно-коричневую кожу. 

Харли вел себя прилично — валялся на белоснежном коврике. В доме царил идеальный порядок.

Джаред доложил корма в миски, потрепал Сэди за ушком и отправился наверх — спать. Он не слышал ни приезда Тересы, ни валившихся, как горох, сообщений Роя — в телефоне потом обнаружились пара десятков, — ни возни собак. Разбудил его в четыре Дженсен звонком из офиса.

— Привет.

Судя по голосу, он уже отошел, сутки в разлуке стерли все обиды. И Джаред по нему соскучился.

— У нас сегодня будут гости. Мои коллеги. Кит и дядюшка Бен. Чем будем их развлекать?

— А какие варианты?

Вопрос, видимо, был риторическим, потому что вариантов Дженсен не предложил. Сказал вместо этого:

— Кит приедет раньше меня, около шести. Займи его чем-нибудь. Телевизор, книги, выпить. Дальше он сам справится.

— Хорошо.

— И, Джаред… я соскучился.

— Я тоже.

— Увидимся.

Дженсен ничего особенного не сказал, но на сердце потеплело. И не только на сердце. Джаред подорвался в душ, тщательно вымылся и решил удивить Дженсена: щедро выдавил из тюбика смазку и долго перед зеркалом, любуясь собой, готовился к нон-стопу — Дженсен своими мягкими интонациями пообещал бурную ночь. 

От Роя пришла куча сообщений: их новая атака понравилась больше прежней, в блогах все только о Рэйли и говорили. Азарт накатил так, что Джаред сел рисовать прямо на кухне, продолжая рассказывать приключения малюсенькой, но очень любопытной псины. Наброски летели из-под карандаша, хотя Сэди с Харли отвлекали страшно. В конце концов пришлось оставить работу и пойти во двор пошвырять им фрисби.

Сэди успела сгонять за тарелочкой раз десять. Харли хромал, поэтому смог сделать только пять ходок и улегся в траву, высунув язык и тяжело дыша. Джаред его гладил, пытаясь нащупать опухоль под лапой, когда к дому подкатило такси.

Из него вышел лощеный хлыщ, явно одной породы с Дженсеном: такой же безукоризненный, смазливый, успешный. Узкие брюки и пиджак, застегнутый на одну пуговицу, все по размеру. Солнечные очки. Лавандовая рубашка и вязаный черный в полоску галстук.

Вязаный галстук, черт возьми. В руке хлыщ держал небольшой саквояж.

— Добрый вечер. Джаред, полагаю?

— Он самый.

— Приятно познакомиться. Кит. — Хлыщ снял очки, зацепил дужкой за карман для платка и протянул руку.

— Не хочу показаться невежливым, но я только что гладил этого зверя. Не брезгуешь.

— Ого, какой красавец, как зовут?

— Харли. А эту умницу — Сэди.

Кит поставил саквояж на траву, присел погладить собак, и Харли, довольный вниманием, подставил ему свое брюшко. Джаред, чтобы Сэди не чувствовала себя обделенной, принялся гладить ее по холке.

— Хитрюга. Но шикарный хитрюга.

И оказалось, что не так уж Кит похож на Дженсена. Кит поднялся, только когда Харли и Сэди надоело валяться, и они убежали по своим делам.

— Будешь кофе? Или чего-нибудь покрепче?

— Кофе меня устроит. Покрепче, думаю, мы еще успеем.

— Хочешь занести вещи в комнату?

— Да я их кину у входа, занесу потом.

Они прошли на кухню, и Джаред вымыл руки, прежде чем достать чашки из буфета. Включил кофемашину.

— Будет готово через пять минут.

— О, ты тоже увлекся этой псинкой? Постоянно на нее натыкаюсь. А откуда?..

Кит умолк. Джаред резко развернулся. Рисунки! Кит стоял с набросками в руках и медленно перебирал листы. Отнять! Отвлечь. Немедленно!

— Поверить не могу. Я, пока ехал из аэропорта, как раз читал новости в сети. Ты — Рэйли? 

Черт! Джаред слишком расслабился, так привык, что Дженсен никогда не обращает на рисунки внимания, что не подумал о простой возможности: гости Дженсена его узнают, увидев старые и новые работы. И что теперь? Кит расскажет все Дженсену? А как тот отреагирует? Отрицать. Все отрицать!

Джаред взлохматил волосы: дурная привычка опять его подвела.

— С чего ты взял? Нет! Конечно, нет. Я просто… копировал. Ну… учусь рисовать.

— Рисовать ты умеешь, врать — нет. Расслабься, я тебя не выдам. Но как юрист советую потренироваться говорить, что ты учишься рисовать и копируешь рисунок из сети. 

Кит достал визитную карточку.

— Я не специализируюсь на уголовных делах, но у меня полно знакомых. В случае чего, звони в любое время. Или помогу, или дам бесплатный совет.

— Спасибо.

— Кстати, мы раньше не встречались? Мне знакомо твое лицо.

— Ток-шоу?

— Нет, я видел тебя до него. Странное ощущение дежавю.

— До того, как портить рекламу, я в ней снимался. И не только. В гей-журналах.

— Точно! Баннер с часами. Вспомнил! На Хьюстон-стрит во всю стену. Такое трудно забыть. Тебе не заплатила часовая империя, и ты решил бороться со всеми корпорациями?

— Да причем тут борьба? — Джаред рассмеялся. — Никакой борьбы, протестов и революций. Я знаю, про нас такое пишут, ну и пусть. Чем больше версий и споров, тем лучше. — Он налил кофе в чашки и поставил одну перед Китом. — Начиналось вообще все с приманки для будущего журнала.

— Использование чужих реклам для собственной рекламы? Хитро.

— У Рэйли пиратские методы, на то он и Рэйли. Я не считаю «Ниссан» или «Секрет Виктории» злом, но мне не нравится, когда рекламные образы превращают в идолов. Хочется встряхнуть их, заставить играть, сделать персонажами пьесы. Превратить из зрительного мусора в мета-реальность Города. Я не слишком задвинул?

— Ничуть. Продолжай. Очень интересно.

— Машины и девушки на стенах домов как игрушки в сказке: днем они изображают рекламу, а ночью оживают и ходят в гости друг к другу. А чтобы все это действительно заработало, нужно, чтобы в игру включились люди. Фотографировали, постили в блогах, делились с друзьями.

— Грандиозные планы.

— У меня столько уже всего придумано.

— Покажешь? Считай меня своим фаном.

— Конечно, Кит.

— Один вопрос: Рэйли — это кличка собачки? Или твой псевдоним?

— Кличка.

— Возьми ее себе псевдонимом. Пусть те, кто знают, не называют автором рисунков Джареда, только Рэйли. Это я снова как адвокат говорю.

Рядом с Дженсеном на пассажирском сиденье лежал новый выпуск «Нью-Йорк Пост». Бен Коэн, прилетевший из Вашингтона, сидел сзади и пытался отвлечь рассказами о столичном департаменте, но получалось у него плохо, газета перетягивала внимание на себя. Потому что на четвертом развороте перепечатали фотографию Джареда из эротического журнала. Перепачканный в масле Джаред лежал у бассейна в шезлонге с коктейлем в руке, слегка расставив длинные загорелые ноги, подставляясь солнцу и объективу. В тугие кислотно-желтые плавки, казалось, запихнули мешок с песком, чтобы впечатлить размером. Синюю гавайку распахнули так, чтобы зрители полюбовались кубиками на прессе и набухшими сосками. Джаред выглядел, как лакомый кусочек. Впечатляло, как, впрочем, и заголовок статьи: «Постельная игрушка топ-менеджера подрабатывает в заповеднике».

Чтобы отвлечься, Дженсен включил радио, и салон заполнил прогрессив-хаус.

— Не понимаю я современную музыку, — кротко сообщил с заднего сиденья Бен.

Дженсен переключил программу.

— Добрый вечер, в эфире «Большое Яблоко», и в студии Джинджер Маус с самыми обсуждаемыми в блогах новостями. Как вы уже знаете, уличный художник Рэйли, впервые появившийся в Квинсе утром в понедельник, в ночь со вторника на среду перебрался на Манхэттен. Его пес попал к крошке, рекламирующий белье на Двадцать седьмой улице. Все постят эту смешную собачку, рвущуюся из-под мышки красотки к мотоциклу на соседнем баннере. Полиция называет уличный перфоманс вандализмом. Компании, чьи баннеры испорчены, воздерживаются от комментариев. Но мы, ньюйоркцы, ждем следующих работ — наш яркий Город любит, когда его украшают с юмором и выдумкой.

— Идиоты.

Дженсен вырубил радио.

— Ты становишься консерватором.

— Ничего подобного.

— Именно. И зря ты злишься на своего мальчика. Он, скорее всего, ничего плохо не хотел.

— Не знаю, что хуже. Злой умысел или безмозглость.

— Кит уже прилетел?

— Давно. Сидит, небось, у меня в гостиной и читает свои ужастики.

— Ты считаешь, что это он тебя сдал?

Дженсен промолчал. Да, он так считал, хотя до конца уверен не был. И не исключал других. Но говорить одному из подозреваемых, пусть он двадцать лет доказывал лояльность Эклзам, правду — недальновидно. Кроме того, в машине может находиться подслушивающая аппаратура — доверять проверкам Теда Дженсен тоже не мог.

Бен подозревает Кита, Дженсен подозревает их обоих, Джаред — безмозглый идиот; их ждет веселый вечер в компании друг друга. Подрулив к дому, Дженсен едва сдержал себя, чтобы не бросить машину прямо перед гаражом, но в итоге аккуратно загнал ее на место, схватил газету и со всей силы хлопнул дверцей.

В гостиной никого не оказалось, в атриуме тоже. Гревшиеся на веранде на солнышке собаки даже не пошевелись, когда появился Дженсен. Сэди зевнула, а Харли сделал вид, что никого не видит.

Джаред и Кит обнаружились на кухне. Они сидели за столом, близко друг к другу и так увлеченно беседовали, что ничего не слышали. Кит листал блокнот с каракулями Джареда. Колено Джареда касалось ноги Кита, ладонь — руки, и Дженсену захотелось кому-нибудь из них врезать.

Вместо этого он швырнул газету между ними на стол.

Джаред дернулся, но тут же заулыбался. Дженсен отвел взгляд — сейчас не стоило поддаваться на это щенячье выражение полного восторга — и увидел на столе, на рисунках Джареда, визитку Кита.

Яд выплеснулся сам собой.

— Я вижу, ты постарался развлечь гостя, Джаред. Надеюсь, Кит, он тебя не слишком утомил своей… — Дженсен сделал неопределенный жест, в последний момент все-таки прикусив вертевшееся на языке «мазней».

— Напротив. Джаред очень интересный собеседник.

— Не сомневаюсь. Репортер «Пост» тоже так считает.

— «Пост»?

Кит и Джаред оба склонились над газетой. И увидели заголовок.

— Черт! 

— Гм, молодые люди, — вмешался Бен, — я, пожалуй, посижу в гостиной со стаканчиком виски. Бар все еще в кабинете?

— Да, — не поворачиваясь, сквозь зубы отозвался Дженсен. Бен дружески сжал его плечо и оставил наедине с Джаредом и Китом.

— Дженс, — Джаред поднял голову, улыбка сползла с лица, и он выглядел ужасно расстроенным и виноватым, — я не знал, что репортерша — из «Пост»... 

— Так обрадовался, что попадешь на страницы газеты, что забыл спросить название? 

— Дженс, все не так…

— Когда ты успел дать это чертово интервью?

— Вчера утром, в Машомаке. Она пришла в заповедник писать о волонтерах. 

— Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Я не подумал.

— Ты не подумал? Газета желтая, как лихорадка, желтее не сыщешь, а ты не подумал!

— Эй, старина, — не выдержал Кит, — остынь. 

Дженсен даже не взглянул на него. В центре внимания был только Джаред.

— Когда к тебе подходит репортер, ты сразу должен набрать мой номер и спросить, можно открывать рот или нет.

— Но она не спрашивала о тебе! — Джаред поднялся, с грохотом отодвигая стул. — Она разговаривала со всеми, больше всего с Хиллом о заповеднике, о том, что мы там делаем. Мне задала буквально пару вопросов. Обычная девочка. Сфотографировала всех вместе, обещала фото прислать. 

— Она купила вас общей фотографией на фоне какого-нибудь сарая? Идиот! Хотя бы мысль о том, что внезапное появление репортера после шоу подозрительно, тебе в голову пришла? 

— Дженсен! — снова попытался вмешаться Кит.

— Ты понимаешь, что каждое твое слово прессе может быть использовано против меня? Идет игра, масштаба которой ты в принципе оценить не способен. Но хоть не влезать мозгов должно хватать? 

— Но я же не знал!

— Наивный идиот! Ты хотя бы потребовал это интервью завизировать?

— Я… я… я…

Нижняя губа у Джареда начала дрожать, а глаза заблестели. 

Кит поднялся тоже, взял Дженсена за локоть и осторожно-ласково, словно уговаривая рычащего пса, предложил:

— Пошли, выпьем коньяку и остынем.

Зачем Кит вмешивается? Надеется, что ему что-то обломится? Поэтому подсуетился, дал визитку, пока делал вид, что восхищен талантами Джареда?

Ну уж нет.

Дженсен грубо сбросил руку, отталкивая Кита от себя.

— Не лезь.

— Ты не оставляешь выбора. — Кит шагнул, пытаясь загородить Джареда. — Все верно, идет игра, и именно ты не продумал линию своей защиты. Тебе стоило проинструктировать Джареда заранее и не вымещать на нем сейчас собственный промах.

— Пожалуй, мы поговорим без свидетелей. Джаред, в кабинет!

— Джаред, ты не обязан.

— Сейчас!

Джаред виновато улыбнулся Киту и шагнул мимо него к Дженсену.

— Послушай…

Дженсен притянул Джареда за подбородок к себе и заткнул поцелуем, прямо при Ките.

— Как тебе мой адвокат? Понравился?

— Дженс…

— Он умеет нестандартно мыслить. 

Джаред порозовел от неловкости. 

— Пошли в кабинет, там нам не помешают, — уже на ухо сказал Дженсен, чтобы Кит не услышал. Он прав, нужно спустить пар, но коньяк пусть пьет сам. У Дженсена свой способ. 

— У тебя гости.

— Плевать, хочу тебя.

— В спальне удобней.

— Далеко идти.

— А если...

— Быстро, Джаред.

Дженсен обхватил его за шею и потащил за собой.

— Жестковато, ты не находишь?

— Ну, так мы не юные девочки.

Визитка Кита на пачке рисунков все еще стояла перед глазами. Совпадение? Конечно, наброски Джареда валялись, где попало, Дженсен находил их даже у себя в кабинете, куда без него Джаред не заглядывал, судя по камерам наблюдения. Эти исчерканные мятые листки, как и сам Джаред, проникали всюду: в дела, в окружение, в жизнь.

И так же бесили.

Дженсен впечатал Джареда в стену лицом, сдернул джинсы, расстегнул свои брюки и вошел без прелюдий. И правильно сделал, что не стал терять время — Джаред отлично подготовился к вечеринке, хороший мальчик.

Вот только подготовился он для Дженсена или для кого-то вроде Кита?

Джаред застонал и откинул голову на плечо Дженсена, вышибая все мысли прочь. Побелевшие губы он закусил явно не от наслаждения; покорность и откровенное принятие наказания обожгли. Джаред наказывал себя Дженсеном, как будто и впрямь считал себя пустоголовой игрушкой из статьи «Пост». 

Дженсен не был садистом, в постели тем более. Он чуть сбавил темп и начал дрочить Джареду, не прекращая движений, сильнее сжимая ладонь, стараясь отвлечь от боли. Щека, которую Дженсен мог видеть, постепенно наливалась румянцем, губы приоткрылись. Джаред стал сам подаваться вперед, в кулак Дженсена, задевая головкой стену. Кончил он первым: белым пятном на оранжевых обоях, и Дженсен нехотя вышел из него. Схватил лист бумаги со стола — конечно, попался под руку рисунок — вытер руку, скомкал бумагу и точным броском отправил в корзину. Джаред, стоя уже спиной к стене, смотрел на него странным расфокусированным взглядом и тяжело дышал. Джинсы так и остались у него под коленками, натягивать их он не стал, и это заводило сильней, чем прилипшие к вискам пряди волос и пылающие скулы. Не давая ему передышки, Дженсен надавил руками на плечи:

— Помоги мне.

Джаред опустился на пол, сел на пятки, облизал свои и без того ярко-алые губы, в которые Дженсен, не вытерпев, толкнулся, входя до конца, до гланд.

Джаред с руками на коленях, с закрытыми глазами, впалыми щеками, Джаред, который принимал его ртом и горлом так, будто никогда ничего лучшего не пробовал, который безропотно позволял Дженсену давить руками на макушку, насаживать, такой Джаред разом и доставлял запредельный кайф, и вызывал бешеную злость.

Дверь кабинета открылась и закрылась вновь. Дженсену было все равно, кто их увидел и вышел: это его кабинет, его дом, его любовник. Плевать на приличия, сейчас оставалось единственное желание: кончить в этот жаркий рот. Хорошо, если бы ошибся дверью Кит, чтобы вколотить ему в подкорку: «Тебе ничего не светит. Ничего!»

Его подбросило вперед, в Джареда, и тот рефлекторно проглотил сперму.

— Хороший мальчик, — Дженсен вышел изо рта и ласково провел членом по щеке Джареда. Тот снова облизал губы, к которым нестерпимо захотелось прижаться своими губами. Но Дженсен удержался.

Джаред остался сидеть на полу. Дженсен привел свою одежду в порядок и ушел, не оглянувшись. Потом затекли икры. Но Джаред продолжал сидеть, не двигаясь. Горло саднило, задницу тоже, в голове звенело от пустоты. Так муторно ему было, когда он перепил на школьной вечеринке, выблевал в унитаз ужин и весь следующий день мучился от первого в жизни похмелья.

Сейчас он не пил, но после Дженсена осталась такая тошнота, что хотелось доползти до туалета. Если бы не гости, Джаред и пошел бы, даже рискуя попасться Дженсену на глаза. Впрочем, тому до Джареда не было никакого дела.

Джаред наконец заставил себя подняться; миллиард иголок сразу впился в кожу, колени чуть не подогнулись. Джаред растер ноги, выпутался из штанин, вытерся влажными от смазки трусами, стер ими сперму с обоев и закинул в корзину для бумаг — в кабинете Тереса не убиралась, во всяком случае, мусор выбрасывал Дженсен сам. Джинсы плохо натягивались, волосы и кожу Джаред чуть не прищемил молнией. Он и у рубашки умудрился перепутать пуговицы, но перестегиваться ломало, как и идти за футболкой наверх.

Джаред выскользнул из кабинета незамеченным: Дженсен, Кит и старик разговаривали в гостиной. Кит улыбался, будто не стоял против Дженсена на кухне. Дженсен сидел спиной к двери, расслабленный и оживленный.

Захотелось испариться, пропасть, выйти за порог и шагнуть в свою бывшую квартиру в Гринвич-Виллидж. Но Джареду она больше не принадлежала; уже третий месяц там жил неизвестно кто, и выпить кофе на площадке пожарной лестницы глядя на Город не светило Джареду больше никогда. Идти было некуда. За порог он все-таки вышел — на веранду. Сэди и Харли подскочили тут же, радостно виляя хвостами. Джаред присел, и два влажных носа ткнулись ему в обе щеки. Харли еще и лизнул.

Хоть кто-то ему рад.

Горький комок подступил к горлу. В глазах защипало. Джаред поднялся, взял с шезлонга плед и пошел к пирсу. Если уж раскисать, стоит свалить подальше. Пирс не виден с веранды и из гостиной, только из спальни днем, а значит, Джареда не найдут, пока он сам не захочет. Да и Дженсену сейчас не до него.

Джаред даже отсюда слышал его смеющийся голос. Словно Дженсена подменили. Словно настоящий Дженсен так и сидел весь вечер в гостиной, а в кабинете с Джаредом трахался его двойник, отчужденный и злой. И ведь за дело злой. Джаред действительно не подумал о том, что может его подставить, да особо и не помнил, что говорил той улыбчивой репортерше. Голова была забита предстоящей атакой, он просто ржал, отвечая на дурацкие вопросы, а потом обнялся с Хиллом и какой-то незнакомой студенткой под фотовспышкой. 

А ведь «Нью-Йорк Пост» выходит немаленьким тиражом. И теперь во всем этом тираже — в каждом экземпляре — напечатан снимок Джареда, похожего на закинувшуюся коксом шлюху. И его увидят все, не только сотни тысяч абстрактных людей, но и Хилл, и та студентка, да каждый в заповеднике. Вот что чувствовал Дженсен после ток-шоу, а Джаред ведь даже не понял ничего тогда, в понедельник. Гребаный каминг-аут, когда он тебе не нужен. В ток-шоу показали приличную фотографию, да и Дженсен наговорил приятной лжи. А тут из Джареда сделали пошлую подстилку, которая играется в волонтера ради имиджа своего хозяина.

Что, если газету увидит мама? Да, она бульварной прессе не верит. Но фотография... Мама поймет все, на что сам Джаред третий месяц закрывает глаза.

Он же ехал в Нью-Йорк с ясной целью. Жить легко и свободно. Не проебать себя. Ему многое предлагали. И он гордился независимостью. Гордился, когда говорил «нет».

А что сейчас? Где он оказался? Кем стал? Выходит, его не зря хотели купить? Выходит, он первоклассная вещь, которая дождалась своего обладателя? А прошлым кандидатам была просто не по статусу. Или не по карману. По правде говоря, он реально трахается за деньги: за еду, жилье и две тысячи в неделю на покупки. Наличных у него нет, поэтому он мошенничает с кредиткой, покупает на нее шмотки другим людям и берет с них деньги. Фактически крадет у Дженсена. Содержанка, мошенник и вор — и это все вскрыли профессионалы из «Пост». Хорошая работа, ребята.

Он себя обманывал тем, что с Дженсеном у них любовь, а не сделка. А деньги, что деньги? Дженсен же сам не захотел, чтобы Джаред снимался в рекламе. Ага, перекупил его у Хью. И теперь Джаред отдает, чем может, в постели, — телом, смазливой рожей, желанием трахаться.

Любовь — отличная отмаза. Какая, к черту, любовь?

Нужно прекращать все это. Расстаться с Дженсеном. Вернуться к исходной точке, начать все сначала. 

Расстаться с Дженсеном? Расстаться, разбежаться, не видеться с Дженсеном?

Джаред кинул на пирс плед. Лег на него, зачерпнул воды и умылся. Тошнота прошла, но легче не стало. Напротив, казалось, что он сорвался с высотки, и его не только размазало по асфальту, но и придавило бетонной плитой. Было бы проще, если бы он спал с Дженсеном и правда из-за денег. Намного проще.

Безболезненно уйти от Дженсена — даже того незнакомого и чужого, с которым Джаред жестко трахался в кабинете, — не выйдет. Будто разрубить себя пополам. Три месяца, а так прикипел, будто провел всю жизнь рядом. Представить, что Дженсен умер?

Проще самому сдохнуть.

Харли подполз и пристроился рядом, сунув лобастую голову под бок. Джаред подвинулся: ночь теплая, но доски сырые, а Харли и так нездоровится. Где взять денег на операцию? Он едва набрал семьсот долларов. В пятницу опоссумы обещали подогнать еще несколько клиентов, обещали, что те мелочиться не станут, и Джаред получит свои две штуки. Подождать еще неделю? Собрать денег и потом думать о разрыве?

Отлично. Лучше некуда. Вор и мошенник. 

А где Сэди? Убежала, а он и не заметил.

Джаред приподнялся и свистнул, но Сэди не откликнулась. Зато Харли дотянулся до лица и стал тщательно вылизывать, да так, что пришлось зажмуриться и поджать губы. Джаред обнял пса и улегся с ним назад.

У конца пирса покачивалась на волнах «Даниэла». Из прибрежных кустов шумно вырвалась скопа, захлопала крыльями, нацелилась на невидимую рыбину, выставляя впечатляющие когти. Но промазала и полетела дальше без добычи. Чертово интервью, оно, наверное, сильно ударило по Дженсену. Он выиграл ток-шоу, чтобы Джаред так бездарно его слил?

А что, если на эту газету подать в суд? Попросить Кита… ага, заплатить Киту. Чем? Тоже предложить потрахаться? Да и «Пост», наверняка, будет счастлива: такой подарок. Джаред, доказывающий в суде, что не живет на чужие деньги и в заповеднике волонтерствует просто от скуки, а не ради имиджа. 

Рой был прав, когда спрашивал, в чем наеб. Можно сколько угодно делать вид, что ты особенный, и для тебя все работает не так, как для остальных. Но сколько можно себе врать? Джаред компрометирует Дженсена, живет на его деньги, нихрена не делает, он и есть такой, как написала та репортерша. 

Надо заканчивать все это. Помочь Рою раскрутить журнал, найти работу, может, заняться рекламой. Снять какую-нибудь квартирку в Бронксе или Джерси, по карману и без понтов. Выкинуть все дизайнерские шмотки. Натянуть джинсы и толстовки, как у опоссумов. Стать Рэйли. Чтобы о Джареде-шлюхе все забыли.

И чтобы Дженсен о нем забыл?

А если жить раздельно, но иногда встречаться? Нет, не выйдет. Дженсен его предупреждал, что собственник. И если Джаред с ним, то только с ним. Совместить не получится.

Джаред уткнулся лицом в теплую шерсть Харли. Харли… Дженсен обещал, что, если у них не получится, он поможет. Поговорить с ним, попросить оплатить операцию? Даже если тот будет считать, что платит за молчание?

И Хью из «Готэма» не позвонишь, не попросишься назад. 

Врач в «Пушистых лапках» говорил, что понадобится не одна операция. 

Дженсену собаки не нужны. В приюте больного пса тоже никто не возьмет. И, значит, Харли ничего не ждет.

Джаред же был готов уйти с ними отсюда, когда Дженсен их выставил вон. Или снова обманывал себя и прощался не с Дженсеном, а с собаками?

Гнилой он оказался тип. И лжец. В гораздо большей степени, чем Дженсен. Тот был всегда честен.

По правде говоря, Джаред его не заслужил. И надоест Дженсену рано или поздно. Надо уходить самому и сейчас.

Но понимать и делать — совсем не одно и то же. 

Если бы не Харли под боком, Джаред бы завыл от безысходности.

Дженсен вышел из кабинета расслабленным и удовлетворенным: все-таки секс — отличное средство, снимает разом столько вопросов, ненужных эмоций. Пять-десять минут и вечер исправлен.

Гости беседовали в гостиной, Бен сидел в кресле и тянул из рюмки коньяк. Кит стоял у камина, облокотившись на полку, и хрустел чипсами. Бокал, наполовину пустой, стоял рядом с его локтем. Кит первым заметил Дженсена, впился взглядом, сканируя, а затем облегченно выдохнул, поднял бокал, салютуя. Рад, что конфликт исчерпан.

Дженсен кивнул: проехали, забудем. Как там: держи друзей рядом, а врагов еще ближе? Все сходилось к тому, что Кит и есть его предатель. Ничего, как только Дженсен получит доказательства, он приложит все усилия, чтобы выбросить Кита из первой лиги на самое дно.

— У меня отличные новости, — заговорил Кит, когда Дженсен подошел ближе. — Не хотел делиться ими по телефону. 

— Вот как, — Дженсен осмотрел бутылку, прежде чем налить себе.

— Мэрию пикетируют.

— Зеленые? — Дженсен опустился на диван. Кит сел рядом.

— Да, радикально настроенные экологи. Им очень не понравился цементный завод вблизи жилых кварталов. Ребята, конечно, одиозные, но им симпатизирует пресса. Шум поднялся неплохой, не удивлюсь, если к мэрии выйдут и обычные граждане.

— Насколько я понял, — вмешался Бен, — простые граждане пока никуда не вышли, и ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное?

— Не совсем. У мэрии запросили разрешение на проведение митинга. И разрешение получено. Организаторы ожидают около тысячи участников. Если учесть, что городское радио нагнетает без устали — репортажи из веселенького лагеря экологов идут один за другим — а пресса наконец перестала трепать твои предпочтения в сексе и переключилась на беспредел с жильем, людей может оказаться и больше тысячи. И не только я это понимаю, в мэрии тоже. Я видел записку начальнику полиции про обеспечение порядка в городе. Акцент — не поддаваться на провокации. Мэрия очень не хочет терять голоса избирателей. А рейтинг начал падать. С понедельника. 

— Это уже серьезнее радикальных экологов. — Дженсен не смог удержать улыбку.

— Ты вызвал лавину. Видимо, Филадельфии действительно требовался чужак, который без обиняков скажет, насколько хреново у них идут дела, чтобы обрушить все, что копилось последние годы. Сегодня на заседании мэрии создали комиссию по изучению сложившейся ситуации. Вот увидишь, скоро мэр опровергнет в прессе слухи про завод. Он открестится от Маклахлана. Мэру не нужны деньги, если рейтинги падают по пункту в час. Следующий год предвыборный, а администрация хочет остаться еще на один срок.

— Определенно, это отличные новости, — Дженсен отсалютовал Киту и отпил коньяк.

Если Кит не преувеличивает и не лжет — позвонить Джулии, пусть проверит — то статья в «Пост» только ожесточит противников завода. Слишком грязная, слишком явно в ней стараются утопить Дженсена, не стесняясь в средствах. Не стоило горячиться и так срываться на Джареда, особенно при Ките. Кит прав — хотя и говорил то, что хотел услышать Джаред, — но Дженсену действительно нужно было предупредить. Джаред неглупый парень. И в заповеднике не только красивые позы на фоне природы принимает. Что там Тереса рассказывала про оленя?

Кстати, отличная мысль. Про оленя. «Таймс» можно подкинуть сюжет, которым она прокатит «Пост». Без их статейки разборчивая «Таймс» ни за что не стала бы писать о такой ерунде, а теперь может и выгореть. Завтра нужно позвонить Дэйву. И въехать на Джаредовом олене в серьезную прессу вместе с темой о продажных писаках на службе у Филадельфийской строительной мафии. Репортершу из «Пост» стоило бы придумать. Она сама наверняка не понимает, с кого должна бы требовать чек.

Бен, однако, энтузиазма Дженсена не разделял.

— А твои источники случайно не делились, когда нам выдадут разрешение на работы? — ворчливо осведомился он у Кита.

— Случайно делились. Как минимум три разрешения, с которыми тянули целый месяц, нам подпишут в начале следующей недели.

Кит весь светился от радости. Чему он так радуется, черт подери? Что он еще замыслил? 

Дядюшка Бен на лучезарную улыбку не купился:

— У тебя, похоже, в мэрии разветвленная сеть агентов. И ты с ними на короткой ноге. Не хочешь сделать карьеру в ЦРУ?

— Благодарю. У меня один источник, но очень надежный.

— Неужели сам мэр?

— Ладно, дьявол с вами. Все равно нас уже запалили в ресторане. И Тед, наверняка, разнюхал. Не мэр. Пресс-секретарь мэра.

— Нет! — Дженсену стало так смешно, что ощутимо отпустило. — Ты с ним?..

Кит развел руками и подмигнул.

Черт! Такое невозможно придумать. И слишком глупо для серьезно спланированного предательства. 

Он не того подозревал? Не может быть! Немедленно сдать свою карту.

— Ничего не хочу об этом слышать, — Бен попытался выбраться из кресла, но Дженсен остановил его жестом:

— У меня тоже есть новость. Помимо разрешений нам нужны деньги, ведь так? И департамент в Вашингтоне глух к нашим просьбам. Я прав? 

— Прав. С каждым днем наше дело становится нереальнее.

— Я нашел деньги.

— Где? — удивились разом и Бен, и Кит.

— Слияние.

— Слияние? Отличная идея! За это стоит выпить! — Кит потянулся к бутылке.

— Выпить стоит. Что-нибудь более подходящее случаю. Сейчас принесу из кабинета коллекционный коньяк, им мы и отпразднуем.

— С кем хоть слияние? — спросил после паузы Бен.

— Завтра переговоры. Не могу открыть подробности до начала сделки.

— Не боишься, что тебя проглотят и не подавятся?

— Нет. Не боюсь. 

— Ну, если не будет подробностей, — разочарованно протянул Кит, но потом снова просиял: — Здорово! Слияние. Деньги. Мы снова строим! Да, надо выпить. Дженсен, тащи свой коньяк.

Из-за слияния должен был помрачнеть Кит. Но растерялся Бен. На секунду растерялся, но отчетливо. Стареет, теряет хватку. Или просто осторожничает? Рано делать выводы. Нужно закончить проверку, доделать то, что планировал.

В кабинете было пусто, Джаред ушел. Молодец, догадался, что не надо ему сегодня мешать. Дженсен зацепил взглядом яркие полоски в корзине для бумаг и нахмурился. Это что за демонстрация? Или… Потом. Не до того. Он бросил поверх трусов Джареда несколько листов бумаги и выложил на стол из кармана счет за аренду вертолета. Придавил край пресс-папье. Теперь сесть с Китом играть в покер, и Бен сам сбежит в кабинет за книгой, чтобы не втянули в игру.

Увидит счет — не сможет не увидеть. И свяжет Данбери с Вандерами. А Киту Дженсен намекнет на Бостон, пока будет блефовать. Кит отвлечется, начнет перебирать консалтинговые компании, и банк сорвет Дженсен. А нечего флиртовать с его мальчиком.

Все шло по плану, они выпили коньяка, и Кит сам предложил сыграть в покер. Бен сразу их бросил, ушел читать в кабинет. Дженсен перед сном собирался проверить записи с камеры, чтобы убедиться, что тот видел счет.

Кит утопил себя собственноручно, заговорив во время партии о слиянии, получил в результате намек, а Дженсен — деньги. Они вскрылись, когда Кита осенило.

— Неужели ты вышел на «Бостон Консалтинг»? — недоверчиво спросил он, даже не заметив, что может похвастаться лишь змеями, в то время как Дженсен собрал верхний Бродвей, а на столе лежит нижний.

Дженсен улыбнулся, не опровергая, но и не соглашаясь, и резко развернулся к двери.

На пороге стояла Сэди. С туфлей в зубах. С туфлей Дженсена — эту пару он заказывал на Пятой авеню, ручная работа обошлась в круглую сумму.

Кит тоже обернулся.

— Сэди? Это же Сэди?

— Сэди, — сквозь зубы подтвердил Дженсен, готовый убить.

— Любит поиграть с ботинками?

— Обожает. И, конечно, на этот раз не нашла ничего вкуснее, чем Крокетт-и-Джонс.

— Сэди, — попытался подозвать ее Кит, показывая чипсы. — Сэ-э-эди.

— Да, Кит, собаки страшно любят чипсы. Идиот. Сгоняй лучше на кухню, там оставались сэндвичи. А в них ветчина. Или я сгоняю. А ты не спускай с нее глаз. 

— Сам не спускай, я схожу за ветчиной. Кстати говоря, радуйся, что она не предпочла Берлути.

Как только смеющийся Кит пропал из вида, Сэди кинулась прочь из дома, на улицу, явно не собираясь оставаться с Дженсеном наедине.

Дженсен, чертыхнувшись, рванул за ней. Сэди прибавила скорость, заворачивая за дом. Дженсен пронесся мимо бассейна, по лужайке вниз к воде, нагоняя адскую псину. Та выплюнула туфлю и метнулась вбок, позволяя Дженсену забрать свою добычу. И тогда-то Дженсен и заметил Джареда на пирсе.

Джаред лежал на боку, свернувшись, подогнув ноги и обнимая Харли. Сердце дрогнуло и оборвалось. Джареду плохо? Он ему что-то повредил? Дженсен отшвырнул туфлю в траву и быстрым шагом направился к пирсу, на ходу доставая телефон, прикидывая, кому звонить и что делать в первую очередь, везти Джареда в больницу или звать врача сюда.

Джаред никак не отреагировал на шаги, но стоило опуститься рядом и положить ладонь на шею — тепло; дыхание; пульс; — как его словно подбросило. Отпрянул. Увидел Дженсена. Сел на свои пятки.

— Что с тобой? Джаред!

— Предательница.

Дженсен обнял его за плечи, встряхнул, потому что Джаред смотрел на Сэди и улыбался.

— Ты как? В порядке? Что стряслось? Джаред!

Джаред задумался, будто прислушиваясь к себе, потом помотал головой.

— Я в порядке, — в голосе было столько удивления, что Дженсен еще раз чертыхнулся.

Дело не в боли, не в физической боли, конечно. Он идиот. Надо учиться сдерживать агрессию и не давить, не орать — когда и кому помогал крик? 

— Прости. Мне нужно лучше держать себя в руках.

Джаред снова покачал головой.

— Ты прости. Это я облажался. Больше никаких газет. Я сильно тебя подставил?

— Мы выкрутимся. Пошли в дом.

— Ты иди, у тебя гости. Я приду попозже.

— Да плевать на них, пусть сами себя развлекают. Пошли. Наверх. — Он провел пальцем по губам Джареда. — Хочу тебя.

Джаред вздрогнул.

— Опять?

— Постоянно. — Дженсен зарылся носом и губами в волосы Джареда, касаясь полоски кожи между ухом и шеей. — Иногда мне страшно от того, как часто я готов отдавать тебе руль. Хочу тебя в себе — часто хочу — а сейчас особенно. Трахни меня.

Джареда разом отпустило. Сведенные мышцы шеи размякли, плечи расслабились. Дженсен отвел прядь волос и скользнул языком в ушную раковину. Но Джаред отодвинулся.

— Я так не могу. 

— Не убедительно. — Дженсен накрыл ладонью его пах. От мысли, что трусов под джинсами нет, в висках жарко застучало. 

— Дело не только в сексе, вернее, совсем не в нем, — проговорил Джаред.

— Никаких дел в ближайший час, обещаю.

Заказать Киту с Беном ужин в ресторане и предложить разместиться в комнатах займет минут десять. Не слишком гостеприимно, но плевать. Сейчас есть занятие поважнее. Джаред.

Джаред промолчал, Дженсен улыбнулся и поцеловал, извиняясь за все.

Джаред не сразу, но стал отвечать. Его не отвлек даже Харли, который заворочался на пледе и, не дождавшись реакции, медленно поднялся на ноги и потрусил к дому.

— Здесь будет неудобно. Да и в душ стоит заглянуть. Пошли в спальню.

— Пошли, — кивнул Джаред.

— Скоро все закончится, — пообещал ему на ухо Дженсен. — Так или иначе, закончится.

И все репортеры оставят их в покое. 

А сейчас их ждал хороший секс. Джаред получит реванш, а Дженсен сможет наконец расслабиться и целый час ни о чем не думать и ничего не делать. Отличная идея — передать инициативу.

Поток машин на набережной не стихал — люди ехали с Лонг-Айленда на Манхэттен. И чего им не спалось перед рабочей неделей? Спускаться вниз, на освещенный торец здания, прекрасно просматриваемый с трассы, опоссумы посчитали чересчур опасным. 

— Я не ослышался? Чересчур опасно? Прием?

— Приедут копы и нас заметут. Залог назначат немаленьким. По крышам тут не уйдешь, — пояснил Чосер.

— У копов, кстати, пушки. А я черный, — добавил Транк.

Джаред не придумал, что возразить, поэтому сел на крышу и стал ждать. Когда-то же машин станет меньше? Хотелось бы, чтобы как можно раньше, — за ночь надо еще успеть в Сохо. И первым паромом домой, к собакам. Дженсен не смог приехать на Шелтер ни в субботу, ни сегодня. Даже не позвонил, прислал сообщение. Настолько занят? Или обиделся, что в четверг вечером не приехал Джаред? В ночь с четверга на пятницу Джаред сидел на этой же крыше, но тогда они смогли уже в два пополуночи приступить к операции «Рэйли и Ее Величество». 

Два Величества. Реклама кошачьего корма «Королева Миу» была первым этапом. Сегодня намечался второй, в Сохо, с рекламой кофе «Баррант». Но, чтобы перейти к нему, нужно было закончить начатое здесь.

Рой позвонил уже четыре раза за час. Он предлагал то свернуть всю операцию, то забить конкретно на эту часть.

— Мне не нравится твоя двухходовка, — около трех ночи заявил он по телефону Джареду. 

— Тебе просто не нравится торчать внизу одному.

— Джаред, забей на «Королеву». Это вчерашний день. Ты уже спер у нее консервы.

— Еще не спер, всего лишь сдвинул. И не я, а Рэйли.

— Не пытайся закосить под шизофреника. Не прокатит. Королева Миу свою порцию славы получила. Ты же можешь ограничиться с «Баррантом» одним ботинком?

— Тогда их не свяжут вместе. Рой, чувак, две эти снобские рожи должны постить в блогах рядом. Они же близнецы. Ты только представь! Нельзя такое слить.

— Ты не успеешь. И у тебя нет трафаретов.

— Потому что кое-кто не смог измерить размеры баррантовского ботинка. Смотри лучше по сторонам внимательнее.

— Пора, — вмешался Транк.

Поднос с кормом «Королевы» находился на уровне двадцатого этажа. В пятницу Джаред подрезал банку по бокам и снизу и оттянул в сторону с помощью веревки, чтобы изобразить, как Рэйли утаскивает ее у надменной кошки. Окончательное завершение кражи консервов заняло сегодня пятнадцать минут, да и то большая часть времени ушла на спуск. Кошка с баннера, важная, с короной на голове, и ухом не повела, когда Джаред свистнул лакомство и чуть не уронил его вниз. Он отвязал веревку от подноса и от угла баннера, прямо из пасти нарисованного на стене рядом Рэйли.

— Не скучай, старина. Я тебе уже приготовил вкусный ботинок.

Рэйли, как и положено блистательному придворному, приседал перед Королевой Миу на передние лапы, пригнувшись и задрав зад, и, как и положено находчивому авантюристу, хитро скалился от удачной проделки — пустой поднос говорил сам за себя. 

Рой позвонил снова, когда Транк и Чосер помогали Джареду снять страховку.

— Мы опаздываем! В Сохо так просто к дому не подойдешь. А работы много.

— Не дергайся. Мы их сделаем.

Город сиял внизу и до горизонта, отражаясь в черном провале Ист-Ривер. Марево огней, весь мир у ног. 

Мы всех сделаем.

Они отлично сработали в пятницу с Миу, хотя Джареду пришлось переходить на высоте с троса на трос, протягивая веревку от банки консервов к зубам нарисованной псины — долго, стремно. Сеть взорвалась серией однотипных постов «Ее Величество и Рэйли», про Рэйли сделали коротенький репортаж в новостях, а о мотивах Джареда не писал только ленивый.

Его той-терьер нравился всем или почти всем. Его обсуждали. Он стал действительно узнаваемым, своим, нью-йоркским старым знакомым. И во многом благодаря тому, что каждое новое появление было как новый вызов. 

— Зачем каждый раз усложнять? — в метро пробурчал Рой. 

Они ехали следом за опоссумами, на другом поезде, решив разделиться, чтобы не мозолить толпой глаза копам. 

Рой — клубный аниматор — разумеется, знал, зачем усложнять, удерживая внимание пресыщенной сенсациями публики. Просто дрейфил. Ответа не требовалось, и Джаред похлопал его по плечу.

Реклама кофе «Баррант» ничем не отличалась от консервов «Королевы Миу». Мужик, сидевший нога на ногу с чашкой кофе и газетой, корчил точно такую же надменную физиономию, как и Ее Величество. Слоган не давал ошибиться: «С Баррантом ты — король мира!» Марка «Баррант» отличалась средней паршивостью, как и ее кичливая реклама. И стоило ее улучшить, как бы там Рой ни психовал. Опоссумы еще на этапе набросков поддержали Джареда дружным ржачем.

На крышу пятиэтажки в Сохо они попали только к пяти утра. Работы предстояло много: заменить чашку кофе в руке Короля Мира на подарочек от Королевы — банку кошачьего корма, плюс Джаред не собирался оставлять Рэйли совсем без добычи — песика ждал королевский ботинок. Идею подала Сэди, сперевшая туфлю Дженсена, ну и Баррант сам напрашивался.

Прибив степлером консервную банку поверх чашки с кофе, Джаред весь взмок. Осторожно вырезал по контуру палец, чтобы чувак на рекламе покрепче держал подаренную банку, глянул вниз, как там Рой — тот в ответ показал большой палец и оскалился. 

Оставалось вырезать королевский ботинок, прибить его к винилу подальше от ноги и дорисовать рядом Рэйли, удирающего с этим ботинком в зубах. Многовато работы, а времени до рассвета — не больше часа, но здесь зато не качало ветром и можно было опираться на карниз.

Джаред уже заканчивал дорисовывать Рэйли, счастливо скачущего с отрезанным ботинком прочь, когда его резко дернули наверх, так, что он чуть не выронил баллончик с краской.

— Копы, — только и проговорил Чосер.

Снизу взвыла сирена. Опоссумы принялись стаскивать с Джареда страховку и заталкивать в свои рюкзаки.

— Веревки бросаем, — сказал Транк.

— Полиция, — произнес в мегафон звучный бас. — Подойдите к краю крыши. Держите на виду руки.

Чосер стянул с Джареда шапку и толстовку, оставив в одной футболке, Транк отобрал перчатки. Джаред рванул ремень и все, что на нем крепилось, — баллончики, крючки, железо для подъема — затолкал в рюкзак Транка.

— Расходимся, — бросил Чосер.

Он сорвался с места, перепрыгивая на соседнюю крышу. Транк кинулся в другую сторону, Джаред за ним. Провал между домами в шесть ярдов он успешно преодолел, но на ногах не удержался и проехал правым боком по теплому гудрону. Пока вставал, Транк уже прыгнул на стену соседнего здания и, будто человек-паук, стал карабкаться вверх. Повторить трюк Джаред не решился, но увидел площадку пожарной лестницы и загрохотал по железным ступеням вниз. Только он коснулся земли, проулок осветили фары. Идеальная ловушка: позади кирпичная стена, впереди — машина. Уйти можно только наверх, но, как опоссумы, оторваться от погони он сможет. Думай!

Джаред дернул собачку молнии вниз.

— Держи руки, чтоб я видел, — сказал коп, светя на него фонариком.

— Эй, офицер, я только отлить сюда завернул, ничего такого...

— Лицом к стене, — оборвал его коп, быстро обыскивая. — Мы видели тебя на крыше.

— На какой еще крыше, я от метро шел. 

— Ничего, сейчас найдем твоих дружков и устроим состязание, кто кого быстрее сдаст. Руки.

— У меня сейчас мочевой пузырь лопнет.

— Ничего с ним не случится до участка.

Ему зачитали права и защелкнули наручники.

— Застегнете мне ширинку? А то вдруг решат, что вы меня домогались.

— Парень, если не хочешь оказаться в статистике «убит при оказании сопротивления», завали пасть. 

Добрались до участка они быстро, и офицер первым делом — запомнил про мочевой пузырь — отвел Джареда в туалет к писсуару. Отстегнул наручники. 

— Вы не отвернетесь?

— Нежная цаца. Поторопись, иначе будешь ходить обоссаным.

Джаред картинно вздохнул. Организм не подвел, и достоверно помочиться удалось при свидетелях, а потом — тщательно помыть руки, смывая запах краски, который Джаред не переставал чувствовать, и который его палил.

Потом его тщательно обыскали, перерыли всю одежду, сняли часы Дженсена, пощелкав языками. Навороченный телефон, банковская карточка на чужое имя, дорогие часы, около двух тысяч наличными, рассованные по разным карманам — да, Джаред выглядел не слишком благонадежно.

Адреналин сгорел, и Джареда стало ощутимо потряхивать. Но он продолжал улыбаться и молчать, пока его оформляли и комментировали каждую мелочь.

Когда зашла речь о проверке банковской карты, Джаред очнулся. Лучше, если Дженсен узнает о задержании от него, а не от копов.

— У меня есть право на звонок, — заявил он. 

— Валяй.

Ему протянули телефон, и он сходу набрал Дженсена. Бросил взгляд на свои часы, лежащие на столе. Половина седьмого — Дженсен в это время уже не спит. Тогда почему не берет трубку? Не хочет с ним разговаривать.

Паршиво.

— Не отвечает? — участливо, не без издевки, спросил полицейский, который его привез в участок.

— Нет. А можно еще один звонок?

— Валяй. Предупреждай своих подельников.

Джаред набрал номер Кита от отчаяния. Тот жил в Филадельфии. Тот мог спать. Тот мог забить на звонок Джареда. Но Кит подошел сразу.

— Я в полицейском участке, — выдал Джаред без долгих вступлений. 

Кит включился мгновенно. 

— В каком именно?

— Какой участок? — спросил Джаред у офицера.

— Шестой, дом два-три-три по Десятой западной.

— Я все слышал, — Кит не стал ждать, пока Джаред повторит. — Шестой участок, два тридцать три, Десятая западная. Скоро буду. Дождись меня. Молча.

— Понял.

Едва он нажал на отбой, телефон отобрали, но руки оставили свободным. Не считали его опасным, и Джаред не успел решить, хорошо это или плохо, как его впихнули в комнату для допросов.

— Будешь говорить или позвать адвоката?

— Только при своем адвокате. Он скоро будет.

— Тогда жди. И хорошо подумай, врать или говорить правду. Офицер видел тебя на стене и готов подтвердить под присягой.

Его оставили одного в пустой комнате, так не похожей на все подобные комнаты, которые он видел в кино. Зеленой краской выкрашенные стены, белый потолок, цементный пол. Из мебели стол и два стула. Никакого одностороннего зеркала, чтобы подсматривать за задержанным. Даже глазка камеры видно не было. Выходит, с Китом можно говорить откровенно?

Интересно, какой назначат залог? И что скажет Дженсен? Кит связался с Дженсеном? Ушли ли ребята? Рой догадается ему сейчас не звонить? Если бы Роя взяли, то уже намекнули бы. Хотя из-за чего Роя могли взять? Он ничего не нарушал, стоял себе на улице. А опоссумы точно ушли — Сохо для них идеальное место, чтобы запутать следы и затаиться. Джареда поймали на земле. Ничего у них нет. Что там увидел офицер из машины мельком? Ерунда, его пытаются запугать.

Если будет суд, то об этом узнают журналисты. И туго придется Дженсену. Джаред снова его подвел, только гораздо хуже, чем с интервью для «Нью-Йорк Пост». И уж про суд точно узнают родители.

Но его же не посадят? Самое страшное, если признают виновным за испорченные баннеры, что ему грозит? Штраф? Общественные работы? Но не тюрьма же? В тюрьме ему не место. Черт-черт-черт. Штраф будет очень большим. И если Дженсен его бросит — а кто его осудит? — то Джареда точно посадят. Интересно, на сколько лет? Надо узнать у кого-нибудь.

Дверь открылась, и вошел улыбающийся Кит. 

— Привет, — обрадовался Джаред.

— Привет. Тебе повезло. Я только вчера ночью прилетел в Город.

— Я звонил Дженсену, но он не брал трубку.

— Тогда тебе повезло дважды. Где тебя взяли?

— В Сохо, в тупике у Чарлтон-стрит.

— Они видели, как ты спускаешься с крыши?

— Нет. Я уже стоял на земле. Успел выровнять дыхание, пока офицер дошел до меня.

— Что ты сказал при задержании?

— Что пытался найти угол, где можно отлить. Больше ничего, кажется. 

— Хорошо. У тебя с собой ничего не было?

— Все унесли ребята.

— На крыше ничего не осталось? На чем могут быть отпечатки пальцев.

— Мы бросили веревки. Но я работал в перчатках. А они сейчас у Транка.

— Хорошо. Продолжай молчать.

Кит ободряюще улыбнулся и ушел. Джаред снова остался один. У него не было ни часов, ни телефона, он никак не мог отследить, то ли минуты тянулись целую вечность, то ли Киту понадобилась пара месяцев, чтобы разобраться с полицией. Усталость взяла свое, и Джаред стал клевать носом, когда наконец за ним пришел Кит в сопровождении страшно недовольного полицейского. Джареду вернули все вещи по описи, заставили расписаться, что он не имеет претензий. И отпустили.

— Пошли, угощу тебя кофе. Не Баррантом. Знаю один хороший ресторан в Сохо. Заодно поговорим.

Не Баррантом? Кит видел их работу? Или узнал от полиции?

— Позволь лучше мне угостить тебя завтраком. Спасибо тебе большое. Сколько я должен?

Кит наверняка не был ему по карману. Тот, словно прочел мысли Джареда, хлопнул его по плечу:

— Я не специализируюсь на уголовных делах. Будем считать, что я просто вспомнил студенческие годы, свою факультативную работу и одно лето в должности общественного защитника. Думал, что все забыл. Но, оказывается, ошибся.

Им достался столик на террасе, откуда отлично просматривался надутый «Король мира», держащий в руках банку кошачьего корма. Кит поглядывал на баннер, и каждый раз, когда отводил взгляд, казалось, что он вот-вот засмеется.

Заказ им принес мускулистый красавчик-мулат. Швырнул тарелки с омлетом и беконом на стол с таким видом, будто Джаред с Китом пришли завтракать по купону от Армии спасения.

— Его зовут Рик. И он впервые не в духе. Полагаю, что из-за тебя. — Кит спокойно добавил в кофе молока.

— Из-за меня?

— Ревнует, думаю. Сечешь, что это значит?

— Нет.

— Что у меня есть шансы. Парнишка весьма неплох.

Джаред как раз отпил сока и, захлебнувшись, чуть не выкашлял его на стол.

— Боже мой, Джаред. Как ты работал моделью? Невиннее тебя только дети. Кстати, это сильно помогло тебя отмазать. Подозреваю, офицеры сами сомневались, того ли взяли.

Кит молол всякую чушь, но не говорил о главном. И Джаред решил сам спросить.

— Дженсен знает?

— Нет. Пока нет. Но ты же понимаешь, что я не стану от него скрывать твое задержание.

Все верно. Кит — друг Дженсена. Конечно, он не станет прикрывать Джареда.

— Эй, не кисни. Пойми, Дженсен должен знать. 

— И о Рэйли?

— Посмотрим. Если он спросит прямо, я не стану лгать. Ты мог бы перестать, хотя бы временно, так подставляться?

— Нет.

— Тогда будь осторожнее. Скандалы сейчас на руку противникам Дженсена. У него сложный период, все поставлено на кон, и ты мог бы помочь, просто никуда не влипая.

— Я буду осторожней. 

Если потребуется в следующий раз, Джаред уйдет, как Чосер и Транк. Главное — не бояться и постоянно двигаться вперед. Несколько тренировок, и все получится: подтягивался он легко, отжимался тоже, с бегом проблем никогда не было.

— Учти, если ты сорвешься и сломаешь шею, Дженсена выбьет из колеи сильней, чем если тебя арестуют с поличным. Для всех будет лучше, если ты не станешь считать себя человеком-пауком.

— Ты телепат?

Кит усмехнулся, становясь похожим на очень хитрого лиса:

— У тебя все на лбу написано.

Им принесли счет, и Джаред под неодобрительным взглядом мулата Рика достал кредитку. 

— Пожалуй, стоит тебя всегда просить меня сопровождать, если мне захочется проверить свой гей-радар, — хмыкнул Кит, когда Рик отошел.

— Гхм, всегда пожалуйста.

— Ох, Джаред, бога ради, не подписывайся ни на что, не выяснив всех условий. Помни репортера «Пост».

— Скучно жить в вечной обороне.

— Зато как весело, доверяя первому встречному. Как твой адвокат, Джаред…

Оба не заметили, как появился Рик.

— Карточка не действительна, — произнес он, обдавая Джареда лучезарной улыбкой.

— Попробуйте еще раз. Наверное…

— Не-а-а, — Рик улыбнулся еще шире, — мы звонили в банк. Карточка заблокирована владельцем.

Джареда прошибло холодным потом. Или полиция добралась до Дженсена, или… или тот понял, что Джаред мошенничает, обналичивая деньги.

— Я заплачу.

Кит достал свою кредитку, потом подмигнул Рику и положил поверх визитку. Этого хватило, чтобы тот перестал прожигать Джареда взглядом.

— Возвращайся на остров. Я поговорю с Дженсеном. Постараюсь помягче и не буду без нужды упоминать Рэйли. С карточкой наверняка какая-то ошибка. 

Вряд ли ошибка. Кит слишком хорошо думал о Джареде. 

— Не расстраивайся. Сегодня ты исчерпал лимит удач. Так что никуда не сворачивай и никуда не влипай. Домой и отоспись. К вечеру Дженсен успеет остыть, все продумать, и вы нормально поговорите. Помиритесь, как в среду.

Да, в среду они отлично помирились.

Кит озабоченно нахмурился.

— Тебе заказать такси? Доберешься до дома сам? Или сейчас рухнешь в обморок?

— Все в порядке. Я доберусь.

Джареду хватило сил на улыбку и крепкое рукопожатие. Всю дорогу до Шелтера его спасал Рой своими восторженными воплями в телефон. А дома Джаред отключился, проспав до вечера. И час в ожидании Дженсена провел как на иголках. Так страшно ему не было даже в участке, когда он думал про тюрьму. Дженсен за весь день не позвонил ни разу и не прислал ни одного сообщения. Это о многом говорило. Их ждал тяжелый разговор вечером. И, когда Дженсен вошел в гостиную, Джаред понял — по одному выражению лица — что чутье его не обмануло.

Чем лучше обстояли дела на стройке, тем хуже становилось дома. В пятницу пришлось срочно лететь в Филадельфию, сидеть на радио и отвечать на звонки в прямом эфире. Потом мчаться в банк и добиваться отсрочки погашения кредита. А в субботу — Дженсен уже ехал в аэропорт — позвонил Тим. Рассказать о партии в гольф с Маклахланом, который очень настоятельно не рекомендовал Вандерам лезть в Пенсильванию и предлагал в качестве откупного соблазнительную земельную сделку в Нью-Йорке. Тим смеялся, что неплохо поднялся за счет Дженсена.

Неудачи в департаменте жилищного строительства сразу стали понятны.

Дядюшка Бен, надежный старый партнер отца. Дженсен и подозревал-то его не всерьез, а вот как обернулось. 

В Филадельфии пришлось задержаться.

Разговор с Китом получился тяжелым: Дженсен не хотел заявлять о предательстве Бена открытым текстом и в Ките не был до конца уверен, но использовать его втемную не мог — тот отмахнулся бы от непонятной задачи, а Дженсену как никогда требовались все его внимание и способности.

— Проверить за Беном все документы, направленные в департамент? Все соглашения и запросы? Дженсен, прости, ты охренел? Ты хотя бы приблизительно представляешь себе объем работы? Ты представляешь, сколько бумажек скопилось за полгода? Бен — профессионал экстра-класса, если он ничего не мог сделать, то и я не смогу. А на стройке сейчас…

— Я знаю, что на стройке сейчас. Остынь, Кит. Перераспредели все, что можешь, остальное я возьму на себя. Бен — профессионал экстра-класса, но он и консерватор экстра-класса. А ты умеешь мыслить нестандартно. Если есть хотя бы один шанс, одна лазейка получить участие в программе, я хочу, чтобы ты ее нашел. Чтобы нашел, — повторил он, вкладывая в интонацию все, что не мог сказать прямо.

Кит долго молчал, глядя в окно.

— А Бен?..

— Он займется слиянием. С департаментом мы потерпели неудачу, деньги нам нужны, так что приоритеты очевидны.

— Вот именно! Так какого черта?

— Кит, чтобы подписать контракт, я должен быть абсолютно уверен, что у нас нет ни малейшего шанса добыть деньги самостоятельно. Ты понимаешь?

— Я понятливый. И еще я понимаю, что обращаться к Бену с вопросами и уточнениями я не могу?

Чертов умный сукин сын.

— Именно. Все документы заберешь после совещания в понедельник. В Нью-Йорке.

— Что-то случилось с курьерской доставкой, Дженсен? 

— И тогда же введешь меня в курс дел, как своего заместителя.

Но утром после совещания они говорили не о Вашингтоне и не о Филадельфии. А о Джареде. Кит юлил, уклонялся от прямых вопросов и в конце концов заявил: «Я не могу тебе врать, но я дал слово своему клиенту. Тебе лучше самому все выяснить, Дженсен».

Формально Кит спас его репутацию, успел вовремя, до того, как об аресте узнали журналисты. Если бы полицейские дали интервью, к делу Джареда подключились бы новые игроки, и суда избежать не удалось бы. И громкого скандала. Суд Дженсен наверняка бы выиграл, но позиции, заработанные войной в прессе, пошли бы Харли под хвост.

По словам Кита, патрульные обнаружили трейсеров, которые занимались альпинизмом прямо в Городе. Трейсеры ушли по крышам. Тогда офицеры задержали первого встречного, то есть Джареда, стоявшего у пожарной лестницы соседнего дома. У него не нашли никакого снаряжения, поэтому в итоге отпустили.

Кит бы мог не стараться так его отмазывать. У Джареда было снаряжение, Дженсен сам покупал. И Джаред занимался альпинизмом. Только не на скалодроме с тренером, на стенде второй сложности для начала — как думал Дженсен — а на крышах с отмороженными экстремальщиками. И мог не только попасть в полицию. Он мог разбиться. Плохо, чертовски плохо, что при Джареде не нашли снаряжения. Он считает, что перешел на следующий уровень, как в компьютерной игрушке? И может лазить по стенам без страховки?

Ни мертвый Джаред, ни Джаред за решеткой Дженсена категорически не устраивали. После того злополучного интервью, после их ссоры в среду, он решил, что Джаред отнесся к просьбе не попадать на страницы газет с пониманием. А тот в четверг вечером удрал в Город. На крыши? Давно он связался с трейсерами? Чего ему не хватает? Ощущений? Адреналина? 

Чем дальше, тем опаснее становились его увлечения, тем меньше он ценил свою жизнь. Случай, когда он полез в трясину спасать олененка — даже не связавшись с рейнджерами — был первым звоночком, который Дженсен проморгал. Сделал статьей в «Таймс» из Джареда героя. И вот героя понесло.

Запереть его дома? Заставить заниматься делом? Работой, учебой? Чем-то стоящим, с прицелом на будущее, а не рискованными выходками. Джареду пока везло, но везение когда-то заканчивается. Он не думал ни о себе, ни о других. Может, пришла пора научить его думать?

Дженсен заглянул к Теду и потребовал отправить охрану на Шелтер. Нельзя дать Джареду снова удрать.

Весь день прошел в текучке, нью-йоркской и филадельфийской. Дженсен теперь работал за двоих: совещания, приказы, резолюции, анализ отчетов, игра в кошки-мышки с Беном, звонки Ларри в Бостон и Кевину в Атланту, проверки и проверки проверок, подготовка строительной площадки, чтобы, получив разрешения от мэрии, приступить к работе немедленно, не теряя времени.

Дженсен выкроил лишь минуту, чтобы позвонить Тересе и, узнав, что Джаред спит, вздохнул спокойней. Во всяком случае, отчет Теда об этом объекте был точен.

Дженсену предстояла дальнейшая осада мэрии, сражения в прессе, бой за кредиты и государственное финансирование, а тылы горели, подводили близкие, самые близкие — Бен и Джаред. Джаред — во второй раз за несколько дней.

Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, Дженсен отпустил шофера и сам сел за руль. Трасса оказалась недостаточно загруженной, и домой он приехал рано, так и не успев развеяться. Его ждали в гостиной: Харли спал на диване, Сэди, умная девочка, караулила на полу. Джаред сидел рядом с Харли, виноватый и очевидно созревший просить прощения. 

Его вечно удрученная физиономия, готовность извиняться бесили больше глупых проступков. Если он действительно сожалеет, почему снова и снова продолжает вести себя, как неразумный ребенок? Не просчитывая последствий, не беспокоясь ни о себе, ни о Дженсене, ни о своих собаках.

Собаки дали Дженсену прикурить в четверг вечером. Джаред, конечно, пропустил все, развлекаясь в Городе, скача по крышам. Разумеется, веселее валять дурака, чем ухаживать за больным псом.

Но Дженсен ничего не стал говорить: он уже не сдержался раз в среду и больше подобного допускать не собирался. Как бы ни был зол. Поэтому он прошел наверх. Переоделся. Заглянул в кабинет, налил себе скотч. И только приготовившись отправился разговаривать.

Сел удобнее в кресло напротив Джареда, пригубил скотч.

— В четверг Харли стало плохо.

Джаред встрепенулся, бросил взгляд на пса — тот безмятежно дрых без задних ног, пустая болтовня людей его не касалась. 

— Он, не переставая, скулил весь вечер, и я вызвал ветеринара. Тебе интересно, что тот сказал?

Джаред энергично закивал.

— Он сказал, что Харли нужно немедленно оперировать. Еще неделя-две и речь пойдет об усыплении.

— Нет!

— А ты желаешь ему мучительной агонии?

Дженсен хлебнул еще скотча. Джаред ничего не ответил, только протянул ладонь и положил ее на лохматую холку. Харли заворочался, но стряхивать с себя руку Джареда не стал.

— Ты же ездил в онкологическую клинику?

— Ездил. Просто…

Джаред замялся.

— Что «просто»? Ты считаешь, что тебе виднее, чем специалисту? Само пройдет, если почесать за ушком?

— Операция стоит денег.

— Сколько?

Джаред опустил голову.

— Ты можешь назвать сумму?

Не миллионы же стоит эта чертова операция.

— Пять тысяч, — еле слышно проговорил Джаред. — Может, больше. Зависит от разного. От пяти до семи.

— И долго ты собирался тянуть с просьбой о деньгах? Пока совсем не прижало бы?

— Я не думал…

— Вот! — Дженсен поднял стакан. — Ключевое. Ты не думал. А ты не замечал, что вообще редко когда думаешь? Особенно, если дело касается важного.

Джаред пропустил упрек мимо ушей. Он поднял голову, и от выражения лица, сияющего, воодушевленного, стало больно. 

Хотелось прикрыть глаза.

— Ты дашь денег на операцию? Правда? Ты сделаешь это для меня?

И уши тоже.

— Не для тебя, а для Харли. Это он болен, кажется.

— Спасибо! — Джареда сдернуло с места, он оказался возле кресла Дженсена, на полу — подлокотник ему никто не освободил.

— Я дам денег, но с одним условием. Ты отвезешь собак в приют.

Джаред все еще улыбался, не совсем понимая, что ему хотят втолковать, но глаза у него уже стали точно такими, какими были в среду.

— Собаками надо или заниматься постоянно, или не заниматься вовсе. Особенно больными собаками. Тебя рядом с ними нет, ухаживает за ними Тереса. Ты повозился немного, а потом нашел себе новое увлечение. Все хорошо, но они живые. Это не игрушки. С ними так нельзя. Ты согласен? Понимаешь, что я говорю?

Джаред очень неуверенно кивнул.

— Ты согласен, что у тебя нет времени на них, поэтому стоит их отдать туда, где условия будут лучше?

— Да.

Джаред сидел на пятках, глядя на Дженсена снизу вверх блестящими глазами, и так легко со всем соглашался. Черт возьми, значит, Сэди и Харли не так ему дороги, значит, и правда, надоели; одно дело — подобрать и спасти, другое — быть рядом каждый день, ухаживать, играть, общаться. И он так легко отступает?

— Только я сам. Я сам отвезу их в «Пушистые лапки».

— Бога ради.

Дженсен допил скотч. Стоит ли наливать еще? Расслабляться пока рано. Сейчас как никогда нельзя раскисать.

— Кстати… — Он не выдержал и положил руку на виноватую лохматую макушку, точь-в-точь, как парой минут назад Джаред клал ладонь на холку Харли, провел по волосам. — У тебя появились новые источники дохода? Карту украли, а ты и не заметил.

— У меня не крали карту, ты ее заблокировал.

— Естественно. После того как проверил движения по счету и обнаружил там кучу хаотических покупок. 

— Ты бы мог спросить у меня…

— О чем спрашивать? — Дженсен за подбородок приподнял лицо Джареда, который снова в чем-то чувствовал себя виноватым. — Нет, я еще могу понять, что ты купил два байка — допустим, друзьям, но женское белье на триста баксов? Тут и спрашивать не о чем.

Джаред вздохнул, но так ни слова и не произнес.

— Скажи хотя бы, что не участвуешь ни в чем незаконном.

Не грабишь банки и прохожих, мелкие лавочки и таксистов. Не молчи, Джаред.

Лицо Джареда вспыхнуло, и он отвел глаза. Только это не хватало! Влип, конечно, во что-то влип.

— Тебя трейсеры втянули?

— Какие трейсеры?

— Не отнекивайся, я все знаю.

— Все? 

— Тебя взяла полиция после вылазки трейсеров, кого-то из твоих приятелей видели на здании на тросе. И я помню прекрасно, как покупал тебе страховку. Наверное, всем будет лучше, если ты временно посидишь дома, никуда не выезжая с Шелтера.

Джаред отбросил руку Дженсена со своей шеи.

— Я не могу.

— Это не обсуждается, Джаред. Я не в состоянии сейчас беспокоиться еще и о тебе, что ты там новое выкинешь. И не допущу, чтобы ты оказался в тюрьме или в могиле.

— Я не могу!

— Если ты о себе не думаешь, подумай, как мне помешает очередной скандал. Ты же меня постоянно подставляешь.

Джаред встал, бледный, но решительный. Прошелся вдоль дивана, чуть не споткнувшись о Сэди.

— Может, нам пока разъехаться? Тогда я не буду тебя компрометировать.

— Идиот! Боже, какой ты идиот! — Дженсен поднялся тоже, шваркнул пустым стаканом по столику. — Придумал отличный выход! Да прессе плевать на наши отношения, ей нужен лишь информационный повод. «Пост» первая вцепится, чтобы взять реванш. Из нашего разрыва раздуют шоу покруче, чем из нашей связи. А уж если ты куда-нибудь вляпаешься…

— Ты все решил за меня, так? И твоя необсуждаемая идея запереть меня здесь, это же не просьба, а приказ? И как ты меня удержишь, интересно?

— Выгляни в окно. Видишь машину? 

Джаред резко развернулся.

— Черный ниссан?

— Именно. Считай, что это твоя охрана. Которая в любой момент может стать конвоем.

Джаред прищурил глаза и ухмыльнулся. Вины и раскаяния, которые он так усиленно демонстрировал до того, в этой ухмылке и в помине не было. Таким он нравился Дженсену куда больше.

И сильнее возбуждал.

— Круто. И все для того, чтобы твой проект не провалился из-за моей безмозглости?

— Вроде того.

— Это единственная причина, почему ты удерживаешь меня?

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Признание в любви?

— Было бы неплохо.

Джаред подошел вплотную, его дыхание грело Дженсену губы, вызывая мучительное желание впиться, прихватить зубами, до крови, и зализывать ранки до тех пор, пока сам не подастся навстречу, не прогнется в руках, не застонет. 

Дженсен коснулся губ Джареда так осторожно, как только мог.

— Без уважения не бывает любви, Джаред. Привязанность, жажда, секс, влечение, но не любовь. Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок. Сначала подрасти. Тогда я начну тебя уважать.


	10. Победитель

Харли с веранды услышал мелодию из Симпсонов, рванул к телефону и успел раньше Джареда. Ему очень нравилась новая игрушка, и он не понимал, почему Джаред постоянно ее отбирает и не дает как следует погрызть.

Прошло две недели после операции, а Харли бегал, будто и не болел вовсе. И, хотя ежедневные уколы по-прежнему вызывали у него панику и жалобный скулеж, он поправлялся.

Пришла пора выполнить свою часть сделки.

Когда Дженсен поставил ультиматум: он оплачивает операцию, а Джаред отдает собак в приют, Джаред согласился сразу. Он знал, знал уже тогда, что уйдет. А значит и Сэди с Харли делать здесь нечего. Пусть Дженсен думает, что собаки в приюте, Джаред их заберет, как только сможет. И уходить будет проще одному, налегке.

Ждать, пока у Дженсена продадутся еще не достроенные дома в Филадельфии, Джаред не мог. За две недели домашнего ареста многое изменилось: о Рэйли стали забывать, все испорченные баннеры заменили — кроме почему-то рекламы женского белья — в новостях показывали другие сюжеты. Да, в сети бушевал фото-флешмоб, спровоцированный их атаками, — Рой маниакально хохотал, что они поработили мир, а Джаред не успевал просматривать все ссылки, что летели к нему в почту и мессенджер. Политики, звезды, спортсмены — головы многих публичных людей умельцы приставляли Королеве Миу и Королю Барранту. А сколько ботинок пометил песик с первой акции — и не вспомнить! Рой, чтобы ничего не пропало и хоть как-то поддержать интерес, создал форум, где собирал все фотомонтажи и приколы с Рэйли. 

Там же, на форуме, несколько дней назад появилась тема «Куда делся Рэйли». Люди серьезно обсуждали его гибель и горевали, что больше приключений забавного пса никто не увидит.

Джаред отобрал у Харли телефон, вытер от слюней об джинсы и только после этого поднес к уху.

— Какого черта, Джей, ты отсиживаешься на острове? Не можешь вплавь добраться до Гринпорта?

Рою легко говорить, он же не видел черный ниссан, не видел двух «шкафов»: один дежурил в машине, второй патрулировал участок. Когда один из них пришел с термосом к Тересе за кофе, Джаред засек, как топорщится пиджак сбоку — явно пистолет в кобуре под мышкой. Такие люди плохо понимают шутки. И, хотя никто его убивать не собирался, бездумно испытывать судьбу не стоило. 

Джареда пасли методично, двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Шесть человек, работали по двое. Джаред научился их различать и по именам, и по привычкам. Сам он часто мозолил им глаза, стараясь сильно не противоречить стереотипу: избалованный слащавый бездельник. Валялся по полдня в шезлонге с ноутбуком, читал письма Роя и серфил по сети, перескакивая со страницы на страницу. Искал новости о Дженсене — в эти дни они редко виделись, а когда встречались, ни о чем не разговаривали. Секс заменил все общение, пожалуй, так они не трахались и в первые недели. 

О Дженсене и о его стройке писали много. Протесты, опросы, дебаты. Сегодняшняя статья давала надежду, что в будущий уик-энд Джаред не останется наедине с собаками: на фото мэр города, пожимая руку Дженсену, обещал, что завода не будет. Слова мэра газета поместила отдельной цитатой: «Мы построим завод в промзоне, вдали от жилых кварталов».

— Ты уснул? Я сам с собой разговариваю?

Джаред часто отвлекался от потока слов, что вываливал на него Рой. Да, им нужны новые атаки. Новые работы. Они могли потерять все, что таким трудом — и удачей — получили. Потерять только потому, что Дженсен и слышать ничего не хотел о поездке в Нью-Йорк. Джареду надо было выбираться.

Никто не спорил, что надо. Но Харли и Сэди были главней.

— Спорим, ты просто не хочешь валить из теплого местечка? Ты прикипел к нему.

Зачем спорить? Все так и есть. Порой казалось, попроси он Дженсена как следует, тот сдаст назад, разрешит оставить собак. Но тогда Джаред никуда от него не денется.

— Ты видел тему? Тебя уже похоронили! Спели аллилуйю, погоревали. А завтра забудут.

У публики короткая память. И, как назло, банк затягивал с одобрением кредита. У Роя все было готово, кроме денег, и Джаред требовался как никогда.

— Я сделаю тебя совладельцем. Только начни что-то делать, старик. Решись на поступок. Брось Принца. Докажи ему, что у тебя есть яйца.

— Завтра пятница?

— Ты умеешь говорить? Надо же. 

— Завтра работает Лора.

— Какая Лора?

— В приюте, «Пушистых лапках». И, если она согласится помочь, я свалю завтра.

— Я верю в тебя.

Лора ответила на звонок после первого же гудка, словно ждала.

— Что-то случилось?

Случилось. Но по телефону такое не скажешь.

— Завтра объясню.

Они договорились о встрече. Но Дженсен на вызовы не отвечал, и Джаред решил завтра просить помощи у Тересы — с ней его надзиратели разговаривали. С ним — никогда.

— Они тебя не считают за человека? — возмутилась как-то Тереса.

— Они меня охраняют. Для них я объект, а не субъект, — пожал плечами Джаред.

Ни он, ни Дженсен не стали вдаваться в подробности, от чего охраняют Джареда. Но Тереса и сама догадалась. Еще в июле она изменила свое отношение к Джареду, а он в ответ стал есть ее стряпню. После появления охранников Тереса окончательно и бесповоротно перешла в лагерь Джареда.

— Тебе нужно уходить отсюда. Тут ты задохнешься. А он не сразу заметит.

— А ты уйдешь?

Тереса покачала головой.

— Без собак, без тебя дом опустеет. Ему будет очень тяжело. Я не могу.

Кто знает, возможно, и Джаред — тоже. Представить Дженсена одного тут — жутковато. И жалко, и невыносимо больно. Джаред уже написал кучу неотправленных писем Рою, в которых отказывался участвовать в создании журнала.

Но слова Дженсена про любовь и уважение вовремя напоминали о правильном выборе. Можно не отлипать друг от друга, трахаться, как кролики, ехать крышей от одного взгляда, но уважения не получишь просто так, по умолчанию, не доказав, чего ты стоишь сам по себе, из какого теста сделан.

Вот только доказывая, Джаред терял Дженсена. Но оставить все так, как у них сложилось, — он не мог.

Дженсен, хоть и не ответил на звонок, и не перезвонил, вечером приехал на остров. Джаред, соскучившийся, выскочил навстречу, в холл. За ним подорвались собаки. И, хотя Дженсен зашел не один, в сопровождении «шкафа» в костюме, Джаред не притормозил ни на секунду. 

Прижавшись вплотную — так, что ладонь не просунешь — он впечатался губами в губы, яростно и зло. Не обращая внимания ни на лезущих под ноги собак, ни на застывшего охранника. Утоляя жажду, пытаясь сохранить, удержать, запомнить — забрать себе Дженсена целиком — словно он уже его потерял.

Охранник кашлянул.

— Эйтан, — Дженсен оторвался от Джареда. — Погуляй с собаками. Пожалуйста.

И, прежде чем тот ответил, опрокинул Джареда на диван. 

В эти две недели где они только не занимались любовью, наплевав на возможных зрителей. Дженсен набрасывался на Джареда прямо с порога — чего никогда себе раньше не позволял — и не стеснялся даже конвоя.

Джаред устроился удобней, намотал галстук на руку, притягивая Дженсена к себе. Дверь щелкнула и в доме стало тихо.

— Упиваешься властью?

— Ты тоже, — ответил Дженсен.

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова, отвыкнув от разговоров за эти дни. Дженсен без слов понимал, что нужно Джареду. Брал, отдавался — именно тогда и именно так, как Джареду было необходимо. И никаких вопросов «Тебе хорошо?». Слова врали. Тело — никогда.

Джаред заговорил, только когда они после жесткого, без прелюдий, траха перебрались наверх, оставив одежду внизу и уничтожив по пути ведерко с мороженым — Дженсен позволил Джареду победить в шуточной потасовке. 

Нежиться в постели, жмурясь, подставлять голову под пальцы, перебирающие пряди — редкий приятный вечер, и почему именно его нужно портить?

— Я договорился, что завтра отвезу собак.

Рука Дженсена замерла на несколько секунд. А ведь он ни разу не вспомнил об ультиматуме: ни намеков, ни требований от него Джаред не слышал. И вот сейчас — странная реакция. Повернуться, посмотреть в глаза было страшно.

Может, Дженсен согласился бы их потерпеть? Но согласен ли терпеть Джаред? Убежать с собаками труднее, чем без них. И куда он с ними денется? Пока не найдет жилье, где разрешат держать животных, пока не станет зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы водить Харли к ветеринару на плановые осмотры, собакам, правда, будет лучше в приюте.

Все в Джареде протестовало против логичного — чересчур даже, будто он заразился от Дженсена, — решения. Но выбор был безжалостно прост: или остаться на Шелтере мальчиком для секса, или попытаться чего-то добиться в жизни.

Дженсен, не говоря ни слова, вышел из комнаты с телефоном в руке. Вернулся он, когда Джареда стало уже клонить в сон. Прилег рядом, притянул Джареда за шею.

— Я все уладил. Завтра в час тебя отвезут.

— Одного не отпускаешь? Не доверяешь?

— А тебе можно доверять?

Джаред лениво открыл один глаз, потом второй. Дженсен смотрел на него внимательно, даже напряженно, изучая, пытаясь что-то отыскать в лице.

— Нет.

Честно признался, молодец. Но соврать, глядя Дженсену в глаза, у Джареда не вышло.

Дженсен шумно вздохнул. Придвинулся ближе. Джаред прикрыл веки, подставляясь для поцелуя. Ладони Дженсена медленно прошлись по его груди, большие пальцы задели соски. А потом Дженсен резко перевернул его на живот. Джаред уперся лбом в подушку, подаваясь навстречу, и им хватило пяти минут. 

В эти дни они отдалились друг от друга, закрывшись каждый в своей зоне отчуждения, но секс только выиграл. Они совпадали, как два отлаженных механизма: каждый легко подхватывал то, что начинал другой. И кончали они одновременно. 

Этого будет не хватать. Этого уже не хватает. Джаред уснул с этой мыслью, а, когда проснулся, Дженсен уже уехал. Тереса хлопотала на кухне, собаки крутились рядом, выпрашивая вкусные кусочки. Время утекало слишком быстро: Джаред только и успел позавтракать, принять душ, одеться да положить ноутбук с блокнотом в сумку, как зашел один из дежуривших — кажется, Трейси, — и обратился к Тересе. 

— Через час отъезд в Нью-Йорк. Приготовьте собак и их вещи.

Ровно в час дня, как и обещал Дженсен. Тереса заохала. И даже всплакнула, помогая Джареду собрать все скопившееся собачье приданое: игрушки, миски, любимые поводки, лекарства Харли. Обняла и Харли, и Сэди. Долго шептала им что-то в макушки. Охранник уже вернулся, переступал с ноги на ногу на пороге, а она никак не разжимала объятий.

С тяжелым сердцем Джаред свистнул, и собаки кинулись к нему. Они вышли на улицу к машине. Охранники приготовили для собак перевозки, но Джаред даже не повернул головы в их сторону, открыл дверь и забрался на заднее сидение. Сэди и Харли прыгнули к нему. Загружать вещами багажник Джаред предоставил другим.

Тереса заглянула в салон, пробормотала: «Да пребудет с тобой Дева Мария» и, не успел Джаред ничего ответить, захлопнула дверь. Он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы обернуться на дом, посмотреть еще раз. Последний.

Дороги до «Пушистых лапок» Джаред не заметил, несколько часов будто и не бывало. Он тискал собак, гладил их, позволял облизывать щеки, чесаться на коленях.

Лора позаботится о них. Харли никто не заберет, потому что он болен. А Сэди Лора не отдаст. Месяц-другой, и Джаред вернется за ними. Если получится, то раньше. 

Нельзя надеяться только на журнал Роя. Надо временно устроиться куда-нибудь. Официантом, помощником повара, уборщиком, курьером — куда возьмут.

Много работы, физически тяжелой, будет отвлекать его от тоски по Дженсену. И по собакам. Остатки дней будут забиты Рэйли. Он обязательно справится. Часы, подаренные Дженсеном, лежали на тумбочке в их спальне, так же, как и все заработанные с помощью опоссумов на обналичке деньги. Вещи, к сожалению, пришлось бросить, но Джаред перебьется. 

— Приехали.

Ниссан плавно затормозил у приюта. Через стекло Джаред видел за стойкой Лору. Она подняла голову, разглядывая их.

— Я сейчас, уточню, ждут ли нас, — пробормотал Джаред, вылезая из машины. Сэди сунулась за ним, но он мягко вернул ее в салон. Морда Харли прилипла к стеклу, провожая его.

Лора вышла на порог. Она с удивлением осматривала машину, его попутчиков, собак.

— Что случилось? У тебя был вчера такой голос, я испугалась. Кто с тобой? У тебя проблемы? 

— Да. Послушай, я не могу рассказать. Мне надо, чтобы Сэди и Харли побыли здесь. Недолго. Я потом их заберу. Обещаю.

Лора растерялась.

— Но здесь не гостиница для собак. Понимаешь, Джаред…

— Я понимаю. Правда. Но у меня нет денег на гостиницу. И больше некого попросить. И мне... мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты ведь можешь вывести меня через черный ход?

Она прижала пальцы к губам, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

— Если тебя удерживают силой, мы должны позвонить в ФБР. Прямо сейчас. Я позову всех. Они не посмеют при нас ничего сделать!

— Нет. Нет, нет. — Джаред поднял ладони. — Ничего такого. Клянусь. Не надо никуда звонить. Понимаешь, здесь замешан мой парень. Я не хочу, чтобы у него были неприятности. Я и так его подставил. Он заботится о моей безопасности. Мне нужно уйти на время, вот и все.

Лора еще раз взглянула на машину. Харли высунул язык, и она улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Заходите.

Джаред вернулся к машине, и собаки с радостью кинулись к нему. К горлу подкатил ком: они не знают, что он их предает. Предает, подписывая бумаги, что оставляет их в приюте. Рассказывая Марку про операцию, выкладывая на стол в смотровой лекарства Харли. Трейси принес сумки с вещами и вернулся в машину, его не пришлось просить дать время побыть с собаками наедине.

— Джаред, если вдруг их заберут, решат забрать, я ничего не смогу сделать, — повторила Лора, когда формальности были улажены.

Джаред уткнулся разом в Сэди и Харли, сгребая к себе. Сдержаться, как он ни пытался, не получилось. Лора присела рядом, положила руку на плечо.

— Но я постараюсь.

Не отрываясь от собак, не поднимая головы, чтобы не показывать слезы, Джаред глухо попросил:

— Тут же есть черный ход? Ты меня проводишь?

Он встал, и вот тогда собаки поняли, что их бросают. Харли заскулил, как подорванный, а Сэди с дико несчастным видом легла на пол. 

— Пошли, не надо тебе смотреть, как их уведут, — Лора взяла Джареда за рукав, и отвернуться от собак тянуло на подвиг.

Она провела его через все помещения на задворки. Джаред попрощался, обещав вернуться, как только сможет, подтянулся, перемахивая через кирпичную кладку забора, все еще видя перед собой тоскливые глаза Сэди.

Едва его кеды коснулись земли, как ему заломили руку за спину, впечатав лицом в стену. Раздвинули ноги и профессионально обыскали, прохлопав по всем карманам.

— Ты нас за идиотов, что ли, держишь? — Джаред по голосу узнал Эйтана; сегодня ведь не его дежурство? — Мы еще вчера пробили все подходы к этой богадельне. 

Он усмехнулся, наклонился прямо к уху, обдав тяжелым дыханием:

— Научить бы тебя уму-разуму. Но мистер Эклз велел тебя не бить.

С Джаредом больше не говорили, он снова перестал существовать как субъект. В подъехавшую машину его впихнули, как мешок, Эйтан сел с ним на заднее сиденье, с другой стороны Джареда подвинул напарник Эйтана Гэри.

Джаред, зажатый громилами, прислонился к спинке, откинул голову назад, прикрыл глаза.

— Мистер Эклз приедет вечером, — проговорил с пассажирского сидения Трейси явно обеспокоенным тоном. 

— Мы его и пальцем не тронули. Пусть мистер Эклз сам разбирается.

Эйтан снова усмехнулся. Но Джареду было плевать. 

Шах и мат. Он не смог убежать да еще и собственноручно отдал собак.

Если бы ему стало легче, он бы завыл.

Еженедельное пятничное совещание с Филадельфией пришлось перенести на вторник: в пятницу Кит прилетел без предупреждения в Нью-Йорк и потребовал, чтобы Дженсен отменил все встречи на утро и выключил телефон. Заинтригованный, Дженсен отправил Джулию вместо себя на переговоры и приготовился к серьезному разговору. Но Кит фонтанировал эмоциями. 

— Как я не понял сразу после твоего проклятого шоу?!

Он не мог усидеть на месте и, хоть двигался медленно и даже плавно, умудрялся хаотически оказываться в разных углах кабинета. Дженсен молча поворачивался в своем кресле за ним.

— О’кей. Понять-то я понял. Но признать кишка оказалась тонка. Тебя очевидно подставили. О Джареде знала целая толпа людей, но о Мичигане — только я и Бен. И поскольку я не предавал, оставался один вывод. Но я предпочел думать, что у этого шоу настолько мощная разведка. Я струсил, Дженсен.

— Про Мичиган и Тед мог узнать.

Кит развернулся, впиваясь в Дженсена взглядом:

— Ты ведь подозревал меня?

— Да.

— И почему передумал?

— Я вас проверил.

Кит рассеянно поправил и так уже идеально завязанный галстук. 

Дженсен терпеливо ждал, и не думая помогать. Сам догадается. И, действительно, не прошло и минуты, как Кит расширил глаза:

— Слияние — ложное?!

— Именно.

— Сукин ты сын!

Его лоб пересекла вертикальная складка, брови нахмурились.

— Значит, денег у нас нет и не будет?

— В точку.

Кит было схватился за голову, но быстро опомнился, извлек из своего портфеля стопку бумаг и сел за стол напротив Дженсена, небрежно откинув полу пиджака.

— Тогда мы в глубочайшей заднице.

Селектор на столе Дженсена ожил.

— Сэр, — произнес голос Элис, — внутренняя линия, финансовый отдел. Мистер Реннер.

Снова промах. Джулия бы никогда не вмешалась, она бы поняла, что важно, а что нет. Жаль, что она существует в единственном экземпляре.

— Я занят, Элис. Пусть Кларк ждет. Никаких вызовов.

— Конечно, сэр.

Дженсен вырубил селектор и поднялся, потягиваясь.

— То, что мы в заднице, Кит, давно не новость.

Кит заговорил тихо, чересчур спокойно:

— Надо отзывать нашу заявку. Из департамента. Я нашел мину.

— Я и не сомневался, что найдешь. Но считал, что на это у тебя уйдет меньше времени. Две недели я тянул и свои, и твои обязанности. Рад, что не зря.

— Ты не понимаешь, Дженсен. Это не саботаж, это именно мина. И стоит только кому-нибудь зародить у департамента сомнения — достаточные, чтобы инициировать проверку, — как мы все дружным строем отправимся в тюрьму. С тобой во главе. Штраф от ста тысяч долларов, срок лишения свободы до пяти лет. По прошлому подобному делу дали два с половиной. С рекламой твоих сексуальных предпочтений во всей федеральной прессе.

— Я в панике, — усмехнулся Дженсен, но Кит продолжал смотреть на него чересчур серьезно. — Перестань уже глотать в таких количествах тюремные боевики. 

— Реальность страшнее, ты прав.

— Если не саботаж, что там?

— Подлог. Очень искусный, надо сказать. У Бена высочайшая квалификация. Данные фальсифицированы так ловко, что если бы я не перепроверял каждую цифру, ожидая подвоха, ни за что бы не обратил внимания. Небольшие искажения то тут, то там, и в итоге при расчетах мы пролетаем мимо критериев программы доступного жилья. Совсем немного, но пролетаем.

— Именно поэтому с нами столько торговались и требовали уступок еще и еще? 

Скверно. Бен владел большим кредитом доверия, и вот к чему они пришли. Никому нельзя доверять.

— Именно. Им нравится наш проект, Дженсен. Думаю, они искренне хотели помочь. 

— Мы можем заменить данные реальными?

— Нет. Нам тогда придется признать, что прошлые — сфальсифицированы. На ошибку, к сожалению, не списать. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что нас в любом случае могут прижать за предоставление заведомо ложной информации государственному департаменту? 

— Да. Поэтому, Дженсен, нужно отзывать нашу заявку, пока не рвануло. Немедленно.

Дженсен повернулся к окну, массируя переносицу.

— Мистер Эклз, — вклеился селектор, — мне очень жаль, но мистер Реннер настаивает, что дело чрезвычайной важности.

— Я занят, Элис. — Дженсен постарался компенсировать слова вежливым тоном, нажал кнопку. — Какого черта Кларку неймется? Кит, если мы не добудем денег, стройку придется останавливать. И объявлять банкротство. После всего, через что мы прошли, ее запуская.

— Через что бы ты ни прошел, Дженсен, уверен, это не сравнится с тюремным заключением.

— А мы можем выдвинуть обвинение против Бена?

— Можем. После того, как департамент выдвинет обвинение против тебя. И я не сомневаюсь, что Бен подложил себе соломки везде, где только можно. В любом случае это судебный процесс, много судебных процессов, арест счетов и остановка строительства. Нужно искать другой источник финансирования. Неужели Донован, после всего, что ты сделал, не может вложиться еще?

— Донован не даст денег. Забудь. Но мы должны построить этот проклятый квартал. И ты придумаешь, как это сделать.

Кит впервые за этот разговор расслабился.

— Я польщен твоей верой в меня, — усмехаясь произнес он. — Особенно с учетом того, что я первый, кого ты записал в предатели. Но, Дженсен, у меня нет машины времени.

— Если мы не можем изменить данные в прошлом, придумай, как изменить их в настоящем. Что, если мы якобы внимем требованиям департамента, учтем их пожелания и предоставим новые документы, чтобы вписаться в программу? 

— Еще одна фальсификация?

— Нет. Никаких фальсификаций. Если нужно что-то купить, продать, перераспределить, сделаем это реально. Придумай мне схему. Я знаю твои мозги, Кит. Ты сможешь. 

— Не оттачивай на мне свои методы гипноза, Дженсен. Бен торчал полгода в Вашингтоне.

— И надоел всем хуже воскресной школы. А ты не зануда. У тебя есть скрытые таланты, которыми Бен не обладает. 

— Ты намекаешь на пресс-секретаря мэрии?

— На твои нестандартные способы получать информацию и решать трудные задачи.

— Я не уверен, что ты меня похвалил, но спасибо.

Кит ослабил узел галстука и расстегнул воротник.

— Бен может тебя шантажировать фальсификацией?

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Не думаю. Скорее злобные марсиане высадятся в Принстоне.

— В Принстоне пусть высаживаются, главное, чтобы до Филадельфии не добрались. А все-таки? Ты лучше его знаешь. Значит, можешь предсказать, как он себя поведет. 

Дженсен, конечно, знал Бена. Но, видимо, не достаточно хорошо, раз тот смог его обмануть. Но если рассуждать логически, то ответ очевиден, несмотря на разброд эмоций:

— Нет, Бен не захочет в ответ получить публичное обвинение, у него внуки, он дорожит своей репутацией. Кроме того…

Договорить он не успел — дверь распахнулась. В кабинет через заслон в лице Элис прорвался взмыленный Кларк со свернутым листком в руке. 

— Мистер Эклз, — начали одновременно Элис и Кларк, но Кларк тут же поправился: — Дженсен, нужно поговорить.

В глаза он по-прежнему не смотрел. За несколько секунд ожидания взгляд его метнулся от бумаг Кита к спинке кресла Дженсена, уперся в пол. Стойкий гомофоб.

— Все в порядке, Элис, — Дженсен улыбнулся, отсылая ее обратно в приемную. — Кларк?

Тот выкинул вперед руку с листом; на бледном лице вспыхнули неаккуратные красные пятна.

— Я должен знать! Как ты мог скрывать такое!

— Кларк, — вмешался Кит, включая адвоката, — изложи суть проблемы, пожалуйста.

Кита Кларк взглядом удостоил. Знал бы он. Дженсен снова улыбнулся.

— От Костелло пришел счет. На астрономическую сумму. За личную охрану. Шесть телохранителей круглосуточно! Дженсен, на тебя покушались? Тебе… нам… мы под угрозой? Как ты мог скрыть такое? У меня дети! Я должен немедленно…

— Кларк, — Дженсен наклонился вперед. — Ты видишь здесь шесть телохранителей? Или в приемной?

Кларк зачем-то оглянулся.

— Нет, — он сбавил тон.

— Мы вчера в одно время уходили с работы. Ты же видел, я езжу с одним водителем. Никаких покушений, никакой охраны. Тед ошибся, речь не об охране, а о наблюдении, и не за мной. Спиши деньги с моей зарплаты и успокойся. 

Кларк, скомкав бумагу, пробормотал извинения. Дверь за ним захлопнулась с резким щелчком.

— Боюсь, Кларк потратит все, что заработал здесь, на психологов, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

Но Кит шутки не поддержал. Он прищурился, и его взгляд Дженсену совершенно не понравился.

— Значит, круглосуточно шесть телохранителей? 

— Вообще-то двое, посменно. Но всего шесть.

— И не за тобой. Джаред?

— Не лезь не в свое дело.

— Но я уже влез. Ему угрожает опасность? От кого ты его охраняешь?

— От самого себя.

Кит беззвучно ахнул, и Дженсен уточнил:

— Временно.

Кит помотал головой, все еще не веря услышанному:

— Разубеди меня. Ты удерживаешь Джареда против его желания?

— Можно сказать и так.

— Кто-нибудь еще в курсе?

— Только Тед.

— Это было действительно необходимо?

— Кит, ты сам забирал его из участка. Если я его отпущу, он снова влипнет. А скандалы сейчас мне совсем не нужны.

— Дженсен, ты понимаешь, что похищение человека — это федеральное преступление? Да никакой подлог не сравнится... И я тебя тут пугал двумя годами заключения? 

— Джаред не заявит на меня в полицию.

— Ты так в этом уверен?

— Кит, телефон я у него не отбирал. Он бы давно вызвал копов, если бы хотел.

— И он не понимает, что сейчас лучше не высовываться? Действительно не понимает? Ты уверен?

— Я похож на неуверенного человека? Кроме того, я не из тех, кто бросает деньги на ветер.

— Дженсен, ты не удержишь его таким образом. Рано или поздно он вырвется на свободу. И хорошо, если он тихо тебя возненавидит. И у тебя будет только личный дискомфорт, а не потеря денег, репутации и свободы.

— У меня нет выхода.

— Выход есть всегда. Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? Я уверен, все можно решить.

— Ты уже поговорил. Да так, что он собирался уйти от меня, чтобы не компрометировать. Спасибо, больше не надо. Если тебе это, конечно, не на руку.

Кит расцвел в улыбке:

— Ты что, ревнуешь Джареда ко мне?

Дженсен не остался в долгу и ответил в том же тоне:

— А повод есть?

— Скажем так, я не ханжа. И, теоретически, — Кит мечтательно поднял глаза к потолку, — готов заняться сексом с первым встреченным привлекательным парнем. А Джаред — очень привлекательный парень. 

— Чересчур честно.

— Ты, — указательный палец Кита ткнул в сторону пряжки ремня Дженсена, — тоже, кстати, чертовски привлекателен. И если бы я тебе был интересен… в этом смысле.

— Кит, ты животное. Хотя после того, как ты перетрахал всю филадельфийскую мэрию…

— Только пресс-секретаря. Дженсен, не играй с огнем. Отпусти Джареда. Если он влипнет — это будет его выбор. Не твой. Дай ему свободу, в том числе и на ошибки. Он взрослый человек, и он…

Звонок Теда не дал Киту продолжить поднятую тему. Дженсен поднял палец, и Кит умолк.

— Ты был прав, — коротко доложил Тед. — Джаред попытался удрать через приют. Ребята его поймали, сейчас везут домой.

— Хорошо, Тед, спасибо. Я зайду.

Дженсен нажал отбой и медленно опустил телефон. Слова Кита про похищение казались нелепыми, не имеющими к ним с Джаредом никакого отношения, но от сухих реплик Теда позвоночник продрало холодом. Нет, Дженсен все делал правильно. И Джаред фактически его сам вчера предупредил, а значит, хотел, чтобы остановили.

Но почему он решил удрать?

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Кит. — Прости, опять лезу. Но у тебя такое лицо...

— Джаред пытался удрать из приюта, но сейчас его везут домой.

— Из приюта?

— Он отдавал собак.

— Ох! Тебе не кажется, что ты перегнул палку?

— Возможно.

— Что будешь делать?

— Что я могу делать? Торговаться, покупать, заключать сделки. То, в чем я лучше всех.

— Дженсен, ты, конечно, классный спец по сделкам, но, по-моему, тебе пора сменить профессию.

— Разговор окончен, Кит. Ты чемпион сегодня, поэтому я позволил тебе многое. Слишком многое. Давай за работу теперь. Возвращайся в Филадельфию. Придумай мне схему дефальсификации и активизируй стройку. Мы должны до первых заморозков закончить строительно-монтажные работы и перейти к отделочным. И получить деньги. С личным я справлюсь сам.

— Когда ты так говоришь, я и сам верю, что все выполнимо, — хмыкнул Кит, но поднялся с кресла. 

Проводив Кита и поговорив с Тедом, Дженсен попросил Элис соединить его с сенатором Тенаром.

Надежды на департамент, несмотря на задание Киту, не осталось. Донован ясно дал понять, что вкладываться в проект больше не намерен. А значит, оставался Боб Тенар, который пока еще мог заложить их финансирование в бюджет. Пришло время использовать хранящийся в сейфе Теда козырь.

Сенатор ответил через полчаса. От его любезности разило фальшью, но он, очевидно, заинтересовался, зачем ему звонят.

После обмена необходимыми приветствиями и короткого обсуждения политической погоды в Вашингтоне, Дженсен невзначай заметил:

— Часто вспоминаю наш ланч, Боб. В Нью-Йорке так действительно не пообедаешь.

— За чем же дело стало? Вашингтон по-прежнему открыт для тебя.

— Да, ты как-то говорил, что не прочь использовать мои мозги. И я нашел, как именно их использовать. Не хочешь повторить нашу чудесную встречу? Пообедать, обсудить перспективы сотрудничества. У меня есть идеи относительно благотворительности, — Дженсен понимал, что бьет слишком в лоб, и сенатор может испугаться, но времени на долгие танцы вокруг не было.

Боб думал недолго. Похоже, ему надоело чувствовать подвешенный над своей шеей топор.

— Безусловно, Дженсен. Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад видеть тебя в Вашингтоне.

— Я поручу своему секретарю согласовать с твоими помощниками время. До встречи.

Дженсен спокойно занялся своими делами, игнорируя панические мысли и о Джареде, и о будущем банкротстве. Сделал несколько распоряжений, просмотрел все документы и счета, расписав поля пометками и замечаниями. Все, как обычно. В шесть вечера Элис передала, что приехал вызванный водитель, и Дженсен не торопясь вышел из офиса. До самого дома он сохранял самообладание — пока не зашел в гостиную.

Его встретила тишина.

Ни топота ног, ни лая, ни смеха Джареда, ни даже звука работающего телевизора — ни единого шороха. Дом стоял неуютный и пустой, будто вымер. Тереса убралась на совесть: пол сверкал, мягкая мебель располагалась строго на своих местах, без собачьей шерсти и слюней. Без рисунков Джареда и валяющихся карандашей, без пустых тарелок из-под сэндвичей. Без Джареда.

Джаред обнаружился наверху, в спальне. Лежал ничком на постели, полностью одетый. 

Лучше не будить.

Дженсен хотел выйти, но Джаред пошевелился, и оказалось, что он не спит.

— Ты ужинал?

Джаред помотал головой.

— Составишь компанию?

— Нет аппетита.

— Хорошо, поедим попозже.

Джаред уронил голову на подушку, подвигаясь, освобождая место для Дженсена. Дженсен прошелся по комнате, аккуратно повесил пиджак в гардероб, снял галстук. Сел рядом с Джаредом.

— От тебя не просто избавиться, — произнес Джаред в подушку.

Дженсен положил руку ему на спину, касаясь лопаток.

— Зачем от меня избавляться? 

— Потому что я не могу с тобой дышать.

— А я не могу дышать без тебя.

Дженсен сказал, не думая, слова вырвались сами собой. А ведь правда. Без Джареда он не дышит.

— Тупик. 

— Все решаемо, Джаред. Тебе трудно постоянно находиться рядом? Давай подыщем тебе новую квартиру. Будем просто встречаться. Я помогу тебе с работой или дам денег на учебу. Ты сам можешь выбрать будущее.

— Но сперва тебе надо продать свои дома в Филадельфии?

— Недолго, несколько месяцев. Самое позднее — до Рождества.

— А ты уверен, что отпустишь меня потом? Я — нет. 

Отпустить Джареда? Да, пожалуй, Дженсен тоже не уверен, что у него получится. Он вообще не рассчитывал именно на этот пункт их сделки, полагая, что выкрутится, как всегда. С другой стороны, требовалось ослабить хватку: чем крепче он держал, тем легче ускользал Джаред.

— Тебе плохо со мной? Давно?

— Дженс! — Джаред повернулся и сел. — В постели мне хорошо. Но нельзя все строить на одной постели.

Растрепанный — волосы торчали в разные стороны и свивались в кольца, словно не зная, куда им расти, — с блестящими раскосыми глазами, румянцем от досады, но красившим его, ямочками на щеках, несмотря на то, что сейчас он не улыбался, — он был таким желанным, что у Дженсена помимо воли вырвалось:

— Ты прекрасен.

Он коснулся непослушной пряди, падавшей на глаза, убрал ее со лба.

Джаред скривился.

— Лучше бы я был уродом.

— Почему?

— Ты бы не сбивался все время на одну тему. Дженсен, я стану старше, трахать меня будет уже не так клево, и какое чертово будущее меня ждет?

Рассерженный, обиженный. Срывающий крышу. Устоять невозможно.

— Пока ты станешь старше, — между поцелуями произнес Дженсен, — и я успею состариться. 

Джареда стало отпускать, Дженсен ощущал, как расслабляются под его ладонями плечи, как Джаред начинает отвечать на ласки. Но телефонный звонок все разрушил.

Бен. И не проигнорируешь.

— Это ненадолго. Дождись меня, хорошо?

— Я никуда не денусь, — горько усмехнулся Джаред. — К тому же, что мне еще здесь делать?

Дженсен в ответ только взлохматил упрямую макушку.

У него тоже не оставалось выбора.

Уик-энд прошел терпимо, Дженсен отвлекал, как мог, был внимательным и нежным. Легко уступал инициативу, ловил каждый вздох. И покупал. Каждую минуту покупал и подкупал планами на будущее, обещаниями и собой.

Джаред спокойно мог отказаться — и отказывался — от материального: квартира, деньги, путешествия в бизнес-классе не стояли в списке приоритетов. Но от Дженсена отказаться так легко не выходило. Он проник под кожу. Стал частью Джареда. Отказаться от Дженсена означало отказаться от себя.

Но и забросить Рэйли означало ровно то же самое. Невосполнимую потерю. 

Сколько таких потерь у него впереди?

Сэди и Харли остались в приюте, преданные, брошенные. Ночью их заперли в клетки, разделив, и они скулили до утра. Джаред не верил сообщению Лоры, что с ними все в порядке. Ничего больше в порядке быть не может. 

Мертвая тишина в доме давила. Тереса теперь, когда отпала необходимость присматривать за ним и за собаками, приезжала редко. Дженсен уехал рано утром, и кто знает, когда он захочет вернуться. Когда дела его отпустят.

Признавать неприятно, но Джаред четко осознавал свое место. Красивая вещь. Которую можно беречь, заботиться, любить, наверное, даже. Не дешевка, но так ли важна твоя цена, если она установлена, только что не выставлена на обозрение. 

И что теперь? Принять, оставить все, как есть? Или схватиться за призрачную надежду, которую дает Рой? Окончательно переквалифицироваться в шлюхи или попытаться встать на ноги самому?

Ответ очевиден. Тогда почему от него хочется скулить и кататься по полу?

Телефон зазвонил, когда Джаред чокался с бутылкой виски перед камерой у Дженсена в кабинете. Пусть увидит и приедет дать по ушам. Хоть отвлечет.

Мама. Как чувствовала, когда позвонить.

— Джаред, алло, Джаред ,это ты?

— Да, мама.

— Ты давно не звонил. Мы беспокоились и скучали, родной. У тебя все хорошо?

— Да.

Бутылка виски стояла на краешке стола. У Джареда будет все хорошо. После пары глотков. 

— Я видела статью в газете…

— Ох!

Только этого не хватало.

— Мам, там все не так. Не совсем так. Я просто снимался в рекламе. И это была не серьезная работа. Мне было интересно попробовать, вот и все.

— Не удивляюсь, — мама наверняка улыбалась, с такой теплотой она говорила, — ты всегда был красивым мальчиком. А твой друг тоже работает в рекламе?

— Нет. Он строит жилые дома в Филадельфии.

— Мне нравится твой выбор. Может, заглянете к нам в гости? На День благодарения. Но можно и раньше.

В гости. Конечно. Джаред зажмурился. Потряс головой.

И увидел солнечный Сан-Антонио, накрытый стол в гостиной, отец разрезает индейку. Горло сжала невидимая рука.

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, мама. Но вряд ли получится в этом году. У нас работа.

Работа разделила их обоих, как Сэди и Харли разделили решетки клеток. Их миры случайно встретились, столкнулись, а теперь разлетаются в разные стороны.

— Что за работа?

Джаред открыл глаза.

— Реклама. Только на этот раз я сам ее делаю. Кажется, у меня получается.

— Прекрасно, родной. Но и в прошлой работе не было ничего зазорного. Любая работа хороша, пока ты не теряешь себя. 

— Спасибо.

Мама не в курсе про журналы для геев? А как же статья?

— Если вдруг будет трудно, возвращайся. Хотя бы погостить. Твоя комната ждет тебя. Мы ничего не трогали, даже оставили беспорядок на полках, как он был. Помни, ты всегда будешь нашим сыном. Мы любим тебя.

— Я тоже люблю вас.

Бутылка виски расплывалась, будто он смотрел на нее через мокрое стекло. Но последнего вопроса он не ожидал:

— Я не совсем поняла только, что ты сказал про статью, ты спас олененка или нет?

Олененка? В «Пост» ничего не было про олененка. Откуда она узнала?

— Что за статья?

— В воскресном «Таймс», двухнедельной давности. В ней напечатали, как ты вытащил из болота бэмби. Сегодня твоя тетя Хлоя прислала выпуск. Мы чуть не пропустили.

— Надо же. Я действительно вытащил его, но не знал, что есть такая статья. Я думал, ты про «Пост».

— Узнаю своего мальчика. А «Пост», что «Пост»? Кто верит бульварному чтиву? Джаред, ты еще на линии?

— Да, мам.

— Не пропадай, пожалуйста. Хорошо?

Джаред вышел из кабинета, оставив виски на столе. Раскисать нельзя, нужно собраться и придумать выход.

Выход есть всегда.

Как есть всегда его комната в солнечном Сан-Антонио, куда можно уехать из пасмурного Нью-Йорка. Перезимовать. Вернуться другим, цельным, собрать себя дома заново по кусочкам среди старых книг и дисков, нарастить броню.

И вернуться.

Если не получится с Роем, он так и поступит.

Рой позвонил в два пополудни. Джаред валялся на диване в гостиной и переключал каналы — внимание ни на чем не задерживалось дольше пяти минут.

— Скучно? Открой ютуб и набери: «Флешмоб в Рокфеллер-центре».

И отключился, зараза.

Джаред тяжело вздохнул, вырубил телевизор и пошел искать ноутбук. Ни на первом этаже, ни у бассейна, ни в спальне он не валялся. Он же брал его с собой в пятницу, когда пытался сбежать. Значит, лежал в сумке. А сумка? Неужели оставил в приюте? Или в машине?

Черт. Оказаться запертым без нормальной связи с внешним миром. Он что, преступник? Джаред со всей силы пнул столик в гостиной. Жаль, что Харли и Сэди разбили уже вазу. Жаль, что осколки не убирал бы Дженсен.

Сумка нашлась в холле, Джаред оставил ее на вешалке, вместе с шапкой. А в сумке — неразряженный ноутбук. Надо же, за все выходные Джаред так и не вспомнил о нем.

На запрос «Флешмоб в Рокфеллер-центре» вывалился длинный список роликов. Джаред щелкнул на первый. Вокруг золотого Прометея толклось, как обычно, человек сто, ничего интересного не происходило, и Джаред немного промотал видео. Ровно в полдень крупным дергающимся планом показали наручные часы и сразу снова — зал. Среди толпы один, два, несколько десятков людей одновременно скинули рубашки, жилеты, пиджаки, оставаясь в белых майках, и оглушительно залаяли. Но самое интересно было не в этом и не в реакции случайных прохожих, которые шарахались от лающих или, наоборот, кидались к ним — снимать на камеры и телефоны, не редкие аплодисменты и одобрительные выкрики, не подхваченный кем-то лай, а то, что все участники флешмоба, как один, нарядились в футболки с Рэйли.

Джаред мгновенно перезвонил Рою.

— Твоих рук дело?

— С чего ты взял? У Рэйли есть фан-клуб.

— Который ты модерируешь. Наброски. Все мои черновики, которые я тебе посылал, они на футболках. Ни один рисунок не повторяется.

— Ты уверен? Просмотрел все ролики? Сравнил?

— Нет, но я не слепой. Рой, что все это значит? 

— Шаманский способ вызова дождя. То есть Рэйли из его конуры.

— Ты просто подогреваешь интерес, чтобы нас не забыли.

— И это тоже. Ты чем-то недоволен?

— Мог бы предупредить.

— Я хотел устроить сюрприз. Эй! Ты не появился в пятницу, телефон отключил. Что мне оставалось делать?

Верно. Рой делает, что может, не стоит на него наседать.

— Да. Ты прав. Хорошая идея, Рой. Ты классный аниматор, здорово получилось.

— Еще один флешмоб намечен на завтра. На смотровой площадке Эмпайр-стейт. Я кинул ребятам твою серию картинок с приключениями Рэйли. Каждому по одной, чтобы не повторялись. Ты больше ничего не рисовал?

— Рисовал, но не на компьютере. У меня все в блокноте.

— Давай отсканируем.

— У меня нет сканера. Здесь нет.

— Дай блокнот мне.

— Как?

— Ты что, совсем-совсем не можешь никуда выйти? Чувак, все так серьезно?

Что ответить Рою? Как правильно ответить? Как объяснить, чтобы он понял?

— А ты не хочешь позвонить копам или федералам?

— Нет, Рой. Не хочу.

— Не разбираюсь ни хрена в ваших брачных играх. Но ты понимаешь, что нужен мне здесь и сейчас?

— Да, Рой. Я понимаю. 

— А если я приеду на Шелтер? Ты сможешь отдать мне блокнот?

— Давай я завтра передам его Тересе и попрошу…

— По-моему, у тебя паралич мозга. Как можно соглашаться на такие условия добровольно?

Разговор с Роем оставил неприятный осадок и отравил весь день, и без того безрадостный. Джаред спустился в качалку, выпустить пар на тренажерах. Дженсен там его и застал вечером, на гребном. Джаред догреб уже, наверное, до Гибралтара.

— Готовишься к олимпийским играм?

— Убиваю время.

— Предлагаю убивать его приятней.

Дженсен, как фокусник, достал из-за спины бутылку шампанского.

— Мы что-то празднуем?

— Мое раннее возвращение домой, может быть? Составить тебе компанию в душе?

Во вторник Дженсен привез ведерко драже. Они устроили состязание прямо в постели, подкидывали цветные конфетки и ловили их ртом. Наутро оба выглядели как жертвы химической атаки — закатившееся в складки простыней драже за ночь растаяло и оставило на коже кислотные разводы.

Утром в среду Дженсен прислал с курьером айпод. К айподу прилагалась записка: «Заметил, что твой плеер сдох, удачи на беговой дорожке».

Такой откровенный подкуп уже напрягал. 

Дженсен очень старался сгладить неудобства, связанные с домашним арестом, и Джаред помимо раздражения испытывал и благодарность: все-таки Дженсен не был таким уж бездушным дельцом с Уолл-стрит, каким хотел казаться. 

— Я понял! — Рой свой звонок начал, как обычно, без приветствий. — У тебя стокгольмский синдром. Тебе нужна помощь.

— Что?

— Ты оправдываешь человека, который тебя запер. Ты даже, не могу поверить, любишь его. И будешь терпеть любые издевательства. Может, тебе понравятся игры в постели? Ну знаешь, наручники там, ошейники. Ты не думал, куда это заведет?

— Мы вчера в постели ловили пастью фруктовое драже. Как думаешь, я в большой опасности?

— Вы что делали? Ловили драже? В постели? И кто победил?

— Ничья.

— А что делала суровая служба безопасности?

— Без понятия. 

— Тебя пасут, а ты в это время ловишь конфетки и валяешь дурака с заказчиком? Абсурд. Зазеркалье. Полное.

— Рой, забей уже на мою тупость.

— И распущенность!

— О'кей, и на нее тоже. Давай по делу!

— По делу, флешмоб намечается на полдень, мониторь сеть. Может, нас даже покажут в новостях. И еще. Мне, вернее, модератору форума, написал маркетолог из «Домашних штучек». Они хотят заплатить нам, чтобы Рэйли что-нибудь сделал с их рекламой. Они выпустили на рынок новые швабры, которые сами выжимаются, очищаются и что-то там еще делают, в общем, они хотят, чтобы мы подшутили над ними.

— Зазеркалье. Ты прав.

— Чувак, это слава! Новое слово в рекламе! Ты гений! Они, кстати, обещают немало бабла. У нас будет первая зарплата, у всех! И у тех ребят, что сейчас строчат статьи. И у нас с тобой.

— Мне не нравится эта идея, Рой. И я все равно не знаю, когда смогу вернуться в Город.

— Я и об этом подумал. Мы наймем маляра.

— Что? Рой!

— Ты рисуешь, делаешь трафареты, а маляр вместо тебя пачкает стены. Круто? Найти какого-нибудь промышленного альпиниста с малярными навыками не так сложно, думаю. Подключим фанов Рэйли. Как тебе?

Во рту сделалось кисло.

— Дерьмо собачье, вот что я думаю. Маляр убьет всю идею. У Рэйли есть душа. Нужно понимать, не тупо наносить краску. Это если бы я тебе предложил вместо автора статей взять профессиональную машинистку. И сказал, что замена равноценна. Машинистка даже лучше, она быстрее стучит по клавишам.

— Хорошо. Я не прав. Найдем художника граффити, который в восторге от скалолазания.

— Рой, я против.

— Чувак, не стремайся. Рисовать эскизы будешь ты, только ты, я тебя не кину. У меня все на мази с журналом, все готово, есть даже штатное расписание. Есть журналисты, колумнисты, фотограф, верстальщик, курьер и тот уже есть. И ты знаешь, кем там значишься? Арт-директором! И когда я пойду подавать учредительные документы, то возьму тебя с собой. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим совладельцем.

— Рой, я ценю предложение. Но Рэйли не отдам. Даже ценой должности арт-директора и совладельца. Пойми, это единственное, что я сделал стоящего, чем могу гордиться. Другой художник, даже рисуя по трафаретам, добавит свое, свой стиль, свою манеру, это будет уже не тот Рэйли. И этот художник неизбежно станет соавтором, а может, и автором потом. А не художника нанимать нельзя, это не малярные работы, никакие трафареты не помогут, если пес не будет живым. Одна мелкая черточка придает характер. А тупо покрашенный силуэт его убьет.

Рой задумался. А Джаред еле удержался от слов: «Твое предложение хуже домашнего ареста». Вместо этого он произнес:

— Это уже не просто рекламная акция в поддержку журнала. Прости.

Рой тяжко вздохнул:

— Наверное, ты прав. 

Рою трудно. Он крутится, как может. С банком, с форумом. Устраивает флешмобы, собирает ссылки, поддерживает интерес. Пока Джаред прохлаждается на острове. 

Нужна новая работа. Дерзкая. Чтобы заново поднять волну. Да, люди с радостью собираются в футболках с эксклюзивным рисунком от Рэйли, да, предлагают, иногда весьма остроумно, как обыграть пафосную рекламу — веселая игра, но быстро надоест. Останавливаться нельзя. Все это вторично, долго они не протянут, нужны новые оригинальные приключения Рэйли на стенах, а их нет, потому что Джаред взаперти.

А значит, нужно валить с Шелтера.

И с Дженсеном ничего Джареда не ждет. Кроме подарков и секса. 

Пока Дженсену интересно. А если ему наскучит? Джаред останется с охранниками? 

— Чувак, я не могу ускорить выпуск журнала. Чертова бюрократия! Кредит уже на мази, но пока все пройдет нужные инстанции, пройдет еще месяц-два, и за это время Рэйли станет прошлым, милой забытой сенсацией. А мы должны въехать в первый номер на волне, на самом гребне.

— Да.

— Если не будет новых работ, старые растиражируют так, что у всех будет от них оскомина. 

Рой прав, как никогда. Прав так, что у Джареда загудели кончики пальцев, так хотелось очутиться в «Лаве», снова резать линолеум на трафареты, снова оказаться с опоссумами на высоте.

— Рой, дай мне несколько дней. Я придумаю, как попасть в Город.

— Вот это уже ответ самурая! Да пребудет с тобой сила, чувак! 

Джаред с тяжелым сердцем бросил мобильник на диван. Обещать можно что угодно, а попробуй-ка это выполнить. 

Он выглянул в окно. Черный ниссан так и стоял перед домом, один охранник так и торчал в нем, второй сидел на капоте, откручивал крышку термоса с кофе.

Интересно, а если он решит бегать не на дорожке, а на улице, они побегут за ним? Поедут на машине? Свяжутся с Дженсеном? Дадут ли Джареду заглянуть в заповедник? Насколько короткий на нем поводок?

Джаред представил себе, как за ним бегут два «шкафа» в черных костюмах, и улыбнулся, впервые с пятницы от души.

В ту пятницу, когда собак увезли в приют, Бен своим звонком помешал им с Джаредом, чтобы сделать предложение, от которого Дженсен не смог отказаться.

— В следующий уик-энд сенатор будет пробовать новый набор клюшек под Филадельфией в Гольф-отеле. Ты тоже приглашен. Если, конечно, хочешь поговорить с сенатором.

Джулия всю неделю пыталась связаться с сенатором, чтобы уточнить информацию, но помощники Боба неизменно отвечали, что тот занят, и Дженсен с тяжелым сердцем согласился на поездку.

В среду ему прислали приглашение: частный самолет улетал из Ньюарк Либерти в пятницу вечером. В Филадельфии за Дженсеном приезжала машина и отвозила в отель, где обещали ужин и комфортный отдых, а в субботу — возможность оценить поле. Клюшки предоставлял отель, если гость приезжал без них. Отъезд планировался в воскресенье на вторую половину дня, также на частном самолете.

Лаконичная приписка внизу сообщала, что проживание и трансфер осуществляются за счет приглашающей стороны.

Уезжать на все выходные — бросать Джареда одного — Дженсен не хотел, но выбирать не приходилось. Всю неделю он пытался извиниться за одинокий уик-энд мелкими взятками: конфеты, шампанское, мороженое, гаджеты, — но Джаред оживлялся ненадолго, отдаляясь, чем дальше, тем больше. 

Дженсен поехал без клюшек, с небольшим саквояжем. Несмотря на роскошный отель, он не собирался выходные проводить в костюме, что бы там за встречи Бен ни запланировал — предатель Бен.

После работы Дженсен заехал в квартиру, переодеться. Джинсы, поло, кепка и очки. Он стал похож на обычного клерка, собирающего за Город.

Гольф-отель входил в сеть отелей Маклахлана. И жить в логове врага Дженсен предпочитал в удобной одежде. В саквояж он упаковал форму для игры, еще одни джинсы и рубашку, смену белья. Зарядник от телефона. 

— Напишешь завещание? — пошутил Тед на прощание в офисе.

Физически Дженсену вряд ли что угрожало. Но после субботы он мог стать трупом в мире бизнеса. Однако он задержался на террасе, оглядел Центральный парк, свою гостиную, аквариум. И движимый импульсом, сел и написал записку для Джареда.

Все равно вернется в воскресенье, раньше, чем техперсонал придет делать уборку. И никто не узнает, что Дженсен доверил бумаге.

Полет он продремал, игнорируя попытки стюарда предложить ему ужин или выпивку. В аэропорту его ждали.

Дженсен сначала решил, что это Джаред — умудрился сбежать, нарядиться в костюм, прилететь раньше него в Филадельфию. Но, подойдя ближе, рассмотрел, что встречающий совсем не похож. Волнистые волосы, уложенные гелем, маслянистые синие глаза — пресыщенность и подобострастие — ничего общего с восторгом Джареда. Улыбка тоже отличалась — как позолота от благородной бронзы — фальшь слишком слепила, в отличие от тихого света, лучистого и настоящего. 

— Мистер Эклз? Добрый вечер. Добро пожаловать в Пенсильванию. Я Энтони, ваш гид.

Он протянул руку, и Дженсен, не желая ее пожимать, вручил ему саквояж.

На стоянке их ждал роллс-ройс. Энтони услужливо открыл дверцу машины и, дождавшись, когда Дженсен устроится, аккуратно закрыл. К сожалению, после он обошел машину и сел в салон.

Ну ничего, возможно, Дженсену повезет, и они без пробок доедут до отеля.

— Хотите выпить?

Энтони открыл бар.

— Коньяк.

В баре нашлась бутылка его любимого. Энтони ловко наполнил бокал и передал Дженсену.

Он не лез с разговорами, почувствовав неприятие, и, наверное, был не так плох. То, что Дженсен спутал его с Джаредом и разочаровался — не вина самого гида. 

Коньяк расслабил немного, и вся поездка стала выглядеть несколько иначе. Ловушка? Скорее, приятный отдых. Дженсен достиг того уровня, когда карьеру разрушают вежливо, компенсируя вот таким уик-эндом.

— Гольф-отель построен пятьдесят лет назад. Полтора года назад капитально ремонтировался. Он похож на английское поместье, вы сможете оценить его завтра. Он пятиэтажный. Два огромных крыла. Ваши апартаменты на последнем этаже. Вы занимаете целиком левое крыло.

Они вышли из роллс-ройса. Отель подсвечивался белыми и синими прожекторами и выглядел уютно.

— Позвольте проводить вас и все показать?

— Валяй! — Дженсен пропустил гида вперед.

Холл, выложенный черным мрамором, не выглядел аляповато. 

— Ваш лифт.

Они молча, под Эллу Фицджеральд, доехали до пятого этажа.

— Гостиная. Столовая. Повар ждет вашего заказа. Винный погреб, вы можете угощаться и не беспокоиться о счетах. Кабинет, библиотека. Кинотеатр. Ванная, спальня. Балкон с массажной ванной. 

Энтони вел его по апартаментам, показывая комнаты.

— Картины Марка Тошиера. Подлинники, разумеется. 

— Кажется, на Сотсби они подскочили в цене за каких-то полгода?

— И это еще не предел. Закажете ужин? Поговорите с поваром?

— Не против.

— А я пока могу приготовить вам ванну. С балкона открывается прекрасный вид на город вдали.

— Хорошая идея.

— Разобрать ваши вещи?

— А в обязанности гида входят и услуги камердинера?

— В этом отеле — да. 

— Хорошо, Энтони.

— Вы приехали без клюшек. Мне распорядиться, чтобы утром вас ждал набор? 

— Да, пожалуйста.

Повар предложил ему на выбор десяток блюд, но Дженсен остановился на традиционном ростбифе.

— Будет готово в течение часа.

Отлично, пока можно принять ванную.

Энтони в самом деле ее приготовил. Помимо того, что наполнил водой, зажег свечи вокруг. Однако.

Отсюда действительно была видна Филадельфия — россыпью крохотных искорок вдали. Дженсен засмотрелся и не заметил, как на балконе появился Энтони.

— Полотенце и халат.

— Оставь.

— Составить вам компанию?

— Обойдусь без разговоров о том, кто здесь останавливался.

Энтони присел.

— Вы устали, я бы мог вернуть вам бодрость.

Розовый кончик языка прошелся по верхней губе — мимолетный пошлый жест.

Видимо, об этом счете тоже можно не беспокоиться. Забавно. И в самолете были привлекательные стюарды. Это такой комплимент Дженсену? Учет наклонностей и предпочтений.

И выбрали гида, похожего на Джареда, не случайно. Конечно, нет. Срываться на Энтони бессмысленно, он вряд ли в курсе. Просто хорошенький мальчик, которому заплатили.

Кит накаркал про эскорт-услуги.

— Энтони, если тебе обязательно нужно подставиться, чтобы получить плату от своих хозяев, то можешь соврать.

— Мне никто не платит за секс. И я не думаю, что вам приходится платить. 

— Комплимент засчитан. Свободен.

— Простите, я не хотел…

— Я не буду упоминать о нашем недоразумении. 

Энтони вздохнул и, к счастью, исчез с балкона. Дженсен поторчал еще в воде несколько минут. Но вечер утратил свое очарование, скис. Он вылез, не вытираясь, набросил халат.

На этого смазливого идиота даже не стояло. И до чертиков захотелось увидеть или услышать Джареда. Почему он не взял его с собой? Джареду бы здесь понравилось — плавать, глядя на огни.

В спальне Дженсен схватился за телефон. И, как только Джаред произнес хриплым со сна голосом: «Алло», Дженсен мгновенно завелся. Пятиминутный грязный разговор разрядил его и прогнал раздражение на Маклахлана — тот все-таки хотел обслужить как лучше. Не его вина, что «лучшее» Дженсена ждало на Шелтере, дома. Даже хорошо, что Маклахлан к лучшему не был причастен.

Дженсен поужинал, наслаждаясь действительно хорошим мясом, и спокойно уснул. Мысли о строительстве, сенаторе и предателе Бене его не беспокоили. Всю ночь он бродил по дневному Нью-Йорку с Джаредом, слушая его смех.

После вечернего фиаско Энтони с утра глаза не мозолил, но приготовил форму для гольфа. На столе ждал сервированный завтрак. У приборов лежало приглашение: кар отвозил игроков на поле в десять утра. В лобби к Дженсену подошел кэдди с набором клюшек.

Солнечный, но не жаркий день обещал хорошую игру. В каре Дженсена ждал Бен.

— Доброе утро, Дженсен.

— Если оно доброе.

— Не хмурься, никакого надувательства. Боб вчера немного перебрал, поэтому срочно поправляет здоровье. Он догонит нас на поле. 

— Кто кого догонит? — раскатистый голос Боба был слышен чересчур хорошо. — Коэн, вечно ты рассказываешь про меня небылицы. Тебя послушать, я настоящий Джеймс Бонд.

Дженсен обернулся.

Рядом с Бобом, не считая ослепительной помощницы и кэдди, стоял сам Джереми Маклахлан. Враг номер один, конкурент Донована, приятель Хью Нейджелла. Средних лет. Невысокий. Лощеный, даже смазливый. Но с располагающей улыбкой.

— Дженсен! — Боб успел раньше Маклахлана. — Рад тебя видеть!

Он снова захватил руку Дженсена и принялся трясти.

— Джереми! Подойди, я вас познакомлю. Надо было это сделать сто лет назад.

Рукопожатие Маклахлана вышло твердым и изучающим. Дженсен порадовался затемненным очкам: несмотря на щедрую улыбку, колючий взгляд пронзал насквозь.

— Как тебе мой отель, Дженсен? Гостеприимный? 

— Очень, мистер…

— Джереми. Просто Джереми.

— Джереми, — повторил Дженсен.

— Как настроение? Готовы к игре? — Маклахлан оглядел всю компанию. — Поле в нашем полном распоряжении, джентльмены.

В каре Маклахлан сел рядом с сенатором, оставляя Бена с Дженсеном. Говорить им было не о чем. Хотя Бен несколько раз пытался завязать разговор. Путь до ти-зоны первой лунки еще никогда не казался таким долгим.

К счастью, первым ударом Бен умудрился отправить мяч в небольшую аллею деревьев, Дженсен перебрался на фэйрвей и на время перестал следить за своими противниками. Ему достался молчаливый кэдди, держащийся в тени, но угадывающий, какую клюшку следует подать. И, ни на что не отвлекаясь, Дженсен шел от лунке к лунке с небольшим запасом лишних ударов. Удача улыбалась ему: мяч не закатывался ни в ловушки, ни за поле, не падал в воду. Боб после десяти ударов потерял мяч и бросил играть, бродил тенью за Маклахланом — Дженсен видел их издалека — и что-то забавное рассказывал, ветер доносил раскаты хохота. Бен плутал в деревьях, пытаясь пробить оттуда мяч на нормальный участок, а Дженсен зарабатывал очки, забыв о своей цели, получая удовольствие от игры.

На пятой лунке они встретились. Дженсен стоял с паттером и готовился закатить мяч, а Джереми удачно выбил свой мяч с рафа, да так, что тот лег непосредственно на пути Дженсена.

— Маркировочка! — обрадовался Боб.

Мяч Маклахлана подняли и вместо него положили серебряный доллар.

— Не помешает? — поинтересовался Маклахлан.

— Ему бы побольше таких долларов на стройку, — хохотнул Боб.

— Неправильно прицелился, — не обращая внимания на сенатора, произнес Маклахлан. — Попадешь в флажок. Не спеши.

Дженсен, игнорируя советы, тихонько ударил, и мяч ровно лег в лунку.

— Ты неплохо играешь. Почти как я. Приятно, черт возьми. Бен и Боб не особые любители.

— Брось, Джереми. Я люблю гольф. Прогулки на свежем воздухе. Лучше загорать на поле, чем в солярии.

— Хорошо, Боб. Я оговорился. Серьезно играем только мы с Дженсеном. Вообще, — Джереми доверительно взял Дженсена за локоть, — на поле многое становится видно. На что годен человек, а на что нет.

— А на что годен я? — спросил Боб.

Маклахлан разжал руку, шагнул назад.

— Публика, Боб. Она тебя не зря обожает. — Он поднял доллар, вбросил мяч. Кэдди подал паттер, и Маклахлан примерился. Но бить не стал. — Ты политик. На своем месте. Немного солнца — и можно из Конгресса шагнуть в губернаторы Пенсильвании.

— Ты считаешь, все дело в загаре? 

— Конечно. Возьми, к примеру, Бена! — Маклахлан оперся на клюшку. — Бен почти не виден, воюет с корнями деревьев. Истинный книжный червь.

— Ну-ну, давай без оскорблений, — попросил Бен, подходя к ним ближе. Выглядел он при этом весьма польщенным.

— А мы с тобой игроки. — Маклахлан снова повернулся к Дженсену. — Серьезные. Отличает нас одна деталь: я еще и хозяин поля.

— Я в курсе, Джереми. Никаких неожиданностей.

— Ты, наверняка, когда просчитывал варианты, перебирал, что тебя здесь ждет?

— Допустим.

Джереми почесал клюшкой спину.

— Собеседование.

— Что?

— А говорил, никаких неожиданностей. Да, Дженсен, я так подбираю себе работников. Собеседование в деле. На поле видно многое. Целеустремленность. Азарт. Амбиции. Как кто держится под давлением. Умеет ли проигрывать. Ты привлек к себе внимание в Филадельфии. Ты не раз выкручивался из ловушек. Ты вмешался в будущие выборы. Я не мог тебя не заметить. К тому же тебя так давно рекомендовали.

— Кто?

Дженсен отвечал быстро, собранно, невозмутимо, но никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько сбитым с толку. 

— Бен, конечно. Он давно хотел переманить тебя у старины Донована. Но я хотел испытать тебя.

— Значит, завод, ток-шоу — это просто испытательный срок?

— Скорее, экзамен. А сегодня — выпускной бал.

Дженсен понимал, что слишком открывается, но не мог не повернуться к Бену, чтобы спросить:

— Почему?

— Дженсен, сынок, — Бен подошел ближе, отдавая клюшку кэдди. — Донован купил тебя и вот-вот собирается выбросить, как использованный презерватив. Ты его почти не знаешь. Как думаешь, почему твои родители переехали в Техас? 

— Отец стал плохо себя чувствовать. Легкие. Ему посоветовали сухой климат.

— Потому что нашу контору съели такие, как Донован.

— Разве? Отец же продал долю. Родители спокойно живут на проценты, не держа зла…

— В Техасе жить на проценты немножко не то же самое, что в Нью-Йорке, — вмешался Маклахлан.

— Дженсен, твой отец не хотел вариться в этой грязи. Такие, как Донован… дело ведь в его подходе. Он съел не одного такого, как ты. Он твоей головой пробил дорогу в Филадельфию. И сейчас, что он делает сейчас? Не дает денег? В то время как тебя и твоего парня вываляли в грязи, вытащили на всеобщее обозрение. Минус деловой репутации. Он станет жирнее, когда, несмотря на газеты, где ты пожимаешь руку мэру, квартал вы не сдадите.

— Бен, ты тоже меня использовал. Я доверял тебе, а ты выставил меня перед департаментом мошенником. Ущерб больше, чем от каминг-аута. И недостроенного квартала.

— Ты поймешь потом, что я хотел добра, — еле слышно произнес Бен; Дженсен не ответил, и он повернулся к Маклахлану. — Джереми, прости, но из меня совсем никудышный игрок, на свежем воздухе разболелась голова. Как ты сказал? Книжный червь и есть. Мне бы стеллажи с запахом типографской краски и пыль.

— Кар ждет нас у последней лунки. Кэдди покажет дорогу.

— Приятной игры, джентльмены. — Бен отсалютовал бейсболкой.

— Продолжим? — поинтересовался Маклахлан.

Дженсен, провожая глазами Бена, пожал плечами.

— Я готов дослушать до конца.

— На чем мы остановились? На том, что Донован денег тебе не даст. Боб тоже не может. И из департамента срочно нужно отзывать заявку, пока они не заметили фальсификацию. Безвыходная ситуация. А, знаешь, мне одна птичка напела, что Донован ведет переговоры о покупке большого участка. Он будет строить в Пенсильвании, но не этот квартал, который теперь встанет ему слишком дорого. А другой. «Донован и сын» получили твоими руками политический вес и нужные связи, а лично некий Дженсен Эклз получит крах и позор. Доновану не нужен квартал для работяг, он будет строить масштабные проекты. Понимаешь?

— Отчего же не понять. Все предельно ясно.

— Я могу все изменить. Я тоже люблю Филадельфию. Я тоже хочу, чтобы люди, которые платят налоги, не уезжали, слишком много стало тех, кто живет на пособие. Я понимаю, что люди хотят безопасности. Я хочу, чтобы ты построил свой оазис. Но под другой вывеской.

— Понимаю. Я должен буду продать стройку другой управляющей компании после процедуры банкротства.

— Именно. И встать во главе этой компании. 

— Как-то скверно выглядит, не находишь? Боюсь, этой аферой заинтересуются наблюдатели, и я лишусь будущих заработков.

— Нет, если мы выступим в прессе и утопим Донована, обвинив того во всех неудачах со стройкой, в том, что он своей жадностью чуть не погубил все дело? Боб, ты спец в таких делах, как думаешь, Донован долго протянет в Пенсильвании?

— Совершенно точно недолго.

— Квартал — ерунда. Как только мы с ним и Донованом закончим, нас, Дженсен, будут ждать другие дела. Я очень ценю и твои мозги, и талант, такими людьми нельзя разбрасываться на жалкие кварталы. У меня ты пойдешь далеко. Мы будем делать большую политику и большой бизнес. — Маклахлан хлопнул Боба по плечу. — Ты не против побыть в этом штате губернатором?

Боб усмехнулся и кивнул Дженсену: самое время говорить, парень. Не зря, видимо, он перед Маклахланом разыгрывал простачка, решившего отрываться по полной, раз его прижали.

— Джереми, я действительно польщен. Такого собеседования мне еще никто не устраивал. Ух! Круто, да. Я очень рад, что ты выложил все карты на стол, и я тоже могу вскрыться. Твое предложение недурно. Но ты считаешь меня лузером. По-твоему, я не могу достать деньги? Я полагаю, дела обстоят несколько иначе. — Дженсен снял очки, сунул дужку за ворот рубашки и, глядя глаза в глаза, твердым, совсем не любезным тоном продолжил: — Я уверен, что дострою квартал, а Боб внесен нас в бюджет, и департамент даст кредит. А ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать. Потому что иначе ФБР анонимно получит историю двух счетов. Одного на Каймановых островах, принадлежавшего «Глобал Фьючерс», а второго — в Лондоне, который был у твоей дочерней компании. И они быстро разберутся, кто работал под вывеской «Глобал Фьючерс», они ведь так давно хотели это узнать, но законно не смогли, так? Каймановы острова не разглашают информацию. И да, в ФБР весьма заинтересуются тем переводом, сделанным «Глобал Фьючерс» в пользу избирательной компании сенатора Боба Тенара, а потом шантажом, которым занимался один из адвокатов этой компании, как его зовут? Не напомнишь? Кажется, он числится в твоем штате.

— Ого! — вырвалось у Боба. — Я надеялся на пат, но это круче пата. «Глобал Фьючерс» подставляет его сильней, чем меня?

— Сильней, Боб.

— Думаю, Дженсен, я успею внести тебя в бюджет. 

— На меньшее, Боб, я и не рассчитывал. Думаю, наш турнир подошел к концу, Джереми? Будем считать, что я опережаю тебя на удар?

Дженсен протянул руку. Маклахлан опомнился. Улыбнулся, будто ничего и не произошло. И ответил на пожатие.

— Меня не часто обыгрывают, Дженсен, тем интересней. Что ж, я тебя недооценил. Сам виноват. Если в будущем понадобится работа — звони. Бен знает мой телефон. 

— Приятно было познакомиться, Джереми.

Дженсен развернулся и пошел к отелю. За своей спиной он отчетливо слышал голос Маклахлана:

— Кары в той стороне.

— Ты тоже не спешишь к ним, — хмыкнул Боб, снова напоминая утреннего весельчака.

— Я собираюсь пройти все лунки. Не люблю оставлять поле непройденным.

— А я прогуляюсь с чемпионом.

— Встретимся на выборах, Боб.

Дженсен не спешил в отель, давая возможность Бобу догнать его, обменяться незначительными репликами о программе в Филадельфии — построенный квартал дал бы Бобу голоса избирателей: пока другие обещают, он уже заботится о своем штате. 

Оставаться здесь, вести разговоры с Бобом, Беном и Маклахланом? Терять субботу и воскресенье? Натыкаться на Энтони? Зачем? Дженсен победитель, ему выбирать, с кем праздновать победу. И где.

На Шелтере, с Джаредом. 

Тед позвонил, когда они подходили к отелю. Без долгих вступлений поинтересовался, свободен ли Дженсен, и только после утвердительного ответа, что все дела завершены, игра в гольф закончена, произнес:

— Не люблю приносить дурные новости, но мы потеряли Джареда.


	11. Пустой дом

За три дня, со среды по пятницу, Джаред перетаскал в заповедник самые нужные в первое время вещи: несколько джинсов, четыре рубашки, футболки, кеды, белье и скопившиеся в устрашающем количестве наброски Рэйли. Носил понемногу, чтобы в глаза не бросалось; иногда просто надевал на себя лишнюю рубашку, несмотря на жару, иногда запихивал в этюдник. «Рисовать» они ходили, как на работу: утром, днем и вечером. Они — потому что черный ниссан упорно следовал за ним — сколько мог — до Машомака. 

Перед заповедником громилы дисциплинированно выгружались из машины и топали за Джаредом до штаба. В студенческие домики они, к счастью, не совались, и Джаред успел провернуть много дел: купить себе старый рюкзак у одного из студентов и договориться с тремя другими — владельцами маленькой парусной яхты — что в субботу они перевезут его из Машомака на Кедровый мыс. 

С субботой выходило паршивей всего: переправить раньше Джареда не могли никак — капитан яхты работал на летних каникулах в Городе и приезжал в заповедник только на выходные, но на выходные приезжал и Дженсен. Когда Джаред узнал, что в ближайший уик-энд Дженсена на Шелтере не будет, он честно решил, что это — знак.

С побегом вообще все складывалось подозрительно удачно. Охранники поначалу лезли за Джаредом всюду, даже за пределы огороженных троп, хотя он и объяснял, что не работающим в заповеднике покидать тропинки запрещено. Но в четверг удалось спровоцировать их стычку с рейнджерами, подгадав нарушение границ к ежедневному обходу Хилла. Джаред здорово повеселился тогда и получил в результате то, чего и добивался: громилы теперь оставались переминаться с ноги на ногу на «разрешенной к посещению территории», а он устанавливал этюдник в отдалении — каждый раз все дальше и дальше — и рисовал Рэйли, делая вид, что пишет пейзажи. И обдумывал прощальное письмо Дженсену.

В субботу утром пришла пора его писать.

Джаред послонялся по дому, прощаясь, и устроился на кухне с листом бумаги. Лист быстро закончился, пришлось брать второй. Очень хотелось донести до Дженсена, почему им необходимо расстаться; получилось или нет, Джаред не знал. 

Записку вместе с часами, деньгами, мобильником и купленными Дженсеном в последние недели гаджетами он сложил на тумбочке в спальне; хотел в кабинете, но вовремя вспомнил про камеру. Упаковал в сумку ноутбук, зубную щетку, бритву, карандаши, блокноты и валявшиеся по дому — в качестве камуфляжа — рисунки. Оделся попроще; все заработанные съемками в рекламе шмотки остались висеть в гардеробной Дженсена — Рэйли они были ни к чему.

Дом Джаред запер, хотел сунуть ключ под цветочный горшок, но один из охранников стоял у машины и пялился, и Джаред решил не вызывать лишних подозрений: ключ можно было оставить и в этюднике.

Они с громилами неторопливо добрались до Машомака, прошлись по двум маршрутам, собирая мусор и раздавая листовки посетителям, — собирал и раздавал Джаред, конвой тащился следом, не демонстрируя ни малейших признаков благодарности за прогулку на свежем воздухе. После второго захода Джаред наконец встретился в штабе с капитаном яхты и обговорил последние детали побега. Пришла пора делать ноги.

Место Джаред выбрал заранее: чтобы охранники с тропинки могли видеть этюдник и не могли — мостки у заводи, куда должна была подойти яхта. Ожидание он скрашивал, тщательно штрихуя нарисованный кулак с выставленным средним пальцем — прощальный подарок своей осточертевшей свите. Адреналин уже, казалось, тек в венах вместо крови; в желудке плотно засела внушительная глыба льда.

Наконец вдали, в просвете прибрежных зарослей, мелькнуло белым — паруса. Джаред отступил от этюдника, пантомимой изобразил охране, что отойдет отлить, и двинул в противоположную заводи сторону. Как только кусты скрыли его достаточно, он резко развернулся и рванул бегом к берегу. К мосткам они с яхтой подошли одновременно. Джаред замахал руками, показывая, что швартоваться не нужно, перекинул через борт ноутбук и прыгнул сам, чуть не свалившись в воду.

Колотило так, что яхта, казалось, ходила ходуном, и дико пробивало на смех. Он удрал. Черт побери, он удрал!

Шелтер быстро удалялся за кормой, через лес никто не ломился с пальбой и криками. Все получилось.

На другом берегу пролива Джаред от накативших чувств обнял ошалевших студентов, перекинул через плечо сумку с ноутбуком, натянул захваченный ими из штаба рюкзак с одеждой и зашагал между аккуратных домиков к шоссе и ближайшей заправке.

Карту он изучил заранее — скачал из интернета, — но все равно чуть не заплутал. Помог старик на древнем пикапе: сам предложил подвезти до станции железной дороги. Джаред собирался выйти в Ист-Хэмптоне, но, узнав, что старик едет в Монток, попросил подкинуть туда. Монток стал еще одной удачей: толпы народа, рестораны, магазины. Пестрая толпа, в которой легко затеряться. Ньюйоркцы, несмотря на закрытие купального сезона, продолжали выбираться на Лонг-Айленд в выходные, и Монток пользовался особенной популярностью.

Распрощавшись со стариком, Джаред в первом банкомате обналичил свою карту, сняв со счета все, что заплатил благотворительный фонд за рекламу и логотип. По карточке его, конечно, рано или поздно отследят, но Джаред к тому времени будет уже в Нью-Йорке.

Погони не было. Никто его не разыскивал, устрашающие громилы вблизи оказывались обычными отцами семейств, приехавшими запускать с сынишками бумажных змеев. Джаред из телефона-автомата набрал номер Роя.

— Чувак, я смылся. В Городе буду через четыре с половиной часа.

— Я жду тебя в «Лаве».

— Нет, не ждешь. Ты сейчас же встанешь, серьезно, вот прямо сейчас, пока меня не хватились, и отправишься в кампус. Затеряйся в какой-нибудь компашке. А через пять часов приходи в паб «Бидди Эрли». Приведешь за собой слежку — ты труп. Больше звонить не буду.

И повесил трубку, не дав Рою возразить.

До отхода поезда Джаред успел позвонить домой и скороговоркой сообщить, что потерял телефон и временно будет без связи.

— У тебя все в порядке, родной? — спросила мама.

— Все хорошо! Мой поезд! Я позвоню.

Он оглянулся удостовериться, что за ним по-прежнему никто не гонится, и, бросив трубку, рванул к уже отходящему от перрона вагону. Еле успел протиснуться перед самым закрытием дверей. 

Будь рядом Рой, непременно бы съязвил, что не стоит учиться уходить от слежки по тупым фильмам. Но Джаред же ушел! С приютом действительно глупо вышло. А сейчас — получилось.

Он свободен.

Джаред еще раз огляделся. В вагоне ехало человек десять, не больше. Он прошел в середину и сел у окна. Свободен. 

Поезд медленно разгонялся, за окном проплыл переезд, за ним мост, шоссе, деревья; Лонг-Айленд летел мимо — привычный пригородный пейзаж. Но Джаред его не узнавал. Он словно шагнул в другое измерение, провалился в кроличью нору. В Зазеркалье.

У него ничего не осталось. Ни дома, ни денег — снятое с карточки быстро растает — ни любви, ни прошлого. Одно сплошное будущее, куда он несется со скоростью экспресса Монток — Нью-Йорк.

Как Рэйли, плывущий открывать Новый Свет. 

Новая жизнь. Не похожая ни на жизнь до Дженсена, ни на жизнь с ним. Потому что Джаред стал другим.

И с новым Джаредом Дженсена не будет больше рядом.

Нужно забыть о Дженсене.

Лето закончилось, и их история тоже. 

Впереди его ждали поиски работы, поиски квартиры, новые атаки на баннеры, тренировки по паркуру, журнал, Рой, опоссумы, Сэди и Харли — жизнь Рэйли, в которой Дженсену не будет места.

Джаред еле дотерпел до конечной станции — «Пенсильвании», на Восьмой авеню. Оттуда он пешком направился к пабу, вдыхая нью-йоркский воздух, радуясь толпам людей, шуму, вечерним огням — знакомому, родному Городу, по которому успел так соскучиться.

Рой ждал в пабе с кружкой эля. И разразился громогласным воплем, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Официантка, рыжая девчонка, уперла руки в бока и открыла рот, явно собираясь выдать что-то язвительное.

— Мне то же самое, что у него, спасибо, — опередил ее Джаред.

— У тебя получилось! — не мог успокоиться Рой. — Йо! Глазам своим не верю! Рад тебя видеть, чувак. Не представляешь, насколько. Как ты удрал?

— Ничего интересного. Нашел способ телепортации.

— Для нее как-то не слишком быстро, не находишь? Как твой Принц?

— Думаю, ему уже сообщили.

— Ни звонка? Ни записки?

— Почему? Записку я ему оставил.

— Сотовый выбросил? Они тебя отследят, как нефиг делать.

— Оставил дома.

— А деньги хоть взял? Или решил поиграть в благородного? Можешь не отвечать, по роже вижу. Часов тоже нет? Дурак ты, Джаред. Продал бы и снял нормальное жилье.

— Кстати, о жилье. Мне нужно где-то залечь на дно, Рой.

— Ребята работают над этим. В «Лаву» тебе нельзя.

— Сам знаю. И с тобой встречаться — тоже. Будем держать связь через опоссумов. Мне нужен новый телефон.

— Добудем. Кстати, можешь пока взять спальник и въехать в наш новый офис.

— Что за офис?

— Чувак, ты мои письма вообще читал? Наш офис! Журнала! Ладно, понял, не читал. Я снял лофт, старая фабрика за Гарлемом пошла под реконструкцию. Ребята, которые ее купили, — мои знакомые, инфраструктуры там пока никакой, так что вышло дешево. Настоящий цех, Джей! Аутентичный, как сортир при заправке! И ты мне сделаешь из него конфетку, мой драгоценный арт-директор. Никаких опен-спейсов для офисного планктона! Кстати, тебя надо познакомить с редакцией. Устроим вечеринку в цеху, начнем с веселья. И мне нужно, чтобы ты подумал над макетом первого номера: шаблон, стили, заголовки, шрифт…

— Рой, тормози. У меня голова кругом.

— Тебя испортил избыток кислорода. От правильной дозы угарного газа в атмосфере крыша всегда сперва едет. Ничего, втянешься.

— У меня от твоей болтовни крыша едет. Атмосфера тут ни при чем.

— Ты думал, как мы вернем Рэйли?

— Пока нет.

— У нас есть заказ от «Домашних штучек». Помнишь? Новая реклама чудо-швабр.

— Мне не нравится эта идея, Рой. Категорически. Сегодня они нам заплатят. Завтра скажут, что нужно сделать. Мы и опомниться не успеем, как Рэйли станет карманной собачонкой при каком-нибудь рекламном холдинге.

— У тебя пошел откат от золотой клетки?

— Твое здоровье, Рой! — Джаред приложился к кружке и выдул добрую половину.

— Кто сказал, что нужно доводить все до абсурда? Ладно, не хочешь срубить денег — твое дело. Может, ты и прав.

— Я хочу, Рой, чтобы эти «Штучки» пожалели о своем предложении. Чтобы неповадно было пытаться купить Рэйли.

— Так в чем дело, Джей? Сделай так, чтобы они пожалели. Ты же Рэйли! 

Действительно, что его останавливает? У него развязаны руки. И он может сделать все, что придет в голову. Чудо-швабры в центре внимания? Как бы не так. Что, если...

— Эй, — Рой вдруг плюхнулся животом на стол и прошептал, расширив глаза: — Девять-один-один?

Джаред очнулся, будто после краткого сна. Удивительно яркого.

— Что?

— Не пугай меня так больше! У тебя так вытянулась рожа, что я уж решил, будто сюда заявился твой Принц с бандитами.

— Нет. Я увидел… увидел такое возвращение Рэйли, какое тебе и не снилось. И да. Швабры тоже участвуют.

Джаред, желая подразнить изнывающего от любопытства Роя, приложился к элю. 

Подошедшая официантка все испортила. Она весело подмигнула Джареду:

— Добавки, мальчики?

— Не откажемся, куколка, — кивнул Рой. 

Джаред поставил кружку на стол, вытер тыльной стороной руки рот. И улыбнулся, опуская глаза. Прием работал безотказно на всех.

На Рое тоже. Он ощутимо пнул Джареда под столом и закатил глаза.

— А мне, пожалуй… у вас, часом, нет вакансий?

Девушка намотала прядку на палец, бедром прижалась к столу, разворачиваясь к Джареду и забивая на Роя.

— У ночных барменов вроде свободна одна смена. Роб жаловался, что пашет за двоих.

Джаред взглянул на нее из-под челки. 

— Я работал барменом пару месяцев, когда только приехал в Город.

Девушка просияла.

— Ладно, красавчик. Только ради твоих прекрасных глаз. Пойду, поговорю с менеджером.

— Он гей! — крикнул ей вслед Рой и развернулся к Джареду: — Тебе не нужна работа, чувак! Ты работаешь на меня!

— На первое время нужна. Мне не улыбается жить в цеху, аутентичном, как сортир.

— А ты стал неженкой со своим Принцем.

Все, Рой достал. Он ничего не знает о Дженсене, и Джареду — нет, Рэйли, — терпеть его подколки незачем.

— Ты хочешь обсуждать Дженсена? Или выслушаешь мою идею про швабры?

— Швабры! То есть, я всегда готов дать тебе порыдать в жилетку и все такое. Ладно, у меня нет жилетки, но платочек носовой я тебе найду.

— Рой, я не собираюсь плакать. И ты не мой психоаналитик, так что давай ты просто забудешь о моем летнем романе?

— Хорошо. Никаких вопросов. Мой рот на замке. С глаз долой из сердца вон?

— Рой!

Рой встряхнулся, как пес. И все-таки перевел тему разговора:

— Ну так что ты придумал? Выкладывай!

Дженсен добрался до Шелтера, когда стало смеркаться и поисковую операцию свернули. Забыл саквояж в машине, не переодеваясь, прошел в кабинет и, не садясь, выслушал отчеты. Перед ним положили мобильник, плеер, кредитную карту, почти две тысячи долларов в смятых купюрах, часы и письмо на двух листах. Ноутбук не нашли — видимо, Джаред забрал его с собой.

Дженсен отпустил людей, так и не сказав почти ни слова. Он много слов произнес в трубку по дороге в аэропорт, он поднял рейнджеров на поиски, он координировал из Пенсильвании все действия людей Теда. Они сделали все, что могли. Больше, чем нужно. 

Хотелось надраться до чертиков, но расслабляться сейчас он не мог: Тед обещал позвонить с новой оперативной информацией, и трезвая голова и способность быстро реагировать нужны были как никогда.

Стемнело; Дженсен зажег настольную лампу. Карточка, деньги, айпод, телефон и часы лежали перед ним, выровненные строго по одной линии. Записку Дженсен вертел пальцем на полированной столешнице, глядя в темное окно. Он выучил наизусть каждое слово, каждую запятую и точку. Он даже мог представить, как Джаред писал это письмо. Взвешенно, обдумывая каждое слово, высунув кончик языка от старания. Челка лезла в глаза, и он нетерпеливым жестом отбрасывал ее на лоб. 

Ни одного обвинения, спокойный уверенный тон, прощание. Джаред знал, что делает. Он долго обдумывал побег, причины и план, он действовал не под влиянием импульса. Предусмотрел все. И только за одно это вызывал уважение.

Рисунки из дома исчезли. Хотя Джаред, судя по отчету, взял только самое необходимое. Одежду. Ноутбук. И как же хорошо, что он взял ноутбук, — значит, не полез в пролив, надеясь вплавь преодолеть четыре мили. Четыре судоходных мили, черт возьми.

А что, если?..

Где-то внутри, в грудной клетке, дрогнуло, и стало трудно дышать. Кончики пальцев онемели, и Дженсен растер их. Без паники. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

А что, если ноутбук все еще дома? Валяется в темном углу, и на него просто никто не обратил внимания.

Что, если у Джареда не было никакого плана? И вещей он взял немного, именно надеясь переплыть с Шелтера на Лонг-Айленд. Люди Теда проверили обе паромные переправы. Ни в Гринпорте, ни в Хэмптоне Джаред не появлялся. Из болота, где он оставил этюдник, следы вели к побережью. И перед Джаредом лежали два пути: вернуться в заповедник по нехоженым тропкам через топи или переплыть пролив.

Где лучше утонуть?

Нет, за ним приехали. Плевать, что субботняя смена клянется, что не слышала звука мотора. Если Джаред взял с собой ноутбук, если он вышел к побережью, то только затем, чтобы сесть на катер и уплыть.

Топи он бы прошел. Он разбирается. В детстве был скаутом, наверняка. Он не мог летом спасти олененка, чтобы сейчас так глупо, сбегая от Дженсена, захлебнуться болотной жижей.

Но пролив… Джаред отлично плавал. Он мог бы рискнуть. И не рассчитать силы.

Где Джаред обычно бросал ноутбук? У бассейна. На балконе. На диване в гостиной. В кухне на столе. И зачастую в спальне. Один раз тот валялся даже в прачечной. Ребята Теда, конечно, профессионалы, но Джаред — непредсказуемое чудо. 

Дженсен встал и медленно двинулся по дому, по пути включая свет. Атриум — чисто. Веранда — чисто. Гостиная — ничего. Это хорошо, это правильно. Так и должно быть.

Балконы, гостевые комнаты — пусто. Дженсен зашел в спальню. На кровати пятном темнела футболка Джареда. Дженсен сел рядом с ней. Огляделся. Ноутбука нигде видно не было.

Оставалось проверить ванную и гардеробную, но он малодушно боялся туда заходить.

Вдруг Джаред оставил ноутбук там?

Вдруг он решил-таки переплыть пролив?

И то, что в Хэмптоне его не нашли, могло означать только одно. Он не справился. Чтобы ни говорил Тед, завтра нужно подключать полицию. Службу спасения. Прочесать пролив.

И будь что будет.

Дженсен стиснул футболку в пальцах. Он слишком надавил на Джареда. И ради чего? Пытаясь пробить головой дорогу Доновану. Да, он беспокоился. Но только ли за жизнь Джареда? Скорее из-за скандала, в который сам мог попасть.

Теоретически.

Именно он, Дженсен, виноват, что привлек внимание прессы. А наказал отчего-то Джареда.

Его нельзя было удерживать. Никакой арест, никакой условный срок или штраф, никакая грязь в газетах не шли в сравнение с тем, что Джаред — Джаред погиб.

Телефон вновь зазвонил — который раз за этот день.

— Привет, не помешал?

Кит? Какого черта? Как он узнал? Кто сообщил?

— Я придумал схему.

— Прости?

— Схему. Для департамента. Как обойти фальсификацию Бена. Кажется, у нас будут деньги, Дженсен.

Все-таки не знал.

— Ясно.

— Ты не рад?

Рад? Дженсен отдал бы и победу в Пенсильвании, и схему Кита за простое известие, что Джаред жив. Вот предложи кто ему сейчас, отдал бы, не раздумывая. 

— Рад. Просто многое произошло. Нас, кажется, все-таки внесут в бюджет. Но департамент — отличная новость. Продолжай работать, подробности потом, я сейчас...

Кит не купился на деловой тон. Почуял.

— Дженсен, что случилось?

Врать смысла не имело. Молчать тоже. Завтра он будет во всех газетах, да и плевать. Все меркло, все становилось неважным по сравнению с главным: 

— Джаред сбежал. Мы не можем его найти. И есть подозрение, что мог произойти несчастный случай.

Кит молчал всего несколько секунд.

— В полицию не обращались?

— Нет.

— Собери вещи Джареда. В коробку. Надпиши ее. «Собственность Джареда Падалеки».

— Ты никогда не выключаешь юриста?

— Дженсен, ни в коем случае не говори с полицией до моего приезда. Мы продумаем вместе, что сказать. С тобой, Тедом. И Тересой.

— Боишься, выплывет правда, что я удерживал Джареда силой?

— Ничего подобного! Ты его защищал от журналистов и радикальных верующих, выступающих за традиционный брак.

— Кит...

— Дженсен. Послушай. Вини себя, но не вслух и не перед полицией. Я еду в аэропорт. Прилечу первым рейсом.

Дженсен долго не сводил глаз с зажатой в руке футболки.

— Спасибо, — в итоге сумел выдавить он и отшвырнул телефон на кровать, подальше от себя. Не чувствуя ног поднялся, дошел до двери в гардеробную.

— Ну же!

И рывком открыл ее.

Строгие костюмы, рубашки, галстуки — его, дизайнерские, клубные — Джареда — висели на своих местах. Ноутбука не было. 

Собрать вещи в коробку. Надписать.

Ничего подобного! Может, Джаред еще вернется. И что тогда? Вот твоя коробка?

Однажды Джаред добрался до острова после того, как паромы перестали ходить. Почему же сейчас он не способен на такое?

Никаких коробок.

Телефон затрезвонил вновь.

На этот раз звонил Тед.

— Хорошие новости! Банковская карточка, на которую благотворительный фонд перечислил деньги за логотип, всплыла в Монтоке. Через четыре часа после того, как мы потеряли Джареда.

Дженсен сел на кровать.

— Что? 

— Джаред снял в Монтоке деньги со своего счета. Пока мы прочесывали автобусные станции в Хэмптоне и Гринпорте, он двинул не в Нью-Йорк, а в противоположную сторону. Скорее всего, оттуда поехал в Город на поезде.

— Никто не мог украсть его карту?

Дженсен, как был в туфлях и джинсах, откинулся спиной на постель. Накрыл лицо футболкой. Она пахла знакомо. Джаредом.

— Теоретически все может быть. Но думаю, это был он. Он оставил телефон, слышал, наверное, что по нему могут вычислить. Он оставил тебе деньги, твои деньги, все твои подарки, записку. Он все продумал. Он не дурак.

— Он не дурак. Но и не умеет ходить по воде. Как он попал в Монток?

— Я работаю над этим. И, Дженсен. Пока никакой полиции, хорошо? Джаред ушел сам. Мы найдем его и вернем.

— Нет.

— Мы найдем его, обещаю. И быстро. День-два. Может быть, три.

— Не нужно возвращать, Тед. Если найдете. Не нужно. Пугать его тоже не надо. Просто найдите и дайте знать мне.

— Но…

— Не обсуждается. Насчет полиции. Кит приезжает. Я в надежных руках. Жду новостей.

— Будут!

Джаред добрался до Монтока, пока его искали на пути в Город. Обхитрил всех. Умный мальчик. Слишком умный. Его нельзя было удерживать. Чем сильнее Дженсен сжимал кулак, тем легче Джареду было ускользнуть.

Пусть так. Если такова цена — пустота в доме, желание надраться вдрызг, забросить работу, отрезать от себя старых знакомых — если такова цена его спасения, Дженсен заплатит.

Он всегда платит по своим счетам.

Воскресное утро началось обычно: Джаред топал, как слон, зато нес с собой кофе. Дженсен зарылся носом в подушку, урвать еще минутку сна... 

Что-то было не так. Ноги затекли. А нос упирался не в наволочку, а в покрывало. И футболку Джареда. Бросает свои вещи, где попало...

Джаред.

Дженсен резко поднялся, встречаясь глазами с Китом.

Тот кивнул на чашку на тумбочке. Сел рядом.

— Ты зря приехал. — Дженсен прочистил горло. — Прости. Вчера забыл предупредить, что полиции не будет. Джаред жив.

Кофе привычно горчил — Кит не признавал ни сахар, ни сливки. Хотя сейчас горчил бы и глясе с сиропом.

— В Монтоке всплыла его карточка. Мы не там искали. 

Наверное, к счастью.

Они помолчали. А потом Кит произнес:

— Не зря. Не стоит тебе здесь оставаться. Отвезу тебя в Нью-Йорк. Доверишь порулить своим ровером? Я отпустил такси. 

— Я не пил, если ты об этом.

— Выглядишь, как будто не просыхал всю ночь. 

Дженсен промолчал.

— По дороге заодно мне расскажешь, как у тебя прошла встреча в Пенсильвании. А я тебе — про схему.

— Про схему давай в понедельник. В рабочем порядке. 

— Да, пожалуй, сейчас тебе интереснее другое. Душ?

— Звонок Теду.

Телефон за ночь разрядился окончательно, и звонить пришлось с телефона Кита. Тед ответил, что новостей пока нет.

— Адрес приюта у тебя под рукой? 

— Откуда Джаред чуть не сбежал? Есть. Думаешь, он вернется за собаками? 

— Не знаю, Тед. Но это пока единственная ниточка. Вдруг... вдруг та девушка, что помогала ему, что-то знает?

— Не единственная. Мы наблюдаем за гей-клубом, где он вечно торчал. Но и приют держим под контролем. Занимайся своими делами, Дженсен. А лучше расслабься и отдохни.

— Засунь свой совет… Диктуй адрес приюта, Тед.

В голове тупо звенело, как будто Дженсен и правда не просыхал всю ночь. Кит, как всегда, точен в определениях.

— Записывай.

Кит, все же настоявший на том, чтобы сесть за руль, с трудом нашел место для парковки за квартал от «Пушистых лапок». У фонарного столба, заклеенного разноцветными объявлениями. На одном из объявлений поверх фотографии кошки шла надпись: «Не хочешь взять меня домой?» И ниже — логотип приюта с адресом.

— Мне пойти с тобой?

— Нет, не надо. 

— Ты в порядке?

Дурацкий вопрос. Ты можешь дышать без легких? 

— Да.

— Звони в любой момент. Хоть ночью. Ночью особенно. Хочешь, я задержусь в Нью-Йорке?

Кит физически раздражал. Своим сочувствием, желанием помочь, слишком внимательным взглядом.

— Нет, Кит. Нам нужно закончить со стройкой. Так что возвращайся к делам. И я тоже вернусь. 

По крайней мере, они не будут сидеть и предаваться пустым разговорам. И никто не будет Дженсена жалеть. Этим хорош бизнес — неудачников не жалеют.

Когда Кит свернул за угол, Дженсен сорвал объявление с кошкой — для этого ему пришлось встать на цыпочки — и быстрым шагом направился по указанному адресу.

Ситуация вышла из-под контроля. У Дженсена больше не было ни стратегии, ни тактики, ни уверенности в собственной правоте. Он даже не знал, зачем идет сейчас в приют, как собирается искать девушку, помогавшую Джареду, и о чем с ней разговаривать. Передать через нее сообщение? Какое? Вернись, я согласен на все твои условия? А он согласен?

Девушка за стойкой в приюте улыбнулась ему искренне и тепло.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Вижу, вы по объявлению.

— Заметил на столбе, когда парковался.

— Хотите подобрать питомца? У нас есть и кошки, и собаки.

— Не уверен… может быть.

— Простите, если вам покажется бестактным… но это видно сразу. Вы ведь кого-то потеряли, да? 

Можно сказать и так.

Дженсен неловко кивнул. Он все еще не мог придумать, как начать разговор. Но, кажется, этого и не требовалось. Девушка выскользнула из-за стойки и протянула руку.

— Меня зовут Рита.

— Дженсен.

— Пойдемте, покажу вам наших подопечных, Дженсен. Вам не нужно сейчас ничего решать, просто познакомитесь. Вдруг захотите узнать кого-то поближе. 

Рита взяла его за локоть и повела вглубь приюта, через игровые комнаты к клеткам-клеткам-клеткам. Игровые комнаты Дженсен пропустил. Это фасад. Реклама. А за ним — несвобода. Как Джаред, запертый на Шелтере, животные сидели в клетках, чистых и ухоженных, но не таких уж и просторных.

Клетки мало того что шли рядами, они еще и тянулись вверх, в три этажа.

— Видите, у каждой клетки листок? — рассказывала Рита. — Это рацион, витамины, лекарства, если нужно. Мы всегда предоставляем полную информацию, можно проконсультироваться с ветеринаром, дрессировщиками, узнать все привычки…

До Дженсена начало доходить, что она уговаривает его взять кого-нибудь отсюда. Наверное, понимание отразилось на его лице, потому что Рита сдала назад.

— Вы можете просто приходить поиграть с любым из подопечных. Все животные здоровы, привиты… О, — она проследила его взгляд. — Это не из-за тесноты! Эти собаки попали в приют вместе, их нельзя разлучать, они начинают скучать, скулить, становятся вялыми. Мы… Нам пришлось поместить их в одну клетку вопреки всем правилам.

Рита что-то еще говорила, но ее слова доносились как сквозь толщу воды. Сэди и Харли увидели Дженсена и узнали, вскочили, завертели хвостами. Дженсен протянул руку между прутьями решетки, и Сэди уткнулась ему в ладонь своим мокрым носом, а Харли лизнул и радостно залаял.

Замерзшее в груди отчаяние растаяло, потекло вверх, дало по голове, и Дженсен еле сдержался, чтобы не расплакаться, как в далеком детстве.

— Вы им нравитесь, — улыбнулась Рита. — Хотите с ними прогуляться? У нас есть площадка и небольшой сквер. 

— Да… думаю, да, я бы прошелся.

— С двумя? Вы справитесь?

Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и только после этого нашел в себе силы кивнуть.

— Справлюсь.

— Хорошо, — Рита открыла замок, выпуская на волю собак Джареда.

— Все-таки вы кого-то потеряли…

— Они тоже.

Дженсен опустился на корточки, обнял разом двух псов и уткнулся лбом в теплую холку Харли.

Бывшая фабрика, первый этаж которой занимала теперь редакция «Аут-сайдера», нового журнала Роя, располагалась в Верхнем Манхэттене, за Гарлемом, и делила район на гетто и безопасный; здесь редко появлялись и банды, и полиция. Мрачное пятиэтажное здание подсвечивал огромный установленный на земле прожектор, вырезая у ночи яркий угол темно-красной кирпичной кладки.

Джаред стоял на самом краю крыши, спиной к прожектору, широко расставив для устойчивости ноги. Каждый этаж старой фабрики шел за три — обычного дома, но пропасть внизу держала не хуже страховки. 

Три дня, пролетевшие после побега с Шелтера, Джаред почти не спал. И успел отказаться от квартиры в Бронксе, найденной кем-то из Роевых приятелей, так ни разу до нее и не добравшись. Какой смысл заводить себе койку в двух часах пути от работы? Потом подыщет что-нибудь поблизости. Пока две ночи он провел в пабе Бидди, разливая эль и виски припозднившимся пьяницам, а одну — в аутентичном цеху Роя, надираясь вместе с редакцией. 

Дни ушли на детальную разработку плана возвращения Рэйли, составление карты расположения баннеров «Домашних штучек» на Манхэттене, трафареты, макеты, кровавые споры с Роем и попытки не думать о Дженсене. 

Снизу прогудел клаксон байка. Джаред обернулся через плечо. Их новоиспеченный юрисконсульт особо настаивал, чтобы никто и ни при каких обстоятельствах не видел лица Рэйли, но Джаред знал, что он сейчас всего лишь черный силуэт в луче прожектора. Парень на байке вскинул вверх туго скрученный рулон, швырнул его кому-то в темноту, лихо развернулся на заднем колесе и умчался обратно. 

Армия Рэйли — собранная Роем на форуме, пока Джаред бездельничал под присмотром охранников, прошедшая «боевое крещение» флешмобами, — грабила «Домашние штучки», вырезая чудо-швабры и суперметлы с рекламных баннеров. Со всех до одного рекламных баннеров.

Да, «Штучкам» предстояло пожалеть, что они связались с Рэйли. 

Рой согласился на безумный план Джареда только после того, как тот же юрисконсульт нашел прецедент и составил на его основе соглашение, по которому «Штучки» подписывались поучаствовать своими активами в инсталляции Рэйли и отказывались от любых претензий к форме этой инсталляции. Юридический отдел «Мэйджер и Трудис», которой принадлежали «Штучки», думал ровно двадцать три часа пятьдесят девять минут — при ультимативном сроке в сутки — но все-таки дал добро. Взамен они, правда, вставили свою часть, по которой обязались оплатить инсталляцию только в случае безусловной уверенности, что она принадлежит непосредственно Рэйли, а не имитатору. Рой считал, что не получит от них ни цента, но Джареду было плевать на деньги.

Его заводила идея. Заводила ночь, высота, слаженная, безупречная работа команды, которой дирижировал Рой. Общий драйв и адреналин. Схему просчитали по минутам. И пока никто не подвел. Сталкеры — на байках, мотоциклах, роликах — срезали баннеры, свозили их к фабрике и мчались на следующий объект. Бригада в цеху выпиливала чудо-швабры по контуру и передавала на крышу Вайзи, который никого дальше площадки пожарной лестницы не пускал. 

А из швабр Джаред собирал дерево. 

Чертовски раскидистое дерево, ветвившееся по освобожденному от хлама участку гудрона на крыше. Транк, оказавшийся в миру будущим инженером, просчитал точки крепления с учетом веса всей конструкции и свойств баннерного материала. И теперь опоссумы орудовали степлерами, проволокой, веревками, придавая устойчивость тому, что Джаред выкладывал на гудроне, ориентируясь на одному ему видимую картину.

Джаред спрыгнул с парапета и зашагал к Вайзи: прибыла очередная пачка швабр. И почти сразу раздался звонок от Роя.

— Все, Джей. Последняя партия. Мы сделали весь Манхэттен, чувак. И никто ничего не заметил. Я не верю. Ты там еще не свалился?

— Я в порядке, Рой.

— Черта с два ты в порядке. У меня в венах уже больше энергетика, чем крови, а ты спал в десять раз меньше, чем я. Но мы сделали их! И я знаю, что будет на чертовой обложке чертова первого номера моего чертова журнала!

— Рэйли, — позвал Чосер. — Проверяй.

В первый раз он назвал Джареда не по имени. Пора привыкать. На крышах он Рэйли.

Удачливый сукин сын Рэйли, которому все само шло в руки, в то время как Джаред лишь терял.

Джаред тряхнул головой. Все дело в недосыпе. Нужно наконец остановится, выспаться, притормозить, заняться нормальной работой, как бы ни было страшно, что он развалится на части, едва перестанет бежать вперед что есть сил. 

Он сам выбрал.

— Пора.

Джаред натянул страховку, проверил карабины, ощущая себя рыцарем, облачающимся на бой. Смешно. Интересно, так ли себя чувствовал Дженсен, повязывая галстук перед тем шоу? Представлял ли себя гладиатором на арене, когда сидел в студии в прицеле телекамер? Здесь телекамер не было, но внизу ждала толпа — все, кто участвовал в операции, и множество тех, кто не участвовал. Сто человек, двести, больше — уже не поймешь. И каждый держал в руке телефон, каждый собирался снимать, как работает Рэйли. Они не пропустят ни одного его движения, ни одной заминки, ни одной дрогнувшей линии.

Джаред поднял тубус с трафаретами, собираясь надеть через плечо, — и отбросил в сторону. Сегодня он будет рисовать так. Сегодня Рэйли сможет все.

— Один! Два! Три! Пошли!

Опоссумы подхватили веревки, перекинули край дерева через парапет, и оно медленно поползло вниз, разворачиваясь на стене. Толпа взревела.

Джаред натянул на лицо шапку, поправляя прорези для глаз и рта, стукнул Вайзи кулаком в кулак, зацепился карабином за трос и шагнул с крыши.

От рева заложило уши.

— Рэй-ли! Рэй-ли! Рэй-ли! — скандировали внизу, и под четкий ритм полосы краски ложились так же четко, словно перед Джаредом на стене висел невидимый трафарет. Джаред уперся подошвами в выщербленную кирпичную кладку, натягивая трос, и коротким взмахом руки замкнул контур.

Его той-терьер, добравшийся из Квинса в Гарлем по нью-йоркским стенам, восседал в позе лотоса на вершине совершенного в своем идиотизме швабро-дерева и показывал выставленный средний палец светлеющему сизому небу. 

Он сделал этот Город.

Они сделали этот Город.

Люди у подножия стены вопили не переставая — не уставая — и их крики держали Джареда, словно упирающиеся в спину ладони. Ни одной мысли. Ни одного сомнения. Движение. Звук. Движение.

Последний штрих.

Точка.

Джаред выбросил вверх руку с зажатым в ладони пустым баллончиком. И толпа рехнулась окончательно. Джареда продрало общей волной от корней волос до кончиков пальцев, каждую клетку тела, растворяя в общей на всех эйфории. 

Его тут же подняли на крышу, буквально втащили через парапет, молча сняли страховку: толпа рванула по всем лестницам наверх, и остановить ее не смогли бы уже ни Вайзи, ни Рой.

Пришлось уходить по крышам, бежать вслед за опоссумами, прыгать, падать в кувырке, снова прыгать, карабкаться по вбитым в стену ржавым скобам.

Страха Джаред не испытывал. Он ни разу не сорвался, ни разу нога не соскользнула, руки не подвели. Ему везло. Рэйли, удачливый сукин сын, все еще гнал его вперед.

У станции метро опоссумы с рук на руки передали его Рою. Адреналин сгорел без остатка, и Джаред едва не повис на Роевом плече, слишком уставший даже для того, чтобы отвечать на брюзжание. Рой не затыкался всю дорогу до кампуса.

— Ты слишком дорого мне обошелся, чтобы тупо сломать шею! Ноги хотя бы переставляй, Джаред, ты весишь две тонны. Захрена так рисковать? Ты что, не понимаешь, что опоссумы тренируются уже не первый год ежедневно? А ты скачешь за ними, как долбаный спайдермен, и думаешь, что тебе все сойдет с рук. Это что, суицидальные устремления разбитого сердца? Джей! Чтоб тебя, двигай ногами, нас сейчас копы заметут!

Копы их не замели. Рой доволок Джареда до комнаты в кампусе, которую им уступили на этот день, сгрузил на кровать, и Джареда выключили, как будто кто-то нажал на кнопку.

Проснулся он от телефонного звонка и долго не мог узнать голос в трубке.

— Джаред? — повторяла девушка. — Джаред, это ты? Ты слышишь меня? С тобой все в порядке?

— Да, — наконец включился Джаред, садясь на кровати и пытаясь сообразить, где он и кто его раздел. 

— Это Лора. Мне передали номер телефона, который ты оставил. 

— Лора. Конечно. Да. Прости, я спал.

— Ничего. Джаред… Боже, я не знаю, как сказать… Я сегодня пришла на дежурство в приют. Я только узнала. Джаред. Твоих собак забрали.

— Что? — Лопатки стянуло холодом. — Сэди? Харли? Обоих? Как?

— Да. Обоих. Я занесла в документы условие, что их нельзя разлучать. Но их взяли вместе! Это было не в мое дежурство. Я… Джаред… Я предупреждала. Я…

— Ничего. — Джаред закрыл глаза. — Я знаю. Все в порядке. Ты ничего не могла сделать, Лора.

— Я выписала адрес того человека… Из документов. Я не имею права, но... Джаред, если ты хочешь, я могу тебе его дать.

Джаред молчал долго, но потом дернул головой, словно Лора могла его видеть.

— Нет. Не нужно. Я не хочу тебя подставлять. И… если этот парень взял их обоих, взял больного Харли… Наверняка он очень хороший человек.

— Девушка, которая дежурила в тот день, сказала, что у него кто-то умер.

— Тем более. Не надо, Лора. И — спасибо.

Она коротко и скомкано попрощалась, явно торопясь повесить трубку. 

Джаред лег обратно на кровать и уставился в продавленное днище верхней полки. На матрасе кто-то нарисовал маркером дорожку из ползущих муравьев, и Джаред медленно считал их, слушая нарастающий звон в ушах.

Вот теперь у него не осталось ничего.

Ближе к полуночи посетители повалили из паба один за другим. Дженсен, карауливший в машине неподалеку, — дожидаться внутри внешний вид ирландской забегаловки не располагал совершенно — заволновался. Может быть, Тед ошибся и заведение закрывают на ночь?

Тед не ошибся. Без пятнадцати двенадцать у входа мелькнула знакомая длинная тень.

Дженсен положил руку с часами на руль и мысленно отметил на циферблате точку.

Двадцать минут на то, чтобы приступить к рабочим обязанностям, Джареду должно было хватить.

Когда минутная стрелка подползла к цифре пять, Дженсен честно дождался отсчета последних секунд и выбрался из машины. Ноги затекли так, будто он провел в ней сутки, а не пару часов.

Хозяев паба явно не волновали потенциальные клиенты: непрезентабельная с фасада пивная оказалась уютным чистеньким кафе. Бар располагался в дальнем конце вытянутого зала, и у стойки сидел и клевал носом всего один старик. Кроме него людей почти не было: печальная парочка у окна да сдвинувшая столы компания в самом углу. На звук колокольчика выглянула официантка, но Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой и показал на бар, и она так же молча исчезла.

Бармен ждал его, упираясь ладонями в стойку. Настороженный, напряженный. Красивый настолько, что у Дженсена засосало под ложечкой.

Он выбрал табурет подальше от сонного старика, сел и ослабил галстук.

— Привет.

— Привет, — Джаред отмер и шагнул к нему. — Рад видеть тебя. А не Эйтана с Трейси.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Джаред.

Зеленая форменная жилетка жала ему в плечах, рукава белой рубашки он закатал — наверняка коротки, — а вместо бирки с именем к карману приколол визитку бара с лаконичным росчерком «Джей». Бирку заказать, видимо, еще не успели.

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

— На твой выбор.

Джаред вернулся к витрине, достал бутылку.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты меня найдешь.

— Поэтому устроился в бар нелегально?

— Ты и это выяснил. — Легкий кивок головой и усмешка, горькая, как и складка на лбу. Когда это Джаред научился так трагически хмуриться?

— Прости, твою любимую марку здесь не держат. — Джаред поставил на стойку бокал коньяка.

— В нелегалы ты подался напрасно. — Дженсен сделал глоток; коньяк был не так уж и плох. — Наверняка потерял в зарплате. Напротив этого паба висит городская веб-камера с отличным разрешением. Найти тебя через нее вышло проще, чем по налоговым отчислениям. 

— Большой брат следит за тобой, — усмехнулся Джаред.

— Угу, — Дженсен чуть отодвинул бокал, подавляя желание опрокинуть его в себя залпом. Он ведь подготовился к разговору, так какого черта так нервничает? 

— Я пришел сказать, что тебе больше не надо прятаться. От меня.

— Потому что ты меня уже нашел?

Пальцы зудели, так хотелось вытащить прядку волос, примятую воротником к шее Джареда; она ведь должна ему мешать? Что за мысли? Сосредоточиться, глядя на него такого — щурящего глаза, покусывающего нижнюю губу, — не получалось совершенно.

— И это тоже. Но не главное. Я был неправ, Джаред. Больше никакого Эйтана с Трейси. Никакой охраны, никакой слежки. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом.

Выражение лица не изменилось. Не поверил?

— Слово Дженсена Эклза.

— Дженсен, я…

— Не надо, — резко оборвал его Дженсен; голос внезапно охрип. Слова, которые, он знал, Джаред обязательно произнесет — которые он сам много раз мысленно произносил от его имени, готовясь к разговору, — услышать в реальности оказалось невыносимо. — Я знаю, — добавил Дженсен тише. — Ты меня убедил своим манифестом.

— Вот как. — Джаред взял с полки абсолютно чистый пивной стакан и начал протирать полотенцем; киношный, защитный жест. — Значит, у меня получилось. С письмом.

— У тебя получилось. Ты прав, ни ты, ни я не останемся прежними. Ты тоже очень много дал мне. И за мной долг.

— Нет, Дженс.

— Да. Я тебе обещал. Еще перед твоим переездом на Шелтер. Тебе нужна собственная жизнь? Я готов это принять. Но бармен в дрянной забегаловке? Ты стоишь гораздо большего. И я знаю, что тебе негде жить. Я могу…

— Дженсен, — Джаред наконец оставил стакан в покое, — как ты понимаешь выражение «собственная жизнь»?

— Я могу помочь тебе со стартом. Это же лотерея, Джаред. Кому-то везет, кому-то нет. Уверен, будь у твоих родителей достаточно средств, чтобы дать тебе хорошее образование…

— Дженсен. Нет. 

— Джаред, гробить свои способности за стойкой в баре — преступно и безответственно. Все, что тебе нужно…

— Ты по-прежнему лучше меня знаешь, что мне нужно. — Слова прозвучали еле слышно, но Дженсен умолк, словно Джаред крикнул их ему в лицо.

— Нам не нужно больше встречаться, Дженс. Я могу быть для тебя опасен. Для тебя, для твоей репутации, для твоего бизнеса. Ты же ничего не знаешь обо мне.

— Что я не знаю? Джаред. Куда ты влез?

Джаред молчал. Только сжал сильнее губы. Холодная капля поползла вниз по позвоночнику. Все-таки влип. 

— Расскажи. Неважно, что случилось, Джаред. Я найду адвоката. Лучших адвокатов. — Связаться с Тедом. Немедленно. С Китом. Дженсен уже перебирал в памяти свою телефонную книгу, когда Джаред накрыл его ладонь своей, выбив из головы все мысли.

— Черт, не хотел тебя пугать. Я никого не убил, Дженс. Выдохни. Просто тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше. А мне лучше держаться подальше от тебя.

Дженсен стиснул его пальцы.

— Я скучаю, Дженс. Очень. — Джаред опустил лицо, не отнимая руку; челка упала на глаза. — Но я не вернусь.

Все-таки сказал.

Дженсен медленно разжал хватку. Взял бокал. Сделал глоток.

— Я люблю тебя.

Джаред резко ссутулился.

— Запрещенный прием, Дженс.

— Согласен. Тяжелая артиллерия. 

Чертова стойка мешала, разделяя их. Перескочить бы к нему, прижать к себе и держать крепко, пока не расслабится. Как они оказались здесь? В какой момент все полетело под откос?

— А как же «без уважения нет любви»?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Дженсен. — Но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Не придумаем. Ты мне не по карману.

— Ты мне? — машинально поправил Дженсен, нахмурившись.

— Нет. Ты — мне.

— И какова моя цена?

Джаред вспыхнул и задрал подбородок.

— Равноправное партнерство. С чего бы мы сейчас ни начали, мы неизбежно придем к тому же самому. Ты уважаешь только то, что считаешь правильным. У тебя очень четкий кодекс правильного, Дженс. Ты просто не сможешь через него переступить. И я не хочу, чтобы ты его менял, чтобы предавал себя. А у меня своя дорога. Я не знаю, куда она меня заведет, но знаю точно: я никогда не буду носить костюмы за десять тысяч баксов и заключать сделки за партией в гольф. Я смогу быть при тебе только тем, кем был. А я не хочу. И мне не нужна «помощь со стартом». Потому что мне не нужно в ту сторону, куда ведет твой старт. Твое «правильно» — не мое «правильно». 

Старик за стойкой всхрапнул, и Дженсен вздрогнул.

— А просто трахаться мы не сможем. Ведь так? — Джаред отошел к старику, поменял ему стакан и долил пива. — Тебе правда лучше держаться от меня подальше.

— Джаред.

— Нет, Дженс. — Джаред распрямил плечи. Он больше не сомневался. 

Ну что ж. Дженсен умел проигрывать. Он отодвинулся от стойки и достал из кармана сотовый.

— Твой телефон. Можешь пользоваться. Я не буду больше следить за тобой. — Рядом с телефоном он положил часы. — Это твое. Можешь продать. Можешь выкинуть. Но они твои.

Джаред не прикоснулся ни к часам, ни к телефону. Смотрел, не отрываясь, в глаза. Прощался?

Дженсен поднялся из-за стойки, оставляя рядом с недопитым бокалом сто долларов.

— Прощай, Джаред. 

— Удачи, Дженс. С твоими домами. И просто.

— Будь счастлив.

Если кто из них и сможет быть счастливым, то только Джаред.


	12. Канун

Постер выставки «Духи Города» Дженсен заметил на выходе из вестибюля «Сохо Гранд отеля». Обернулся посмотреть, как монтируют елку из зеленых, подвешенных на стальных струнах, шаров, и наткнулся на Джареда. Вернее, на его двойника.

Два месяца прошло с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, а в каждой рекламе, в каждом высоком прохожем Дженсену мерещился Джаред.

На постере сквозь парня просвечивала темно-красная кирпичная кладка. Идеальное тело — длинная шея, широкие плечи, тонкая талия, кубики пресса, бедра пловца, и лицо — чужое и знакомое одновременно — приковывали взгляд. Змеившаяся по стене ветка плюща небрежной петлей оборачивалась вокруг его головы; пожухшие листья короной лежали на волнистых прядях. Душа Нью-Йорка в представлении фотографа — Дженсен с трудом оторвался от постера, чтобы прочитать на табличке рядом имя: Рик Вентер. Отличный вкус, Рик. И как ты уговорил Джареда — не Джареда — или все-таки Джареда? — наложить на свою кожу столько краски?

Интересно, продает ли Рик Вентер свои работы? 

Так ведь можно и правда свихнуться.

Дженсен снова посмотрел на табличку. «Некоммерческая выставка Рика Вентера “Духи Города”. Со Дня Благодарения по Сочельник вы сможете увидеть художественные фотографии, посвященные Нью-Йорку».

Надо будет зайти.

Он наконец повернулся к выходу и — налетел на Кита, дожидавшегося в трех шагах, пока Дженсен насмотрится на постер.

— Привет! — на лице Кита расцвела улыбка. — Вот кого я не ожидал увидеть. Рад встрече.

Он протянул ладонь. Дженсен крепко пожал ее.

— Я тоже рад. Но не сказать, что совсем не ожидал, это же твой любимый отель. Давно в Нью-Йорке?

— Несколько дней. 

— Как дела в Филадельфии?

— Сам знаешь, что там все лучше некуда.

— Не поверишь, но на этот раз я не в курсе.

— Никуда не спешишь? Мы могли бы посидеть немного в баре. Давно не виделись, Дженсен. Ты хорошо прятался.

— Уже не спешу. Я только со встречи. С удовольствием, Кит. 

Дженсен действительно был рад встрече. Хотя в последние месяцы и сократил любые контакты до минимума, и не только с Китом, практически заперевшись в доме на острове. Филадельфийский квартал встал ему дорого.

В крохотном баре они устроились под торшером у окна, на теплой рыжей банкетке, и заказали кофе — для выпивки было еще рано. За окном тонул в негустом мягком тумане Западный Бродвей. 

Несмотря на отделку из дуба, полированный золотистый мрамор, в тон подобранные золотые портьеры из шелкового бархата, бар не выглядел ни помпезным, ни вычурным — очень камерный, домашний. Куда более домашний, чем квартира Дженсена у Центрального парка.

— После того как ты неожиданно бросил нас накануне успеха, у меня не было ни одной свободной минуты. Первый раз выбрался из проклятой Филадельфии.

— Я свою работу сделал, Кит. Для того чтобы торговать жильем, кризисный управляющий не нужен.

— Я знаю, Дженсен. Кстати, Боб выбил нам денег из бюджета. Неплохая добавка к субсидиям департамента. Считай, мы уже окупились и ушли в приличную прибыль.

— Отличные новости. У меня доля, я жду дивидендов.

— Могу сказать, что ты удачно вложился.

— Так почему ты в Нью-Йорке, Кит? 

— Ужин с Донованом. Предложил ему подыскивать кого-нибудь на мое место.

— И он?

— В ответ предложил мне твое. Но, боюсь, я не заинтересован.

— Причина веская?

— Пресс-секретарь наскучил, и Филадельфия уже поперек горла. Так что скоро вернусь в Большой Город. Надеюсь, уже в начале следующего года. Пока в поисках. Квартиры, работы. А ты? Отдыхаешь? Или занят новым делом?

— Несколько дней, как окончательно подписал контракт. Сегодня встречался с Йоханнесом Халле, обговаривали последние штрихи. Я в деле.

— Книжный ритейлер? «Халле буксторес»? Он?

— Он. У тебя в голове справочник компаний и владельцев?

— Нет, я просто люблю эти магазины. Настоящая машина времени. Переступаешь порог и попадаешь в позапрошлый век, не меньше. Никаких толп, как в супермаркете. Бродишь между стеллажами, похожими на библиотеку, а не торговый зал, рассматриваешь корешки. Кайф. Я всегда что-нибудь покупаю в «Халле».

— Видимо, только ты один. Они на грани банкротства.

— Дженсен! Ты должен их спасти.

— Тогда они перестанут быть пустыми. И никакого уже кайфа.

— Что делать, придется потолкаться. Мне действительно нравятся эти магазины. К тому же у нас останется всего два крупных игрока на книжном рынке, «Барнс и Нобель» с «Бордерсом». Как же с конкуренцией?

— За конкуренцией — в сеть. Пока счет ведет «Амазон», а у «Бордерс», кстати, дела не лучше, чем у «Халле». 

— Печальная картина.

— Чертовски. У Халле нет свободных денег, чтобы развернуть масштабную рекламную компанию. И крысы побежали с тонущего корабля. На прошлой неделе девять человек вышли из совета директоров. 

— Ты сможешь спасти даже «Титаник». Нет денег — нужны свежие идеи, так? Я знаю, с кем тебе стоит поработать над этим делом.

— Интересно.

— Новый журнал, «Аут-сайдер». Слышал?

— Нет.

— Отстаешь от жизни, затворник. Они гремят. Ну, про Рэйли-то ты должен был слышать?

Дженсен поднял бровь.

— Уличный художник. Забавный той-терьер.

— А. Да, конечно. Он был во всех новостях. Хулиганские рисунки на рекламных баннерах.

— Он раскрутил этот журнал. С нуля до ста меньше чем за лето, Дженсен. И никаких вложений. Они открывались на стандартный кредит под малый бизнес, а сейчас уже побили рекорды продаж. И это на фоне снижения тиражей у всех остальных! Первый номер пришлось допечатывать, и он теперь считается коллекционным. 

— Звучит неплохо, но каким образом мне поможет журнал? Серия статей? Кардинально проблему она не решит.

— У них есть арт-студия, пока при журнале, но в планах — отделение. Арт-директор — гений, очень нестандартно мыслит. Вы сработаетесь. Тебе нужны свежие идеи, не требующие грандиозных затрат, а им — большой клиент, который поможет выйти на серьезную орбиту.

— Ты подозрительно осведомлен. Личный интерес?

— Я им немного помог на старте, у меня есть акции, и я считаюсь их юридическим консультантом. К тому же, я не против поучаствовать в таком проекте. Ты же уловил мой намек, что я в поиске?

— Я ценю честность, Кит. Но мне нужно подумать.

— Мой телефон ты знаешь. 

— Я тебе позвоню в любом случае. Можем сходить поужинать.

— А можем сходить на выставку «Духи Города». После того пресс-секретаря у меня никого не было. Не порядок. Надо срочно спасать репутацию. А у тебя?

— Моей репутации уже ничего не грозит, — проигнорировал вопрос Дженсен. — Книжные магазины не связаны ни с политикой, ни с телевидением. 

— Боб собрался в губернаторы Пенсильвании.

— В курсе. Звал работать в своем штабе.

— Отказался?

— Я ему не нужен. Он выиграет и с обычным клерком.

— Нет вызова? 

— Точно.

— Тебе понравятся ребята из «Аут-сайдера». Они такие же, как ты. 

— Любят вызов?

— И книги.

— Может быть, Кит. Приятно было повидаться. Я позвоню.

Дженсен встал, оставляя на столе несколько банкнот — за кофе и чаевые. Кит не стал его останавливать, махнул на прощание рукой. Выходя, Дженсен не удержался — еще раз взглянул на рекламу выставки. Джаред или нет? Не поймешь под слоем краски. Швейцар распахнул дверь, и Дженсен вышел на улицу.

Лица прохожих, праздничные витрины, обещающие скидки после Дня благодарения — все предвещало канун праздника, канун конца старого года и начала нового, радость предвкушения. Пора сбрасывать прошлогоднюю кожу, пора обновляться — так почему не с удачливыми ребятами из «Аут-сайдера»? Рэйли? Хулиганские методы? Отлично, если что и расшевелит людей, то только дерзость. 

Чтобы вытащить «Халле» из той дыры, куда его загнали падение рынка и косность управления, потребуется серьезная встряска. 

Дженсен думал и об онлайн-торговле, и об изменении политики продаж. Он не такой фанат, как Кит, путешествий в прошлое. Время порой важнее денег, и экономия с онлайн-покупками оказывается не лишней. К тому же в сети он в два щелчка найдет редкую книгу, а в магазине — сколько придется гулять среди полок? И есть ли уверенность, что книга, которая нужна, вообще найдется? Особенно, если это не последний бестселлер.

Вот! График распределения запросов. Пик — процентов восемьдесят покупателей — хотят двадцать процентов выходящих книг. Остальным двадцати процентам потенциальных потребителей не нужны на полке хиты продаж — им нужны редкие книги, которые издателям печатать невыгодно — спрос мал, тиражи не велики. А если печатать их в обход издательств?

Оцифровка старых книг, которые почти не переиздаются, печать по заказу. Дженсен бы себе заказал книгу о любимом герое — Фрэнке Савадже из «Вертикального взлета»; фильм он много раз пересматривал еще в экономической школе, а книгу так до сих пор и не прочел. Ему, конечно, доступны и букинистические лоты, он может позволить себе потратить триста долларов на книгу, но обычный покупатель — вряд ли. Подобный сервис — недорогой и удобный — наверняка будет пользоваться спросом.

Букинистам не понравится идея Дженсена сделать редкости доступными. Но его клиент — не букинист.

А если к этому добавить ребрендинг, обращенный к новому поколению, добавить удачливых хулиганов из «Аут-сайдера» — дело выгорит.

Кит, пожалуй, прав. 

 

Джаред снимал небольшую квартиру на Форт-Вашингтон авеню недалеко от парка Джея Худ Райта, так похожую на его бывшую, в Гринвич-Виллидж, с точно такой же железной лестницей, перегораживающей окно. На работу он ходил пешком через пресвитерианский госпиталь, пересекал Бродвей, непременно притормаживал у мексиканского кафе в Ла Фиесте, покупая стакан капучино или мокко. После Бродвея он любил менять маршрут, каждый день выбирая новую улочку для прогулки, и спускался почти к самой реке Гарлем, где в здании бывшей фабрики располагалась редакция «Аут-сайдера». 

День благодарения никто из редакции не собирался отмечать дома. Ребята горели энтузиазмом так, что в студии пришлось отвести место для гамаков — для любителей поспать не отходя от работы. Журнал стал хитом, едва покинув печатный станок, и после такого старта сливаться никто не собирался. Вечный аврал, сумасшедший дом и карнавал увлекли всех, и пока ни один не сошел с дистанции. Так нарики сидят на химии, так экстремалы сидят на адреналине. Они тоже сидели. На работе, на движухе от нее.

Рой обещал сегодня Джареду новый вызов. Кит нашел клиента, который собрался перезапустить громадную книжную сеть «Халле». И нанять для этого их студию. Его, Джареда, студию — ну и пусть он пока оставался под крылом Роя и журнала. Это не продлится вечно. Тем более, если у него действительно будет такой крупный клиент, как «Халле». 

Мама всегда покупала у них книги. Огромный старомодный «Халле» в Сан-Антонио походил на библиотеку древнего города. Запах свежеотпечатанных страниц и книжной пыли, бесконечные стеллажи, выдергивающие из привычного мира. Интересно, у них все магазины похожи? В нью-йоркский Джаред не заглядывал ни разу.

Первое крупное дело, настоящее, журнал не в счет. И дело именно для Джареда, не для Рэйли. Это успех, явный успех, и Джаред чертовски хотел не подкачать и произвести впечатление успешного профессионала. Потому и вырядился в пальто. Подкачала погода: вчера накрапывал дождь, а сегодня сияло солнце, и стояла вполне летняя жара. Пальто — из тонкой ткани, невесомое почти — пекло, как пуховик. Шея вспотела, и Джаред дважды обернул ее шарфом. Скорей бы добраться до редакции, до кондиционеров. 

— А в Буффало выпал первый снег, — выдохнула в свой сотовый проходящая мимо девушка.

— У вас звонит телефон? — спросила продавщица, закрывая его кофе пластиковой крышкой.

Джаред быстро отсчитал мелочь и достал жужжащую трубку из кармана. Звонили по трем каналам разом.

— Джей, ты где? — Рой нервничал. 

— В такси, уже подъезжаю.

— Шевелись! Все уже собрались. Неудачник.

На такси ехать получилось бы даже дольше, так что Джаред почти не соврал. Метнулся через дорогу, не глядя по сторонам, и влетел прямо под пушку искусственного снега — украшали витрину кондитерской: олени, конфеты и фальшивые сугробы. На это Рождество им придется, похоже, довольствоваться только такими. 

В «келью» Роя он так и ворвался, чуть не снеся по пути стену из пластиковых коробок с песком, которую сам же устанавливал и раскрашивал — единственное, что отделяло угол главного редактора от хаоса и бедлама прочей редакции — «успешный профессионал» в длинном сине-белом шарфе, тонком пальто. И с хлопьями снега на плечах и растрепанной голове. 

— А это наш арт-директор, — проговорил Рой, прерывая паузу, вызванную его эффектным появлением. — Страшно креативный парень. Все, что вы здесь видите — его рук дело. 

Джаред пробежался глазами по людям, сидевшим вокруг главредовского стола: напряженный Рой, улыбающийся Кит, вытаращившая глаза Эмма — их директор по маркетингу — как всегда, с розовыми волосами дыбом и пирсингом всего, чего только можно, который сегодня она снять не соизволила, хотя и оделась ради переговоров в почти деловой костюм. Около Эммы в кресле удобно расположился — так не бывает!

— А это мистер Эклз, — продолжил Рой. — С клевым проектом книжных магазинов. Он нам успел кое-что изложить, тебе понравится… гм. Где ты умудрился найти снег в семьдесят градусов тепла, чучело? — не выдержал-таки он. Крепился-крепился — перед первым серьезным клиентом — и не выдержал. 

Серьезный клиент выглядел растерянным — если не сказать ошалевшим. Джареда увидеть он явно не ожидал. 

Похоже, их обоих подставили. И наверняка Кит. Кит, шутник, ну держись! Провел Роя, как ребенка, тот же никогда не интересовался фамилией Принца. И Дженсену ничего не объяснил? 

А Дженсен ведь, наверное, думает, что это Джаред все подстроил. Чтобы произвести впечатление.

А что? Он и собирался. Получилось, как ни крути. Теперь нужно разгребать. Джаред вздохнул, размотал шарф, просыпая на черную столешницу крупицы снега.

— Привет, Дженс.

Лицо Дженсена разгладилось. Он улыбнулся, по-настоящему, солнечно, так, что от век разошлись лучами еле заметные морщинки.

— Привет, Джаред. Рад тебя видеть.

Эмма все еще ничего не понимала. Однако Рой быстро сложил, что к чему. Округлил глаза, провел рукой по шее. Джаред не дрогнул.

Дженсен в дымчато-голубом костюме, в розовой рубашке выглядел потрясающе. Свежим, загоревшим — где-то отдыхал после своей Пенсильвании или загорел на поле, играя в гольф? — и умопомрачительно красивым. 

Джаред снял пальто, перекинул через спинку стула, только после этого сел. Дженсена не обмануть манерами. 

— Не знал, что ты интересуешься книжными магазинами.

Дженсен подвинулся ближе, облокачиваясь на стол. И сказал, обращаясь только к нему:

— Не знал, что ты стартуешь не хуже Алонсо. Ирландские пивные в прошлом?

— Давно. Ты не в курсе? Я, когда увольнялся, помахал тебе рукой на выходе, в веб-камеру, думал, увидишь меня онлайн.

— Я не фанат видео-чатов.

Дженсен. Настоящий Дженсен. Как же Джаред был рад его видеть.

Рой делал странные жесты и корчил рожи, пытаясь привлечь внимание, Эмма сосредоточенно накручивала розовую прядь на палец, Кит сиял, как елка перед Рокфеллер-центром. 

Кит — покойник. Или нет. 

— Ты консерватор, Дженсен. Рой, — не поворачивая головы, чтобы не отвлекаться на пантомиму, произнес Джаред, — можешь показать свой Хиебук?

— Хиебук? — переспросил Дженсен.

— Хиебук. Электронная читалка книг. Не встречал? Придумали корейцы вместо маленьких КПК. Размером с небольшую книжку. Рой?

— На пару слов, Джей. Вы простите нас? — Рой повернулся к Дженсену и Киту, складывая ладони у груди домиком, почти кланяясь, как китайский болванчик. Если его не остановить, он устроит настоящее «Маппет-шоу».

Джаред поднялся с места.

— На одну минуту. 

Рой подтолкнул Джареда в плечо и пятнадцать ярдов до кофейной зоны они прошли вполне пристойно. Но едва завернули за колонну, Рой вцепился в Джареда, как бульдог.

— Джей, я не знал! Это правда твой Принц? Кит! Скотина!

Джаред аккуратно, палец за пальцем, убрал руку Роя со своего плеча.

— Не Принц и не мой.

— Кит назвал фамилию, и я подумал: «Здорово». Если бы я знал! Ты как?

— Я в порядке.

— Ну тогда пошли, выставим его вон.

— Тебе не нравится проект или Дженсен?

— Причем тут я? Я забочусь о твоих интересах!

И почему все кому не лень считают, что Джаред сам не может о себе позаботиться?

— Рой, расслабься. Решение принимать мне.

— Да ты сейчас думаешь не мозгом.

— Очень интересное заявление.

— Ты с того момента, как сел за стол, пялился на его губы. Я чуть не сгорел со стыда!

— Рой. Выпей водички. — Джаред шагнул к кулеру, вытащил пластиковый стакан, подставил под кран. — Мы спокойно вернемся назад. Ты покажешь свой гаджет. И мы узнаем, что у него на уме. Если что-то стоящее…

Он протянул стакан, но Рой ударил по руке. Джаред еле успел отвести руку от идеально выглаженных брюк. Чертов псих!

— Джей, не наступай на грабли во второй раз. 

— Рой! Я собираюсь работать с Дженсеном, а не спать. 

Рой достал телефон.

— Повтори еще раз, я запишу на диктофон.

Джаред снова протянул стакан. И лишь после того как Рой выпил, наклонился к телефону и четко произнес:

— Я не собираюсь заводить служебные романы. Доволен? Пошли?

Дженсен внимательно, не без скепсиса, осмотрел электронную читалку, которую Рой достал из своего рюкзака, как только они вернулись.

— Удобно? — поинтересовался Джаред. Перегнулся через стол, нашел в меню книжку, раскрыл ее. Дженсен убрал ладонь, но на короткое мгновение их пальцы соприкоснулись.

— Сенсорный экран, очень удобно, — затараторил Джаред, мучительно надеясь, что Дженсен не заметил, как дернулась его рука. — Он жидкокристаллический — зрение не испортишь. Шрифт можно масштабировать. Чего не сделаешь с обычной книгой. И главное. Читалка очень компактная. Весит полфунта. Меньше одной толстой книжки. А знаешь, сколько я могу упихнуть романов в нее? Около двухсот пятидесяти. Неплохой стеллаж, не находишь? 

— Действительно, удобно, — согласился Дженсен. 

— Я могу таскать с собой целую библиотеку, которая ничего не весит. А вы хотите убедить меня, что я должен таскать кирпичи. Будущее за ними.

— За читалками?

— Не совсем. За электронными книгами. Прогресс не стоит на месте. А книга остается книгой на любом носителе. Печатный станок вытеснил рукописи. Теперь пришел черед электронных книг. Обычные, бумажные, как носители информации безнадежно устарели. 

— То есть ты на них ставишь крест?

— Да.

— Наверняка точно так же ставили крест на виниле, когда появились си-ди. И что? Винил до сих пор продается и покупается.

— Кстати, да! — оживилась Эмма. — Книгами в будущем увлекаться могут так же, как и винилом, всякие эстеты, любители древностей. Печатную книгу станет модно дарить. Если сделать установку на редкость, это может сработать. 

— У меня как раз обратная идея, — возразил Дженсен. — Не делать из обыденного эксклюзив, а сделать из редких книг — доступные. Оцифровать, создать базу, продавать в электронном виде. И печатать по требованию. Сколько стоит цифровая печать? Центы? И тираж не важен. Себестоимость распечатанной книги в одном экземпляре не будет превышать закупочную цену одного экземпляра при большом тираже. 

— Вы собираетесь отказаться от бестселлеров?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Но я собираюсь кроме покупателей масскульта поймать и тех, кто обычно не покупает, потому что не находит своего уникального, не из хитов продаж.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Рой, — делать деньги не на массовом спросе, а охватить всех потенциальных покупателей.

Джаред не смог сдержать улыбки. Как бы Рой ни протестовал, ему самому нравился проект спасения магазинов. И идеи Дженсена. 

— Но разве есть такие книги, которых не найти на «Амазоне»?

— Видели фильм сорок девятого года, классику, где играл Грегори Пек — «Вертикальный взлет»? Фильм снят по книге, которая с сорок восьмого года переиздавалась несколько раз, в последний раз в девяносто седьмом. Найти ее в магазинах невозможно. Только у букинистов, и стартовая цена от трехсот долларов, если повезет, без пересылки.

— Не может быть! На «Амазоне» должно быть все! — Рой раскрыл ноутбук, открыл сайт. И закопался в нем.

— Авторы Берн Лэйн-младший и Сай Бартлетт, — подсказал Дженсен.

— Я читал ее, — Джаред не думал, что говорил. Просто заполнял паузу, потому что Дженсен давно отложил гаджет и не сводил с Джареда глаз. — Про вторую мировую, да?

И приятно, и неуютно. И невозможно ничего не делать.

— Конечно, ты читал ее, — проворчал Рой, — чертов учительский сынок. Есть хоть одна книга, которую ты не читал? Не нашел «Вертикальный взлет» на сайте. Полагаю, на других порталах меня ждет то же самое? Бинго, я сдаюсь.

— Таких книг много. И не все покупатели могут выложить круглую сумму букинистам. И даже если могут, сколько книг они купят? Одну? Когда могли бы на ту же сумму купить больше.

— Да. Это может сработать, — кивнул Джаред.

— Мы в деле? — уточнил Рой. То ли у Джареда, то ли у Дженсена.

Дженсен приподнял бровь — твой ход.

— Да, — ответил Джаред. — Да.

Такое дело — грех упускать.

 

Кит — сукин сын, прощелыга. Адвокат. Ведь знал, что в редакции работает Джаред, и ни слова не сказал. Всю встречу просидел с ехидной улыбкой, важный, как Санта Клаус. 

Джаред изменился. В нем не осталось надлома их последнего месяца — черного месяца! — и того легкомыслия, которое одновременно и восхищало, и бесило Дженсена. А может, просто Дженсен никогда не видел его за работой? Джаред — арт-директор. К этой мысли надо привыкнуть. 

Волосы у шеи завились от влаги — вспотел. Толстовки, видимо, надоели, снова вернулся к добротной одежде. И пальто, и простая рубашка с брюками шли ему фантастически. И крупицы снега в волосах и на плечах. Зашел — и все заулыбались. Джаред.

Главный редактор — язык с трудом поворачивался так называть это создание в дредах и пирсинге — слишком бурно отреагировал на то, что они знакомы. Уволок куда-то разбираться. Устроил сцену ревности?

Работает Джаред тут из-за своих талантов или из-за личного интереса главного редактора?

Дженсен не упустил случая проверить рабочую версию. Пожимая в конце встречи Рою руку, на дежурную фразу: «Все ли вопросы удалось обсудить?» ответил, глядя в глаза Джареду, стоявшему рядом:

— Не все. Можно ли вашего арт-директора пригласить на ланч?

Рой стиснул Дженсену руку и открыл рот, но Джаред успел раньше, чем главный редактор смог подобрать приличные слова.

— К сожалению, у меня много работы. Скоро выходит предрождественский номер. 

— Даже в День благодарения?

— В День благодарения, — Рой наконец отпустил Дженсена, — нужно быть с семьей. А мы в редакции друг другу ближе, чем семья.

Ну что ж, вполне откровенно.

— В таком случае, удачного дня.

Дженсен не отошел и на три шага, когда Джаред, не обращая внимания на Роя, требующего жестами дать ему пять, заговорил снова:

— Ланч действительно занят. Но на ужин я могу тебя пригласить. Я тебе его давно уже должен. Закажу столик в Музее современного искусства, если не возражаешь.

Бедолага Рой позеленел. Есть между ними что-то или нет, черт возьми? 

— Не возражаю, — сдержанно отозвался Дженсен.

Ужин — лучше, чем ланч.

— Сегодня в семь?

Рой покрутил пальцем у виска. И зачем-то показал Джареду свой телефон. Но Джаред подтвердил:

— Сегодня в семь.

Они встречались в семейный праздник, в их ресторане. Но обольщаться не стоило. 

В бар «Модерна» оба пришли одновременно, ждать у стойки не потребовалось — их сразу пригласили в обеденный зал. Джаред успел переодеться — жил неподалеку или держал в редакции запасную одежду? Волосы он пригладил гелем, обошелся без пальто и шарфа. Рубашка, явно дизайнерская, сизо-стального цвета и с запонками шла ему невероятно. Брюки — на тон темнее — могли обмануть своей классической формой кого угодно, но не Дженсена. Рубашка скрывала, что они были приспущены на бедрах.

Дженсен постарался сконцентрироваться на запонках Джареда и оставил ему разбираться с меню.

— Весь день думал про твои магазины, — едва отошел официант, сообщил Джаред, снимая кольцо с салфетки. — Вавилонская библиотека, Дженс!

— Что? — Дженсен оторвал наконец взгляд от узких запястий под манжетами — какие там к черту запонки — и посмотрел Джареду в глаза.

— Борхес. Как раз под твою идею, объять необъятное. Соединить Борхеса и «Стар Трек» так, чтобы буквоеды и треккеры чувствовали себя комфортно.

— Эм. Надеюсь, речь не идет о том, чтобы делать интерьеры магазинов в стиле декораций фантастических фильмов.

— Нет.

— И не о пульте управления Энтерпрайза?

— Оставь эту попсу Макдональдсу, — отмахнулся Джаред. — Тех, кто читает бумажные книги, остается все меньше и меньше. Верно? И ты хочешь собрать их всех. Так добавь к ним тех, кто уже перебрался в интернет и на электронные читалки. Создай для них идеальное место, где можно отыскать все, что угодно и в том виде, в котором нужно.

— Джаред, меня наняли спасать магазины бумажных книг. Если я начну предлагать потенциальным покупателям гораздо более дешевые электронные варианты, я их разорю окончательно.

— Прогресс ты все равно остановить не сможешь. Будешь ты предлагать электронные книги или нет, они никуда не денутся. Предоставь людям самим решать, что им нужно. Просто дай им место, где есть все. Объедини сеть и реальность, старые книжные магазины и интернет-библиотеки и добавь ко всему этому культ. Новую легенду. Понимаешь? Идеальную библиотеку. Чтобы от нее тащились и гики, и интеллектуалы, и те, кому просто нужен последний бестселлер.

— Я думал об онлайн-торговле, — Дженсен задумчиво пожевал губу.

Джаред отчетливо сглотнул, но тут же снова ринулся в бой.

— Бумажными книгами? Этого мало! — Официант принес вино, но Джаред не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, не глядя протянул руку к бокалу. — У Борхеса в Вавилонской библиотеке находились все написанные и ненаписанные книги. — Он отпил вина. — Создай Вавилонскую библиотеку, Дженс. Собери все, что когда-либо было издано. Собери команду, которая будет специализироваться на поиске книг. Охотников, как в «Девятых вратах». Сделай им имя. И совмести это с самым современным оборудованием. Понимаешь? Все, что только вышло на рынок, связанное с книгами: печать по требованию, оцифровка, новые форматы электронных книг — все должно быть у тебя. А я придумаю тебе обертку. Построю Вавилонскую библиотеку во плоти. Все детство о ней мечтал.

Вино пошло неплохо. Джаред продолжал рассказывать о своей мечте и когда им принесли индейку. Жестикулировал ножом и вилкой, разгорячился, разрумянился — и был неотразим. 

— Ты будешь торговать идеальными платоновскими книгами, Дженс. Идеей книги, которая может воплощаться на любом носителе. И твоя библиотека должна быть, как тессеракт в трехмерном мире. Общая в самой себе, всеобъемлющая и, раз уж мы решили собрать все книги мира, являющая в каждой своей проекции новый образ. Уют домашней библиотеки в викторианской усадьбе, тот самый дух старых магазинов «Халле», которые столько людей любят, и супертехнологичность — Энтерпрайз, да. Матрица! Строгость университетских библиотек и древность монастырских. Представь все ассоциации, которые вызывает у тебя слово «библиотека».

— Тессеракт?

— Гиперкуб, знаешь, это из математики, четырехмерный…

— Я знаю, что такое гиперкуб. В экономической школе изучают высшую математику. А ты-то откуда знаешь?

— Из «Эры новой мысли» Хинтона. Еще в школе узнал. Читал все без разбора. А что?

Кажется, понятно, почему Рой обозвал его «учительским сынком». 

И почему Джаред раньше так не проявлял себя? Им было некогда отвлекаться от постели? О чем они разговаривали? 

— Вундеркинд.

Теперь ясно, почему он свинтил из колледжа. Не лень, нет. Ему банально там стало скучно. Все-таки информацию стоит поглощать не залпом. Ага, Джаред не умеет не залпом.

Дженсен жестом попросил официанта долить вина.

— Ты умеешь удивлять. Вроде уже знаешь тебя, каждый раз кажется, что досконально знаешь. И каждый раз ты выкидываешь что-то неожиданное.

Джаред расплылся в улыбке. 

— Я перед ужином прочитал все три номера вашего журнала. Кит прислал в офис. Сам я не смог их достать, оказалось, что ваш первый выпуск добыть сложнее, чем «Вертикальный взлет».

— Да, — Джаред окончательно расслабился. — Первый вышел небольшим тиражом. Но остальные можно купить.

— Кит утверждал, что невозможно.

— Кит! Он нас сделал. Обоих. Ты ведь тоже не знал?

— Не знал, — кивнул Дженсен. — Но не жалею. С вами будет интересно работать. И журнал мне понравился.

— На самом деле? — Джаред подался к нему.

— Да. Интересный формат. Я ожидал совершенно другого. Честно говоря, я к идее Кита отнесся с большим скепсисом и на встречу отправлялся, считая, что трачу впустую время. Когда Кит рассказал, что вы поднялись за счет Рэйли и его акций, я подумал, что будет уличная культура и хулиганство. Но оказалось, у вас действительно есть, что почитать. И оформление на высоте. Твоих рук дело?

— Там все мое. То есть, конечно, у нас есть дизайнер и верстальщик, но концепция…

— А собачки, которые скачут по всем страницам? Вроде те же, что были на испорченных баннерах.

Джаред заметно напрягся, вцепился в бокал и отхлебнул, словно перепутал вино с минералкой.

— Собачек рисует Рэйли. Закажем десерт?

Десерт Дженсен проигнорировал. Наклонился вперед и сказал так мягко, как мог:

— Джаред, собачек рисуешь ты.

— Тебе показалось, у меня похожая манера, только и всего.

И какого черта он юлит?

— Это же очевидно. Ты стал арт-директором без образования, без малейшего опыта работы. Если Рой не идиот, а он очевидно не идиот, и ты с ним не спишь… — На этих словах Джаред поперхнулся и уставился на Дженсена округлившимися глазами. — …значит, не спишь. Тогда вывод прост: он знает тебя в деле. Добавим к этому скалолазание, задержание полицией и то, как покрывал тебя ваш нынешний юрисконсульт. Рэйли — это ты, Джаред.

Джаред молчал. Тоже ответ.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

— «Дурость, настолько очевидная, что мне лень анализировать».

— Что?

— Твои слова, Дженс. Помнишь? Ты вернулся со своего ток-шоу, а нашу первую атаку показали в новостях.

Дженсен помнил ток-шоу, помнил солнечное утро, смутно помнил новости. Помнил секс у аквариума. Но своих слов не помнил. О чем они вообще тогда говорили? Он думал только про крысу, про то, кто его сдал. А Джаред, значит, вернулся со своего первого дела как Рэйли. И это он висел там, на высоте семьдесят ярдов над трассой. А Дженсен назвал это дуростью? Отмахнулся? Он ничего не помнил.

— Тебя раздражало то, что я делал, Дженс. Все, что я делал. Я думал, что, если расскажу, станет только хуже. Я ошибался? Скажи мне сейчас. Честно. Ты принял бы Рэйли? Принял бы риск сорваться, попасть в полицию, сесть в тюрьму. Или запер меня не просто в доме, а в подвале на цепи?

— Я отказываюсь отвечать честно на этот вопрос.

Дженсену — очень запоздало — стало страшно. Джаред кивнул.

— Спасибо, что не соврал. Думаю, мы обойдемся без десерта. Пойдем? Мне на север Манхэттена. Я могу тебя проводить.

Джаред расплатился, и они вышли. Шестая авеню была почти пуста — все ужинали в кругу семьи, резали индеек и поливали их клюквенным соусом. День благодарения. Спасибо, что не сорвался, Джаред. И не оказался в тюрьме. Дженсену мучительно хотелось начать хоть какой-нибудь разговор, но он не мог придумать тему.

— А Кит? — вырвалось почти против воли. — Ему ты рассказал?

— Он сам догадался.

— В участке?

— Нет, еще на Шелтере. Когда мы первый раз встретились. Увидел рисунки и узнал руку.

Минус очко, Дженсен Эклз. Незначительные почеркушки, от которых ваше совершенство морщило нос, оказались новым словом в рекламе, раскрутили журнал и теперь спасут сеть книжных магазинов.

Джаред остановился, очевидно думая, как попрощаться. И Дженсен решился. За ним ведь тоже оставался долг.

Он шагнул к Джареду и поцеловал его.

Прошло два месяца, а ничего не изменилось. Ни запах, ни вкус. Нижняя губа Джареда так и была обветрена, верхняя — чуть мягче.

Желания выпускать, отходить, отлепляться тоже не было, как и тогда. Но Дженсен смог отстраниться.

— Дженс…

— Вернул долг. Ничего больше.

Джаред шумно выдохнул. Сунул руки в карманы.

— Как ты предпочитаешь все организовать? — спросил он. — Я могу выдать тебе через месяц готовый результат, как нормальному клиенту, а могу делиться с тобой процессом. Я бы предпочел делиться, но я пойму, если тебе это нахрен не надо… с учетом того, что это будет только работа.

— Только работа, обещаю. Я хочу участвовать в процессе.

 

«Черная пятница» выпала на первый день зимы. Небо затянуло тучами, синоптики обещали дождь, поэтому Джаред достал свое злополучное пальто, отряхнул от искусственного снега. Не лучший день для шопинга, но, возможно, в книжном не будет такого ажиотажа, как в остальных магазинах. 

Для работы недоставало данных. Джаред нашел в интернете список адресов «Халле» в Городе. И собрался на разведку. Чертежи он запросит в понедельник, через Роя, дергать Дженсена попусту, пока результатов нет, не стоит.

Вчерашний поцелуй жег рот. Джаред нет-нет да и дотрагивался до губ пальцем, словно проверяя, не осталось ли следов. Не осталось. 

Принял бы Дженсен летом его выбор, будь Джаред честен? Может, все сложилось бы иначе, будь они откровеннее друг с другом с самого начала? 

Первый уик-энд они не вылезали из постели — куда уж откровеннее. А когда вернулись в Город, Дженсен решил за двоих. Не оставляя выбора — или ты со мной на моих условиях, или прощай. Ему не понравилась компания Джареда. А кому бы понравился обдолбанный Майк, раскладывающий дорожки прямо на кухонном столе? Не понравилась работа в модельном бизнесе. Но она и Джареду не слишком нравилась. Если бы они встретились сейчас, как бы сложились отношения? Дошли бы они до августа или нет?

Бесконечные вопросы. Бессмысленные.

В десять утра Джаред был уже в магазине на Сто шестнадцатой Западной. Ничего себе — нет продаж! На всех трех этажах между узкими стеллажами, уходящими под потолок — до верхней полки и Джаред не мог достать — толпились люди. Одни читали, другие протискивались мимо них в поисках книг; очередь к кассам тоже впечатляла. Конечно, стоило учитывать сезон скидок, но для бизнеса на грани банкротства — крутовато.

Хозяева магазина расположили свой товар довольно мудреным способом: желающие купить публицистику и научную литературу могли подняться на свой этаж, только прорвавшись через зал хитов художественной, заполненный входящими, выходящими, расплачивающимися и выбирающими покупателями разом.

Отличный пример неправильной планировки.

Джаред выбрался на лестницу и успел щелкнуть фотоаппаратом только отдел бестселлеров слева, когда к нему подошел охранник.

— Снимать запрещено. Уберите, пожалуйста, камеру.

— Все в порядке. Я работаю на «Халле». Арт-студия «Аут-сайдер».

Название охраннику ничего не сказало. Он потребовал письменного разрешения и наконец, после долгих уговоров, согласился отвести Джареда к администратору.

Администратор, однако, ничего не знал не только о контракте с «Аут-сайдером», он и про нового управляющего не слышал.

Джаред не стал спорить, убрал фотоаппарат в сумку и набрал номер Дженсена — надеясь, что он его не сменил. Дженсен ответил сразу, не то что прежде. Выслушал Джареда. И рассмеялся.

— Рад, что повеселил тебя, — буркнул Джаред.

— Забрать тебя из адского местечка? Ты где?

— Около Колумбийского университета. 

— Знаю. Скоро буду. Дождись меня, пожалуйста. 

А чего он ожидал? Что Дженсен скажет: «Дай мне минутку, я позвоню старику Халле, и перед тобой расстелют ковровую дорожку»? Ха. К тому же, ковровая дорожка без надобности, хватило бы того, чтоб не мешали.

Джареда пихнули в спину, и он, извинившись, выбрался из узкого прохода, который случайно перегородил, задумавшись. Все-таки планировка у них тут идеальная для боевиков с перестрелками или зомби-ужастиков. Менять, менять все кардинально. Джаред добрел до зала комиксов, постоянно спотыкаясь об людей и бормоча: «Простите». С боем добыл новый выпуск «Ди-Си Комикс» — Рою на Рождество. Родителям он отправит четыре номера журнала и чек с первым заработком. А что подарить Дженсену?

И стоит ли ему что-нибудь дарить?

У них сейчас не те отношения — вернее, вообще никаких отношений, — чтобы заботиться о подарке. Но Джареду вопреки всему хотелось удивить его. Как ни крути — первый клиент его арт-студии. Даже если забить на все остальное. Человек, у которого все есть. И которому не хватает сущей мелочи.

Книжки, за которую букинисты дерут триста долларов.

Старой книжки, которая до сих пор стоит на полке в комнате Джареда в Сан-Антонио.

Забравшись между стеллажами с новеллами о Бэтмэне, Джаред позвонил домой и попросил маму прислать ему «Вертикальный взлет». Дженсен пробился по второй линии, когда Джаред уже прощался, обещая в новом году обязательно заскочить на какие-нибудь выходные к родителям.

Дженсена Джаред нашел в полупустом кафе напротив магазина.

— Больше так не делай, — произнес Дженсен, улыбаясь.

— Не делать как?

— Не пугай администраторов и охранников. Для них перемены не обязательно к лучшему. В сети давно ожидают сокращения рабочих мест. А если магазины закроются, двадцать тысяч людей окажутся на улице. Даже если у нас все получится, и новая концепция сработает, только часть служащих удастся оставить на местах. 

— А без увольнений не обойтись?

— Ты предлагал создать портал, продавать книги, не печатая их. Ты же понимаешь, что нужны будут совсем другие специалисты? 

— Понимаю. 

— Неизбежное течение прогресса. Такое происходит время от времени. Появляется новая технология, старые специалисты становятся не нужны. Те, кто не может переориентироваться, ищут другую работу. Ты сам вчера сказал, что электронные книги вытесняют устаревшие, бумажные. А значит, магазину не нужен будет штат логистов, консультантов в зале, грузчиков, зато понадобятся инженеры и администраторы портала.

— Я не думал о таких последствиях.

Джаред ждал, что Дженсен усмехнется. Скажет: «Вот, ключевая твоя черта», но тот удивил его:

— О таких последствиях думать должен я, а не ты. Ты художник. Просто запомни, что наши планы — секрет. Для любого постороннего, в том числе и для персонала «Халле». Возможно, до поры до времени, и самого Халле. Вмешательство консервативно настроенного владельца редко приводит к хорошим результатам. Именно поэтому я всегда требую — и получаю — карт-бланш.

— Если все держать в тайне, как же тогда работать? Мне нужны планы, мне нужны фотографии, нужно осмотреться…

— Планировку помещений тебе предоставят. Попробую добиться, чтобы в начале следующей недели ты мог с ней ознакомиться. С фотографиями сложнее. Ты хочешь лично снять нужные ракурсы? — Джаред энергично кивнул. — Хм, я подумаю, какую легенду тебе придумать, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

— Ты перестраховываешься, как будто работаешь на ЦРУ, а не на Халле.

— Любые слухи, любая паника — против нас. Не стоит самим подливать масла в огонь. Только когда придет время запускать проект, мы сможем рассказать — и то ограниченному кругу — что придумали.

Его прервал телефонный звонок, Дженсен взглянул на номер.

— Это Тереса. Прости, я отвечу.

Он не поднялся, не отошел, только откинулся на спинку стула.

Тереса, оставшаяся на Шелтере, потому что Дженсен не вынесет пустого дома. В левом боку заныло, и предательски зачесался нос. Джаред подхватил кофе, принялся хлебать торопливыми глотками.

Он не собирался подслушивать, он достал свой телефон, начал читать сообщения. И все равно слова Дженсена достигли его сознания. И, пожалуй, прикончили.

«Джейк приехал? Пусть сам выберет спальню. Вы ждете от меня меню? Жаркое? Отличная идея. Да, приеду во второй половине дня. Не скучайте».

Джаред отложил телефон и очень непринужденно — ведь настроению портиться не с чего, у них с Дженсеном давно нет отношений, — возя чайной ложечкой по салфетке, поинтересовался:

— Ты живешь на Шелтере?

— Да. Хотя иногда приходится оставаться в Городе. Но чаще всего я на острове. А что?

— Не буду тогда тебя беспокоить поздними вечерами. Обычно все идеи в это время суток кажутся гениальными.

Он постарался не выдать голосом накатившую тоску.

— Почему? Ты можешь поделиться своими идеями — через мессенджер или почту. Если я не буду занят и не буду спать — посмотрю с удовольствием.

— Знаешь, у меня нет ни адреса твоей почты, ни номера мессенджера.

Как же так? Он знает, чем может завести Дженсена, как тот выглядит, когда кончает, знает каждую родинку и веснушку, но не адрес его почты. 

Дженсен достал из портмоне визитку. 

— Ничего секретного.

Вот что такое профи. А у арт-директора, который хочет казаться таким, никаких визиток.

— Давай я тебе напишу свои контакты. Чтобы знать, кого авторизовывать.

Джаред смущенно вытащил из сумки блокнот и ручку. Но написать ничего не смог: Дженсен положил на чистый лист ладонь.

— Джаред. Можешь не сомневаться, тебя-то я точно узнаю. Ты ни на кого не похож.

А Джейк? Так и хотелось спросить, Джейк, который может выбрать спальню и скучает, ожидая Дженсена на Шелтере, на кого-нибудь похож?

И не быстро ли Дженсен переключился на него?

Хотя какое Джареду дело? У них ведь только деловые отношение. Тьфу, то есть никаких отношений. Понял, Джей? Никаких значит никаких.

— Хороших выходных, Дженс.

Джаред вовремя прикусил язык и привет Тересе так и не передал.

 

Дженсен разбирался с финансовыми отчетами и активами, сидя у себя в квартире: на стадии подготовки проекта снимать офис и нанимать лишних людей — все равно, что бросать деньги на ветер. К тому же, он должен был занять себя, пока арт-студия искала визуальное решение. 

Отвлечься и не думать об одной лохматой голове из этой студии выходило не так просто, как Дженсен надеялся. Джаред постоянно напоминал о себе.

Он не навязывался, не звонил, не беспокоил. Но в понедельник прислал короткое сообщение, состоявшее в основном из восклицательных знаков: не ожидал увидеть кучу коробок с чертежами магазинов вместо электронных документов. Дженсен ответил: «Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, мистер Андерсен», и Джаред ограничился бешеным смайликом. Во вторник вечером Джаред прислал набросок. Смешной той-терьер тонул в ворохе бумаг, как в болоте. Дженсен улыбнулся, но отвечать не стал.

В среду, ближе к ночи, Джаред прислал письмо. В теме стоял восклицательный знак. К письму он приложил огромную картинку.

Так быстро?

Дженсен открыл вложение. Повертел его так и сяк. Отошел от компьютера на несколько шагов. И только после этого схватился за телефон.

— Привет, Джаред. Получил твое письмо. Вчерашнюю картинку я понял. А сегодняшнюю — нет. Но я не любитель экспозиции Гуггенхайма. 

Он говорил, не давая ошеломленному Джареду вставить и слова.

Как же Дженсен соскучился за выходные и эти три дня без него. Как он только продержался два месяца? Немыслимо.

— Не расскажешь, что это такое и где у него вверх–низ–право–лево? Я же тебя не разбудил?

Джаред кашлянул. Любит он одеваться не по погоде. То слишком легко, то наоборот. Большой ребенок. Как был, так и остался.

— Это набросок, Дженс. Жуткий, ты прав. Я сейчас перерисую, чтобы ты не путал, где у него верх, а где низ.

— Ты на работе?

— Да.

— Может, я подъеду? Как раз успеешь доделать, пока я буду за рулем. Вживую быстрее и проще, чем по почте и телефону.

— Хорошо. 

Дженсен накинул пиджак, захлопнул ноутбук, решив взять его с собой: если у Джареда уйдет много времени на перерисовку, можно будет заняться своими отчетами. Ровер Дженсен оставил во внутреннем дворе, даже не пришлось спускаться в гараж. За десять минут он пронесся по пустой набережной мимо Колумбийского университета, съехал с моста Джорджа Вашингтона, чуть не запутавшись в дорожных развязках, но благополучно выбрался к редакции. А вот Джареда в огромном лофте, в причудливо изогнутых рядах пришлось хорошенько поискать. Несмотря на то, что в бывшем цехе не появилось ни одной перегородки, ребята выпендрились и соорудили из картонных коробок, пластиковых контейнеров, каких-то подозрительных бочек целый лабиринт. Из освещения остались непогашенными только аварийные лампы, но рабочие места хорошо просматривались.

Джаред сидел за компьютером, задрав ноги на ящик-табурет; в одной руке планшетное перо, вторая — на клавиатуре. Сосредоточенно смотрел в монитор, наморщив лоб и прикусив нижнюю губу. Рубашка смялась — наверняка с утра в ней.

Дженсен уже собрался заговорить — издалека, чтобы не пугать внезапным появлением, — но Джаред потянулся, заложив руки за шею, выгнувшись всем гибким телом, и Дженсена ошпарило; слова застряли в горле. Ладони заныли памятью: скользнуть по бедрам, вверх до подмышек, прижать спиной к своей груди. Впиться поцелуем в губы, пока не начнет стонать. Дженсен тряхнул головой. У них здесь есть кран с холодной водой? Сунуть голову под него. Срочно. 

Джаред обернулся.

— Привет! Ты быстро. Летел на «Конкорде»?

— На шаттле.

— Хороший выбор. Как раз в тему рисунка.

Дженсен подошел ближе, чтобы видеть монитор. И ничего не потерял: Джаред отлично смотрелся и со спины, широкими плечами и торчащими у шеи колечками волос Дженсен мог любоваться часами. Но Джаред развернул рисунок на весь экран, и оставалось только присесть на тумбочку и смотреть.

Зал, вписанный в шестигранник, с готическими арками и колоннами, уходящими ввысь, в темное звездное небо, между колоннами — уставленные книгами полки.

Дженсен гордился своим самообладанием. Поэтому он не спросил прямо: «Что это за херня?», а осторожно поинтересовался:

— Джаред, что ты вообще делаешь?

— Строю библиотеку.

— Ты смету себе представляешь?

— К черту смету, смета будет в конце! Мне нужен образ! 

— Зачем тебе чертежи, если ты рисуешь то, что даже теоретически невозможно с ними совместить?

Джаред бросил перо и оттолкнулся ногами, поворачиваясь в кресле.

— Это не готовый продукт. Вот как ты, прежде чем принять решение, изучаешь котировки, отчеты, смотришь документы — понятия не имею что еще — думаешь цифрами и графиками, я думаю рисунками. Сейчас я пытаюсь поймать образ, идею. Найти дверь в эту библиотеку, настоящую, которая где-то существует. А потом, когда я туда попаду, смогу спокойно натягивать ее на чертежи и реальные стены. И укладываться в сметы.

Глаза его блестели, и он мог бы говорить любую чепуху всю ночь напролет, просто глядя именно так — Дженсен бы сидел как завороженный. 

Джаред снова отвернулся к монитору, разыскивая в папке что-то важное, доказательства своей правоты, и Дженсен не выдержал. Протянул руку, зарываясь ладонью в волосы, касаясь пальцами шеи.

Джаред замер и даже перестал дышать.

— Плохая идея, — выдохнул он, когда Дженсен дошел до макушки.

Руку пришлось убрать.

Они же договаривались — только работать. Нехорошо нарушать свои обещания. Но и извиниться Дженсен не смог: он не знал, удержится ли в следующий раз. А извинения должны гарантировать, что ты исправишься и не повторишь ошибок.

Он встал и вышел из отсека в пустой проход. На расстоянии, пожалуй, можно держать себя в руках, а руки при себе, не распуская. Конечно, учитывая, что Джаред тоже останется на расстоянии. Но Джаред не остался. Он поднялся и подошел почти вплотную к Дженсену.

— Плохая идея, — повторил он.

Грудная клетка у него ходила ходуном, хотя лицо оставалось бесстрастным. У Дженсена пересохло горло, и он инстинктивно облизал губы. Сработало, как спусковой механизм. Джаред не сделал шаг, он впечатался в него всем телом разом: ртом в рот, едва не разбив губы, твердым пахом в пах. Ладонями обхватил шею и макушку.

Дженсен позволил ему вести, целовать, кусать, облизывать, запрокидывать свою голову, тянуть за волосы, он бы все позволил — прямо здесь — но остатки здравого смысла победили.

— Джаред. Давай ко мне.

Ладонь съехала с загривка на лопатки.

— Ко мне ближе.

Джаред отступил на шаг, выпуская Дженсена. И двинулся к выходу, не оглядываясь. Дженсен зашагал за ним — постоянно налетая в темном лабиринте на ящики, кресла-мешки и низкие табуреты, пытаясь не потерять взглядом широкую светлую спину. У самой стены он почти врезался в гамак со спящим татуированным телом. Тело сладко всхрапнуло и перевернулось на бок; цветной дракон на его плечах заиграл всеми чешуйками, и Дженсену показалось, что тот сейчас взлетит. Из зачарованного ступора его выдернули грубым рывком за галстук. 

— Ты по дороге решил заменить меня Ли? — фыркнул Джаред. — Он, конечно, хорош, не спорю. Но натурален, как морковь из органик-лавки. 

— Из тебя хреновый штурман, — отозвался Дженсен, позволяя Джареду так и вести себя за галстук.

— Отличный, сейчас сам увидишь. Где твой шаттл?

— На взлетной площадке, конечно.

Они рассмеялись, и Джаред галстук выпустил.

— Полетели, Дженс.

До квартиры Джареда оказалось подать рукой.

— Второй этаж.

И Джаред снова, как в мае, полез к себе по пожарной лестнице. Дженсену было плевать — как, лишь бы побыстрее оказаться наедине в душе, в постели, на кухне — где угодно.

Душ оказался теснее, чем на «Даниэле», мыться пришлось по очереди. Но соскучиться Дженсен не успел, разглядывая кипу рисунков для журнала: псинка издевается над рекламой, псинка позирует у заголовков, чешет нос, пьет, спит, рычит — и чего она только не делала.

Джаред появился бесшумно, наклонился, обнял со спины, дыша в ухо. Дженсена пружиной подбросило вверх, к нему — развернуться, вцепиться, обхватить целиком. На постель они рухнули одним клубком, чуть не сломав заскрипевший матрас.

В висках стучало: Джаред, Джаред, Джаред. Хотелось всего сразу — и продержаться, протянуть как можно дольше — и еще, еще. Но Джаред не давал — жадный, голодный — дрочил, трахал пальцами, вылизывал шею, требовал, подставляясь, и Дженсен кончил с позорным всхлипом, вцепившись зубами в его плечо.

После — лежа на боку, бездумно возя по лицу Джареда пальцами, Дженсен подытожил:

— В следующий раз поедем ко мне.

Джаред лизнул его, лениво и сонно, по подбородку и зевнул:

— А будет следующий раз?

Дженсен коснулся губами влажного виска.

— Есть сомнения?

— Почему к тебе?

— Кровать шире. И душ просторнее.

— Аргумент. Но заруби на носу, — Джаред перевернулся на живот, заваливаясь на Дженсена, — это только секс. Ничего больше.

— Только секс, — согласился Дженсен и притянул его к себе. — Я по тебе соскучился.

— Это быстро пройдет.

 

Дженсен вечером жаловался на неудобную кровать, но утром не захотел вылезать из нее, и четверг начался с неторопливого секса, с Дженсена, вылизывающего его живот — с первого уик-энда тот перся от накаченного пресса.

Они выпили кофе, Дженсен подбросил Джареда до редакции и уехал, растворяясь в потоке машин Большого Города. Чтобы ближе к обеду позвонить.

— Я заеду?

Кожа покрылась мурашками, от плеч до кончиков пальцев. Но до вечера оставалось еще много времени, за которое надо было успеть еще больше. Поэтому Джаред вздохнул:

— Может, попозже?

— Забыл у тебя ноутбук. Скажи, что он еще там.

Джаред огляделся. И как он его не заметил?

— Он здесь. Ты вчера его принес?

— Да. Думал, поработаю. 

— Да уж, поработали мы и впрямь неважно. Надеюсь, секс не повлияет на дело.

Плохая идея. Ведь вчера он дважды это произнес. Зачем тогда потащил Дженсена к себе? Как теперь они будут работать? Обсуждать проект, не вылезая из кровати?

— Даже не надейся на поблажки. — Дженсен явно читал мысли. — Я буду к твоим идеям относиться критичней, чем когда бы то ни было.

— Я не против. Если подъедешь сейчас, покажу тебе кое-что.

Дженсен появился через сорок минут. Но показать новую идею Джаред ему не успел. Все испортил Рой, ввалившийся в редакцию с постером от Рика. Огромным, ярд на два, наверное. Держа глянцевого монстра перед собой, как щит, — и не видя из-за него ничего — Рой выдал:

— Вот, прислали из галереи от Вентера. С автографом. Эмма предлагает повесить у входа и подняться на бабло, водя экскурсии на твое рабочее место, поглазеть на тебя без боевой раскраски. А я думаю сделать уголок релакса. Метать дротики в твои дерзкие соски.

— «Духи города»! — оживился Дженсен. — А я гадал, ты это или кто-то похожий. Неплохая выставка. Как тебя угораздило?

Рой вылез из-за постера, карикатурно протер глаза:

— Опа. 

Сейчас начнется цирк. Роя надо дезактивировать.

— Рой, я потом подойду, спасибо. Ребята искали тебя насчет рождественской елки. Голоса разделились, одни хотят подвесить ее вверх ногами, а другие требуют экологически чистую из черного пластика. Если ты не вмешаешься, Рождество пропало.

— Не плачь, чудо-ребенок, спасу я для тебя Рождество. Хорошо выглядишь, Дженсен. Как Скрудж после купания в золоте.

— Рой!

— Я понял, ухожу. Потом только подгреби ко мне, как закончишь?

Дженсен усмехнулся, но ничего, к счастью, комментировать не стал. Как только Рой отошел, он кивнул в сторону постера:

— Ну?

— Рассказывать нечего. Рик делал последнюю мою рекламу — часы, может, помнишь? Нам нужен был фотограф для второго выпуска, для одного крутого интервью, и я позвонил ему, просто так. Он был десятым в списке. Рик узнал мой голос, вспомнил фотосессию. И согласился. 

— В обмен на твою работу?

— Не совсем. Это не было жестким условием. Звучало как пожелание.

— И ты не смог отказать. Чисто сработано.

— Ну, он профи. И потом. Он, оказалось, полгода искал меня, хотел, чтобы я участвовал в этом проекте. Интересно было снова сниматься. Только трудно: тонна краски на теле и лице, дождь, голым на улице торчать. Помнишь, Хью сказал, что больше меня никто не захочет снимать? Вот на третьем часу съемок я сильно пожалел, что он не оказался прав.

— Хорошо получилось. Душа города. Ты.

Дженсен смотрел так, что Джареда бросило в жар.

— Сегодня у тебя? — спросил он.

— Как освободишься, приезжай. Ты знаешь, куда.

— А если я освобожусь ночью?

— Если ты не будешь отрубаться — приезжай ночью.

Дженсен отвернулся к постеру.

— Я даже думал купить его. Но не решился.

— Он не впишется в твой интерьер.

— Ну, я не сильно расстроен. Мне оригинал больше нравится.

Дженсен шагнул ближе, коснулся пальцами лица, провел костяшками от виска по скуле к подбородку.

— До встречи, Джаред.

И замер.

— Твой ноутбук, не забудь, — первым опомнился Джаред. — Увидимся позже. Я к Рою.

И смылся, пока мог.

Это все два месяца воздержания. Несколько свиданий — и мозги перестанут стекать в яйца при виде Дженсена. Им не нужно строить отношения, они не будут париться глупостями. Они это уже проходили. Теперь только работа и секс. Четкое разделение.

Джаред примерно так и объяснил все Рою, когда тот в третий раз проиграл запись на диктофоне.

— Это служебный роман, Джей. Ничем хорошим не кончится. И потом тебе припомнят, что ты поднялся через перепихон.

— Мы знаем, что это не так. И Дженсен сказал, что поблажек не будет. Он будет критично относиться к моим работам.

— Критично? Ты видел, как он на тебя смотрит? Критично! Да он чуть слюной не капает. С самой первой встречи. Пялится с таким обожанием, что ты мог бы гнать полную пургу, телефонную книгу зачитывать — ему бы все равно понравилось. Да ты и сам готов на голове стоять ради его прекрасных глаз. Или что там у него еще прекрасное.

— Ничего подобного.

— Ты себя со стороны не видишь. А я вижу. И вообще, я чем дальше думаю, тем сильнее убеждаюсь, что Дженсен специально нашел эти чертовы магазины, чтобы появиться и тебя умыкнуть. У меня.

— У тебя?

— Не придирайся к словам. Умыкнуть Рэйли у «Аут-сайдера». Я думаю о будущем журнала, идиот!

— Рэйли никуда не денется.

— Уже делся! У него нет времени. Все уходит Джареду на трах и на новый проект. Ты больше сил отдаешь магазинам, чем нам.

— Рой, это первое дело для студии, и да, я вложусь туда полностью. И то, что клиент — Дженсен, совершенно ни при чем!

Рой показушно закатил глаза.

— Уйди куда-нибудь, а? И не рассказывай никаких подробностей. Потому что я буду цитировать твои же слова. Я буду жесток и злопамятен.

Роя можно было потерпеть. Он сам увидит, что не прав. Сам сдаст назад. 

Секс без обязательств Джареда полностью устраивал. День промчался бешеным галопом, и Джаред вызвал такси далеко за полночь, как только понял, что безбожно тупит перед компьютером. Дженсен не спал, дожидался его. В спальню отправились без разговоров. И Джаред не остался ночевать.

В пятницу они скрепили договор еще одним безбашенным трахом. А на выходные Дженсен уехал на Шелтер и не подумал приглашать Джареда с собой. Джаред и ехать не хотел — Шелтер не вызывал приятных воспоминаний, и отказать, позови Дженсен, было бы неловко. Но вышло кисло. И Джаред не был уверен, что только из-за отсутствия дозы секса.

А ведь на Шелтере жил какой-то Джейк.

Следующая неделя закончилась тем, что Джаред заснул на рабочем месте и мстительный Рой разрисовал его маркерами, превратив в апачи. Джаред еле отмылся.

— Наверное, не стоит встречаться каждую ночь, — с сожалением сказал он Дженсену. — Я не справляюсь, сплю по три часа в сутки. Пока от тебя добираюсь до дома, уже пора вставать на работу. И заснуть сразу не получается.

— Лучшее снотворное — секс. После которого ты можешь остаться и спать до утра.

— Дженс, мы же говорили — ничего больше.

— Спать до утра — это «что-то большее»? Не глупи.

Джаред сдался и отлично выспался. Постепенно часть его вещей перекочевала в пентхаус. От своей квартиры он и не думал отказываться — ни за что, спасибо, повторения лета не нужно. Но практически в ней не бывал.

Дженсен, если и жалел о своем предложении, делал это молча, несмотря на то, что Джаред всю стену в спальне залепил стикерами, эскизами и прочими следами рабочего процесса. А валяясь в кровати после секса, они с Дженсеном обсуждали принципы правильной системы расположения книг в магазинах. В среду, двадцатого, Джареда наконец осенило, он вскочил и как был, голым и в сперме, кинулся к компьютеру. Дженсен смеялся до слез, но идея, даже криво и наспех отрисованная, наконец ему понравилась.

— Вот теперь это похоже на реальность, — произнес он после долгого скептического разглядывания. — Отметим?

— Отметим.

Дженсен потащился доставать из бара бутылку вина и бокалы. Но Джареду пришла в голову идея получше. Он подошел к окну и, глядя на разноцветный Бродвей, произнес:

— Бокалы не нужны, Дженс. Оставь их.

— Это коллекционное вино, его не пьют из горла.

— Смотря из чьего горла.

Заинтригованный Дженсен подошел с бутылкой ближе. Джаред положил ладонь поверх его ладони, поднял бутылку высоко над своей головой. Облизнулся.

— Давай.

Вино потекло на язык тонким ручейком, немного скатилось по подбородку, и Джаред бы рассмеялся, если бы не глаза Дженсена, потемневшие, влажные.

Джаред опустил руку и в поцелуе поделился вином с Дженсеном.

— Лучше бокалов? — шепнул он.

Дженсен выпустил бутылку, но Джаред, все еще не убравший руку, успел подхватить ее.

— Твоя очередь. 

Дженсен откинул голову назад, но успел поймать ртом всего несколько капель — Джареда повело. Его хватило только на то, чтобы поставить вино на пол, развернуть Дженсена и впечатать лицом в окно. И потерять голову.

— У тебя есть кто-то кроме меня? — спросил он, когда оба уже неумолимо скатывались в оргазм по запотевшему стеклу, за которым не было видно никакого ночного Бродвея. Спросил, не выходя из Дженсена, вцепившись руками в его бедра — удерживая то ли его, то ли себя. Не придумал ничего лучше.

— Что? Нет. Двигайся, черт! Джаред!

— Шелтер. Каждые выходные. 

Дженсен подался назад, и болтать Джареду расхотелось. Но после, валяясь на диване с Дженсеном, разлегшимся на его груди, допивая вино уже из горлышка, Джаред не смог не спросить снова.

— Кто такой Джейк? Ты и в эти выходные к нему поедешь?

Дженсен рассмеялся, потянулся за бутылкой.

— Джейк лысый, в очках. И ему шестьдесят. Он выполнял для меня кое-какую работу. И уже съехал. 

— Значит, ты останешься в Городе?

— Нет, меня ждут.

— Кто? — Джаред спихнул с себя Дженсена. — Если ты со мной, то со мной. Никаких других. На Шелтере или где еще. 

— С чего это вдруг? У нас же просто секс. Ничего больше.

Дженсен смотрел, изогнув бровь и усмехаясь. Он был прав, тысячу раз прав, и крыть Джареду было нечем, но он нашелся:

— Ты уверен?

— Меня цитируют. И не в первый раз. Приятно. — Дженсен чмокнул его в нос. — Тебе нечего беспокоиться, Джей.

— Конечно, ты собираешься провести Рождество с кем-то на Шелтере. А я остаюсь здесь. Не беспокоясь.

— Уже Рождество? А ты хочешь поехать со мной? Туда? Точно?

Дженсен больше не смеялся. Смотрел серьезно, даже с надеждой.

— Допустим.

— Так поехали. 

— Ты чересчур сговорчивый. Может, тебя подменили, а я не заметил. Что если пересчитать твои веснушки или родинки? Я знаю одну, — Джаред губами нашел ее под лопаткой. — На месте. Эй, ты точно не клон?

— Думаешь, мой ответ тебя разубедит? Спроси что-нибудь невероятное.

— Ты дашь мне сесть за руль ровера?

— С одним условием — ты не будешь пить накануне. Теперь моя очередь задавать каверзные вопросы. Где твои часы?

— Я их продал. 

— Тебе нравится рулить?

— Не все время.

— Чет или нечет? В какие дни будешь рулить?

— Сочельник у нас выпадает на чет. Ты мне доверяешь?

— Если ты принесешь стакан воды, я отвечу положительно. А если мы вернемся в постель, расскажу как именно.

Сочельник выдался теплым и сухим, светило солнце. Накануне Джаред работал до поздней ночи, к тому же ему требовалось захватить в квартире «несколько шмоток», поэтому в пятницу они не встречались; проговорили час по телефону, решив наверстать на Шелтере. Дженсен подъехал ранним утром к пожарной лестнице, и Джаред спустился навстречу, словно ждал у окна.

В легком пальто и длинном сине-белом шарфе, с телефоном в одной руке и бумажным пакетом в другой. Больше ничего он с собой не взял.

Подошел к водительской двери, распахнул ее и потребовал:

— Двигайся.

Точно! Дженсен же сам пообещал Джареду отдать руль. И не только сегодня. По всем четным дням. Интересно, «рулить» относилось только к роверу? Та ночь запомнилась совсем не разговорами.

— Можно я обойду машину нормально?

— Пропущу за поцелуй.

Сочельник определенно начинался неплохо. И для волнения повода не было. Хотя неизвестно, как настроение Джареда изменится на Шелтере. Простит ли он Дженсена. Поцелуй обещал, что все пройдет гладко. Но поцелуи их уже обманывали. 

Джаред не собирался уступать дорогу, кажется, готовый заняться любовью прямо посреди улицы. Дженсен аккуратно взял его ладонь в свою.

— Ну же, пусти.

Пальцы скользнули по запястью. Что это? Часы? Те самые?

— Продал, значит?

Джаред хмыкнул.

— Не хотел тебя обнадеживать.

И посторонился. 

Странно было ехать на пассажирском сиденье и смотреть, как ведет Джаред. Он сидел за рулем уверенно, не лихачил и не дергался, будто проводил так ежедневно по несколько часов.

Конечно, это в Нью-Йорке не было смысла покупать машину, в Техасе Джаред наверняка ездил на какой-нибудь подержанной шевроле. 

Мысли с родительского дома Джареда перескочили на Шелтер, и Дженсен постарался отвлечься, запоздало вспомнив, что никакой сумки Джаред не взял.

— Где твои вещи?

— Ну, ноутбук я волевым усилием решил не брать. Мы же едем на два дня всего лишь. И неправильно в Рождество отвлекаться.

— От чего?

Джаред повернул голову.

— От тебя.

— А что в пакете?

— Подарки для тебя и Тересы. А ты мне приготовил подарок?

Джаред спросил это так, что Дженсен улыбнулся. Большой ребенок.

— Обязательно. Надеюсь, понравится.

Он хотел купить что-то дорогое, но передумал. И просто заказал билеты на Гавайи. На следующие выходные.

— Тереса обещала праздничный ужин. Я сказал, с кем приеду. Она соскучилась.

Джаред просиял.

— Я тоже буду рад ее видеть.

— Кое-кто еще по тебе скучает.

Новый поворот головы.

— Кто?

— Скоро узнаешь. — Дженсен положил руку ему на колено.

— Надеюсь, не Эйтан, — рассмеялся Джаред. — Хилл?

Дженсен не стал отвечать.

— Кстати, все твои вещи остались на своих местах. 

Дженсен так и не нашел в себе сил собрать их в коробку и задвинуть ее подальше. Рубашки и брюки Джареда мозолили ему глаза каждый раз, когда он открывал гардероб. Но изменить это он даже не пытался.

— Я знаю, — тихо отозвался Джаред.

— Знаешь?

— Нет. Но я надеялся. Ты ждал меня?

— Нет, Джаред, не ждал. Но вещи — ждали.

— А елка? У тебя есть елка?

— Есть. Совершенно не модная. Не черная и не подвешенная к потолку. Живая. 

— С гирляндой? — Джаред не отрывал глаз от дороги, но Дженсен видел, как они засияли.

— С гирляндой, шарами, колокольчиками, ангелами и бог знает чем, что там еще повесила Тереса. Надеюсь, елка нас дождется, и ее не снесут.

— Ты сегодня все утро говоришь загадками. 

Если бы Джаред знал отгадку. Знал, как боялся этой поездки Дженсен и как ждал ее. Именно это Рождество покажет, есть у них будущее или нет. Тест для обоих.

Он все бы отдал, чтобы они его прошли. И не только ключи от ровера.

— А я читал про твою Филадельфию. Про квартал, который ты построил. Смотрел фотографии. Симпатично получилось.

— Когда? Вчера? 

— Нет, не вчера. Ну, когда мы расстались. Просто не мог. Мне нужно было знать, как у тебя дела. А ты?

— А я — как обещал, Джаред. Не следил. Хотя пару раз порывался нарушить слово.

— И что тебя останавливало?

— Я бы не смог держаться на расстоянии. 

— Мне летом так хотелось, чтобы ты пустил меня в свою жизнь, рассказывал про дела, про то, что у тебя происходит. Я и подумать не мог, что все так изменится, и мы будем работать вместе.

— Я тоже. 

— Ты рад, что так сложилось? Что мы сейчас вроде как наравне? Или тогда было лучше?

— Тогда было не все так ужасно, Джаред. Но мне определенно нравится, что на тебя теперь можно положиться. И отдать руль.

— Это лучше того признания в любви. В пабе.

— Значит, больше не признаваться?

— Я этого не говорил.

Тоннель из Квинса, пригородное шоссе, дорогу к причалу в Гринпорте они пронеслись, не замечая времени. На пароме Джаред обнял Дженсена за плечи.

— Ты чем-то взволнован. Нервничаешь всю дорогу. Чего я еще не знаю, Дженс? Я тебе рассказал даже про то, как Кит спрятал счет Рэйли на Каймановых островах, чтобы сохранить мое инкогнито. А Кит велел даже зеркалу этого не рассказывать.

Джаред подвинулся и мягко, едва касаясь, поцеловал Дженсена.

— Дождись до дома, — попросил Дженсен, отвечая на поцелуй. — И больше не останется никаких секретов.

Дом окружал зеленый газон — спасибо погоде за волшебство. Хотя на Рождество ждешь от небесной канцелярии другого — медленно вальсирующих снежинок.

Можно было бы подурачиться, поиграть в снежки. Джаред бы носился, падал в снег, смеялся — и точно был счастлив.

Приходилось корректировать планы празднования Рождества на ходу.

Джаред завел ровер в гараж. Перегнулся через спинку, забирая с заднего сиденья пакет. Дженсен на негнущихся ногах шагнул из машины. Джаред догнал его и рассмеялся, увидев на веранде рождественские венки.

— Вот это да, Дженс! Я как домой вернулся.

Тереса распахнула дверь, прежде чем они взялись за ручку. Джаред попал ей в объятия, не успев поздороваться. А Дженсен ждал, слушая нарастающий радостный лай.

Сэди подскочила первой, встала на задние лапы, передними упираясь Джареду в грудь. Харли, недавно перенесший вторую операцию, подбежал следом за ней.

Джаред опустился на пол, позволяя собакам сходить с ума, облизывать его и вертеться вокруг бешеными волчками.

— Это был ты! Как же я не догадался.

Дженсен присел к нему. Заглянул в глаза.

— Я бы не смог без них.

Он бы не смог без них жить здесь, натыкаться каждое утро на вещи Джареда в гардеробе. И вспоминать прошедшее лето.

Джаред притянул его за шею и поцеловал так горячо, что сомнений не осталось.

Они нашли свой приют. Все. И Сэди с Харли, и Дженсен с Джаредом.

Здесь. На Шелтере.

_Апрель–декабрь_

_2011_

**Author's Note:**

> Текст помогли вычитать: фрутти и Lynnita  
> Оформление и арт: Addie_Dee  
> Арт-бета: Вонг


End file.
